Changing Yesterday
by RainynDawn
Summary: Verus Fatum: True Destiny. Hermione must face her true destiny when in the wake of war a mysterious object pulls her through time. There she must sacrifice all to save those she loves most. HGSB 1st part of Kismet Trilogy
1. 1: Prologue: Scars

**DISCLAIMER: Never have, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Neither do I own the song "Scars" by Papa Roach.**

**A/N: Before I start, this story is already planned out and with the help of my Pleta Bot (my name for her), Lauri, I will finish this and start the sequel, which is already planned out too. The updates will probably come either every other week or on the weekends, depending on how much time I have. This is sorta like my other stories and yet very different. The chapter titles are songs, by the way.**

Prologue: Scars

The rain beat steadily upon the crimson-stained ground, washing the red liquid of life away from the earth. Lightning lit up the sky as the thunder roared up above, a prowler rolling along. The garden of corpses stretched on for miles, a sea of lifeless eyes.

A lone figure sat among the dead. Her dry sobs echoed in the night air. The rain plastered her hair to her face and soaked her clothes through, but she did not notice. Her eyes were trained on the body lying on the ground in front of her, red liquid spilling from his wounds.

"Please….," she cried, running her hand lovingly through his messy hair, "come back to me… Don't… leave…me…..not now…."

The war was over. The Light had struggled for dominance since Dumbledore's death, but not even with the most loyal or skilled members did they have any hope of winning this deadly war. The Dark side just had too many supporters; Voldemort was just too powerful.

In the months following Dumbledore's death, the Golden Trio had set out to find the remaining Horcruxes and gather more support. They had been unsuccessful in both tasks. Voldemort had became more weary and cautious of the safety of his Horcruxes so he had them guarded more closely than ever.

People throughout England were terrified at the thought of Voldemort and were scared of the power he wielded. He had them terrified with threats to their lives and the lives of their loved ones, so they, naturally, refused to join the Light in their mission.

Without any help, Order member after Order member began to fall to Voldemort's Death Eaters. They slaughtered them ruthlessly, displaying the decaying bodies as a warning to anyone who dared to defy the Dark Lord. With terror he reigned.

But those "skirmishes" had merely been practice for the final battle, the end of the war. The Light struggled to prepare as Voldemort dined luxuriously, laughing at their failed attempts to destroy them. He waited patiently, calmly waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

That moment had came on an early August morning before the sun even had a chance to rise. Dew littered the plants, making them glisten as the two forces met each other on the Hogwarts' grounds, the chosen battlefield for the last and final battle. Though the school was not open yet for classes, many students stood among the ranks, fighting for either the Dark or the Light. Their future was to be decided in this one fight.

Hermione stayed close to Harry and Ron; they had ordered her to. It was a plan they had set up at the end of their sixth year. If one of them were about to fall, one of them would help the other. But the plan did not work.

In the end, Hermione could not help either of them. The Death Eaters had attacked ruthlessly, killing them off one by one. Ron had been the first to die by Dolohov's wand. Hermione watched helplessly as the killing curse struck him in the chest, she herself being engaged in a nasty battle with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Nice one, mudblood," he had taunted her, "too bad your vast knowledge couldn't save Weasel." He had smirked and Hermione felt the last of her control began to fade away as Ron's dying image raced through her head.

With blazing fury, she had shouted out "_Sectumsempra!"_ and Draco had fallen to his knees on the ground, his cried lost among the many others wounded in the early morning. She stood over him and watched, emotionless, as the blood poured steadily through his open wounds. He looked into her eyes as he died, taking one last rugged breath into his body before collapsing onto the hard ground tainted with his blood.

'It was necessary,' she told herself as the cries of the battle reached her ears. 'This is war, it's your life or theirs.' But no excuse she made for the murder she committed could erase the grief and pain that welled up inside of her at the site of his inert body. Yes, he was her enemy, but he also a person.

As she turned, forcing her eyes away from the horrid sight, her eyes had locked onto another battle taking place. A battle for dominance, power, and the overall sense of victory. Light verses Dark; good verses evil; Voldemort, the Dark Lord, verses Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

Hermione had watched helplessly as curse after curse was thrown. An avid array of colorful spells danced in the early morning, lighting the area around them. Both watched their opponent carefully, sizing them up, and judging where and what curse was to be thrown next in an attempt to overthrow the other.

At Harry's hip, Godric Gryffindor's sword shone in the night, a parting gift from Dumbledore before he had been killed. He had yet to draw it and Hermione had wondered why. A mortal weapon, Dumbledore had told them long ago, would be the Dark Lord's downfall.

Voldemort had struck suddenly, neither Harry nor Hermione saw it coming. The green light had rushed out of his wand, aimed at Harry. But Harry had enough time to send off a killing curse of his own, the two green lights meeting between them.

The 'crack' had been deafening, the explosion thunderous. Many had stopped in the middle of their battles to turn and watch as the white light from the explosion lit up the sky, brighter than the sun. Hermione had rushed forward, Harry's name escaping from her lips.

An invisible force had struck her, forcing her back. She tried to break through the unseen barrier but she was thrown back every time. She stood outside of the barrier and watched as the white light brightened before dimming, her eyes searching.

When the smoke and light had cleared, Hermione's knees had grew week. On the ground laid the lifeless bodies of the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, their eyes wide open and staring up at the morning sky, the sun just beginning to rise.

Hermione had fell to her knees beside of her best friend, the battle raging on around her but paid it no heed. Her best friend carried the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder's and was now dead because of it. He died for them….

The tears had started then, a steady stream pouring down over her cheeks and onto the blood-soaked grass. She had bent over top of him, hugging him close to her, feeling his cold skin. She sobbed his name over and over as the rain began to fall.

How long she had set there, she did not know. The battle had long ago ended, the remaining Death Eaters had fled after catching site of Voldemort's body. The sky was dark, the thunder clouds moving slowly in the sky. No stars were visible in the stormy sky above, hidden behind the clouds.

"Oh Harry…," Hermione whispered softly, stroking his brow, "….why? Why are you leaving me…. Please don't leave me….. I'm lost without you."

A hand closed over her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie. Hermione spun around, wand drawn, and met the amber eyes of the werewolf. "Hermione…," he gasped.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked anxiously as she saw his pained expression. "Are you alright, Professor? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

"Hermione…you have to change it…," he held his side as his breath came in short gasps, his amber eyes pained. "It's…all…up…to y...you."

"Professor Lupin? What are you saying? What's up to me?" Hermione noticed the blood on his hand and gingerly removed it from his wound. It was caked with dry blood, even while the warm liquid continued to seep from it. "We have to get you help, Professor."

"No…not enough time." His amber eyes locked onto hers. "You are…you are the only one Hermione…. It's meant to be…."

"What's meant to be, Professor?" Hermione cried. "What am I supposed to do? Everyone's dead, I can't do anything Professor."

"Yes, you can." He pressed something gold into the palm of her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly around it. "Take this…you have to do this….you're supposed to…"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't understand. What am I supposed to do?"

"Love him."

The last thing she saw was the amber orbs of his eyes rolling back into his head before everything went black.

**Remember to share the love by reviewing...from here on out, the chapters will get longer. Much love, Amaya**


	2. 2: Roll Me Back In Time

**DISCLAIMER: My name is J.K. Rowling. I am writing book 7 here in a way that I can ultimately go back and change the entire course of the books. I found that I do not like how I made everything turn up...especially the part where our favorite dog dies...wait...what? I'm not J.K.? Wow...that's depressing... Oh wells, sorry folks, don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Starting after this, the updates won't be coming till every other week but I just wanted to give you guys a good little Christmas present. Merry Christmas all!**

**Eep! I can't believe I just did that! For those of you who caught it...I'm deeply sorry! I was just trying to hurry and update...my sincerest apologies!**

Chapter 2: Roll Me Back In Time

Her head was pounding, her limps aching. Around her, there was only silence.

Hermione quickly sat up, her eyes searching the dark for the dead…but they were not there. She was in an empty room filled with many beds, the lights off for the night.

_I'm in the hospital wing_, she thought deftly as her eyes continued to look around. A spasm in her side made her lie back down, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Everything hurt and she could still feel the pain from the large wound on her side that she received from her fight with Travers.

Slowly, she slid her hand over the crisp white sheets to her cheek where she had received a large cut. Where there should have been blood, there was only skin, but she could feel a nasty scar running down to her chin.

She bit her lip as it began to quiver. Everyone was dead, she remembered, everyone. Ron, Ginny, Professor Lupin…and Harry. All dead, and she was the only one left.

"There, there my dear," a soft, comforting voice said from the shadows to the right, "it can't be all that bad. I'm sure we can fix it."

"Unless you can bring the dead back to life," Hermione said hotly, her voice rising slightly, "than no. They're all dead…and…and… who are you?"

The man rose from his seat, and stepped forward. The light from the moon entering the window and Hermione gasped and held back her tears as she recognized him.

"No…," she whispered softly, "this is all a dream. A horrible, terrible dream that will disappear as soon as I awaken." She closed her eyes and could hear his voice reaching out to her. "I assure you, my dear," he said, "that this is not a dream. I do not know who you are but if you tell me, I will try to help you out. I need to know what happened to you to help."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him, a man that was supposed to be dead. "I received these wounds in a war, Professor Dumbledore, a war where all my friends died, including you."

If he was surprised by her words, he did not show it. Instead, he nodded his head slowly and pulled his seat closer to her bed. He did not say anything for a while; he merely studied her face, his twinkling blue eyes staring into hers.

"We have reached a dilemma, my dear. You see, I am not dead, however the war is going on."

"No," Hermione said defiantly, "Professor Dumbledore is dead. Who are you and why am I here?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he answered. "You are here because the gatekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, found you bleeding and unconscious on the school grounds earlier this evening. You were quite a site."

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked, ignoring his last comment. "Hagrid's here? Where is he? I must see him! He will help me… he knows…."

When she went to jump out of the bed, Dumbledore calmly placed a hand on her shoulder and held her in place. "Hagrid knows no more than me, I'm afraid. Perhaps you should tell me your name and then maybe we can get some answers."

Hermione studied his face, determining whether or not to trust the man in front of her. He seemed so much like the Professor Dumbledore she knew…and yet different. "My name is Hermione Granger," she answered finally.

He smiled. "Good, good. Now, where do you attend school at my dear and who are your parents so we can contact them and tell them that you're safe."

Hermione bowed her head. "My parents are dead, sir." She raised her head and met his eyes head on, "And I have attended Hogwarts for the past six years; this will be my seventh and final year, sir."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents, Miss Granger. However, I think that we need to discuss some things in a more secluded area. So, if you'll follow me, we'll adjourn to my office. You'll find that the pain medication you were administered a couple of minutes before you awoke is now taking effect and you will feel no pain."

Hermione rose slowly from the bed, testing out her own strength. Dumbledore was right, where she once felt pain, there was none. Satisfied, she stood and faced him.

He smiled encouragingly at her and walked towards the door, her following in his wake. As they journeyed through the school to the familiar gargoyle that would lead to his office, Hermione took in her surroundings. They were so different…and yet, familiar.

Many things were missing from the walls, making Hermione pause briefly before continuing on after the headmaster. She tried to take in everything, but after a while her head hurt and she discontinued her careful observations. Instead, she took pleasure in her serene surroundings.

There were no screams, no cries of pain. She could hear the crickets chirping outside of the castle and the gentle whisper of the wind as it blew softly outside. She smelled the familiar air, one not polluted with the stench of death and let out a sigh. This was her home; this was the Hogwarts she knew and loved.

She pulled up short when Dumbledore stopped in front of the gargoyle statue. "Peanut butter corn candy," he said and the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing the spiraling staircase that would deliver them in the Headmaster's office.

He moved to allow her entry way, which she took and began the journey up to the large mahogany door with the large, white phoenix knocker. She took her time, afraid that her injuries might pain her, but the medication that Dumbledore had told her about seemed to be doing its' job well.

Dumbledore stepped past her when they reached the top and opened the door for her. She smiled a soft 'thank you' at him and entered the large office. She gazed around. Many things were familiar, just the same as the day before, the day when the Order had joined together in the office to discuss the final battle.

"Please, have a seat."

Hermione took a seat across from his desk and watched as he moved behind the desk and took a seat in the large chair. She watched him, waiting for him to speak first.

He paused, carefully choosing his next words. "You said you were in a battle, right? Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. She kept her eyes glued onto his, trying to see a flaw in him that would prove he was not Dumbledore.

He shrugged, "Curiosity…and I think it may answer all our questions."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, I remember watching my friends die. I remember standing there while Harry took on Voldemort." She heard him stir in his seat but went on. "I remember holding his lifeless body as the rain poured down and I remember Professor Lupin coming up to me."

Hermione paused and tried to remember his rushed words to her. "He said that it was all up to me…I didn't understand him and I'm afraid I still don't, sir. He shoved something into my hand and said "love him" and then I blacked out."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes fixed on a particular point on the wall as he took in everything she had just said. He glanced over at his bookshelf, his eyes searching the long rows where books and various objects were stored.

He rose from his seat abruptly and took off a shiny gold object. It appeared to be a time-turner, Hermione noticed, and yet very different from one. Inside of the object, instead of the sandy grains that the time-turners she was accustomed to, was a gold liquid, shimmering in the light. There was something within the liquid, something red, but Hermione could not make out what it was.

He turned back to her and held the object out for her inspection. "Miss Granger, do you know what this object happens to be by chance?"

Hermione looked from the object to him, then back again. "Sir, I'm confused. It appears to be a time-turner, yet it doesn't look like the ones that I'm associated with."

"No," he said with a small smile, "this is no ordinary time-turner by any means. This particular object is called a Verus Fatum."

"Sir?"

"It's Latin," he explained, holding the object closer to his eyes to peer into the glass, "for true destiny." He lowered the object back down to her eyelevel.

"I've never heard of one." She stared at the object in awe. It was a very rare occurrence for her to not have read about something and it fascinated her. She had the urge to run down to the library at the very instant and start an extensive research on the Verus Fatum.

Something must have shown in her eyes because Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sorry to tell you that you will not find anything on this particular object in any public library. In fact, I doubt that you would be able to find much in any library whatsoever."

"Why is that sir?"

"This object is very rare. Not much is known about it, and what is known about it is shared with very few people for fear of the destruction that a little bit of knowledge can cause in the wrong hands."

"Do you know what it does?" Hermione watched him carefully as he pondered over what to tell her. She didn't expect the whole truth out of him; Dumbledore rarely gave the whole truth, but she wanted an honest answer at least.

"Yes," he said finally, "a little at least. No one knows all whole details behind them."

"No one?"

"No one," he confirmed, placing the Verus Fatum on the desk in front of her. They both stared at it silently, both entranced by the object's beauty.

"Sir," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence, "what _do _you know about it?"

He chuckled, "The better question, Miss Granger, is what do I _not_ know about it. I know that they are made specifically for one person and will not work for anyone else. They take the user back to a time when they are most needed, most likely to either change destiny or to simply help history along a bit. The user, however, has a choice whether to accept the Verus Fatum or not."

Hermione shook her head. "Why are you telling me this, sir? I've never seen one of those before and I certainly have, nor will I ever probably, use one of those."

"Ah Hermione, I think you are mistaken. You see, I do think that you've used a Verus Fatum, and I also think that it is how you ended up here."

"Here?" Hermione repeated, her eyes narrowing on him. "Where exactly is here?"

"Why, Hogwarts, of course," he said. "But you already knew that. The question should have been: what time is it?"

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, staring intently at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think, Miss Granger, that Professor Lupin shoved a Verus Fatum in your hand before you blacked out, one made specifically for you, transporting you here."

"What year is it?" she asked to which he replied, "1977." Hermione gasped and her eyes grew wide. _1977?_ Was it possible that she was sent back in time?

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ingesting it all. She was twenty years in the past, a time when Harry's parents would be completing there 7th and final year. The first war was going on and Voldemort had yet to cause any real damage.

A laugh filled the room. "I can't believe this is happening," she chortled, "not to me at least." Her laughter stopped and she looked at him. "But, sir, you said that the user has a choice. I didn't make a choice so it couldn't have been the Verus Fatum…."

"But you did make a choice," he interrupted, his blue eyes no longer twinkling, "even if it was a subconscious one. Did you, at any point before the Verus Fatum make contact with you, wish that things were different?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing, Miss Granger, that was your choice. Don't you see, the Verus Fatum doesn't decipher between mental wishes and spoken choices, it is all the same."

Hermione paused and stared at him. Could it be true? "Sir…," she said softly, her voice trembling, "is there any way that I can return to my own time?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked away from her. "I don't know," he said finally, his eyes looking back at her. They were filled with sadness and something else, something she couldn't identify.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked slowly, her eyes never leaving him.

"Well, it is unknown whether a user of the Verus Fatum can return to their own time or if they have to wait until time catches up to them."

"You mean that I will have to go through this year, not knowing what my mission or reason for being here is, and accept that I might not be able to go back?"

"Yes Miss Granger," the Headmaster told her sadly, "that is exactly what I mean."

Hermione sank into the chair, feeling the lowest she had ever been. She was lost in a time foreign to her and she didn't know whether she would ever see her friends again. She felt so…alone.

"This Verus Fatum thing," she started, forcing herself away from her thoughts, "is there anyone who knows more about it that I can contact?"

Dumbledore frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only other person that I know who studied it died suddenly fifteen years ago."

Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes but she refused to let them fall, knowing that once they started, she could never get them to stop. All hope was gone and her eyes were empty, knowing that even were she to return, everyone would be lost to her. They were all dead, all but her and she was now lost in a time not her own.

"Is there any way that we can study the Verus Fatum that brought me here to try to figure it out?" Hermione asked out of desperation, her eyes pleading.

"The Verus Fatum disappears once a user activates it," he informed her. "It is unknown whether it destroys itself all together or if it returns to the time when it first appeared."

Hermione sighed. Well, there goes any hope that she had at solving everything. If only she could find her Verus Fatum, the one that brought her here, then maybe she could figure it all out…figure out why she was here.

Her eyes fell on the Verus Fatum sitting on the desk and her mind recalled what Dumbledore had just told her about them. "Sir…, you said that each Verus Fatum was designed for a specific person."

"Yes, I did say that."

"Then who does that one belong to? I'm judging by the fact that it's still there in your possession, that the user decided not to activate it."

He smiled warmly at her. "You would be correct in your assumptions, Miss Granger. The person that this was intended for, decided that life was agreeable to them and that there were other things more important than altering history."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "But you didn't say who it belonged to."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "That I did not, my dear, nor shall I tell you. However, I will tell you this: each Verus Fatum has a specific detail about it detailing the user. This one was rather well hidden, and yours probably was too."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and surveyed the object. "Then how did Professor Lupin figure out that it belonged to me?"

"It probably took a great deal of time, my dear, and if this Professor Lupin is who I think he is, then he probably put a lot of research into finding the user."

Hermione nodded, knowing that they were indeed talking about the same Remus Lupin. "So, what am I to do for this year sir?"

"I think that you should finish out your schooling here," he stated. "Under the circumstances, I do believe that is our best and only option. We, too, are experiencing a war and it would not be the best decision to try to keep you hidden."

"Why's that?"

"People throughout the wizarding world are terrified of Lord Voldemort and all that he stands for. If we attempt to hide you and someone somehow finds out, people would start to believe that we were trying to cover something up and that, undoubtedly, could hinder are efforts in bringing Voldemort down."

"I understand, sir, and I will help you in any way possible."

He stared at the young woman in front of him, aware of all the pain and hurt she was experiencing at that very moment on top of the confusion. Admiration filled him up. A girl who had just received the shock of her life was there, sitting calmly in from of him, willing to do whatever possible to help bring down an evil wizard who, in the future, will take so much away from her.

"I will not ask you for anything, Hermione, not yet. I only wish that you try to enjoy this time and dwell not on the 'could have been's' for they, in the end, will only drive you into a dark pit where not even the brightest light can reach."

Hermione stared at him, deciphering the hidden meaning behind his words of wisdom. She knew that she would have to accept that, for now, she was here to stay.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Good, now that that's all over with, why don't you come with me. You arrived ahead at a very awkward time for the students have the remainder of this month to finish out before returning, but I think we can find you a place to stay."

Hermione smiled despite the inner turmoil she was feeling and stood. "Thank you, sir, your kindness is greatly appreciated."

Dumbledore returned her smile and walked to the door of his office and opened it for her. She walked through it and down the stairs. She heard him behind her and waited for him at the bottom.

He began down one of the large corridors and Hermione followed. This time, however, she did not observe her surroundings. Instead, she let her thoughts wonder.

In a little over twenty-four hours, her life had changed drastically. She was no longer Hermione Granger, best friend to the boy-who-lived. No, in this time she was no one important. She would start anew, with only her memories to remind her of who she was.

"You seem troubled, my dear," Dumbledore commented during their walk. "Anything you would like to talk about?"

Hermione glanced up at him, calculating her options. Finally, she shook her head and muttered politely, "Not now, but thanks anyways."

He nodded. He seemed to know of her need to keep her thoughts to herself. After all, they were the only remainder of her and she didn't want to share them…not yet anyways.

Dumbledore led her up to a corridor she had only visited once or twice with Harry and Ron when they had gotten lost or turned around. She looked up at the headmaster curiously. "Sir?"

He held up his finger and knocked on the second door on the right, a deep cherry wood door with black trimmings. Hermione waited.

The door swung open and Hermione instantly recognized the person behind it and a feeling of joy swept through her.

**A/N: Now that I've given you a Christmas present, remember to give me one by clicking that little button down there and reviewing. You know you want to...**

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	3. 3: Welcome to Wherever You Are

**DISCLAIMER: High upon a mountain there is a bird. This bird is a lovely putrid green color. Once a year, this bird will fly down from the mountain and eat one worm from the ground. If the bird were to eat more, it would die and this is the thing it fears most so it will only snatch up one worm and one worm only. By the time this bird decides that it is ready to die and eats more than one worm, I will still not own Harry Potter or, much to my displeasure, Sirius Black. Oh, and I don't own the song "Welcome to..." blah blah by Bon Jovi... though I'd LIKE to own him...**

**A/N: Okay, so I find myself lying to you guys ONCE again. You see, I told you that it would be 2 weeks at least before I updated and here it's only been a week and I'm updating... Anyways, thanks to Lauri, my Pleta Bot, for helping me with this story. **

Chapter 3: Welcome to Wherever You Are

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione cried excitably, embracing the older woman. The latter looked at Dumbledore, shock and confusion marked on her face, and softly patted the young girl on the back.

"Minerva, this is Hermione Granger," Dumbledore clarified, smiling encouragingly at his most trusted Professor at Hogwarts. It seemed that Hermione, like him, trusted the Transfiguration Professor greatly.

"It's nice to meet you, my dear," McGonagall said slowly, still patting the girl on the back when she did not release her hold. She kept looking pointedly at Dumbledore, asking for help.

"Maybe we can move this discussion into your chambers, Minerva," Dumbledore suggested lightly though his tone held no room for argument. The older woman nodded and helped the trembling girl into the room, sitting her down in a large chair.

"May I get you something to drink?" she asked, moving towards the small bar that was added to the sitting room. "Water? Tea? Butterbeer?"

"Two waters shall suffice," Dumbledore told her, smiling cheerfully. He took a seat across from Hermione on the large, red couch that sat in the center of the room. He gazed casually around, admiring the various items McGonagall adorned her walls with.

"Here you go," McGonagall said as she handed them each a glass of ice cold water, then summoning one for herself. She looked nervously at the Hermione who was still shaking a bit and chose to sit down beside of Dumbledore on the couch.

"Minerva, Hermione here has quite a dilemma on her hands and we were hoping that you would help us out a bit," Dumbledore informed her. He took a sip of the water and looked over at the time-traveler. "You see, Hermione is not from this time. In fact, she's from the future."

McGonagall had, unfortunately, been taking a sip of water when he said that last bit, resulting in it being spat across the room and onto the carpet. "Are you alright, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle of amusement shining brightly in his eyes.

She turned wide eyes to the Headmaster. "Alright? Alright! You tell me she's from the future and then you ask me if I'm alright! Of course I'm not alright!"

Hermione and McGonagall both looked at the Headmaster when he let out a loud chuckle. "Come now, Minerva, we live with magic in our everyday life. You should be used to strange and unexplainable things happening to you by now. Why, just the other night I was walking up on the 7th floor corridor and I was in need of a bathroom and…."

McGonagall sent him a pointed look making him stop mid-sentence. "Right…," he coughed, "as I was saying, Hermione cannot return to her time since we don't quite know how to get her back."

"You don't know?" McGonagall repeated slowly, trying to understand what he was telling her. "Can't she just use a time-turner, only adjust it to go forward in time?"

"That would be a good idea," McGonagall beamed, "if she traveled here by a time-turner. As it is, she did not so that process will not work." McGonagall's face fell.

"Excuse me Professors," Hermione spoke up, "a time-turner wouldn't work anyways. You see, even in my time, a time-turner can only go back a certain amount of time. One would be lucky to even go back a whole week with it, I highly doubt someone could travel back twenty years with one."

"Twenty years?" McGonagall said disbelievingly and Hermione nodded. "You are in quite a predicament, my dear." She paused, toying with her words. "How did you get back to this time if not by a time-turner?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, and then shut it at the last minute. She looked over at Dumbledore who, she found, was staring straight back at her. His eyes seemed to be communicating with her, and she knew exactly what he was saying.

"I'm afraid that that is between Hermione and myself," Dumbledore informed the Deputy Headmistress, his tone holding no room for argument which the older woman did not attempt. She knew when it was not the time to question Dumbledore's authority.

"So, where do I come in, Albus?"

"Well, it is very vital for the truth of the matter to not be disclosed. If the information fell into the wrong hands, Hermione could be in grave danger. Therefore, it will be necessary for her to complete her final year of schooling here but under a false background."

"She will be able to keep her own name, I think," he continued. "That way there will be less confusion for her. However, it is important not to tell others anything of your past. From this day forward, you cannot speak of your time at Hogwarts or of your friends."

Hermione opened her mouth, outraged, but stopped at the look that the Headmaster was giving her. He did not, however, removed the fire from her eyes as she stared defiantly at him.

"It is very important that you do not speak of anything from your past," he said softly.

"Important for who?" she demanded. She clenched her hands into fists, hearing the glass of water hitting the floor as she released it. "They are my past and my future, sir, and I do not intend to forget them…ever."

"You don't have to forget them," he told her calmly, his gentle voice erasing some of her anger, "but do not speak of them. If you slip, the results could be disastrous."

Hermione looked away into the licking flames of the fire. She knew he was right but that did not mean that she had to like it. They were her best friends, her family, and she was supposed to just put all her memories at the back of her mind to never speak of or think of ever again, or at least while she was in this foreign time.

"Hermione?" She turned to look at her beloved Head of House who was now standing beside of her. "I know this must be hard for you but don't you see that it is necessary? This is for your safety and your safety alone that we ask this. You-know-who is very powerful and he would love to get a hold of you. You hold the answers to the future."

Hermione felt the tears prickling her eyes and fervently blinked them back. She nodded and lowered her head. "I understand, Professor. I will be cautious of my words."

She could feel the warm smile the teacher sent her. She felt the hand clap her shoulder affectionately but still refused to look up. She knew she was being silly, but she didn't want them to see the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Now, we need to think of a story for you," she heard Dumbledore say and raised her head a little to be able to look at him. He was staring at her.

"I think it would be best if we made it were I had no family," she muttered dryly for it was the truth of the matter in her time. "It would be easier to explain why no one writes me, why I stayed here during this month, and why I do not go anywhere for holidays."

McGonagall clapped her hands. "I know. I had a friend up in Derbyshire and she had a daughter who married a muggle. They were recently killed by You-Know-Who. We can say that Hermione was their daughter so I became her guardian."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "That would be feasible." He looked over at Hermione questionably. "Is that story alright with you?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione affirmed, looking down at her hands. She didn't exactly like the fact that she would have to lie, but she understood the necessity of it. If word got out about who she was, she would be in more danger than ever before.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Good, good. Now, I take it that you would like to remain here until school starts. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to stay at Hogwarts very much," Hermione told him with a nod of her head. She bit her lip and looked at the headmaster. "Is it possible, sir, for me to stay in my house? The one I was in before I came here?"

"You do not wish to be resorted in front of everyone at the feast?"

"No sir, I have no wish at all to be paraded in front of everyone," she responded hotly. "Though I doubt that by trying to remain discrete will lessen the talk about me, I wish to remain as inconspicuous as possible. I'd rather be the quiet girl that no one knows about then the girl that everyone knows and wants to befriend."

"You do realize that even if you try to go unnoticed there will always be people out there who will try to befriend you," Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes sir, and I realize that there will be talk about me, but I can ignore that. I'm used to people talking about me and I can handle it."

"Very well, Miss Granger," he said with a resounding sigh. "It is, after all, up to you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall spoke up, "I was just about to adjourn to my small cottage in Scotland for a week or two before I am needed back here to prepare for the students' return. Maybe you would like to travel with me for a little break or so to speak."

Hermione smiled up at her favorite Professor warmly. "Thank you Professor, that would be greatly appreciated. I think I could use a short vacation."

The older woman smiled. "While we're there, we will obtain everything you will need for the year: clothes, books, parchment, and anything else we can think of."

"I doubt any of that will be necessary…," Hermione started.

"It might not be necessary," McGonagall cut in, "but it will be fun to shop for all that stuff. Allow me the joy of buying for a teenager again, I find that I miss the thrill of shopping for the heck of it."

Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't argue with her," Dumbledore said cheerfully from his seat. "I find the results rather tiring and lasting if you fight with her."

"Alright then, we will shop," Hermione conceded and was happy when the older professor beamed enthusiastically. "When will we leave?"

"Whenever you are ready," McGonagall answered.

"Seeing as I have nothing better to do, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let us be on our way."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"This is the year!"

The other occupants in the room looked up curiously to watch as the messy-haired teen with hazel eyes barged in the room, a large grin on his face. One of the boys, with shaggy black hair and piercing silver eyes, merely shook his head and continued polishing his broomstick muttering something that sounded like "nutter" under his breath.

The messy-haired teen heard his friend's admission, though, and merely grinned. "But I am not a nutter, my dear friend. On the contrary, I'm quite sane."

"And what exactly is it the year for?" the other occupant asked calmly, not looking up from the book on animal transfiguration he was currently reading. This boy had mousy blonde hair and amber eyes. He was not as stunningly handsome as the other two, but he had an air about him that made him quite delectable all the same.

The messy-haired teen stood up straight and raised his right hand in the air. "I, James Harold Potter, will convince Lily Evans to go out with me this year."

The two boys paused in what they were doing for a moment to look at their friend as if he was truly insane before bursting out in laughter.

James bristled. "Go ahead, laugh, the both of you. We'll see who's laughing when I arrive at the Yule Ball this year with Evans on my arm."

"You might want to try saying her first name before you ask her," the amber-eyed teen suggested. He smiled at James. "I don't think 'I love you Evans' will have the same effect as 'I love you Lily' would."

James paused in thought, tapping his finger against his chin. "Maybe you're right, Moony. From this day forth, I will call Evans by her given name…."

"You do realize you just called her Evans again," the shaggy haired teen commented while laughing at his friend. The broom he was polishing laid forgotten on the bed. "Prongsie, my friend, it will take more than you calling her Lily to convince her."

"Small steps, Padfoot, small steps. She will notice the effort I am putting into my task this year and undoubtedly fall for my undeniable charm."

Remus closed the book with a sigh and placed it on the bed. "Two things James. First, I don't think she would appreciate being considered a 'task'. Second, have you not been listening to her rants the past six years?"

James shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"She thinks you're conceited mate," Sirius said from his spot.

"And ignorant."

"And a bit pig-headed."

"And a bit…"

"ALRIGHT!" James interrupted running a hand through his already messy hair, ruffling it up a bit. "I get your point."

"I doubt you do," Remus said. "The point that we are trying to make is that maybe you should stop being so…into yourself so to speak and start being considerate of what she wants."

"Is that all?" James asked uncertainly.

Sirius held up a finger and walked over to his trunk. He ruffled through the stuff, throwing various objects onto the floor during his search. He finally turned and tossed a black object at James. "Try using that sometimes."

James looked at his best friend curiously before looking at the object in his hand. "A comb? Why would I need to use a comb? My hair is fine as it is."

The other two boys in the room rolled their eyes. "If you say so," they both muttered simultaneously. James glared at both of them before turning to the mirror on the wall and attempted to tame his wild hair, a vain attempt since it refused to lie flat.

With a frustrated growl, he chucked the offending object out the opened window and stalked away from the mirror. "What can I say," Sirius commented from his place on the bed where he had picked the broom up again, "you just aren't blessed with hair as fine as mine."

It was James' turn to roll his eyes though he joined Remus in laughing. Even Sirius cracked a smile as a comfortable silence descended upon the room.

Finally Sirius groaned and rolled over onto his back, letting the broom fall from his hands. James looked over at him. "What's wrong Padfoot?"

"I have to write Emily sometime," he groaned, scowling at the thought of the chore.

"You are going out with her," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I only did that because she was hot," Sirius said truthfully. "I didn't know she was going to be all clingy and stuff with me. Do you know that she has wrote at least three times a week since we left Hogwarts, sometimes more than seven?"

James laughed. "I'm guessing from the fact that the last owl she sent kept pecking your hand that you haven't been writing back to her."

Sirius shook his head and sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to break up with her, the sooner the better the way I see it."

"Do what you think is best," Remus commented over top of the book. "I doubt she will depressed all that long. She didn't strike me as the type of girl that mourns over a boy for very long."

Sirius and James heartily agreed with his assumptions and they all resumed in what they were previously doing. Sirius, after a bit, climbed off the bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing furiously, the quill zooming over the parchment.

"There, I'm done," he proclaimed after a minute or two.

"Let's hear it," James said and put down his broom which he had been polishing and even Remus put down his book.

"_Dear Emily, _

_Sorry I haven't wrote. I think we should see other people._

_Thanks for the good times,_

_Sirius"_

Sirius looked up from the letter to see his two friends shaking their heads slowly in quiet laughter. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing Padfoot," Remus said, "that's a perfect letter for you."

"Right then. James, can I borrow Herman (**in honor of my dead fish**)?"

James nodded and Sirius went off in search of James' barn owl. He returned shortly with a pleasant smile on his face. "All done. I am officially a free man."

"The only question is," James muttered to Remus, "for how long?"

A pillow came out of no where, walloping James up side the head. "I heard that!"

"All in good faith, my friend," James laughed. "Anyways," he drawled, turning a piercing eye on Remus, "I wonder what my furry little friend here would say if I told him that I heard that Lauri Fern and Charlie McCabe broke up."

The werewolf flushed a little, not removing his eyes from the book though his eyes stared at the same spot on the page. "Why would I care about that?"

Sirius joined James in prodding their werewolf friend for answers. "Because you and Lauri are _close,_ if you catch my drift," he said slyly.

"We are friends, Sirius," Remus said, closing the book with a snap.

"But you want to be more than just friends, don't you Moony old pal?" James teased. He leaned in closer and whispered in a sing songy voice, "You want to hug her. You want to kiss her. You want to…"

"Kill you guys," Remus suggested.

Sirius plopped down beside of him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "You know you love us, Moony old buddy, old pal."

"That doesn't mean I can't strangle you," he muttered darkly before looking at them both. "Look, even if I did want something to happen between me and Lauri, not saying I do, it wouldn't matter because she only sees me as a friend and nothing more."

James and Sirius exchanged a look, making Remus squirm in trepidation of what they were planning. He knew his friends, and he certainly knew that look. It was the look they both got when they were forming an idea, one they would be determined to fulfill.

They slowly turned back to him, identical smirks on their faces. "Leave it all to us, Moony old friend," Sirius said cheerfully patting him on the back.

"We've got it all handled," James added.

Remus gulped, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**A/N: So here I arrive at the end of yet another chapter and I ask myself, what would make me happy? Oh yes, such a simple answer to that question. Of course the topper at my list would be Daniel Radcliffe on my doorstep with only a giant red bow on him (and I mean ONLY a giant red bow). But since that is highly improbably, the next best thing would be for you to review. And of course, you are probably sitting there saying, "what? reviews aren't first?" But really, would you not DIE to have D.R. on _your_ doorstep with only a red bow? ...that's what I thought...**

**So review and I'll try to update before my 2 week deadline. Much love, Amaya**


	4. 4: Better Days

**DISCLAIMER: The oceans of the world make endless waves everyday. As these waves crash upon a monstrous mountain located on a large mountain range, a centimeter erodes each year. Since this mountain is, as said before, gigantic, it will take a life time to fully erode and by that time, you can bet your bottom dollar that I still will not own Harry Potter.**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to those who lost a loved one in the mining accident in the Sago Mines, West Virginia and to the Toler Family. This chapter is for Martin Toler Jr., devoted husband and Christian. I love you Jr.!**

Chapter 4: Better Days

The warm sun seeped in through the open window, heating up the room slightly with the rise of the new day. The pallid lace curtains blew slightly as the gentle late August breeze swept into the room, stirring the occupant within.

Hermione rolled over onto her back and blinked her eyes to accommodate to the new light. She smiled languidly as she stretched slightly, enjoying the peaceful sleep she had.

Hermione had not slept as well as she did the past two weeks for a long time. When she had arrived at Hogwarts, there always seemed to be studying, homework, or another adventure calling her away from those precious hours of sleep.

And then the war had came and she was lucky if she was able to grab a few hours here and there and even those weren't without noise or something awakening her every so often. No one had been able to get much sleep during the war; they had to be prepared.

But now there was no war, no studying, no homework, and certainly no adventures. There was only the serene surroundings of the cabin and "Aunt Minerva" as she was instructed to call her. It was almost too good to be true.

And alas, Hermione thought as she caught site of the calendar on the wall, it was too good to last. There was only one week left of summer vacation before the students would return to Hogwarts and Aunt Minerva had to go back to prepare.

Hermione, of course, would be traveling back with her to the castle and would undoubtedly spend her days in the library, reading up on anything and everything she could to prepare herself for the new school year, one where she would be alone amongst a sea of unfamiliar faces.

Hermione slowly rose from the vast bed, raising her arms above her head as she stretched. She smiled as she walked over to the window, gazing out at the lovely scene from the cottage window. Scotland was beautiful, Hermione thought as she remembered all the places and things she had seen since arriving with Aunt Minerva two weeks ago.

The village that resided over five miles away was a small one where they were insured privacy. Many of those that occupied hills around the village were magical folks or beings, not all of them being humans. They came to this particular area to seek safety and privacy, and they received both in the secluded mountain terrain.

With a sigh, Hermione headed over to her dresser and withdrew a pair of blue jeans that flared slightly at the bottom (the "in" thing or so the woman at the store had told her when she was trying to find clothing) and a pale yellow top that her guardian had bought for her on their shopping spree. The Transfiguration Professor seemed to take to spoiling Hermione and took great glee in doing it.

Though Hermione detested the thought that she was unable to provide for herself and had to depend on others, she had to admit that it was great to see the brilliant smile that Aunt Minerva had worn why they had shopped. For that reason only did Hermione not insist on paying her back for all the items, though the thought of a big Christmas present danced around Hermione's mind and she knew how she was going to pay her guardian back.

Hermione headed to the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed, knowing that Aunt Minerva would want to leave as soon as possible to head back to the castle to begin readying her classroom and lesson plans for the students. Hermione was planning on helping her and any other teacher that needed it in their preparations since the only other thing on her "to-do" list was to visit the library.

Just as she finished drying her forever bushy hair (though admittedly it was less bushy this year since she had let it grow out during the war months), Aunt Minerva's voice came drifting down the hallway from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear, breakfast is ready! I fixed pancakes, bacon, and fruit for you," she called cheerfully and Hermione smiled as she relaxed visibly. Everything was so peaceful.

"Coming," she called back, tucking her wand into her jean pocket as she exited her room and began walking towards the kitchen. She glanced at the pictures as she went, smiling to a couple of the portraits who she had made friends with during her stay.

"Good morning, Aunt Minerva."

Minerva turned from the stove top and smiled warmly at her ward. Her hair flowed down her back, the length of it displayed since it was restrained back in the tight bun the Professor often donned. "Good morning, Hermione, dear. I trust you had a nice sleep."

"I did, thank you." Hermione took a seat at the small table and began to load her plate with food. She forced herself to take her time eating, a luxury none of the Order had in the months before the war. They had to always be prepared to go to battle.

Hermione was also enjoying the fact that she could now eat as much as she wanted to without worrying that she was taking someone else's rations. She was slowly regaining all the weight she had lost during the war and was happy with the shape her body was molding into.

Minerva must have noticed the recent changes in her body, too, for she commented on it over breakfast after taking a sip of her orange juice. "I'm glad to see that you have a happy appetite. I admit, I was a bit worried about you when you first came and I saw you. You were so thin and fragile looking. You looked that with the slightest of touches that you would fall over and break."

Hermione nodded, knowing what she meant. "There was…," she paused as she took a bite of bacon, wondering how to say what she wanted to say, "a lot going on that we didn't have a lot of time to eat, and when we did, we didn't often have enough time to eat a decent meal." She smiled, "I think that you're spoiling me with your cooking."

"Nonsense," she waved a hand in the air to dismiss Hermione's words, "I don't cook that well and I don't believe that my mediocre cooking could possibly spoil you. Besides, the Hogwarts' house elves cook ten times better than me."

Hermione smiled, her earlier petition for S.P.E.W. lost in the midst of battle. "True. They are excellent cooks. I don't believe I could ever tire of their cooking."

Minerva smiled and leaned in closer. "Me neither."

The two ate in silence, enjoying their last breakfast at Minerva's summer getaway. The silence was not weird or unnerving, it was actually quite the opposite. The two women found that they enjoyed the quiet silences that descended upon them as it gave them time to collect their thoughts. The peace was comforting to them.

"What time will we be leaving to go back to the school?" Hermione asked as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. She took a sip of her orange juice as she waited for her guardian to answer.

A twinkle appeared in the old woman's eyes as she glanced at the girl in front of her. "Actually, I thought we could make a little stop before heading back."

Hermione sat her glass down and glanced curiously at her. "Oh? Where to?"

"The Ministry of Magic," Minerva said off-handily, picking up the dirty dishes and depositing them in the sink. She did not see Hermione's widen eyes for she had her back turned but knew that something was wrong when Hermione did not answer.

"Hermione?" she questioned as she turned back around, studying the girl. "Are you alright?"

Hermione mentally shook herself and forced herself to remember that this was a different time and there would be a different Minister of Magic; nothing had happened _yet_. "Oh… er…of course, I'm fine. Is there a specific reason that we are going to the Ministry?"

"Oh yes," Minerva waved her wand and the dishes began doing themselves, "there is a reason. You see, I contacted Albus yesterday about a concern of mine."

"A concern?"

"Yes, you see, you might have trouble getting an Apparation license anytime soon since in all technicality, you do not exist as of yet. Plus the fact that neither one of us took time to ask you when your birthday is."

"September nineteenth," Hermione supplied, "and I have already took my Apparation test and passed it last year. I will be eighteen this year."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, but still we have a problem with the fact that you don't exist in this time. So, Albus drew you up some falsified papers…."

"He didn't have to do that," Hermione interrupted.

"He wanted to, dear," Minerva said affectionately. "It's the least we could do to make your stay here more comfortable. Anyways, as I was saying, Albus drew you up some papers stating that you are the daughter of Morris and Darlene Granger of Derbyshire. Your birthday is listed as September nineteenth, of course. We will say that you were planning on testing last year but do to certain events, you were unable to."

"Do you think they will buy it?" Hermione asked, concerned. This would be her first test as a time-traveler trying to convince the world that she was from this time. She was quite nervous as to whether they would believe her or not.

"They have no reason not to," Minerva told her seriously. She waved her wand once more and the now clean dishes stacked themselves back into the cupboard. Minerva sighed sadly, "Another year…."

Hermione suddenly realized in those few moments how much the teachers gave up. They gave up their homes for a whole year to live at the castle and only returned for a few short weeks in the summer. "Do you miss it when you're at Hogwarts?" she asked softly.

Minerva smiled at her. "I do," she answered truthfully, "but Hogwarts is too lovely to miss any place too much. This is only my summer house, Hogwarts is my home."

Hermione smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Now, enough diddle-dawdling around, it's time to be off if we have any hopes of keeping our prior appointments. Run along now and pack your things. We must be leaving soon."

Hermione rose from her seat and walked to the door, fully intending on doing what Aunt Minerva had asked her to do. But when she reached the door, Hermione paused and turned.

She walked back over to her Professor turned guardian and wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman's neck, embracing her in a tight hug. "Thank you…," she whispered softly, "for everything."

Minerva patted Hermione's back affectionately and held on to her. In the two short weeks that they had spent together, she had came to care a lot for the girl.

Hermione released her hold and walked out of the room to pack her things, not noticing the tears forming in Minerva's eyes as she left. The old woman just sniffled.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Do you have all the stuff?"

"Of course."

"And you double checked everything."

"Yes. Now, can we please hurry. I'd rather not be werewolf treats."

"He won't kill us."

The second counterpart stopped in his crawling and looked hard at his friend. "Uh huh."

The first teen shrugged and brushed a stray lock of black hair from his grey eyes. "Okay,

so it's early…."

"It's four-thirty in the morning," the second boy stated.

"Yeah, well he doesn't need to sleep all day," the first said quickly.

The second boy ran a hand through his untidy hair. "We go in, do it, and get out as quickly as possible."

"Alright," the first agreed. "Let's do it."

The door slowly creaked open as the two boys squeezed through the tiny crack, careful not to make any more noise than necessary. The second boy signaled to the first and they separated, one heading towards the head of the bed while the other headed towards the foot.

The first boy drew a can out of his pocket. **FORTSON'S ITCHING BUGS**, the label read and the boy smiled wickedly. "Alright…," he said slowly, unscrewing the lid.

"If you even think about putting those on me, I will eat you the next time the full moon comes around," the body from the bed spoke, turning piercing amber eyes on the shaggy haired teen.

The two boys jumped as they were caught and the can went flying into the air, everyone in the room pausing to watch its' decent. The can struck the floor, the lid popped up and the scurry of the little white beetles began.

"PADFOOT YOU IDIOT!" the second teen cried as he started jumping around, scratching as his skin where the bugs were crawling all over him.

"Ooh, I didn't…ow!…think this would….ugh….happen, Prongs!" Sirius screamed as he felt a small beetle take a particularly large nibble near his buttocks.

The third boy, however, merely sat on the bed and laughed as his two friends fell victim to their own joke. Ah, life was just too sweet sometimes.

"MOONY HELP US!" James cried as he fell to the floor, scratching his back on the wood.

Remus considered his options. He could let them suffer for attempting to pull this joke on him, but of course that would lead to him not getting any extra sleep for they would be in his room, screaming and scratching all over the place. Or he could help them out, they would learn nothing from this, and would undoubtedly try to do this again. Of course he would get some sleep once they left the room.

Remus smiled wickedly at the two boys and withdrew something from the bedside stand drawer. He inserted the weird looking pieces of foam into each of his ears and laid back down on the bed, throwing the covers back over his head in the process.

Two hours and a few zapping spells later the three boys entered the kitchen, two of which looked very red or so Rachel Potter thought, observing the boys with mild interest. She was used to her son and his two friends' little jokes by now and merely turned back around to the stove.

"Morning mum," James said as he slowly lowered himself into the chair.

Sirius looked at the chair and remembered the bite he had received earlier, not to mention the itching he had done in that spot, and decided not to sit down. "Morning Mrs. P."

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," Remus said cheerfully. He was the only one not in a sour mood she noticed and briefly wondered why before remembering that it was sometimes better to not know. "Fine morning, isn't it?"

Rachel had to smile as James and Sirius both glared at Remus. "Good morning boys. It looks like you had an….eventful morning. Eat up, Harold is taking you lot to the Ministry today to take your Apparation exams, if you're up to it that is."

Sirius and James immediately perked up and Sirius even sat down, ignoring the brief flash of pain that seared from his back side. They loaded their plates up with food and in no time at all, had it all shoveled in their mouths and were kissing Rachel on the cheek as they ran to get dressed.

It was only Remus and Rachel in the kitchen now as he took more time to enjoy his meal.

"They do look a little worse for wear," she commented with a raised brow.

Remus opened his mouth to explain the whole situation but she held up a hand to stop him. "I find that it's better to remain in the dark as to my son's antics and that of Sirius."

Remus laughed and dug into the heaping pile of food on his plate.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"LILY! HURRY UP IN THERE!"

A mop of red hair poked from the bathroom door and looked around the room for her friend. "I'm almost done, I promise. I just have to finish drying my hair."

The second girl smiled as the mop disappeared again and leaned back on the bed. She pulled her light brown hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face and opened up a book that sat on the bedside stand. She was hoping to attend a muggle college after graduating Hogwarts and major in environmental studies.

Lauri Fern had came to Surrey to stay the last few weeks with her best friend, Lily Evans, after breaking up with her boyfriend of two years, Charlie McCabe. She wasn't that sad to see him gone, he wasn't that great of a boyfriend after all, it was just that they _had_ dated for so long and it felt weird without him constantly by her side.

A streak of red zoomed out of the bathroom and across the room to the closet. Lily withdrew a pair of blue jeans and an emerald top that matched her eyes perfectly. She turned towards Lauri, holding up the outfit. "Will this look okay for today?"

Lauri frowned. "Lily, we're just going to the Ministry to try out for our Apparation License." She paused. "Unless there's someone there that you want to impress…"

An red blush ran up the redhead's cheeks as she sputtered, "There is not!"

Lauri shrugged and closed the book on her lap. "Then why are you going through so much trouble on this morning of all mornings to look your absolute best?"

"I'm not," Lily denied, still a bright red, "I just…like this top."

Uh-huh…," Lauri agreed, smirking at her friend. "Could it be that a certain Mr. Potter mentioned that he would be taking his Apparation exam on this same day?"

"No," Lily denied heatedly. "That boy gets on my last nerve. He's so…so…"

"Charming? Handsome? Debonair?" Lauri supplied, watching happily as the red stain crept up Lily's already pink cheeks.

"Infuriating and vain is more like it," she said. "Honestly, that boy thinks the world revolves around him. Always messing his hair up like that like he just got off a broomstick."

Playing the devil's advocate, Lauri smirked, "So you pay attention to what his hair looks like when he gets off a broomstick, do you?"

Lily gasped and Lauri laughed. "Don't worry, Lils. A lot of the girl pay attention to James when he gets off a broomstick…they just don't pay attention to that area of his body."

Lily glared at her friend. "And what about you, Miss 'Oh Remus, I can't figure out this problem, will you help me'?"

Lauri placed the book onto the bedside table and looked at her friend. "Remus and I are just friends," she stated, though something deep down inside of her niggled at her.

"Uh-huh," Lily said disbelievingly, "and James Potter is the love of my life."

Lauri smiled. "You never know Lily, he could have changed over the summer. He just might be the love of your life by the end of the year."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, and I'll be married to him by this time next year and you'll be happily drooling over Remus as he confesses his undying love for you."

"Hey, you never know what the year could bring," Lauri said with a small laugh. "Okay, if I promise to not automatically dismiss any feelings that I may have for a certain amber eyed Marauder, then you have to promise to not dismiss the affections of one Mr. Potter."

Lily sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine then. Deal."

"Deal."

"LILY! LAURI! GET A MOVE ON YOU TWO!"

Lily smiled at Lauri and called, "Coming dad!"

**A/N: Last week for me was utter chaos so be dears and review for me! Much love, Amaya.**


	5. 5: Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I saw a shooting star late last night and instantly I scrunched up my face and was like "Please let me own Harry Potter, please let me own Harry Potter." Well, needless to say that it did not work… oh well.**

**A/N: For those of you who read LiYD, the update will come sometime this week. I wrote a chapter but I don't like it so I have to revise it. It might even come this evening if I get done studying for my semester exams.**

Chapter 5: Broken

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please turn your wands in at the front desk."

"POTTER!" Harold Potter turned around as a fat, balding man rounded the corner, smiling largely. "How are you old man? Still chasing Rachel around?"

Harold Potter was, surprising since he was over twenty years James' senior, almost a carbon copy of his son. He was always joking around, pulling pranks on his wife which often got him into trouble. But, again like James, Harold had the "Potter charm" and could smile sweetly at her and be out of trouble in no time.

Harold smiled. "Hello Caradoc. It's been a long time; I haven't seen you since graduation. And I'm no longer chasing Rachel around, I'm married to her and this is our son, James. James, this is Caradoc Dearborn."

Caradoc stuck out his hand towards James. "Nice to meet you, son. Your father and I were dorm mates at Hogwarts." He glanced at Sirius and Remus. "And who are these two?"

"These are James' best friends and partners in crime, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Caradoc frown. "Would you happen to be any relation to a Leo Black?"

Sirius' face contorted into one of disgust. "Unfortunately, sir. He is my father."

Caradoc laughed. "So I take it that you're the rumored disowned son."

Sirius smiled brightly. "Yes I am sir, and proud of it." This drew a laugh from everyone.

"So what brings you back after all these years?" Harold asked. "The last I heard, you were somewhere near Samoa looking for traces of ancient magic practitioners."

"That I was, my friend," Caradoc said with a sigh. "Actually, I'm here for an extended stay, how long I don't know. Supposedly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is cursed and no one will take the job. So, out of desperation, Dumbledore asked me to do it."

"Are you?" James asked pointedly.

"Since Dumbledore helped me with my studies, I very well couldn't turn him down when he needed my help. I agreed to the position as long as I could leave at the end of the year." He glanced at all three of the boys. " I will have you lot in class."

Each of the boys smirked mischievously and Harold looked at his friend. "Watch them," he advised before glancing back at the grinning boys and added, "closely."

Caradoc smiled. "I will, and I'll let you know if they do anything really bad. " He paused in thought and said quietly, "I take it that you've spoken with Dumbledore recently."

Harold's face instantly changed from one of happiness to seriousness as he glanced around. "Yes, but now is neither the time or place to discuss it."

Caradoc nodded. "Of course, of course." He clapped his hands together and smiled at the boys. "Now, what brings you guys to the Ministry on a Saturday morning?"

"We're here to take our Apparation exam," Remus stated. "We've decided to wait until we were all seventeen and knew how to apparate properly before trying."

"You mean _you_ decided," Sirius and James said in unison.

"And it was a smart decision," Caradoc. "That way, you could all do it and you know that you'll pass it your first time and not have to keep doing it again and again."

Sirius and James muttered something that sounded like "yeah, yeah, yeah" and rolled their eyes. Remus had been preaching the same thing to them for months now since Sirius first turned seventeen and wanted to immediately take his Apparation exam.

"Well, I'll let you lot run along now," Caradoc said as he shook Harold's hand, "and I'll see you sometime soon, I'd wager." He leaned closer to the boys, "A little hint, read chapter three of your books before the first day of class."

He winked as he rose and nodded to Harold before walking away. "Come on boys," Harold said, ushering them to the front desk to get their wands checked in, "the sooner we get there, the sooner we can go out and get something to eat."

They hurried to the front desk with the promise of food and handed the security their wands, waiting patiently as he checked them. After they all had their wands checked, they walked to the lift to travel to the Apparation Test Center.

As they walked out of the lift, James' eyes grew wide and he stumbled. Sirius and Remus each looked at him curiously. "Er…Prongs?" Sirius questioned. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Padfoot," James said softly, "do you see what I see?"

Sirius looked at him worriedly and looked around, immediately spotting what had turned James into a blubbering idiot: Lily Evans, the fiery redhead who held James' heart.

Sirius glanced over at Remus and found him in the same state as James, only over the girl standing beside of Lily. He elbowed Remus in the side, drawing the werewolf's attention away from Lauri Fern and to him. "Just friends," he mocked.

Remus glared at him. "Shut up and we are," he stated before turning back to the task of ogling Lauri. Sirius shook his head sadly and looked up at Harold. "Might as well go on," he informed the man who was like a dad to him, "these two might be at it all day."

Harold laughed. "Someday Sirius, you will find that one girl who will render you speechless and make you smile by just entering the room."

Sirius scoffed but did not say anything as Harold walked away. There was no such girl for the notorious Sirius Black, known playboy of Gryffindor, and Hogwarts for that matter. He turned back to his friends to find them gliding, yes gliding, towards the two girls that had them both enraptured to the point of stupidity.

"OY!" he called as he ran to catch up to them. "Wait up!"

He jerked James to a stop and forced the teen's attention away from the redhead and to him. "Hey, Prongsie, snap out of it! Look, now is not the time to get all silly over Lily. We have a plan to carry through remember."

James seemed to remember as he glanced over at Remus who had reached the girls and was talking to them. He nodded, "Yes, I remember." He glanced between Remus and Lauri and smiled. "Operation: Furry friend needs a girlfriend is about to begin."

Sirius and James made their way over to the girls and Remus with identical smirks on their faces. Remus caught site of them and immediately gulped. He knew that look all to well.

"Hello ladies," Sirius said with his usual charm, smiling at each of them.

"Hello Lauri," James said before turning to Lily and smiling largely. "Hello Lily, you are looking very pretty today," he said sincerely.

Lily looked shocked that he had used her first name. She looked over at Lauri to see what to say but she only smirked knowingly at her. Her eyes narrowed on her friend.

James and Sirius scooted closer to Lauri as they practically shoved Remus towards Lily. "If you'll excuse us, my dearest Lily-bug, we need to have a little chat with Lauri."

They quickly maneuvered Lauri away before either Remus or Lily (or Lauri for that matter) could argue with them. Lily looked at Remus with a raised brow. "Lily-bug?"

Remus shrugged. "He's trying."

Lily rolled her eyes and glanced over to where the two troublemakers were standing with Lauri a short distance away. "I think I prefer it when he called me Evans," she muttered and heard Remus chuckle lightly as she continued to stare at the hazel eyed teen.

Meanwhile, over with James and Sirius….

"Okay you two, what do you want?" Lauri asked bluntly, staring pointedly at them.

"Want? Why would we want anything?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Because you drug me over here," Lauri stated.

"Oh, right…," was the reply as Sirius blushed a little.

"Alright, here's the deal," James said, leaning in closer. "We heard through some very reliable sources that you and McCabe broke up…"

"And your sources would be correct," Lauri stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyways," Sirius cut in, "our friend Remus over there was really worried when he heard that…."

"He was?" Lauri asked slowly, her eyes darting over to where Remus stood with Lily.

"Oh yeah," James said quickly, sensing that her guard was down. "He wanted to come and make sure that you were alright but a number of things prevented that."

"Didn't know where to find you, thought you would think him crazy…," Sirius listed off.

"Point being," James interrupted, "that he was really worried though he won't admit it if you'd ask him…"

Lauri turned on him. "Are you two just lying to me to get me admit my feeling…"

"Are you saying that you fancy Remus then?" Sirius asked with a large wolfish grin.

Lauri instantly turned beet red and stuttered, "I admitted no such thing."

"But you implied it," James pointed out, "by saying that we would lie to you to get you to talk to Remus and admit your feelings towards him."

Her gaze instantly hardened as she glared at first one boy, then the other. "You tricked me."

Sirius and James both shrugged innocently and smirked at her. "We're the Marauders, my dear," James said and Sirius added, "tricking is our job."

"UGH!" Lauri growled and marched back over to where Lily and Remus stood.

James smiled at his counterpart. "Part one was a success, Padfoot."

"Now on to part two," Sirius said as he shoved James back over towards the group.

"Hey, Lily-bug," James said, grabbing her hand quickly and tugging her away from Remus and Lauri, "join me and Sirius for a minute or two."

"Why…what?" Lily asked as she felt herself being dragged over to where Sirius stood. "James Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"Giving the two love birds over there some time alone," James said playfully and grinned along with Sirius. Lily merely stared at them for a minute before smiling slowly. "Alright, I admit that that was the perfect set up…well, almost perfect."

"Come now, Lily, you wound our fragile pride," Sirius said, pretending to pout.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that they can take a few beatings before deteriorating."

"Oh, Lily-bug, you know you support our little matchmaking," James said.

"I never said I didn't," Lily said quickly, "and since when have I been Lily-bug?"

"Since I decided that Evans just wouldn't do when I told you that I loved you," James stated truthfully, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Lily's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. Sirius too was shocked that James came right out and said it just like that. He knew _he_ would never do that.

James stared at Lily seriously, waiting for her to say something, anything. She could throw his words back in his face right now, but he knew that she knew he was speaking the truth. He saw it in her eyes as she stared at him just now.

He paused. Something caught his eye over Lily's shoulder. "Hey," he said to the two teens who were still staring at him stupidly, "who's that with McGonagall?"

Lily turned and looked where James was staring. "I don't know…"

Sirius, too, looked up and felt something inside of him stir. He, however, did not wonder who it was like James and Lily; he wondered what could have made her so sad. For he saw through the happy façade she put on and saw the sadness in her brown eyes.

"She's….," Lily started, trying to find the word to describe the girl.

"Broken," Sirius finished in a soft voice, causing James and Lily to both turn towards him. He recognized the look on her face. It was the same look he wore when he realized that he did not belong to a family; that he was not wanted.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione entered the Ministry beside of Minerva through the floo network. They had left the cottage a little over twenty minutes ago, first traveling to Hogwarts to drop off their luggage before heading to the Ministry.

She hugged her side bag closer to her, the contents making her stomach churn slightly. Would they noticed that the papers were erroneous? Would they take her away and lock her up…or worse, kill her for who she was?

Minerva must had sensed her worries for she placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "There, there, dear. Everything will work out, you'll see. Albus is a very careful about these sort of things so they probably are without fault. No one will find out."

Hermione attempted to smile but it did not reach her eyes. She knew that everything in her bag was a lie….she was a lie. She was out of place here, out of her time.

"This way, we must check in our wands," Minerva said, briskly steering her through the crowd and towards the front desk to check in their wands. The lobby, to Hermione, seemed overly packed today and she gazed around curiously. The guard looked at them and took their wands, checking them over quickly and then handing them back.

"Come now, we should not dally, there is much to do and very little time to do it in."

Hermione silently agreed with her and clutched the bag closer to her as they made their way to the lift head to the Apparation test center, but on the way they were intercepted by a fat, balding man who seemed to look familiar to Hermione.

"Ah, Minerva," the man said cheerfully, "how nice to see you again."

"Caradoc!" Minerva said, surprised. She smiled, "It's been a long time. Caradoc, this is Hermione Granger. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters and since I knew her grandmother, I became her legal guardian. Hermione, this is Caradoc Dearborn."

Hermione paused, her eyes widening briefly as the name struck a cord in her brain. Caradoc Dearborn…where had she heard that name before? She was sure she heard it before…she _knew _she had heard it before, but where?

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," the man said cheerfully, clearly not noticing her discomfort. "I take it that since you are here and staying with Minerva that you will attend Hogwarts this year."

"Er…yes sir, I'll be a seventh year. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Well, I hate to run off but I have a room to prepare."

Minerva nodded, "Albus told me that you had accepted the position as DADA professor."

Caradoc chuckled. "Didn't have much choice. I owe Dumbledore so much, it was the least I could do to repay him for all his kindness."

"Albus always was a generous man," Minerva said, glancing quickly at Hermione though Caradoc didn't seem to notice the look. "He loves to help out."

Caradoc nodded. "Dumbledore is a generous and trusting man, sometimes I fear that he is too trusting. Well, must be going. Have a nice day!"

"You too, Caradoc," Minerva called as she ushered Hermione on down the hallway. Hermione was lost in her memories, trying to remember where she had heard that name before. No answer came to her as they entered the lift.

"Hermione, no one will question you as long as you believe those papers," Minerva said seriously. "If you look worried, they're going to know that something is up."

Hermione nodded and tried taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down a little. Minerva smiled. "That's right, a few deep breaths and everything will be fine."

Hermione, again, attempted to smile as they walked off of the lift and into the main area for the Apparation tests and again was unsuccessful. Too many things were running through her mind; too many memories were flooding her senses.

_The fire glowed warmly, illuminating the trio sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire place. This was their spot, the spot they had always claimed late at night to discuss the latest news and tactics on the war. No one ever intruded upon the trio and that was the way they liked it._

"_I can't wait to be able to apparate," Ron said excitably, glancing quickly through the little pamphlet they had given out earlier to those sixth years who were almost of age to take the test . His eyes were filled with eager anticipation as he took in very little of the information, after all, he was more concerned about just being _able_ to apparate._

_Harry laughed and opened his pamphlet. "Me neither. Just think, anytime that the Dursley's make me mad, I can just pop out of the room and they can't stop me."_

_Ron laughed along with Harry and began discussing the various situations they could possibly (but highly doubtful in Hermione's opinion) find themselves in. The one that seemed to be the favorite was escaping from Fred and George's famous pranks._

_Hermione rolled her eyes as she delved into the stack (yes stack) of pamphlets and books she had laid out in front of her concerning every aspect of apparating. Naturally she wanted to be prepared. "Oh, you two. Apparation is more than just escaping your relatives. It's a divine way to travel without the hassle…"_

_Ron rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to Harry so Hermione could not hear him. "Leave it to her to find a lecture on the uses of Apparating….OW!"_

_Hermione scowled at him as her hand connected with the back of his head, the red hair swishing into his face as his head launched forward. "I heard that Ronald!"_

"Hermione?" she heard Minerva's voice call and felt the soft shake of her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts. "Hermione, dear?"

Hermione turned towards the older woman and managed a small smile, though she kept the emotion in her eyes guarded. "I'm fine Aunt Minerva…just, remembering."

The older woman nodded her head in understanding. She realized how hard it must be for the poor girl leaving behind everyone she ever loved and knew, not knowing if she would see them again. "Everything will work out in the end," she said.

Hermione looked towards the ground not wanting her to see the truth in her eyes because, in all seriousness, Hermione didn't believe that it would all work out. There were so many questions that she had and barely any answers. She wanted to know to truth; she wanted to know why she was in the past and what she was meant to do.

She walked behind Minerva as they made their way over to the desk, maneuvering through the throng of people gathered in the main area. Hermione kept her eyes on the ground. She could feel Minerva's worried gaze, but she ignored it.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as Hermione got the feeling she was being watched. Slowly, she lifted her head and found a pair of grey eyes staring at her intensely.

Dread filled her. With just one look, she knew that he had saw past her mask. He knew.

**A/N: Okay, so let's have a little history lesson here. Caradoc Dearborn plays an IMPORTANT part in this story though it won't come till MUCH later. Check and see if you can figure out who he is… hint check HP characters. I tried to get a lot of historically correct stuff in here, though I do have some that don't go but I can't get everything in here and have it end up like I want it to end. Yes, I have the ending planned out and a SEQUEL! Hopefully I'll have this story finished before I graduate (4months and 10 days baby and I get the hell out of BCHS!)**

**See that little button down there, yeah that one, click it and review PLEASE!**

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	6. 6: Just to See You Smile

**DISCLAIMER: There once lived a mighty oak and a tiny sycamore in the forest of West Virginia. One day, a logger came through and observed the two trees. He saw that the little sapling was drooping slightly as the oak towered over it and instantly felt bad for the tiny tree. He said, "Don't worry little one, one day you'll surpass the mighty oak." Well, needless to say, the sapling still hasn't surpassed the oak and keeps getting knocked over in wind storms. By the time this tree outgrows the oak, I still won't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: (laughs stupidly) I just realized how 'educational' my disclaimers are… hehe**

Chapter 6: Just to See You Smile

"Hermione? Hermione, dear, are you alright?"

The gentle voice broke through Hermione's trance, forcing her thoughts away from the raven haired teen who looked eerily familiar. She knew those eyes; they had haunted her dreams ever since the end of her fifth year.

She shook her head gently, forcing herself to look away. "Er…yeah," she bit her lip and looked at her shaking hands, "I'm fine…really. I just…just remembered some things."

Minerva nodded and smiled at her. Hermione almost felt bad for lying to her, but she knew that she could not tell her guardian what was really bothering her. Hermione stuck her hands in her jean pockets, trying to hide how shaken she was.

Minerva looked up and her mouth instantly formed a straight line. "Potter and Black, they must be taking their Apparation exams too. I heard that Mr. Lupin made them wait until they were all of age before taking them. Smart thing too, I say."

She looked down at Hermione. "They will be in your year too. They, unfortunately, are in my house though I must admit that they _do_ earn a reasonable amount of points in Quidditch."

Hermione smiled and laughed inwardly. If the Gryffindor Head of House had one weakness, it was winning the Quidditch cup.

"And there's Miss Evans, oh and Miss Fern too," she heard Minerva say, her voice instantly changing. "Come, Hermione, and I will introduce you."

"Er…I….," Hermione tried to protest but could not come up with a good argument quick enough.

"Come now, dear, it will be good for you to meet some people your own age. After all, they will be your dorm mates and most likely in all of your classes," Minerva argued logically. She smiled in triumph as she knew that Hermione had no possible argument.

Hermione sighed and her shoulders sank in defeat. _Oh well_, she told herself, _had to happen sometime and I guess now is as good as time as any._ "Alright," Hermione said, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to look over at the two girls, "I guess I should get acquainted with them before the start of the year."

"Of course you should," Minerva said. "You'll get along fabulously, trust me."

Hermione nodded slightly and followed the older woman over to the gathered group of teenagers. They watched Minerva's approach with curiosity, though she knew that most of that was directed towards herself. She was alien to them and they, of course, wondered. What teenager would not after all?

"Hello you lot," Minerva said as they pulled to a stop in front of the group, "I trust you had a good summer."

A chorus of "yes, Professor McGonagall," followed as each teen shifted nervously on his or her feet. Hermione could almost laugh at the look on their faces, almost.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Hermione Granger. She will be joining you in Gryffindor this year for her 7th year." Minerva paused, "She has been staying with me during the summer so has yet to meet any one her own age from around here."

Lauri and Lily were the first two to step forward, extending their hands. "Hello, Hermione. I'm Lily Evans and this is Lauri Fern."

Hermione shook their outstretched hands and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Aunt Minerva has told me that you are both at the top of our class."

James elbowed Sirius and mouthed, "_Aunt Minerva?_" Sirius smiled but quickly returned his attention to the girl. There was just something about her….

Lily's smile brighten as she launched into a full discussion of their favorite classes, grades, and just about everything else pertaining to school work. Sirius and James felt themselves growing increasingly bored when they felt a sharp rap on both of their shoulders. They turned to find McGonagall staring down at them.

"Alright, listen up you two," she said quietly, glancing over to where Hermione was standing to make sure that she could not overhear, "I want you to watch over her. She's had a rough time and I just want her to be happy here, you got it?"

Both boys nodded, "Yes, Professor."

McGonagall sighed. "I don't know what to do to help her. I've tried everything but sometimes I think she just needs to be introduced to others her age…"

"If you don't mind me asking, Professor," Sirius said, glancing back over to the bushy haired teen, "what happened that she was put into your care?"

McGonagall stared at him a moment before answering. "That, you will have to ask her yourself, Mr. Black. It is not my place to tell you that information."

Sirius turned away from her and looked over at the new girl, wondering what could have happened. He heard James conversing with McGonagall but he paid them no heed. His attention was caught by the girl standing and talking to Evans and Fern.

"She is a pretty little thing," he heard Remus say to him.

He looked over at the werewolf. "I couldn't care one bit about what she looked like," he returned seriously, turning his grey eyes back to the girl.

He could feel Remus studying him intensely as he did any problem he was faced with. Sirius had to admit that he did not particularly like being analyzed but, at the moment, he was concerned about other things.

"You feel something for her, don't you?" he finally asked.

Sirius turned back around with a sigh. "I don't know Moony. All I know is that there is more going on inside of girl than she will probably ever tell us. She…she looks as if her whole life had been ripped from her and she was thrown here."

Remus' amber eyes were filled with understanding as he glanced over at her. "She is hiding something, but for now, I think it would be best to not question her about it. I'd wager that she just needs a good friend right now," he added with a sly smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Just friends," he reminded his friend.

Remus nodded. "Just friends."

Sirius prodded his head in the direction of the ladies and James soon got the hint, ending his conversation with McGonagall and joining Sirius.

"Hello all," James greeted cheerfully as he nudged his way in beside of Lily. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced yet. I'm James Potter, and that black headed idiot over there, I'm afraid, is my best mate, Sirius Black."

Hermione chuckled softly and smiled at the two boys. _So much like Harry and Ron_, she thought but dismissed it quickly. She would not feel sad for herself right now. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Hermione."

"And I'm Remus Lupin," he said as he joined the group, shoving in beside of Lauri who smiled up at him shyly. That left the only open spot for Sirius by Hermione who was looking at him weirdly.

Sirius slowly walked over to her and stepped up beside of her as the group formed a circle. McGonagall watched all of them from a distance, choosing to give Hermione some time alone with them as she walked over to the desk to talk to one of her old friends, Joy.

"So are you here to get your Apparation license?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. She checked her words over before she let them leave her mouth. She didn't want to give too much away. "There was so much going on where I lived that I never got around to getting them. I should have got them last year."

"Where did you live?" Remus asked curiously.

"Derbyshire," Hermione answered.

"So why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" James asked bluntly.

Hermione looked at him. "Well, to tell the truth, I really don't know why I didn't go to Hogwarts. My parents didn't want me to so I never really argued with them over it."

"I guess that makes sense," James said slowly.

"So why are you going there now?" Lily asked, not noticing that she was subconsciously moving closer to James the longer they stood there.

'Well, I'm staying with Aunt Minerva now. She's my legal guardian and she asked me if I would like to attend Hogwarts and I thought it sounded interesting," Hermione lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie since McGonagall _was_ her guardian and she _did_ want to attend Hogwarts.

"Why are you staying with McGonagall?" James, the ever blunt one, asked.

Sirius turned to look at the girl next to him as he felt her stiffen. "Er…actually, I'd rather not talk about that at the moment," he heard her answer lamely.

Sirius thought back to Remus' earlier words. Maybe all she did need at the moment was friends. "Hey," he said, drawing her attention to him, "how about you join us for the rest of the summer? Till school starts, I mean. If it's okay with McGonagall."

Hermione smiled up at him warmly and he felt his breath kick up a notch. "Thanks for the offer, but there are some things that I need to do before the start of the school year that requires the use of the school library…."

James groaned and everyone turned towards him curiously. "Just great," he muttered darkly, "just what we need, another library freak on our hands."

Lily elbowed him. "Watch it Potter," she warned, "you are surrounded by us 'library freaks' as you call us. You're outnumbered."

James sent her one of his famous Potter smirks and said, "Why, my precious Lily-bug, I would happily take you on if it meant taking you out afterwards."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "No," she answered darkly and turned to look at Lauri and Hermione, both who could see how she really felt about James Potter.

"Well, I know that Aunt Minerva has some things to do back at the school so I guess I should go and take my test," Hermione said finally, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Alright then," Lauri said, "but if you want to come stay with us, just send an owl and we'll figure out a way to get you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Sirius watched as everyone said goodbye and the girl took her leave from them. He saw that look in her eyes again, though, as she turned and looked at him one last time before she left. He knew then that no matter how happy she looked, on the inside she was dying.

He wanted to help her, which was weird for him. Girls were nothing to him but weekend dates and arm hangers. He was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was causing her pain and to help her.

Moony nudged him and nodded his head at the retreating figure. "Just friends."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Silence. Absolute silence. No tired students lounging about, no giggly girls floating around, no lay about boys begging her to do their homework.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. The library was just as she remembered it, and the way that she liked it: absolutely quiet with no distractions. She smiled as she looked around, taking in the dusty books on the shelves and the worn tables.

She walked slowly down the aisles of books, her eyes scanning over the titles briefly. She noticed that a few books were missing but she figured that they had yet to be written. She also noticed that there were no Lockhart books in sight.

She stopped mid-step and looked around the empty library. She had a job to do and she had to get to it, she reminded herself. But where to look first?

She started down a nearby aisle, looking quickly over the titles and looking for anything that might help her in her research. There _had_ to be something written about it.

Hermione paused as a title caught her eye. The book was rather tatty and the cover was coming apart from the pages. The leather bounding looked ancient, and the pages didn't look much better. Aevum: Aberro ab Antiquitas.

Hermione ran her finger down the spine of the book. She carefully removed it from the shelf and examined it closely. It appeared no different then on first inspection. The only bad thing was that the entire book was written in Latin.

Hermione looked around her, and only when she saw that no one was near her did she slide the book into her bag and tuck the cover back over top of it. That was one book she was sure that she did not want to have to explain to anyone so it would be best to keep it hidden for now. She only hoped that it wasn't one of the books that Madame Pince had charmed so that it could not leave the confines of the library.

She cautiously made her way to the big double doors of the library and very slowly went through the door, waiting for the book to start screaming or something. Only, nothing happened and Hermione slowly opened her eyes back up and glanced at her bag.

The book was still in there. It made the bag considerably heavy. With a sigh of relief, Hermione quickly made her way back up to the rooms she was using until the start of the term when she would have to move into the Gryffindor dormitories.

She glanced at the portraits on her way, something she couldn't help but doing. She was hoping to find something…some clue that this was all a dream and she would wake up in her own time with Harry and Ron….

No, she reminded herself, they're dead and there is no use dwelling on the past when it has not happened yet.

She stopped, her eyes on the portrait of Sir Cadogen with his fat grey pony. Everything she had every been through, her future, Ron's future, Harry's future, could all be changed. She had the power to change it all. Maybe that was the reason she was sent back….

A large barn owl swooped in through an open window, shaking her from her thoughts. She glanced at it as it flew steadily towards her, a crisp envelope tied to its' leg.

It landed on a statue of Barny the Fruitbat and watched Hermione through narrowed eyes as if inspecting her. Hermione must have passed the test for it held out its' foot with the letter attached to it.

Hermione took the letter and gave the bird a soft pat on the head in appreciation. However, it did not move from its' perch and Hermione knew then that she was expected to write back.

She unrolled the letter and smiled as she saw who it was from.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry to write so soon after seeing you but Lily…I mean, everyone wanted to know whether you would consider going with us to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies. I know with you living with McGonagall and everything that you probably already have your stuff (you probably had it weeks ago actually…) _Hermione chuckled, her and Aunt Minerva did go two weeks ago to pick up her school supplies. _…but we would like for you to join us anyways. _

_Think it over and respond,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Herman likes peas._

Hermione glanced at the bird with a raised brow. "Herman?" she questioned softly but only got a soft 'hoot' in response. She shrugged. She had seen weirder things.

"Well, Herman, come on," Hermione said as she glanced at the window. "I was just going to my room so I guess you can come with me." She paused and narrowed her eyes on the large owl. "That is, if you don't make a mess."

Herman clicked his beak at her but moved to perch on her shoulder. He watched carefully through round, yellow eyes as Hermione walked down the hallway to her room.

"Might as well get comfy," she told the owl as she closed the portrait behind her, "I have to check with Aunt Minerva first before I make any decision."

The bird gave her a dignified 'hoot' and flew over to the window, happily perching on the sill and staring out at the grounds below. Hermione shook her head. "Crazy bird."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"My bonny lies over the ocean…."

A groan sounded from under the mass pile of covers as it stirred briefly, the pillow moving over top of the shaggy hair.

"My bonny lies over the sea….."

Two more groans and some cursing ensued.

"MY BONNY LIES OVER THE OCEAN!" The teen sang at the top of his lungs as he watched his friend shift under the heap of covers. "OH BRING BACK MY BONNY TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The head finally emerged followed by a hand holding a wand. The holder did not look happy. "I'm going to bring your bonny back to you," Sirius growled as he jabbed the wand in James' general directions. (Sirius isn't a morning person if you can't tell)

James grinned and pushed the wand away from him. "Oh cheer up you dog, I have some excellent news that I think will make you feel a lot better."

Sirius glanced over at the clock and grumbled. "Come back at nine," he barked as he laid back down on the bed and threw the covers over his head.

James moved closer to the sleeping figure. "Then I guess you wouldn't care that I now hold in my hand a certain response from a particular bushy haired witch."

The sleepy teen was instantly up and snatching the letter from James' hand who was, in his opinion, grinning like an idiot. He ignored his friend, though, and quickly tore into the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You were right, Aunt Minerva and I traveled to Diagon Alley two weeks ago to purchase everything I would need for the new year. However, as the school year looms closer, I realize that there are still many things I would like to purchase. _

_Therefore, (and I hope that Herman wasn't too mad about the wait though he seemed to cheer up after I gave him a bowl of peas…weird bird) Aunt Minerva has gave me permission to travel with all of you to Diagon Alley._

_You didn't tell me in your last letter when you were planning on going so I still need to know that. Aunt Minerva said that either she, or one of the other professors, can bring me to Diagon Alley to meet you. _

_Hermione_

Sirius smiled and passed the note to James who read it. James let out a whoop and jumped into the air. "YES! Do you know what this means, Padfoot?"

"Er….that Hermione is going to meet us?" Sirius asked lamely.

"No, it means that Lily will be there. After all, she said she would only go if, and only if, Hermione agreed to go," James said excitably and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to go ask your mum and dad when they are going to go to take us to Diagon Alley," Sirius said as he watched James practically skip around the room picking out his outfit for the expedition. "Then I'm going to write Hermione back. I suggest you write to Lily and I'll tell Remus to write to Lauri about it."

James merely nodded as he continued to hurry around the room. Sirius just laughed and shook his head. "Crazy nutter."

**A/N: Ah, and so we reach the end of another chapter. I was pleased to note how many of you knew who Caradoc Dearborn actually is. Butterbeers all around! Well, of course you realize that I can't actually give you a butterbeer but you can give me a review :D. Come on, just hit that little button down there and type something… ANYTHING! Complete garble if you must…or just wish me luck on the torturous test that I have to take Saturday that the government so aptly named the SAT's! Anyways, please review.**

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	7. 7: New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: In the kingdom of Chattanoogalon there was a castle which held within its' walls the eternal flame of the Green Torch. This flame burned brightly during day and night and, no matter how hard anyone tried, could not be put out. When this flame finally dies, I still won't own Harry Potter….**

**A/N: Decided to post this chapter tonight before I head off to my death tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. (SAT's) and for those of you who don't have to take these horrendous tests that basically judge you on how stupid you actually are, feel privileged. Wish me luck and remember to review!**

Chapter 7: New Beginning

Hermione woke with a start as the thunder roared loudly outside. She groaned and glanced over at the clock. 6:45 the digits read and Hermione wanted to curse the nearest thing in site. It was too early to be up.

She threw off the covers and stretched as she rose from the bed. She glared out at the thundering sky, blaming it for her sleepless night.

Two nights ago she had went down to ask Aunt Minerva as to whether she could accompany Sirius and the Potters to Diagon Alley. Her guardian had readily agreed and even encouraged Hermione on spending a little more time with them.

Hermione had, of course, refused that particular offer. Aunt Minerva was shocked to say the least, her mouth falling open before closing promptly.

Hermione had walked out of the office before the older woman could try to convince her that she needed to spend a little time with kids her own age before school. Hermione didn't want to hear the little planned speech that she was sure Aunt Minerva would start spurting out at the first free moment.

It wasn't that she didn't want to have friends, she just wanted to be alone at the moment. She felt out of place when she was with other people that she knew in the future, or knew of. She felt like an outsider looking in on a perfect little world that was about to come shattering down.

She made her way over to the dresser, ignoring Herman's excessive hooting from on top of it. He had arrived last night and Hermione had found herself too tired to reply and chose to instead ignore the bird who just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Oh, what do you want?" she snapped as the owl preceded to fly circles around her head.

The owl, finally sensing her anger after she quickly snatched up her wand, turning it on the irritated overgrown pigeon, landed on a nearby stand and hid behind a picture frame. "Who," he hooted, bravely sticking his leg out from behind the silver plaque.

Hermione grumbled but finally replaced her wand on the nightstand and removed the letter from Herman's leg. She unrolled the piece of parchment and glanced at the contents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First off, I must say that you've made James one happy bloke. In case you didn't gather the other day, James is madly in love with Lily. However, we don't think that she returns his affections. Actually, she thinks he's a bit conceited but that's another story. Anyways, back to my point, Lily had said that she would only go if and only if you were going along and since Lauri will be with her, you have also made Remus a happy chap._

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter said to tell you that we'll be traveling to Diagon Alley on the twenty-sixth. That should give us plenty of time to finish our list of the things we need, or so Mrs. P says. Honestly, just because we have to go back to the same store around three times doesn't mean that we aren't prepared, it just means that we're disorganized…_

Hermione laughed out loud and walked over to her bed where she sat down before continuing.

…_well, I'm not disorganized. It's James that's the problem. I've tried telling Mr. and Mrs. P that if they could just sell him to the highest bidder and adopt me that all their problems would be gone. They found that hilarious for some reason._

_Well, I just heard a crash from upstairs. James has probably blasted his whole wardrobe in search for that perfect outfit to where to Diagon Alley, the nutter. Herman will wait for a response._

_See you soon,_

Sirius

_P.S. Herman doesn't like storms and they're calling for one so if he gets a bit antsy, that's why._

Hermione turned to the bird in question who was now scuttling under the bed as another big rumble followed by a flash of lightning lit the sky. "A bit?" she said doubtfully remembering the middle of the night when said bird decided to use _her_ covers to hide under.

Hermione shook her head as she walked back over to the wardrobe to look for an outfit for the day. She had just opened the top drawer when she heard a soft pecking at the side window that faced the lake.

She turned to find a drenched tawny owl sitting on the window pane outside. A piece of parchment was tied neatly on its' leg, unlike the messy tying Sirius had done.

Curious, she walked over and opened the window to allow the bird entry. It immediately flew in and landed politely by the hearth so as not to get anything wet, unlike Herman who had insisted on lying on her bed when he first came last night when it was merely sprinkling.

"Hello there," Hermione said as she closed the window back up and made her way over to the bird. "Who are you from?" she asked as she removed the letter from the owl's leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_So you agreed to the trip to Diagon Alley, eh? I told Lily that you would. I think she's in denial over actually wanting to spend time with James. This is her bird by the way, Epona. Isn't it spooky how well behaved she is? Like owner like pet, I'd say._

_Anyways, we have just received our letters from the Potters' owl. I wonder where James' owl is? _Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the bed where two beady eyes were eying the female owl appreciatively. _Again I say, like owner like pet. _

Hermione watched as Herman slowly stuck his head out from under the bed. She eyed him warily as he slowly made his way over to the hearth, still staring at Epona.

_So I guess we'll see you on the twenty-sixth. Please don't change your mind before then. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lauri_

Hermione sighed and lowered the letter. "Well I guess I can't….HEY! NONE OF THAT NOW!"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Minerva walked into Albus' office early in the morning, looking around as she went. However, Albus was no where to be seen. Fawkes was the sole occupant of the room, besides herself of course.

She sighed, she had really needed to see him this morning. She was worried about Hermione, and a little agitated at Albus cause she sensed that he had been avoiding her for some reason.

"Hello Fawkes," she greeted as she walked over and stroked the phoenix's fiery feathers on top of his head, "where's that ruddy master of yours this morning?"

"Right here, Minnie dear," a voice said from the upstairs level.

Minerva looked up quickly and glared at the Headmaster who was lounging comfortably in a large chair with a book propped open on his lap. He smiled down at her cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously from behind his half-moon spectacles.

Minerva placed her hands on her hips, taking an akimbo stance, and looked up at him pointedly. He merely stared back, clearly not taking her point. She deftly pointed at him and then jerked her finger to point to where she was standing.

Albus softly chuckled, only loud enough for her to barely hear him. He knew that she was a very impatient person and took great delight in annoying her.

He rose from his seat and replaced the book onto one of the many shelves that encircled the upper part of his office. He slowly made his way down the spiraling steps towards her, smiling the whole way. _He's too pompous, _Minerva thought sourly, her bad disposition this morning affecting her mood as the morning drew on.

"What can I do for you, Minnie?" he asked pleasantly, too pleasantly for her.

She ignored the use of her hated nickname that he used just to annoy her, she was sure, and sat down in a chair in front of his desk, motioning for him to do the same and without pause.

Albus slowly lowered himself into the seat and then turned towards her with smiling eyes. "Continue," he said properly, making her lips thin sternly.

"As you know," she said as she sat up straighter in her seat, folding her hands in her lap, "I gave permission for Hermione to go with the Potters to Diagon Alley to pick up any more supplies that she may need."

Albus nodded in affirmation and waited for her to continue. "Miss Evans and Miss Fern will also be accompanying them," she went on quickly. "I have offered Hermione the choice as to staying here at the castle until the start of the year or staying with Miss Evans and Miss Fern."

"I'm gathering from the fact that she's still here that she did not choose the latter," Albus said with a teasing grin.

Minerva's mouth thinned and she sat straighter in her seat, a posture meant to make others feel inferior. "Really Albus," she said disapprovingly, "this is not a joking matter."

Albus immediately straightened in his seat and looked at her seriously, though his blue eyes were still twinkling impishly as he said, "Of course, Minnie."

Minerva ignored him and went on with her worries. "Albus, what if the girl is purposefully distancing herself from others?"

"I'm sure she has a logical reason for doing so if she is," Albus assured her.

"That may be, but what if she can't go back to her own time?" Minerva asked. "What if she's stuck here until time catches up with her? That is a possibility after all. If she doesn't make any friends while she's here, she might not have anyone, Albus."

"She'll have you," the Headmaster said softly.

Minerva looked up at him through tear filled eyes, her fear evident in their murky depths. "But is an old woman truly enough?"

Albus sighed and rose from his seat in one fluid movement. Minerva watched him as he walked over to Fawkes' perch and stroked the phoenix's head, muttering something into its' ear. The phoenix disappeared in a flurry of red and gold flames.

He walked back over to Minerva and sat down in his seat once again. "Hermione…," he started slowly, mulling over his words, "has seen a lot." He paused as he gathered his next thoughts. "She doesn't trust herself, let alone other people. It's going to take some time for her to come around but she will. Give her time."

"But time is exactly what we do not have enough of," she stressed as she let her shoulders shrug in defeat. Minerva wrung her hands in her lap, staring determinedly at the man in front of her. "Albus, she needs people her own age. She needs that connection that only a friend can provide. She needs someone other than me," she finished, looking up at him seriously.

Albus nodded in understanding, his blue eyes serious. He placed his hand lightly on top of her to stop her incessive fidgeting. "The girl knows what lies at stake," he told her in a tone that held no room for argument. "She is cautious because she knows what the consequences might be for her actions. Give her time to adjust."

Minerva stared at him for a moment or two before finally looking down at his hand that laid on top of hers. "Yes, Albus," she agreed softly.

Albus drew back and clapped his hands together happily, a smile upon his face. "One day, Minnie my dear, you'll see that there is actually a tad bit of wisdom in these rambling words of mine. Until then, you merely have to smile and pretend like you agree to please me."

Minerva couldn't help the smile that formed at her lips, though she fought it and fought it dearly. "Oh Albus, they really should have put you in St. Mungo's years ago."

"I know, I know. But we cannot help that, now can we," he joked. "Now, I believe that Caradoc has just arrived so I must go greet him. I would be a most ungracious and rude host if I did not."

Minerva watched him go and sat there for a moment longer, gazing out of the window in a small trance. Albus' words _did _make a little bit of sense.

A burst of red and gold brought her out of her reverie and she looked towards the source, seeing that Fawkes had returned. He held something within his beak, however, and Minerva, fully curious, rose to find out what it is.

"Zany old nutter!" she declared as she marched out of the room, leaving the bag of Honeyduke's lemon drops in her wake.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The Leaky Cauldron was abuzz with activity as students littered Diagon Alley, shopping for the new school year. Tom, the bartender, smiled at each of them as he served them and their parents lunch. He loved this time of the year.

Frank Longbottom walked up to the bar and smiled at Tom, perching himself on a stool. "Hello Tom," he greeted cheerfully, his light brown hair ruffled from the wind. "Busy day?"

"Hello Frank," Tom replied, replacing some clean glasses under the counter. "It's always busy 'round here before school starts, but I love seeing you youngsters." He smiled and looked over Frank's shoulder, "Are you here with your parents?"

Frank nodded and pointed with his thumb in the general direction of the corner as he said, "They're over there waiting at the booth. I offered to get us some drinks."

"Well, what can I get for you?"

Before Frank could answer, the door blew open and three tall figures all dressed in the finest black cloaks with silver lining stepped forward and peered around the room through scornful eyes. In the lead was Abraxas Malfoy.

Tom frowned but quickly wiped the look from his face. It was no secret that a lot of people throughout the wizarding world disliked the Malfoys, though most feared them more than anything else. The Malfoys were a family to be feared.

The only son, Lucius Malfoy, stepped up beside of his father and sneered at the occupants of the room. Abraxas tapped his son on the shoulder with the black cane and Lucius immediately stepped back to allow his father passage.

"Tom," Abraxas said curtly.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Tom said in a false cheery voice and a smile. "Fine day out, isn't it?" he added just because he knew that his politeness would annoy the elder Malfoy.

Abraxas snarled. "Quite. We require a drink, but I see now that you let just about anyone in here nowadays."

"I do run a business," Tom replied through pursed lips.

While Abraxas and Tom conversed for a few minutes through clenched teeth, Lucius edged his way over to where Frank was still sitting.

"I see the muggle-lover has decided to separate from your other half," Lucius said snidely.

Frank bristled in his seat and turned to glare at Lucius. "Look, Malfoy, most muggles are ten times better than you'll ever be. Just because they're not pureblood wizards does not mean anything."

"Is that so?" Lucius laughed bitterly. "It seems that someone needs a little bit of reminding of who holds the power…"

"Which isn't you," Frank interrupted, his eyes filled with hatred.

Lucius' own eyes were narrowed on Frank. "Watch it there, Longbottom," he warned threateningly, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to one of Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors."

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

Lucius shrugged, sneering slightly. "You decide."

Frank heard Abraxas shift nearby and turned his attention to the older man who was staring down harshly at Tom. "Very well then," he said. "Good day."

Tom and Frank watched as the Malfoys made their way through the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley in the back. Tom shook his head as he turned back to Frank who was still waiting at the bar with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"The nerve of them," he spat. "The nerve of _him._ Now I know where Lucius gets his pompous, 'I'm holy' attitude from, it runs in the bloody family!"

Tom clapped the younger wizard on the shoulder. "I know, I know. Your best bet, though, is to stay away from them, the whole lot of them. They're mixed in with some evil things and that is no where for you to be."

Frank nodded his head and finally turned to face the older man. "Don't I know it. I hope that James and Sirius get Malfoy good this year," he muttered quietly.

Tom looked at him sternly. "Those two boys need to be more careful with what they do. It's bad enough that Sirius publicly denounced the Dark Arts and his whole family, but for them to purposefully go around picking fights with Slytherins could land them in a lot of trouble, and I'm not meaning with the school system."

He paused as he looked around the bar cautiously. He leaned in close to Frank so as no one else could hear their conversation. "More stuff has been happening lately," he continued, "more accidents. If they don't watch their backs more carefully, they could find themselves the victims of one of these accidents."

Frank nodded once more and took the drinks that Tom held out to him. "I'll be sure to pass on the warning," he said slowly, watching him carefully.

Tom picked up a clean dishrag from a nearby rack and began to wipe a clean cup. "You do that," he advised and smiled up at Frank.

Frank smiled back at him briefly before turning and heading over to where his parents sat waiting on him. Tom watched him through sad eyes.

"This war is affecting the youth directly now," he muttered. "One day, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be brought down by someone who he least expects."

Tom shrugged to himself, sitting the extra clean glass down on the counter. He laughed a little. "Who knows, it could even be a wee babe."

**A/N: READ ME! READ ME! READ ME: A complete analysis of this story up to this point as well as answers to some of your questions will be posted on my LJ account sometime Sunday. This should prove useful to anyone who might have questions or missed some IMPORTANT detail as most of you seemed to miss one very vital one that I will not point out (cough:chapter2:cough). ANYWAYS, I will be posting that Sunday and you can find the link to my LJ in my profile. **

**Also, LiYD will NOT be updated until Monday for the sheer fact that all day Sunday I will be teaching myself Advanced Chemistry. No, I'm not insane, there _is _ a reason that I am doing the unthinkable (more chemistry…spah! Come on…) and mostly that is for the love of my best friend. So, please be patient with me. **

**Thanks and remember to leave a review. Many thanks goes out to those who review! I GREATLY appreciate it all and you will never know truly how much. Also, thanks to the people that have been referring others to this story… I'm glad that you like it that much to refer others to it… THANKS! Also, thank you Lauri for all of your help. I can never say thank you enough….**

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	8. 8: Breath In, Breath Out

**DISCLAIMER: Somewhere there's a little person out there that is always overshadowed by the bigger, more well-known person. The well-known person is the one who is famous and owns everything while the little person is the one who lives their own fantasies by spinning the bigger person's stories. The bigger person is J.K. and the smaller person is, of course, yours truly. In case you didn't understand all that, let me say it again: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Thank you and Have a Nice Day.**

Chapter 8: Breath In, Breath Out

The alarm buzzed loudly in the room and the pile of covers groaned loudly, curling up tighter and pulling another pillow on top of the already large mass of covers. Unfortunately, the thing that lived beneath the pile of covers would have no hopes of gaining anymore sleep as the door was thrown open and a figure came zooming in, throwing itself upon the large heap of blankets and pillows.

"UP!" James cried cheerfully as he bounced up and down on top of the body which emitted a threatening growl of frustration which the teen ignored.

The door opened and closed again and another form joined James on the bed, though this one decided to sit instead of bounce. "Padfoot," Remus said reasonably, "look at it this way, the sooner you get up, the sooner you get to see Hermione."

A shaggy black mop poked out from beneath the covers. "What are you rattling on about?" Sirius asked groggily, his eyes still closed tightly to fight the light.

Remus leaned closer to the sleepy teen. "Today is the twenty-sixth," he whispered at which Sirius finally opened his eyes and looked over at the Quidditch calendar on the wall.

James landed with a 'thunk' on top of him and the breath was knocked from Sirius. "Sorry mate," James said quickly and rolled over onto the floor, "but if you don't get up now, I'm going to resort to desperate measures."

Sirius glared at the teen and challenged him to do something by poking the end of his wand out of the covers. "Go ahead," he muttered, "try it."

James glanced at the wand and then back up to him, trying to decide the best course of action. Remus merely rolled his eyes and asked, "You go to bed with it?"

Sirius nodded his head in James' direction. "With him around, I never knew when I would need it so I keep it with me at _all_ times."

Remus sighed exasperatedly and rose from the bed, a book tucked securely in his arms. "You two, you're perfect for each other," he muttered, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Okay Prongsie, my friend, I'm up," Sirius said even as he threw the covers back over his head and curled up tighter. "Now be a good friend and run along and fetch me some breakfast."

James smacked him up side of the head. "First off, you're the dog. You're supposed to fetch. Second of all, didn't you hear what day it is?"

Sirius muttered something that sounded like "Yeah, yeah, the twenty-sixth, big deal."

James grinned and leaned down closer to what he hoped was the head of Sirius since it kept shifting deeper into the covers. "But don't you recall what is meant to happen on the twenty-sixth?"

A head emerged far away from where James was talking and James stared up at him. Sirius looked at him confusedly and asked, "Why are you talking to my feet?"

James glared at his friend and stood up. "Well if you would quit being a lay-about mutt then I wouldn't have to try to find your head in the mass pile of covers."

"And if you would just leave me alone, you wouldn't have to worry about finding my head under the mass pile of covers," Sirius returned, shoving the blankets back over his head.

James crossed his arms and started walking slowly to the door. "Fine then, I'll just tell Hermione that you couldn't remove yourself from the bed fast enough…"

The covers immediately sprang to life as they were flung about the room, landing in various places as the figure that was hidden beneath them quickly bounded from the bed and towards the bathroom.

"I'm up! I'm up!" James heard him call as he ran down the hallway.

Remus reentered the room, shaking his head as he walked over to one of the trunks. "I see that you successfully got the living corpse to rise from his grave."

James grinned roguishly. "One mention of a bushy-haired witch and he is ready for action."

The werewolf nodded in agreement. "Perfectly right there. I'd figure that I'd at least try to find him a decent outfit since he will, no doubt, just come in here and jerk on the first thing in sight in fear that we'll leave him behind."

James laughed. "And what a sight he will be." He paused and grinned wickedly. "Maybe you should let him choose his own outfit…you know, just for a good laugh."

Remus paused and looked up from the trunk with a disapproving look upon his face. "That wouldn't be nice," he reprimanded, but then he smiled, "but it _would_ be funny."

"Yes," James hurriedly agreed with a faraway look in his eyes and a smile on his face, "that would be a funny thing to see."

A shirt slapped James up side the face and he glared at the lycan knelt in front of the open trunk. "Now _that_ wasn't nice, my furry little friend."

Remus merely smirked at him as James launched himself at him, pinning him to the ground. The former easily maneuvered the little match to where he was the one dominating and had James expertly pinned to the floor when Sirius walked in.

"Riiigghhttt," he drawled out slowly, backing out of the room, "maybe I should leave you two love birds alone today and explain to the girls why you're not there."

James and Remus smirked at each other and went for Sirius, resulting in a large wrestling match that lasted for well over fifteen minutes and would have undoubtedly lasted longer if Mrs. Potter hadn't threatened to leave them all at the house if they weren't ready to leave in five minutes.

That threat resulted in the quickest time limit that any of the three boys had ever gotten ready in and that was saying something since most of the time two of the three were severely late for class.

"All ready now?" Rachel Potter asked with a slight disapproving frown directed at them.

"Yes, Mrs. P," Sirius replied, smirking. He slung his arm around her shoulders and gave one a light squeeze. "You know you wouldn't leave us," he teased, "you enjoy spending time with us just too much."

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved away from the flirtatious teen to stand by her husband. Harold just laughed and grabbed up some floo powder.

"Where are we going with floo?" James asked.

"To Diagon Alley," was his reply.

"But…but…aren't we going to apparate there?" James stuttered.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Heavens, no, James. You lot are useless in the morning, except Remus of course, you'd probably end up splinching yourself."

"Thanks for the confidence mum," James muttered darkly.

Meanwhile, Sirius yawned widely and slapped James on the back. "Actually, mate," he said sleepily, "I think she's probably right."

"Of course I'm right," Rachel replied haughtily, "I'm a mother and mothers are…"

"Always right," Sirius and James chimed together and smirked at the older woman who glared at them. Harold chuckled, "Come along boys before she decides that mothers should beat their children into submission."

The boys hurriedly agreed and stepped one at a time into the fireplace, throwing a little bit of floo powder in as they called, "Diagon Alley," in a crisp, clear voice.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione looked around her as she entered Diagon Alley via the floo network with Professor Vector as her escort. Aunt Minerva had matters to attend to at Hogwarts and so the middle-aged Arithmancy Professor kindly volunteered to take the time traveler seeing how he had to collect some extra supplies anyways.

Hermione watched for any sign that this was not _her_ Diagon Alley, though she knew that her search was useless. She saw the vague yet noticeable differences in the large wizarding shopping district, but that was understandable seeing how things tended to change over a twenty year duration.

"My dear," Artimus Vector said, trying to comfort the sad witch, "do not look so down. For today, if it will only today, let your troubles disappear and simply be you."

Hermione wanted to scream, _But this isn't me, this isn't where I'm supposed to be!_ but instead, she simply gave him a passing smile which didn't quite meet her eyes. It seemed to satisfy him, though, for he started to whistle cheerfully as they squeezed down the packed streets.

"HERMIONE!"

The two stopped within the road and turned towards the voice calling her name. Lily, her red hair visibly noticeable in the sun, was quickly approaching with Lauri by her side. The Marauders followed a little ways back, laughing and joking merrily with one another.

Hermione found her gaze riveted on the dark haired teen in the middle of the group who was equally staring back at her though he we was laughing alongside James as Remus rolled his eyes. Hermione wrenched her eyes away from him, forcing her thoughts away from who he was and instead focused on what Artimus was saying to her.

"…and I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at five o'clock," he finished, looking at her and obviously waiting for an answer.

Hermione tried desperately to recall what he had just said to her but couldn't seem to draw it from the murky depths of her mind.

"Oh…..er, right," Hermione stammered, berating herself on not hearing what he said, though she got the sneaky impression by the secret smile on his face that he knew she had been temporarily distracted. "Five o'clock, Leaky Cauldron, right."

"Have fun," he whispered to her quietly in a serious tone, his eyes meeting her for a brief second before he walked away down the street, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the bustling crowds.

Lauri reached her first with Lily closely behind. They both smiled at her while they looked her over quickly as if inspecting to see whether she was well or not.

"Oh Hermione, you look simply beautiful this morning," Lauri exclaimed, the smile on her face brightening as she nodded her head in approval.

Hermione blushed prettily. She was nothing of the sort and she knew it. Her ordinary brown hair was more than a tad frizzy (though it was not as bushy as your younger years) and her face was simply plain. She didn't have Lily's "to-die-for" body or Lauri's petite frame, instead she had a few curves here and there but nothing to brag about.

No, she didn't think herself beautiful at all. She pictured the girl she faced in the mirror every morning and wondered what anyone could see in that girl.

"Oh, don't look so modest now," Lily chimed, smiling brightly at the girl which she returned though somewhat hesitantly and weakly.

Hermione tried once again to force a smile upon her face but found it a great waste of time, though that all changed when she heard the voices behind her.

"Hello Hermione," the Marauder's greeted cheerfully and Hermione felt the familiar carefree smile tugging at her lips as she turned to face them.

They were still laughing, she noticed, amongst themselves as though they were sharing a private joke that only themselves would ever know. They looked so blithe and innocent, a rarity in a time of war and death.

"Hello," she said back, offering them each a genuine smile.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us," James said as he took his place beside Lily. He failed to see the look that sprang to the red head's eye as he did this, though the other two girls did not and wondered briefly at the fleeting look.

"Well, my leaving was so abrupt," Hermione said while thinking of the full truth of that statement, a truth she wasn't planning on telling, "that I didn't have time to grab up everything that I would need or just wanted to have around."

"Did you not buy them when you went shopping with McGonagall?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes immediately wishing to make contact with her own russet ones.

"I'm afraid my head was in the cloud's the day I went shopping with Aunt Minerva so I still need a few things that I forgot to buy the first time around," Hermione answered. She smiled, "And anyways, I, like many others, always think of something else I could have bought."

James turned around, looking for someone. "HEY MUM!" he called and an older looking woman (though not too old from Hermione's prospective) with dark brown hair turned and looked at where her son was.

"What James?" she asked, sounding a wee bit miffed at being interrupted during her conversation with one of her old school friends.

"I now have proof that it is impossible for anyone to get everything they need on one trip," he called happily. "Hermione, here, is staying with McGonagall and even _she _forgot something."

Rachel Potter rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned back to the blonde she was previously conversing with as everyone in the small group laughed at James.

"Come on you lot," he said as he took Lily's right arm before she could protest, "to the book store we go!"

They filed in with James and Lily in the front, talking in hushed voices. Next came Remus and Lauri who were happily discussing the latest discoveries. Finally, Sirius and Hermione brought up the rear.

Silence. That's what descended upon them as soon as the other left them to themselves. Both were searching for a topic, any topic, to discuss with the other but they each squashed their own ideas before voicing them.

As they each turned (and finally too) towards each other, mouth open to voice what was on their minds, the book store was upon them. James and Lily had already entered through the large door and Remus was calmly waiting for them as he held the door open politely to allow them entrance.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered as she passed him and found herself instantly thrown behind a bookshop with Sirius and Remus pressed closed, a hand clapped firmly over her mouth.

Hermione started to struggle against him but Sirius instantly hushed her with a look. She watched as he slowly peered around the corner, his eyes wide and observant.

"Is he gone, Moony?" Sirius asked the lycan beside him.

Remus tried to sniff the air discreetly but Hermione, of course, knew what he was truly doing but did not say anything about it. "I think so," he said after a minute.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly at Hermione. "Sorry bout that."

Hermione smiled and took a step back from him when she realized just how close they actually were. "That's okay," she paused, "mind explaining why you shoved me behind a book shelf though?"

"Since you're staying at Hogwarts," Sirius started slowly, "have you had the, er, 'pleasure' of meeting Professor Slughorn yet?"

Hermione's face instantly scrunched up into one of disgust. Though she didn't mind the man _that much_ during her sixth year, she found herself increasingly annoyed with the pesterous (**completely made that up**) individual during her seventh.

"I take it you have," Sirius said with a face that equaled her own. It was obvious that the three teens present did not harbor any nice feelings for the Potions Master.

"I haven't actually _met_ him," Hermione explained though she was lying, "I've actually been avoiding him since I arrived at the castle."

Seeing their looks of confusion, Hermione felt the need to explain. "Aunt Minerva told me a little about the man and suggested that I do my best to not be cornered by him. From what I hear, he can be a little persistent in getting students to join his little club."

"A little?" Sirius croaked, his eyes wide and skeptical. Hermione chucked, "Well, quite persistent was the words that were actually used."

"Just do yourself a favor," Sirius said seriously, "and avoid him at all costs."

Hermione nodded and looked at both boys. "Why are you two avoiding him?"

Sirius and Remus both let out a bark of laughter. "Why?" Sirius repeated, still laughing. "He's been after us to join his 'Slug Club', that's why."

Hermione smiled. "And, of course, neither of you want to join."

"No," the both said quickly, a look of pure horror at the very thought on their faces. Hermione could almost laugh at the identical looks if she wasn't so terrified that Slughorn would indeed track her down at school and try to insist that she join the illicit group.

"Well, he sounds positively dreadful," Hermione replied honestly, thinking of the Slughorn she knew in her own time.

"Just don't say anything about him around Lily," Remus warned in a hushed voice.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, trying to remember whether Slughorn had said anything about Harry's mother during her time.

"Well," Sirius started slowly, glancing at Remus quickly, "Lily's a bit of a…"

"A what?" a voice came from behind them and all three spun around to see Lily standing alongside James and Lauri, each looking at them questionably.

Hermione and Remus had the decency to look away from the prying eyes while Sirius, not being as clever to avoid the upcoming confrontation, opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish as he looked at one and then another.

"Well, you see Lily dear," Sirius said charmingly, though he didn't sound to sure of himself, "we were just discussing Professor Slughorn and how you don't see how much of a pompous arse he is."

James groaned and slapped his forehead while Remus muttered something that Hermione thought sounded like, "might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg," though she wasn't sure of that.

Lily's face, in the meantime, went through eight different shades of red, her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at the teen in front of her who was trying to discreetly edge behind Hermione. Hermione was having none of it, though, and quickly moved to Lauri's side and away from the conflict that was likely to ensue.

"Er…Lily," Lauri said bravely, lightly taking the angry girl's arm, "how about we go outside for a moment of two out of this stuffy bookstore."

The temperamental red-head looked eager to disagree but Lauri and Hermione jointly pushed her out the opened door and away from the building.

The trio watched the girls until they were out of eyesight and then they turned to Sirius, both with identical disbelieving looks on their faces.

"Padfoot," James started but then closed his mouth and glanced at Remus as if saying, 'it's your turn, you deal with him.'

Remus merely remained his ground and looked at Sirius seriously, never faltering in the silent eye battle.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently and both boys shook their heads and brushed past him, leaving him to stare after them as they made their way out the door and after the girls. Sirius quickly followed them.

**A/N: Done! Mwhahahaha…when will I get to update again, you ask? Good question. Competition is in less than 5 weeks and we just started on one of our routines so the pace is going to be picking up and I'll have less time. I'll shoot for Saturday though. For all you American Football watchers, I hope you will be cheering for the Steelers tomorrow night. GO STEELERS! small print _Opinions are welcomed on this front, I only ask that you do not dis the Steelers… Neither are my team. _**

**As always, much love and remember to review! Thanks Lauri for all your help!**

**Amaya **


	9. 9: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, there was a little tiny squirrel named Bob. Bob had a friend named George who happened to be a wolf. Now, George was a mighty animal by nature whereas Bob was weak and small. Who do you think survived in this relationship? Obviously, I am the squirrel and You-Know-Who is the wolf. I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter 9: Every Rose Has Its' Thorns

Hermione walked down the hallway beside of Professor Vector after returning from Hogsmeade. The boys had left with James' parents while Lily and Lauri returned by floo.

It had been a fun day, Hermione must admit. She didn't seem that much out of place. Who knew, maybe everything would work out okay.

"Well Hermione," Artimus Vector said as they reached the door to his classroom, "I must leave you here. I do hope you had a good day and enjoyed yourself."

Hermione smiled sincerely at him. "I did, Professor, I truly did. Thank you for taking me."

"It was my pleasure," he said. He looked both ways down the corridor and leaned closer to her a little. "I saw Horace in Hogsmeade today so he should be returning about now; he always did like leaving for his little 'vices.' Anyways, be careful to stay clear of him."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and nodded. "I will, Professor, I've been dually warned about staying as far as I can from him."

"It is advice well given, for I know he has heard about your grades and academic achievements and simply cannot wait to get you into his little club." He stood straighter and shifted the bags in his hands. "Goodnight, Hermione, and remember to be sneaky."

"I will, Professor," Hermione said as she began to walk back down the corridor to where her rooms were located two floors down, "and goodnight."

She walked down the corridor humming a queer tune, smiling stupidly as she remembered how bad Sirius had sucked up to Lily after his little 'slip.'

Hermione honestly thought that Lily got more out of the poor boy's fumbling of words than the actually apologizing. It was quite humorous to watch, Hermione admitted. When Sirius had finally said what he meant, Lily had only sighed and asked him what he was still apologizing for, that she had already forgiven his stupidity and marked it down as him just being him. Sirius' mouth had hung open as he digested her words.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot Professor Vector's warning. She was hallway to her room when she heard the voice.

"Miss Granger!" came the excited squeak. "Oh, Miss Granger!"

Hermione groaned and forced a smile upon her lips before turning to greet the cheerful place of Hogwarts' resident Potion Master, Horace Slughorn.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn," Hermione said in an all to pleasant voice, but of course Slughorn didn't notice the falseness in her greeting.

"Miss Granger," he said with a large grin, "I have been trying my hardest to talk to you since I first heard that you came here but you are a very hard person to track down."

Hermione bit her lips as she about said, _Maybe because I've been avoiding you,_ and instead said, "I'm very sorry, Professor, that you've went to all that trouble to find me and now that you have that I have no time to talk. I must really be off…."

"Oh it's quite alright dear," he said quickly, stepping in front of her to block her path, "I promise that it will only take a moment of your time."

Hermione sighed, seeing no possible way out of this and saw that she was just going to have to grin and bear it. "Well, Professor, I guess if it will only take a moment…"

"Of course it will only take a moment," he said, placing his hand on her elbow and guiding her the opposite way that she was heading. "You see, I have been very interested in you since I first read your record that Dumbledore presented us with when you first came…"

"You have?" Hermione repeated, trying to discreetly remove her elbow from his grasp.

"But of course," he said with a ridiculous grin, "what Professor wouldn't be with your credentials."

"I can think of a few," Hermione muttered but either he did not hear her or he did not care for he quickly said, "and obviously I noticed that your…er…history would make you stand out from others."

Hermione stopped, forcing him to stop as well as she leveled him with a gaze worthy of Snape. "My history?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "And what history would that be?"

"Why, your history with the Dark Arts of course," he replied nonchalantly as if it was everyday that students lost their entire families to Death Eaters. "Of course the fact that you're half-blood can be overlooked, I mean look at Lily Evans, she's a remarkable…"

"Am I to believe that you think that my blood has anything to do with my knowledge or skill, Professor?" Hermione asked sternly, ignoring the slight at that moment on Lily.

Slughorn smiled slyly as he leaned closer and whispered, "We each have a flaw, Miss Granger, yours just happens to be your family."

"Professor Slughorn…," Hermione started, outraged, but she didn't get the chance as he quickly went on with his point. "You see Hermione, I may call you Hermione, I started this little group consisted of only the brightest and skilled wizards and witches of Hogwarts. Of course I can't say that exactly for Albus and Minerva would be on me about discriminating among the students…"

"And with good reason…"

"…but that doesn't matter as I am about to attain the brightest and cleverest of them all," he finished as he looked at her with a fanatical glint in his eye.

Hermione observed him carefully; she knew where this was heading and she had to think fast if there was any hope of her getting out of this. "Oh? And just who might that be?"

"Oh, Hermione, quit being so modest," he chortled. "Why, you of course! With you among my group, we will excel at anything we try to accomplish. Why, even the Ministry will probably be knocking at our door for help in this petty war."

Hermione bristled at that last comment. Slights on her blood, she could take, but when it came to a war where she had lost everyone that she held dear, no one got away with calling it 'petty.'

"Professor Slughorn," Hermione said distastefully, not bothering to hide her scorn now, "as enchanting as your little 'club' sounds, I'm afraid I will have to decline for a number of obvious and most equitable reasons."

Slughorn seemed taken aback that she had refused his offer (since he of course thought it the most tempting offer anyone could ever receive in their lifetime) but quickly put back on his cheerful face and smiled joyfully at her. "Oh, care to share them."

Hermione smiled unpleasantly and said, "Why not?" She walked around him with her hands placed behind her back and her eyes at him. "First and foremost, since I am new here, not only do I have to adjust to a new setting, but new classes and peers as well. I really do think that I have enough on my plate without adding club meetings, as pleasant as they sound, to my already hectic schedule."

"Second of all, you not only insulted my blood, but the blood of one of my friends. To believe that one's character and skill is solely based upon how pure their blood runs is purely medieval. If you haven't noticed, Professor, pure-bloods come in short stock now-a-days."

Slughorn went to say something here but Hermione held up her hand. "And lastly, and I am afraid that this is my main reason for not joining your little group, this war has taken many people from their lives at too early of a time. I have watched people die, Professor, I have heard their screams as they were hit with curse after curse. It was not a pleasant experience and one I do not truly wish to repeat anytime soon."

"I have been forced to watch as my parents, friends, and loved ones fell to Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters while I could do nothing to save them. Have you seen war, Professor? Have you even seen a battle? No? Then what right do you have to call this war, where so many have lost their lives, _petty_?"

Slughorn opened his mouth but no words escaped as he looked shamefully down at the floor. Hermione noticed that he didn't even try to argue with her and smiled ruefully in satisfaction.

"If that is all, Professor," she said as she turned her back on him, "then I bid you goodnight. I have gave you your moment and I hope that you do not offer this proposition to me again for my answer will remain the same. Also Professor, if at any time I feel that you are being unfair to me because of my declination of your offer, then I will not hesitate to take this conversation to the Headmaster. Is that clear, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said to her retreating figure, a little guilt evident in his voice, "I understand. Goodnight."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"_Over the pitch and through the hoop the quaffle goes_…"

Remus groaned and looked over at Sirius. "I do wish that you'd shut him up. He's been at this for hours now and his eyes are all glazed over."

Sirius looked over at where James laid sprawled out on his bed, staring avidly at the ceiling, and singing ill-tuned songs that made no sense really. "Will you hand me that pillow, Moony old pal?" he said finally as he placed his recently bought purchases on his bed.

Remus looked at him suspiciously as he picked up the pillow. "Why?"

"A pillow to the face will stop it all," Sirius said callously, glaring at his best friend who (though Sirius must admit that it was usually the other way around) was getting on his nerves.

Remus sighed and shook his head while placing the pillow into its right spot. "Though I admit that it would get him to shut up, I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Potter would like it if we strangle their one and only son."

Sirius scoffed and looked at him. "What are you talking about? If we kill him, they still have me, the perfect child."

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah right," but didn't comment further as he picked his book back up and turned to the page he left off on. James, meanwhile, continued on with his endless prattling of song parodies.

Remus groaned and slammed his book shut after about ten more minutes of it. "That's it, I can't take it! If that's what one date with Lily does to him, then I hope she never agrees to go out with him!"

James instantly snapped out of it and sat bolt right in the bed. "Lily? Did someone mention Lily?"

"N…," Remus started but Sirius instantly said, "Yeah, we said that we thought we heard Mrs. P. say something about inviting her over after shopping and….," he glanced at his watch, "she should be here now…"

Sirius had barely had enough time to finish his sentence before James was off in a full run out of the room and down the stairs. Sirius laughed at his cunningness and looked at Remus, waiting for the praise to begin.

Remus, however, merely looked at him and opened his book before saying, "Alright, I admit it, that was a good way to get him out of the room and to get him to shut up for a little bit."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah….it was."

Remus interrupted his moment of glory and praise, though, by saying, "And just what are you going to do, oh mighty Sirius, when he comes back whining because you tricked him?"

Sirius frowned. "Er…right, didn't think that far ahead. I'm on a 'moment-by-moment' schedule at the moment."

"Yeah," Remus commented dryly, "I noticed that six years ago."

Sirius laughed and threw himself down onto his bed. "Oh, Moony my good little furry friend, I do believe that you are mad at me for some reason."

Remus did not comment on that and idly flipped the page of his book and continued reading. Sirius grinned, knowing that his friend was ignoring him, a sure sign that he was mad and that it was directed at either him or James…or both.

"Hmm," Sirius said as he propped his head up onto his fist, "let me see if I can guess it. You are mad because…we won't leave you alone to read." He watched for any sign of reaction but he saw none. "Okay, that's a no then."

"Hmm, you know this would be all over if you would just tell me and I'll leave you alone." Remus again didn't comment and Sirius sighed. "Alright, guess I'll just have to continue to bug you. Let's see, you're mad that we didn't get you any chocolate."

No reaction. "We chased you around with Barfint's Odor-be-Gone. We charmed every book that you wanted to look at shut. We left you alone with Lauri in the Ice Cream shop for an hour."

BINGO.

Remus' face instantly was tainted with red and his mouth thinned. Sirius grinned and rolled over onto his back. "Oh come on, Moony, if that's all you're sour about, then you really should be thanking us for doing it."

The book slapped shut and Remus glared at the animagus. "You are the bane of my existence, Padfoot, did you know that?"

Sirius gave a wolfish smile and hit his friend in the shoulder. "Oh Fuzzy, you love me and you know it. It doesn't help you to continuously deny your feelings."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "For Lauri or for you?" Sirius chuckled and said, "why, me of course. Don't be so coy, Fuzzy, you know you want me. We all know it."

"Okay, so I think I just walked in at a very wrong time," a voice said from the doorway and they turned to see James standing there, holding a stack of laundry in his arms.

Sirius rose from the bed and walked over to him. "Oh, Moony here was just admitting his undying love for me. I think it's time for you to come clean too, Prongs."

James stared hard at him for a moment or two before shaking his head and saying, "Yeah, right," before walking past him to put the laundry into his drawers.

"So, Moony, why are you mad at James and myself for leaving you with your dream woman? Any other bloke would have been thrilled at the opportunity."

"Yeah," the lycan said pointedly, "any _other_ bloke. I'm not an ordinary guy in case you have forgotten the thing I turn into each month."

James sighed dramatically and sat down on the bed beside of Remus. "Moony, my friend, embrace your furriness; embrace the wolf. Don't let your furry little problem hold you back."

Remus glared at him, then at Sirius just for good measure before rising to his feet and walking to the window. "You two just don't understand, you might try but you never will." He paused and observed the surroundings of James' parents twenty acre estate on the English country side. Here, he could run free during the full moon and he loved it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," James said. "You can't help what you are…."

"Yeah, James is right," Sirius added. "Despite your monthly problem, you are a great guy and any bird, especially Lauri, would be lucky to have you."

Remus shook his head and turned away from the window, facing them. "No, they wouldn't, especially not Lauri. Look guys, I just don't have feelings for Lauri. I like her, I like her a lot actually. She's….amazing and just everything I've ever wanted to be."

"Sounds like you're in love," James commented and Remus started, looking at him through wide eyes. The truth was in those eyes, Remus Lupin was in love. James and Sirius both grinned. "Our little Fuzzy is growing up," Sirius cried dramatically.

"Oh shut up," Remus snarled, turning back away from them.

James and Sirius exchanged a look and then turned back to him. "Er…Moony, isn't it a great thing to be in love with a girl, especially Lauri?" Sirius asked slowly.

"No," Remus bit out harshly. "Don't you see that this just complicates things further. I'm a werewolf and she…she deserves better. What do you think she's going to do when she finds out?"

"She's going to accept you for who you are and tell you that she doesn't care what you are because she loves you too," a soft voice said from the doorway and the boys all spun around quickly to see who it was. Remus' eyes grew wide and his face went unnaturally white as he stared at the form darkening the doorway.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Lucius Malfoy stalked out of his room and down to his father's study where he was summoned. He was agitated that his father had chosen that very moment to send for him, especially since he was…_entertaining_ himself with his private affairs.

Lucius was a spoiled child and usually would go off in one of his temper tantrums if he did not get his way. But even he knew better than to throw a childish fit in front of his father.

Abraxas Malfoy was a no-nonsense man who regarded his son with contempt. He had rather hoped to get a more…competent son than the pansy boy he was 'blessed' with, but his Malfoy pride forced him to act towards the boy in public as a loving father would.

Right now, he was relying on his son a great deal more than he had ever wished to, but it could not be helped. The time was perfect for him to move and he was the only one trusted with this important of a mission so it would be him, and him alone, that would go.

The door to the study banged opened as a harried looking Lucius entered in a swirl of the finest robes that money could buy. Abraxas held back the snarl that he usually saved for his son and instead agitated his son further by finishing the papers he had been working on before taking time to address him.

Lucius stood stock still in front of the mahogany desk and observed his father at work. He was quite impatient to get whatever they had to do done with so he could leave. His father, on the other hand, obviously had other things to deal with at the moment.

"Sit," Abraxas said abruptly, signing his name to the bottom of the last parchment and sealing it close with a drop of wax and the Malfoy seal. He took it over to the Malfoy family hawk and tied it to the beast's leg before quickly sending it off.

"You will return to school in little over a week," he stated calmly, "and when you do, I will send you with all the money you will need for the year."

Lucius sat up in his seat. The amount of money his father thought appropriate would never sustain him through the year. "And why will I not be able to write home for more?"

"I am going away on business and will not be here to withdraw the money from the account," Abraxas said, settling himself back into his seat. "Your mother, of course, will not be able to draw from the accounts since I am the only one able to do so."

"Can you not have it changed to where I could draw if I need to?" Lucius demanded.

The elder Malfoy laughed chillingly and leaned back in his chair. "You?" he asked scornfully. "Me trust you with the family funds? You must be joking."

Lucius bristled in his seat. "And why not? I am quite capable of handling the accounts…"

"And you'll drive this family to begging peasants with your outrageous spending," Abraxas interrupted. "You, my boy, have no money sense what so ever and I fear for your family when you have to take care of yourself."

"Do you not fear for me?"

Abraxas again laughed. "Of course not, it will undoubtedly be your fault by any chance you go bankrupt. The only chance you have of making it is by taking a wealthy bride. May I suggest Narcissa Black, for the Blacks will be able to support your spending."

Lucius' face contorted into one of disgust. "I will not marry that wretch of a girl who gives herself to any guy willing to straddle her no matter the amount of money involved."

Abraxas stared at his son. "One day boy, you'll be singing a different tune. Mark my words, you will." He stood and gathered his cloak. "And now I am off. Your mother will give you the money I leave for you. Remember, it is to last you all year. Don't disappoint me."

**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME!**

**Alrighty-o, I feel that I have to apologize for the delay. You see, my wonderful father decided to change internet providers without telling me that he was letting the one we have now run out so I didn't find out till, low and behold, I didn't have internet. Then, I had to go and get sick. I seriously missed school for a WHOLE week…Something I NEVER do. **

**Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that the next chappie for LiYD won't come till this weekend since I have Chemistry to make up and midterms are coming out this week. I already have this chapter done so I thought I might as well post it. Sorry peeps…really I am. **

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	10. 10: You're Not Alone Tonight

**DISCLAIMER: I dream of the day when someone will look at me on the street, stop and say, "Hey, aren't you the woman who wrote Harry Potter?" And then, I will look at them with a sad little smile and reply, "Nope, that was some other woman." **

Chapter 10: You're Not Alone Tonight

Hermione sank down into the scolding water, allowing the last traces of the tears she had cried to be washed from her pale cheeks. She raised her hand slowly to her scarred face and ran a single finger down the noticeable line.

It marked her. It defined who she was and it would always serve as a bitter reminder of who she was and what she had survived and escaped.

She knew she was lucky; she didn't doubt her luck for one moment. However, sometimes late at night as she sat by the window and gazed out at the night sky, she wished that she could have Harry and Ron back with her for just a few moments.

Her eyes had fell on a particular star that danced in the heavens, its' bright light shining brightly in the midnight sky. The tears had started then as she remembered, as the dreams that had haunted her came rushing back to her and filled her mind with images she would just as soon forget than to ever see again.

The veil. Sirius. The look of pure horror on his face as he stumbled backwards and into the black where no one could reach him, where no one could save him from his death.

No, she had not seen it for herself but she did see it through Harry's memories. You see, during their sixth year, Harry had came around to accepting that Sirius was gone but the memory of his godfather still haunted the golden boy during the night.

Hermione had heard Harry crying out on a late summer's night and had immediately rushed to his aid thinking that he was under attack. What she had found in the confines of his room was far worse than anything she had seen on the battlefield.

Harry had sat upon his bed in a huddled position, holding his blanket around him for dear life as a steady flow of tears fell down his face. His eyes held a revulsion that Hermione had found unbearable to look at and instead summoned up a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

She had moved silently onto the bed beside of him but he did not notice. His eyes were locked onto the Wanted picture of Sirius that was posted onto the wall beside of his bed.

Hermione had dipped the cloth into the cold water and slowly run it out, feeling her eyes fill with her own tears as her heart broke for her best friend. With a mother's ease, she dabbed at his face slowly and softly, wiping at the sweat and tears before repeating the process until his entire face was washed and cool.

She had replaced the cloth into the bowl and moved it onto the dresser so she could scoot closer to Harry on the bed. She gently brushed his untidy hair away from his forehead and softly murmured that everything would be alright.

Harry had fell into her arms, weeping his heart out for the person he had came to look up to like a father. Hermione just held him and rocked him like a mother with an infant. She made a vow, at that instant, to do whatever she could to ease his pain.

That is why the next day she had begged him to let her share his burden, to let her see his nightmares. He was reluctant at first, but who wouldn't be in matters of sharing their private thoughts. Hermione was persistent, though, and eventually persuaded Harry to see her side of the issue.

A pensive was bought for Harry at his request by Remus. The werewolf had understood the teens desire to eradicate himself from some of his most painful memories and did not question the issue any farther. If he had, maybe he would have been against the issue.

Later that night, Harry had emptied his head of the whole ordeal and held the bowl out to Hermione. She had stared down into the silver liquid somewhat hesitantly before plunging in face first. The images she had saw had haunted her ever since.

Sirius, the dog star, was her only relief. She somehow knew that while _his_ star twinkled high up in the heavens that there was still hope for all of them.

But no longer did it provide her with the sense of relief that it had once had. Now, she only remembered the death she had seen and the pain etched onto her friend's faces. No, she no longer found any comfort in the heavens or the stars.

That last minute of utter despair, that moment when her whole world seemed to crash around her as the star danced in the sky above was when the tears had started to cascade down her cheeks in a steady stream.

Some time later, Hermione had forced herself to remove herself from the window and walked towards the bathroom, her eyes landing on the tub and immediately conjuring up a scolding hot bath in which she was now soaking.

Yes, the scar and the star were two reminders of her yesterdays and the tomorrows left to come. The future, she knew, held nothing but death and pain for those she loved.

The tears stopped as Hermione sat up in the bath, her finger still tracing her scar. No, tomorrow has yet to come, she told herself, and what hasn't came yet can be changed.

She was sent back here to change the course of the future and she had yet to figure out what she was meant to do. But she would, she would figure it out and change the course of history.

She would change her yesterdays.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_Remus' eyes grew wide and his face went unnaturally white as he stared at the form darkening the doorway._

"Er…maybe we should be off," James muttered, slowly edging towards the door and around the figure while dragging Sirius behind him. They easily maneuvered around the figure in the door and shut it quietly behind them, shutting the two in.

"Hello," Remus said finally after once again finding his voice.

"Hello," she returned, moving a step away from the door towards him.

"Er…," Remus stammered, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Lauri answered, moving closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. When she reached him, she reached up and brushed a fallen lock off of his forehead. "Were you ever going to tell me Remus?" she asked softly.

"Which part? The fact that I'm in love with you or that I am a werewolf?"

Lauri smiled and cocked her head to one side. "Both."

"Er…," Remus scratched his head and looked down at her confused. Why was she still here? She knew what he was and she was still standing there smiling at him.

Lauri laughed as if she could read his thoughts and moved even closer to him. "Oh Remus, you really are too hard on yourself, you know that?"

"I'm a werewolf, Lauri," he repeated, feeling that he had to get the point through to her since she obviously didn't see the threat he posed her.

"I've heard that part earlier," she said huskily, "and I still don't care. Didn't you hear what I said?"

She was much to close for him to process any rational thoughts so he took a step back but she followed and matched his every step with one of her own.

What was wrong with the girl? Remus thought wildly. Why wasn't she running for her life like any other sane girl would in her situation.

And then the answer hit him. She wasn't like any other girl…She was Lauri, _his _Lauri and he loved her. He smiled slowly. "You really don't care?"

Lauri slowly shook her head while her smile grew wider, "No, Remus, I do not care." She gently cupped his face with her hands and made his gaze meet hers. "I love you."

Remus leant his forehead against her and let out a shaky breath. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words," he said with a slight chuckle.

Then he leaned back and laughed. "Oh, Sirius is going to have a field day with this," he said. "He's been going on about it for some time about how we're 'just friends.'"

Lauri smiled mischievously and moved up against him, her arms moving from his face to wrap around his neck. "Then let's give him something to talk about," she said huskily as she brought his head down to hers to join their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Meanwhile, as James and Sirius left the room, they spotted an all too familiar red head on the landing. James' mouth fell open and Sirius sighed. Now he would be intruding wherever he went. Unless….

Sirius grinned and he lightly shoved his elbow into James' side to gain his attention. "I have some business to attend to," Sirius whispered, "so I'll just leave you two alone…"

James was too enraptured by the sight of Lily standing there, in his home of all places, to pay Sirius any heed so the latter merely tiptoed down the stairs and over to the fireplace.

With a sly look around to see if anyone was watching, the teen threw some floo powder in the fireplace before stepping in and shouting his destination. A second or two later, he was standing in the embellished Gryffindor common room that was uncommonly quiet.

Sirius smiled as he looked at his second home, his first of course being with the Potters since he didn't consider the Black House 'home.' He bounded out of the portrait hole and suddenly drew to a stop. He didn't know where she was…..

"Mr. Black," the fat lady said as she saw him, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see a girl by the name of Hermione Granger," Sirius informed her. "Have you seen her by any chance?"

Immediately a scolding look came about the fat lady that Sirius was sure she learnt from McGonagall. "Sirius Black," she said haughtily, "I have come to have a great respect for that poor, dear, sweet girl and if you, in any way, hurt her I will make it my personal goal to escape from this painting and throttle you myself!"

Sirius would have laughed if not for the fact that he knew he felt the same protectiveness over her, though he didn't understand why he felt that way. "She's not just another girl," he replied seriously.

He paused before going on, "I really think she could use a friend right now and being stuck up here while there are no students isn't exactly the best place to be making friends."

The fat lady shifted a little. "I guess you're right…."

"You know I'm right," Sirius said charmingly. Then, "Look, I can tell she's been through a lot and I just want to get to know her a little better, be her friend."

The fat lady shifted in her painting, watching him closely. She, if anyone, knew of his little 'exploits' since she had been the one to allow him entrance into the common room when he returned late at night. But now, she saw, he looked…different.

She sighed. "Very well, Mr. Black, I will tell you but not because I am giving you permission to lavish this girl with your attention, but because I believe that she truly does need a friend and, as much as I hate to admit it, you do seem the logical choice."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you, my lady, and I promise that I will not hurt her as long as I have the ability to breathe. If I do, I will have my portrait painted and hung by yours so you can personally spend the rest of eternity beating the stuffins out of me."

She laughed with him and told him, this time without hesitation, that her current rooms could be found on the sixth floor behind a portrait of Falco Aesalon.

Sirius was immediately off and down the stairs which were still moving though school was out. He realized, a little too late though, that he didn't know who Falco Aesalon was or what he looked like. The teen froze on the landing of the sixth floor corridor.

Pictures lined the walls, over three-fourths of them men. Sirius swore under his breath and for the first time in his life did he wish that he had paid attention in History.

With quiet resolution, Sirius began the long trek down the corridor, surveying the portraits for any clue that one of them might conceal Hermione's inner sanctum.

He felt himself being drawn to one portrait halfway down the corridor. The man in the portrait was surprisingly, unlike the many other portraits that Sirius had passed, awake and staring at him with a look of curiosity and amusement.

Sirius took in his attire. He looked Greek. Like that helped, Sirius thought and lowered his eyes to read the heading under the portrait.

_Known to be the first wizard recorded to accomplish the task of becoming an animagus. _

"If you want to know who I am," the portrait stated simply, shocking Sirius slightly, "then you could have just asked. However, seeing as how students are not supposed to be at the school yet, I should be the one inquiring who _you_ are."

Sirius grinned, he was already liking this guy. "Why, my good sir, I am the incomparable Sirius Black of the noble house of Gryffindor and known prankster."

The portrait laughed lightly and bowed formally. "Pleased to meet you, Sirius Black of the noble house of Gryffindor. I am Falco Aesalon, a Greek philosopher and wizard."

Sirius' face lighted up in triumph and his smile widened. "You're Falco Aesalon?" When the portrait gave a slight nod, Sirius bounced up and down like an eager child waiting for a lollypop. "I'm actually looking for you!"

Falco's face betrayed his curiosity and he asked, "Really? And why were you looking for me, pray tell, and do keep your voice down, it wouldn't do any good for someone to find you out here when you are certainly not supposed to be."

Sirius nodded and quickly cast a glance down both ends of the corridor. "Well, you see, I'm actually looking for Hermione Granger and the fat lady told me that you are the one that guards her rooms," he stated.

Falco gazed at him for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a minute or two. Though the intense gaze unnerved him a little, Sirius was not to be deterred and stared back at the painting.

Falco sighed. "Very well, Mr. Black, I shall grant your wish this once and seek out Miss Granger to see if she wishes to meet with you or not."

Sirius watched as the man disappeared from the portrait and waited patiently…well, somewhat patiently for his return, hastening the man within his mind.

Falco reappeared with a grim look. "Yes, Mr. Black, she will see you but I warn you, she doesn't look as well tonight as she usually does. Don't push her."

Sirius frowned but nodded. He wondered what was wrong with Hermione that now not only one, but two portraits had warned him against hurting her.

Seeing his bafflement, Falco went on. "She's just a girl that has seen too much too early. Her memories haunt her worst than the present and that could ultimately lead to her demise if one does not prevent her from sinking into the black pit she is falling into."

The young teen nodded. "I know, sir. That's why I've came. She looks like she could use a friend at the moment so I decided to see if she would let me in."

Falco nodded solemnly, opening his mouth as if he had something to say before he thought better of it and closed his mouth. "Be careful my lad," he said before swinging open to allow Sirius passage.

When Sirius stepped into Hermione's private quarters, he was shocked at the sheer simplicity yet simple beauty of the room. It soothed him and he found that he quite liked how she had decorated the room.

He could see a door off to the corner that he was sure led to the bedroom and another door beside of it that must lead to the bathroom.

The fireplace on the other side of the room was lit and there sat Hermione, a small figure huddled up in an overly large fleece blanket. She looked so small to Sirius, though he could not stop the small smile at how cute she looked just then.

"You can come on in," Hermione said, startling Sirius. She turned her head slightly and smiled at him. "I don't bite, you know."

Sirius chuckled, "Not hard anyways, right?"

Hermione shared his laughter. "Not hard," she agreed and patted the space on the rug beside of her. She watched as he slowly approached and took the seat beside of her.

Hermione wrapped half of her blanket around Sirius' shoulders after conjuring them both up a steaming cup of hot chocolate with a heaping amount of marshmallows on top.

Sirius smiled in content as he sipped at the warm liquid and watched Hermione doing the same, a bit of marshmallow sticking to the tip of her nose. "You're getting that all over you," he laughed as he stuck out a finger and wiped it off her nose.

Hermione blushed and smiled. "I've always loved this stuff, however, I always somehow manage to make myself look like a complete idiot while drinking it."

Sirius leaned closer to her and bumped her lightly. "I thought you looked cute, just like a little girl who can't wait to drink it all up."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Great, I remind you of a child…"

"A _cute_ child," Sirius interrupted, grinning charmingly at her. She laughed and he joined her as they both raised their mugs in a silent salute and drank deeply.

Hermione replaced her mug onto the hard stone floors and looked over at her companion. "I must say, Sirius, that I am surprised that you are here…"

Sirius looked over at her and grinned. "Couldn't keep you waiting, now could I?" They both laughed and Sirius sat his mug down. "Lauri and Lily came over, I'd figure there was going to be a big sparring match between them so I came here to see you."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "Lauri and Remus bicker? I doubt it, they hardly seem the type to reduce to that…"

Sirius gave her this look that said 'yeah right' while his brows raised slightly. "Well, we kind of didn't know that they were coming over and they heard some stuff…personal stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Sirius said, "but it's Moony and Fern, they'll work it out and I'd wager that Evans and Jamesie will work it out too in the end."

Hermione smiled knowingly into her mug that she had picked up and muttered a quick, "I'm sure it will," before taking a deep gulp of the rich chocolate.

Sirius took a long sip of his chocolate while watching her closely. His eyes were trained onto her face and Hermione shifted nervously, knowing his eyes were following the line of her visible scar.

Of course she could have hidden it with makeup, but she wanted it there. She wanted to be able to wake up and look at it in the mirror every morning and remember, remember who she was and how she had obtained the disfigurement.

"Hermione," Sirius spoke up quietly, the clinking of his mug on the stone the only sound other than his baritone, "what happened to you before you came here."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes watching the red and yellow roses dancing in the black basket of the grate. Slowly she turned to face Sirius again, her eyes drawn and emotionless. "I'd rather not talk about it tonight…not yet. Let's just sit here, alright?"

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders underneath the blanket and drew her against him. Sighing, he said, "Alright Hermione, we'll not talk about it now but I'm not leaving."

"I don't want to be alone," she muttered softly, her body curling up against his.

Sirius laid his cheek on the top of her head. "You're not alone tonight…I'll be here for you," he promised, his eyes staring into the flames.

And stayed, he did, well after she went asleep. He sat there for a long time just listening to her soft breathing. Then he picked her up and tucked her into her bed, kissing her forehead lightly. He stared down at her for a moment or two afterwards before departing from Hogwarts and from the girl that was slowly worming her way into his heart.

**A/N: READ ME! New story folks under a DIFFERENT pen-name. If ya'll know MssrBlaze, then you might know that she is my best friend and we help each other, A LOT! Well, we now have a penname where we are posting a joint story of ours called "Love Bites." It's a HG/SB RL/GW story, time travel of course though with an interesting twist. The penname is Blazing-FurBalls… Get it? Blaze…Amaya and wolf equals FurBalls? LOL..ANYWAYS, we thought it was funny. Go Read it!**

**So, I realized that I haven't done trivia in a good while…how sad. Let's start up with that again! Winners get a preview from me on either LiYD or this one… (Doesn't that just sound exciting…I bet you're all jumping up and down right now)**

**Q: Spitcurls is another name for what?**

**If you forget how to do this, leave the answer in a review. I decided to start off with an easy one. Have fun!**

**Much love, **

**Amaya**


	11. 11: Homebound Train

**DISCLAIMER: My name is Meia, I live in an old town that caught on fire Monday. I own a cat named Raven who sliced my wrist open the other day and a brand spankin new prom dress that is quite lovely if I say so myself. I recently went college shopping since I will be traveling to my dream college (yes, I can go now) in August. My point to all of this: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

Chapter 11: Homebound Train

"Ah, what a fine day it is," a joyous James Potter went on as his two friends watched on. "The birds are chirping, the children are running wild on the streets, the muggles are blowing their horns at each other and the London air has never smelled better…"

"Prongs," Remus stated flatly, "you are breathing in exhaust."

James took a deep breath and smiled. "That I am, my furry friend, and it's London exhaust…such wonderful London exhaust."

Sirius looked over at Remus with a slight look of disgust on his face. "He's gone mental." Remus nodded his head enthusiastically and took out a book to distract himself from James' useless prattle. Sirius, on the other hand, did not have an escape.

James, meanwhile, had his head shoved out of the car window and was taking in deep wisps of car exhaust as his parents drove them to King's Cross to board the train. "Such…a….wonderful….day…..," he was muttering between breaths.

"Er…Prongs?" Sirius asked lightly, poking the boy in the side. "Could you maybe stick your head back into the car for a moment so I can talk to you?"

James, though somewhat hesitant, did return his head into the car and rolled up the window at which he looked calmly at Sirius. "What Padfoot?"

"Where the bloody hell is James and who are you?" Sirius demanded in a strange voice, joking like, and pointed his wand at James who merely laughed. "Why Padfoot, is it so wrong for me to learn to enjoy life just a little?"

"Yes," came the answer from both boys.

James sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Guys…can't you see that all around us there is beautiful life to be seen and we merely gaze over it…"

The book in Remus' hands slammed shut as the owner stared up at James with a perplexed expression on his face. "Alright, what has gotten into you?"

James squealed in delight and held up his hand, his thumb and fore-finger very close together. "I am this close, _this close_, to getting Lily Evans to go out with me."

Sirius and Remus shared a look and the former said, "Now we know he's mental."

James made to hit Sirius but Rachel caught site of it and chastised her son which made Sirius smirk at James and then James was punching Sirius whenever his mum wasn't looking. It was quite hilarious really, for Remus anyways.

When they reached the station, they noticed that they had their customary ten minutes left before the train left. They heard a voice calling for them and turned to find the fourth and final Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, descending upon them.

"Hey Pete," James said and slung an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders. "How's it been with the parents this summer?"

The short, pudgy boy frowned slightly but nevertheless turned adoring eyes up to James. "It wasn't so bad, I guess," he muttered, trying to play tough in front of his friends.

"Well Petey," Sirius said cheerfully, "we're sad that you couldn't join us. Did you get your Apparation License like you had planned?"

Peter's face, if it was possible, fell even more. "No…my dad wouldn't take me. He said that he didn't have enough time…and well, he just refused."

James patted the shorter guy's shoulders and grinned. "It's alright Pete, I'm sure we can work it out with Dumbledore for you to take a little leave on a Saturday to take them."

Peter's face instantly converted to one of joy. "Really? Do you think he would let me?"\

"Of course Petey," Sirius said, though his eyes were now searching the platform to see if _she_ would join the other students on the train to Hogwarts or simply wait there for them.

James immediately spotted Lily and Lauri over my the Hogwarts Express, their luggage already loaded onto the train. "LILY!" he called loudly drawing many stares in their direction before dashing towards her, waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

Sirius sighed and turned towards Remus, ready to make a comment about James' new behavior but found that he, too, had abandoned him for Lauri who was now snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Sirius, of course, was not shocked by this since the shit-eating grin on the werewolf's face was a clear sign of what had transpired while Sirius had been gone. However, poor Peter had no such warnings and therefore his mouth fell open in shock and he started stuttering.

Sirius slapped the shorter teen's back and grinned slightly when he stumbled a little before catching himself. "Petey, my friend, you sure do have a lot to catch up on."

Peter nodded and they made their way over towards the others. Lily was surprisingly talking to James in normal manner, not hexing him or cursing him or anything.

He saw her then, like a misplaced angel stepping down from the train and joining Lily and Lauri where they stood talking to James and Remus. Sirius instantly felt that familiar jolt inside of him that he received whenever he saw her and began to walk in her direction.

Peter, being the timid, treacherous rat that he is, was forgotten as Sirius walked towards her. Peter absently wondered who Sirius' new girl was and turned to lock eyes with the bushy brunette.

Peter was almost taken aback by the harshness in her eyes. He knew not whether it was directed at him or to life in general but he felt fear start to build up inside of him. This girl, whoever she may be, was a dangerous foe and Peter filed that in the back of his mind for later.

"Hey Hermione," Sirius greeted as he approached her. He sent her one of his dazzling grins and was surprised when she didn't immediately return it.

He noticed that she was staring at a spot over his shoulder with a glint in her eyes and made to turn to see who she was looking at, but she distracted him when she turned her russet eyes on him and smiled. "Hello Sirius."

He grinned; just a two little words from her and he was lost. "I thought you would have stayed up at the castle and waited on us to arrive."

She sighed. "That would have seemed like the most logical thing to do, would it not? However, I learned of late that it is not the most logical thing to be logical…," she smiled, "that doesn't make much sense does it?"

Sirius barked in laughter, "No, but it's alright. Carry on…"

"Well, I guess that I just thought it would be better to join you guys here and face the question than wait at the school where the student would be even more suspicious of my background," Hermione said in one breath.

"You thought?" Sirius teased. "Isn't that making a logical decision." Even as he said this, he took his arm and tucked it in his, leading her onto the train that was about to leave.

"Why no," Hermione said, "not at all. You see, even when one thinks they are not necessarily making a logical decision. They could simply be thinking of an irrational decision that would seem to make the problem solved."

Sirius laughed again and looked at her, his eyes filled with amusement. "You know, this discussion is not making a bit of sense."

Hermione smiled. "Well, we are certainly agree about that one. However, I find that there is a certain degree of amusement in talking about pure nonsense sometimes."

Sirius gave her a wolfish grin as he said, "My dear Hermione, finally you are making sense."

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully said, "But Sirius, dear, don't I always?"

"No," Sirius retorted, though he grinned brightly at her. "Anyways, since you are here, who brought you?"

Hermione huffed indignantly. "I have my Apparation License, can I not have brought myself?"

"You could have," Sirius said with a nod, "but that overprotective guardian that you call 'Aunt' would not have let you done so. So, who brought you?"

"Professor Vector," Hermione said finally. "He said he would do so since it was his turn to chaperone the train ride anyways…."

James, who had been close enough to hear her, and Sirius both looked at her in astonishment. "We have chaperones on this train?" James asked.

"Of course Potter," a snide voice drawled from behind them. "Though I wouldn't expect someone like you to know that kind of knowledge of course."

The others had already spun around but Hermione took a little more time in turning. She knew that voice, after all, wasn't it the same voice that haunted her nightmare.

She found herself staring into icy cold eyes, the same eyes that she had looked upon when she killed his son. She felt her whole body stiffen up at the memory but she forced it from her mind; that was in the past and this was the present.

"Watch it Malfoy," Sirius growled, "we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to you."

Lucius, however, was not staring at Sirius but instead at Hermione. His eyes were cold and calculating; obviously he wanted to know who she was.

Hermione, however, was not ready to let him know who she was. Instead, she gave him a hard look and grabbed Sirius' arm, leading them away from the group of Slytherins.

The others eventually followed, though they needed a little persuasion from the girls and entered the compartment that they had reserved.

"I hate Malfoy," James spat, glaring at the door, "one of these days…."

"You'll be the bigger man and walk away just like today," Lily finished and James looked at her before instantly shutting his mouth and not broaching the subject again.

"Look, I gathered that this Malfoy is a self-centered prat," Hermione sat as she took her seat by the window, "and that he is not worth our time to dwell over."

"Here, here," Lauri said brightly, sitting across from Hermione and pulling Remus down beside of her. "Hermione's right, we all know that Malfoy is a pain in the arse, but we still let him get to us. This year, maybe we should just ignore him."

James and Sirius looked at each other as if to say 'Yeah right', but it appeared that Remus may actually be considering the girls' smart words.

The subject was not brought up again, though, and soon the compartment lapsed into silence with each occupant doing their own thing. Lily, Remus and Hermione were all reading novel-sized books while Lauri was flipping through an environmental magazine. James and Sirius each had a board on their laps and were drawing up new Quidditch moves for the upcoming season.

The compartment door slid open then and none other than Peter Pettigrew entered, looking slightly disheveled. His beady eyes darted nervously from occupant to occupant and landed on Hermione who did not acknowledge his presence.

"Hey Petey," Sirius said with a frown, "what happened to you?"

"Malfoy and his gang," the small boy finally said. "They were hanging about in the corridor and I had to go through them to get here and they grabbed me…"

"Why would they do that?" Hermione finally asked, calmly closing her book after she had book marked her place so she could resume.

"He's a Gryffindor, that's why," James said in his friend's defense and Hermione instantly felt something well up inside of her at the thought of the boy betraying the Potter's. "And it doesn't help much that he's our friend and we basically just walked off from them…."

"No, no, that's not it at all," the pudgy boy instantly said. "They wanted to know who she was," he said, pointing a fat finger at Hermione. "Malfoy wanted to know."

Lauri frowned. "I guess he got a bit shirty with you when you couldn't tell him, eh?"

Peter nodded and flopped down beside of James. Hermione almost felt sorry for the pathetic way he looked…and then she remembered what he would end up doing.

"Well obviously you couldn't tell them what you didn't know," Hermione said rationally with all the kindness she could muster in her voice, not much but enough so that no one noticed her distaste in the rat in front of her. "I do hope they weren't _too_ hard on you."

Peter shook his head. "No, they weren't too hard….they just wanted to know who she was and when they saw that I didn't know, they let me by."

"They let you by?" Remus repeated slowly. Peter nodded and said, "Yes."

Hermione looked over and felt an instant wave of relief wash through her. Thank the heavens, Remus was suspicious! There might be hope yet!

"Professor Vector was coming down the train," Peter finished and Remus instantly sat back in his seat.

Maybe not…Hermione thought sadly as she glanced out the window. She had hoped that Remus' suspicions of the fourth Marauder would grow so the future could be saved, but obviously fate was not working on her side today.

"Er…who are you by the way?" Peter asked, looking at her weirdly.

Hermione knew, that no matter how nice he seemed to be in this time, that she could never like him. His future crimes were just too great to excuse.

"Hermione," she answered flatly, opening her book up to the page she had left off on.

"I'm Pe…"

"Peter Pettigrew," Hermione finished, glancing up at him, "I know." She decided to try to be a little nice, seeing how the others would wonder about her aggressiveness towards him if not and smiled. "You're friends think a great deal of you."

She felt a little satisfaction in the flush that crept up his cheeks. So little Peter felt guilty about something, eh? Hermione looked at him seriously and was pleased to see that he could not meet her eyes, adding to the conformation of his guilt.

Sirius glanced over at her and saw her shrewd glance riveted on Peter and wondered briefly about it. Hermione had been in the war, he knew, could she know something?

No, he reasoned, she couldn't know anything about Peter… That boy was as innocent as they came, and probably more stupid too. Peter followed blindly, afraid to march to the beat of his own drum and think his own thoughts. He needed someone to follow.

And then Sirius realized something that he was sure Hermione realized too. Could Peter possibly be following someone other then themselves?

He knew that the young boy idealized after James and himself, but what if he found someone with a little more power that would hurt him. Would Peter be able to stand up against that power or would he succumb and be the obedient little follower?

Sirius instantly wiped the thoughts from his head with a silent laugh. This was Peter he was thinking about, Petey-boy who was afraid of getting caught doing something wrong.

No, Petey-boy wasn't a traitor, Sirius reasoned with himself. Hermione must be thinking of something else, something that would make her eyes freeze over like that.

"Do you want anything from the trolley, dears?" the kind old witch asked as she paused in front of their compartment, her face smiling benignly at them.

The Marauders immediately rushed from their spots to bombard the lady and gather enough sweets to last them for three weeks at least. The girls all rolled their eyes and tutted but smiled softly when no one was looking.

Sirius fell back down into his seat beside of Hermione and held out a pumpkin pastry. "Would you like one?" he asked with his charming grin.

Hermione smiled back and shook her head. "No, thank you."

Sirius looked at her imploringly and held out a chocolate frog. He immediately started in with the puppy eyes and Hermione groaned. She was defeated.

She plucked the chocolate frog from his fingers and smiled. "Thank you Sirius," she said graciously as she opened the container, "and by the way, you are evil."

Sirius wore his best innocent look as he feigned ignorance and asked, "Whatever do you mean, my dearest Hermione?"

Hermione sent him a stern look and said reproachfully, "Using puppy eyes to get your way, it's simply evil. You should really be ashamed of yourself."

He grinned devilishly at her and leaned closer. "And if I'm not?"

Hermione savagely bit the head off of the frog and smirked at Sirius. "Then repercussions will follow," she said huskily, her gaze straying down to his lips where he was sucking on the tip of a piece of black licorice.

"What kind of repercussions?" he asked, the same degree of huskiness in his voice as his gaze, too, traveled lower than the eyes.

"The kind that we don't want to hear about," a voice that they recognized as James' said and they both looked up. Hermione was blushing while Sirius was grinning like an idiot.

"And anyways," James continued, standing to his feet, "Lily-bug said that we're almost there so we might as well change into our school robes."

They all nodded and changed into their school robes, leaving them hardly any time to converse afterwards since they noticed that they had indeed arrived at the school. Sirius and James left to select a good carriage before they were all taken, leaving Remus and Peter to conduct the girls safely to the horseless carriage.

They talked amiably amongst themselves as the carriage made its way to the school. The topics were kept light and Hermione appreciated the simple mood.

When they left the carriages and joined the others in the Great Hall for the sorting, Hermione felt the eyes lingering on her. Of course, Dumbledore explained in short terms who she was and the that she was under Minerva McGonagall's care, but he did not dwell on the topic.

Hermione felt one pair of eyes remain on her when the rest turned away and she knew instinctively who they belonged to. Sure enough, when she turned she found Lucius Malfoy staring back at her through inquiring eyes. Hermione met his gaze head on, refusing to back down from the silent eye battle.

Content with something, Lucius bowed his head slightly towards her though his eyes remained on hers. Hermione felt that he was dismissing her and felt her anger boil up.

Sirius touched her arm lightly then, and Hermione turned hastily back towards the conversation floating around her. One person, however, did not join in on the discussion and observed Hermione perplexedly.

When the feast was over, they retired the Gryffindor common room and Hermione instantly missed her solitary rooms. Falco had become a great conversationalist in her lonely hours. Sirius seemed to guess her distress for he leaned over and whispered, "We'll visit him soon."

Hermione smiled at him warmly and nodded her head. She left with the other girls to go to bed, seeing as how they were all tired and needed a good sleep before their first class tomorrow. Meanwhile, the boys, except for Peter who also went to bed, stayed in front of the fire.

"So, you and Hermione, eh?" James teased. "She's changed a good deal since she's gotten you in her life, Pads. You've made her happy again."

Sirius was still staring after the girls with a solemn look on his face when James said this and looked over at his best friend. "No," he said seriously, "she's still broken… She may smile and laugh but inside she's dying. She's broken."

James and Remus watched with sad eyes as their friend mounted the stairs to the boys dormitories, knowing that their friend was right. They only hoped that he helped her.

**A/N: Alright, time to address a few things... **

**Making mistakes is human and not correcting them is laziness. I am human, therefore I make mistakes. I am lazy, therefore I do not correct them. **

**Next, I know that some things in this story do not follow the timeline that J.K. has provided, such as some character's ages. HOWEVER, it is very crucial that some characters be misplaced sort of. For example, Lucius and Narcissa are not supposed to be in the same year as the Marauders, but for a VERY important reason, they NEEDED to be for my story to end up the way I want it to end up, that includes the sequel as well. I'm sorry if this makes anyone mad, I do try to follow J.K.'s guidelines as much as possible, but sometimes I have to step over that line for something to work for me. **

**I know I am HORRIBLE at updating at a certain time. My reason: I am a senior, it is almost the end of the year, and I have very little time to do ANYTHING. I now have band, Grassland Evaluation judging practice, T-Ball practice, and other various afterschool activities that I am required to devote my time to. This week I've been lucky (since my town almost burnt completely down) and I've had some free time to play with. I will get better after the school year ends. I graduate at the end of May and after I get back from Tennessee, I will be all yours. I PROMISE!**

**The sequel is already up and running in my notebook so I'll be set whenever I finish this story. I have everything outlined, timelined, and set up for all systems launch. So see, I'm ahead of the game...I just don't update on time :D... I'll try to get better...**

**Oh, I am typing up chapter 26 at the moment and it is currently 10 pages on Microsoft Word and I'm not even halfway done with it... For reference, this chapter ran 8 pages.**

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	12. 12: What You Deserve

**DISCLAIMER: Hello all, yes it's me again. I have not fallen off a cliff and died...not that I know of anyways. However, I still don't own Harry Potter...again, not that I know of anyways.**

Chapter 12: What You Deserve

With the promise of the new school year, the students were, as usual, grumpy. This was just the start of their many long, exhausting days to come. Many were starting their fifth and seventh years, meaning that not only did they have the classes to look forward to, but the 'pleasurable' tests that would arrive at the end of the year.

Of course, with any class, you have those select few who are different. Yes, you have the ones that are joyously awaiting the start of the school year and cannot wait to run to the library.

Hermione Granger, for instance, used to be of this rare breed. That is until she had fallen back into this time. Sure, she was the same studious person that she was before, making sure she had all her books read before class and all her quills perfectly sharpened, but she didn't feel that extra zing that she used to about school.

Instead, she sat up flatly this morning and watched, along with Lauri, as Lily zoomed around the room making sure that she had all that she would need for the day.

"She's mental," Lauri yawned and collapsed back onto her bed.

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head in Lily's direction. "I used to be like that… all uppity and anxious for the school day to start…"

Lauri's head rose from her bed as she observed Hermione carefully. "I thought you were home schooled," she muttered, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"I was," Hermione lied quickly, "what I meant was that I was ready hours before my mum was. I would practically bound into her room and wake her up to start the lessons."

"Oh," Lauri said though she still observed Hermione. However, her tiredness soon won out and she flopped back onto the bed.

Lily would have none of it, though, and instantly was at her side. "Up," she commanded.

Lauri groaned but obviously she learnt a thing or two about Lily and decided that it would be in her best option to do as Lily said, rising from the bed. "Yes, Lily dear," she could be heard muttering darkly as she trudged off towards the bathroom.

Hermione laughed and slowly climbed from her bed. She offered Lily a smile and went to her trunk to extract her school robes. She missed her solitary rooms and she missed Falco, but she would soon grow accustomed to the companionship.

Lily, as if on cue, looked at Hermione. "You never told us where you stayed until school started. Did you stay in here all by yourself?"

"Oh no," Hermione answered at once, "Aunt Minerva would not hear of me staying by myself up here so I had my own rooms. Falco was my companion during those times."

"Falco?" Lily questioned and Hermione could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to find some bit of information she had stored away. "As in Falco Aesalon?"

Hermione nodded. "The one and only. He was really sweet actually, and I think I'll miss him more than anything else… He was my consort before I met you guys."

Lily's eyes twinkled in merriment. "Well, who says that you can't talk to him again?"

Hermione stared at her and smiled. "Of course we could visit him, couldn't we?"

"I don't think he would like anything better," Lily said with a smile. "And I would really like to be introduced to him."

"Oh, you'll adore him Lily," Hermione said excitably as she brushed her hair. She studied herself in the mirror before saying, "Sirius made quite an impression on him."

Lily froze and Hermione saw this in the mirror. She turned around quickly and looked at her friend who was staring back at her in shock. "What?"

"Sirius was here?" Lily asked finally and Hermione answered, "Yes, why?"

Lily shrugged and turned away from Hermione so she could not see the smile forming at her lips. "No reason, no reason at all. You better get ready so we can go down."

Hermione was ready in less than fifteen minutes and together they traveled down to the Great Hall. The boys, apparently having been woke up by Remus, joined them.

"Good morning," McGonagall said as she made her way down the Gryffindor table passing out the schedules. She paused at Hermione and said, "Join me for tea tonight."

Hermione nodded and went back to eating her eggs, her schedule held in her free hand. It appeared that fate would not prove to be nice in this time since she noticed that they had double potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning.

"Don't worry," Sirius whispered in her ear as he glanced over at her shoulder at the schedule in her hands, "about the Slytherins. As long as we're in there with you, they won't try anything. Plus Slughorn's a big nutter."

"I know," Hermione grumbled, "I had the _extreme pleasure _of meeting him."

Sirius wore a serious face as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"Actually," Hermione said with a wry smile, "I think you should be apologizing to him."

Sirius grinned. "And why's that?"

Hermione grinned to herself as she speared a piece of sausage. "No reason."

Sirius chuckled and said, "Somehow I doubt that he came out the victor of that conversation. Let me guess, he offered you a position in the Slug Club."

Hermione nodded since she was chewing her sausage and she had always reprimanded Ron on his uncouth table manners whenever he did it. She noticed that Peter was watching her but ignored it as she turned her attention back to Sirius.

"So, whenever he waylaid you, for I am in no doubt that he did, he laid on his impeccable charm and insisted that you were the right material for his little group," Sirius said. "Then, I doubt that you would join his club and you probably became insulted with some of the insinuations that he threw at you to get you to join. How am I doing so far?"

Hermione smiled after she swallowed the bacon. "Actually," she drawled, "you are almost positively accurate on all accounts. Continue."

"So I'm guessing that by the end of his five minute speech you were particularly seething," he added and Hermione nodded. "What was there left to do but to throw it in his face?"

Hermione shook her head in laughter. "Oh Sirius, you do not know how close you are to the truth." She turned towards him. "Does he pester you so?"

"Used to," Sirius said proudly, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Used to?"

"That is, until I started to avoid him."

Hermione practically cringed whenever Sirius talked with his mouth full of food but unlike Ron, you could understand him. Plus there was just something about him that made him look a little endearing when he done so….a little.

"Of course he follows Moony around too, though he is only after Remmie for his brains. He prefers purebloods for they are the 'right' breed in society."

Hermione noticed that Sirius' face seemed to darken considerably whenever he said this, even though she knew that he was among that 'breed' as he called it. But Sirius was different, Hermione reminded herself, he wasn't like the other purebloods.

Out of instinct, she reached out and laid a hand on his arm. She almost backed off when she saw him flinch a little but noticed that he relaxed his muscles soon after. "I'm sorry, Sirius," she whispered and he looked from his plate to her.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "It's okay, we can't help what family we're born into. Personally, I think they should give us a choice…"

"Oh Sirius," James said from a few seats down beside of Lily, "you know that if you would have been born into any other evil and diabolical family that you would have had the misfortune as to never had met me."

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Now that would have been a misfortune," sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at this, including James and the rest of the meal went along without much of them saying anything. All of them were anxious for class to begin, even the Marauders.

"Alrighty then," James said as he stood, "everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded and rose from their seats, slinging their bags over their shoulders. They led Hermione to a room that she recognized as Professor Slughorn's in the future. Surprisingly, Hermione missed the familiar scene of the dungeons for Potions.

"Hey," Sirius said from beside of her, obviously noticing her frown, "cheer up, Slughorn isn't _that_ bad and besides, you have me in here."

Hermione chuckled a little and took a seat beside of him towards the middle. James and Lily sat at a table to the front of them while Lauri and Remus took the table beside of them. Peter, as Sirius explained, did not have the scores to take Potions this year and Hermione felt a little wave of relief at his words.

The rest of the class filed in sometime later. Hermione noticed that the same prejudices held in this time, meaning that Slytherins sat on one side while the Gryffindors occupied the other.

Horace Slughorn trudged his way into the class sometime later, a vain smile on his face. "Good morning class," he called, "I'm glad to see that the best of the best have made it into my NEWT Potions class."

His eyes roamed the room and rested on Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger, how refreshing to see you out and about. I must say that I am rather looking forward to seeing your skill in the art of Potion making," he said cheerfully and Hermione's eyes narrowed on him.

"I see Mr. Black has appointed himself your partner." Hermione didn't like the gleam in his eye and she knew whatever was coming next would not be to her liking.

"That won't do," he said with a frown. "I must insist that we arrange all of you into partners that will allow you to develop in this class."

He picked up his grade book and turned towards them with a smile. "Everyone up, I will reseat you according to the partners that I deem will be most beneficial to you this year."

Hermione looked at Sirius while they were picking up their belongings. "I think this is punishment for turning him down," she said quietly. "We need to tread easy this year for I think he is planning something and his ultimate goal is to get us to join his club."

Sirius frowned and nodded. "I think you're right. He seems to cheerful to be doing this without any ulterior motives." He leaned closer. "Whoever your partner is, just don't do anything rash. Slughorn will be looking for any opportunity to get you in. He seems particularly keen on having you in his club."

Hermione nodded and stood by him while she waited for her name to be called. "Travers-Potter, Snape-Evans." Hermione felt bad for Lily as she watched her trudge towards the back where Severus Snape, the same grease ball as ever, was laying his stuff out.

"N. Black-Fern, B. Black- LeStrange, Goyle- S. Black, Crabbe- Lupin."

Hermione looked around as the crowd around her was disappearing and instantly knew her fate. She looked towards Sirius who was giving her a sympathetic look as the words rang out in the room, "Malfoy-Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, before opening them back up and walking to where Malfoy had set up his stuff at the very back corner of the room away from any of her friends. He wore a smug smile on his face and she wanted nothing more than to draw her wand and wipe it off.

"Well, well," Lucius drawled, "the new Gryffindor is paired with me, a Slytherin. Whatever did you do to make Slughorn mad?"

Hermione glared. "What makes you think that I did anything to make him mad? If you'd take the time to look around, you'd see that there are a lot of Gryffindor-Slytherin pairings."

"Actually, the only ones that are paired like that are your little group of friends," he pointed out. "All the rest got to remain with their own house."

Hermione had noticed this but she had decided to ignore it and try to make the best out of a bad situation by ignoring him. She laid out her Potion supplies and waited for Slughorn to give them their instructions, completely obvious to Malfoy's prying eyes.

"Today class," Slughorn said after everyone was ready to begin, "will merely be a test as to your aptitude at brewing Potions. You may select any Potion to brew with your partner and points will be reward upon observing the affects of the Potion. The harder the potion, the higher the grade you will receive. You have the whole class period, begin."

She turned to Malfoy and looked at him expectantly, waiting to see what he would say. "I say we make Veritaserum," he said with his usual arrogant manner.

Hermione cocked a brow. So that was what he was playing at, he wanted to know the truth about her. Well, she thought snidely, he wasn't going to figure out.

She opened her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger and flipped to a familiar page. "Here," she said pointing to the potion, "let's make that."

Lucius observed her skeptically but nevertheless shrugged and began gathering the ingredients. He handed her the belladonna, knotgrass, and puffer-fish eyes while he took the monkshood, snake fangs, and aconite for himself to prepare.

Hermione combined the knotgrass and belladonna and let it simmer in the cauldron while she squeezed the juice out of the puffer-fish eyes. Lucius, meanwhile, was slowly stirring the monkshood and aconite in a small bowl. He picked up the snake fangs with his free hand and dropped it into the cauldron and smiled at the sizzle that resulted.

Hermione added the juice from the puffer-fish eyes to his concoction and then grabbed up some valerian roots and lionfish spine. She pounded these together into a fine powder which she slowly added into the mix that Lucius was holding out for her.

Lucius slowly poured the mix into the cauldron while Hermione stirred it counter-clock wise fifty times before going clockwise another fifty times. Lucius picked up the last and final ingredient, dragon blood, and added it into the mix.

The potion was now a deep mahogany color, the desired color and both Lucius and Hermione smiled at their success. They turned the heat down and waited for the potion to sit for fifteen minutes before it would be ready.

"Good job," Lucius said as he sat back on his seat, "it seems that you are adapt at Potion making and I guess it won't be so bad being paired up with you."

Hermione scrutinized him. She wondered if he knew of her heritage…wait, she was no longer a mudblood, but a half-blood, in this time anyway. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Lucius leaned back and smirked. "Alright, so you don't like me and I don't like the fact that you're a Gryffindor…"

"You're only prejudiced against my house?" Hermione questioned.

Lucius merely shrugged and continued to smirk at her. "Anyways, what I'm suggesting is a sort of truce during Potions. I help you, you help me, and we pass the class."

Hermione thought about his words. Would a truce work between them. True, she did want to pass Potions without any hitches and it seemed that she was doomed to keep Lucius as a partner. Maybe it would work…

"Alright Malfoy," she said suddenly, her eyes meeting his, "I'll agree to this little truce on a few conditions."

"Ah," he said with a small chuckle, "the Gryffindor is smart. I applaud you on the fact that you know better than to walk blindly into an agreement."

It was Hermione's turn to shrug as she straightened her back. "First, no references in the classroom as to who or who we are not friends with. Since I'm sure that you don't like my friends and I doubt very much that I will like yours, this seems like the most logical solution."

Lucius nodded. "I agree with you there. Alright, Miss Granger, your first condition is accepted."

"Second, as it will only be in Potions that we will be conversing, this truce will uphold to a degree outside the classroom. In this sense I'm meaning that neither of us throw barbs at one another or purposefully detain the other from otherwise serenity."

"My, my, big words my little Gryffindor," Lucius teased. "So, am I to understand that outside of the classroom you want us to be acquaintances, meaning that we are not friends but we are past the enemy stage. Am I correct?"

"You would be correct," Hermione stated impassively. "Do you accept?"

Lucius smirked. "I accept."

"Good," was all she said about that then, "I have one last condition."

Lucius laughed heartily. "Of course you do. Tell me, my dear, what is it?"

"That this class will allow us to be frank with one another. I do not wish to lie to you nor for you to lie to me. If we are to be acquaintances, let us at least be truthful ones."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that while we are in here that we will be truthful to one another. No lies, no little fibs, nothing. You are merely Lucius and I am Hermione."

"Hmm, I wonder if you will be entirely truthful in certain situations," Lucius murmured but sat straight. "Well, I now know why you didn't want to make Veritaserum. What you really mean is, we'll be truthful…to an extent. Face it, my dear, we each have those few hidden secrets that we don't want to divulge. However, I agree to your condition."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest his analysis of her but at that moment, Slughorn appeared in front of their work table with an expectant grin on his face.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you preformed to my standards."

"Why don't you try the potion out and tell us," Hermione said through gritted teeth and she could have sworn she saw Lucius smile at her.

Professor Slughorn nodded with a smile and ladled up a mouthful of the potion and put it to his lips. Oh he cannot be that stupid, Hermione thought to herself as he did indeed drank down the potion.

Immediately his face began to turn. Hermione along with Lucius watched with a wry smile as the potion started to take it affect on Slughorn. Many others in the class had also stopped and had turned to watch with eager eyes what was happening.

Slughorn's face immediately began to transform. His whole body seemed to begin to ooze together and his eyes grew large. From his large head appeared two long, thin slimy things that began to grow in length. He looked first to Lucius then to Hermione, realizing the mistake he had made.

Hermione tsked. "Really Professor, isn't it always taught when dealing with unknown potions to be cautious? You really shouldn't have drank it up without knowing first what you were dealing with."

She smiled mirthfully and a few cackles were heard among the students. "Well, it certainly seems that the potion itself did work, and excellently I might say. I doubt you'll give us anything less than an O for it since there seems to be no fault."

"I will bottle up the rest of the Cirisporis potion, sir, and leave it on your desk. I do say that your animal counterpart suits you much better than your human form."

And with that, Hermione stood from her seat and left a vial of the potion behind, cleaning up the rest of the potion. She smiled at everyone and joined up with Sirius to leave the classroom as the bell rang.

She caught Lucius' eye and they both smiled. Everyone ignored the large, oozing slug left behind on the classroom floor.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Truly am. However, Speech, Flags, and FFA is now over with and all I have left is a few things for Band and T-Ball... almost free...almost... :D Went and saw my DREAM COLLEGE. IT IS AMAZING! For those of you who don't know yet, I'm attending Hollins University next year :D... **

**Thanks for reading! Much love,**

**Amaya**


	13. 13: Why Should I Care

**DISCLAIMER: In the wizarding community, someone was smart and developed Veritaserum to prove when one was lying… In the muggle world, all they have is the lie detector, which can be fooled….**

**A/N: 2 updates in one week…and one was on LiYD:D.. you should be happy :D**

Chapter 13: Why Should I Care

Hermione had never been so relieved for a day to end. Not only was she worn out physically, but mentally as well. All she wanted to do was to go and curl up in her bed and never get up again.

But as fate would have it, Sirius would hear none of it and proceeded to drag her down to the Great Hall for supper pleading that he needed someone to talk to since James and Remus both had 'their' girls.

As they sat at the table in the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that James and Remus both seemed occupied in talking to Lauri and Lily, James particularly since he was still trying to convince Lily to go out with him. She also noticed that Peter was missing.

"Hey Sirius," she said as filled her plate with some chicken and potatoes, "where's Peter?"

Sirius looked up from his dish and around, his brows furrowed with uncertainty. "You know, I really don't know. It isn't like Petey to miss a meal."

Hermione looked around and noticed that he wasn't anywhere in the Great Hall. Unease filled her as she wondered when he had started betraying his friends. Maybe he was out with someone, though, and she was just overreacting but the feeling remained.

"Hey Hermione," Lily said, drawing her attention away from her thoughts, "when are you planning to start on that Transfiguration essay we were assigned?"

Hermione groaned, she didn't really want to even think about starting it but she knew that she had to and it was better to get it over with sooner rather than later. "Er…well, I guess we could start research on it tonight…."

And then it clicked. Hermione hit her forehead with her hand. "I have tea with Aunt Minerva tonight, Lils, sorry. I guess we could go now and get some books…."

Lily smiled. "Sure, why not. Then we can start on it tonight after you get back…"

While Lily rattled on about her plans, Hermione looked regretfully at her untouched dinner. Looked like it was going to be another foodless night. Funny how she used to enjoy missing meals to do research and now she hated it.

"Hey," Sirius said softly to her while Lily continued to talk, "if you have to leave now I can always take you down to the kitchens later for a bite to eat or get you something."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sirius. I figure I'll need something to eat after I finish with everything…"

"Especially Lily," Sirius joked and took a bite of his chicken. "I'll take you down tonight when you get back. You could use a little adventure on your first day."

"I think I'll be too tired to notice," Hermione said earnestly and then turned her attention back to Lily who had finished talking and was now standing. She noticed that Lauri was also being forced to stand and wondered what she had missed.

Lauri looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes dramatically and Hermione knew that she was mandatory for her to come along, in Lily's eyes anyways.

Hermione looked at Lily and instantly remembered back to a time when she was the enforcer of doing homework. Many of nights she had spent keeping after Harry and Ron until they obliged her and opened their books. And in one night, that had all changed.

"Okay Lils," Lauri said as Lily started to push her towards the exit, "we're coming." Hermione stood and grabbed her bag and with a goodbye followed Lily and Lauri out of the door and to the familiar library that would hardly change over the years.

Later that evening, after much bickering and heated arguments in the library, Hermione made her way towards her guardians private rooms to have tea. Though she loved spending time with her adopted aunt, she really wanted to go back to meet up with Sirius and travel down to the kitchens for a hearty meal that she had been denied earlier.

Minerva answered the door after one knock and let the girl in, ushering her to the small den where a warm fire was burning and tea was laid out. "I trust you had a good first day," she said as she poured them both a cup of tea.

Hermione sighed and smiled, "As good as one could expect a first day to be I guess. Actually, it was like any other school day, minus the fact that I didn't know hardly anyone except a small group of my friends."

Minerva smiled apologetically. "Yes, my dear, no one ever said this was going to be an easy road for you to travel, yet it must be done so all one can do is just hold their chin up high and march on."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Yes, I suppose I must, but I think I'll be alright as long as I live through having Potions with Slughorn."

Minerva smiled over the rim of her cup. "Yes, I heard what happened today in Potions from Slughorn himself. He thought that since I was your guardian that I might have some say in your behavior and your choice to join his club."

Hermione opened her mouth but Minerva went on. "I dare say that your little potion had the opposite effect of the one desired. Instead of warning him like I think you meant to do, he seems quite determined to have you in his club after seeing your capabilities."

"During what point did he miss the fact that I blatantly said that I would never be a part of his club?" Hermione asked, her mouth forming a stern line that made Minerva think of how much this young girl resembled her.

"I think that he thinks that you would be a vital asset to him in the years to come."

Hermione gave a dry laugh. "Wonder what he would do if I all of a sudden went missing and reappeared in my own time. Wonderful asset I would be then."

Minerva replaced her cup on the saucer and laid her hand on Hermione's. "Let's not think about that right now. You are here, enjoy it."

She sighed and looked at the young woman in front of her. "I asked you here this evening because I'm worried about you. This is the first time that you've actually been with a large group of students your own age and…"

"You were worried that they would remind me of my friends," Hermione finished for her and saw her nod. She had been worried about the same thing but oddly, she did not even think about that fact today when she had been in her classes.

"Yes," Minerva admitted with a slight frown on her face as if she was worried about what Hermione might say.

"Actually, that thought never even occurred to me once today," Hermione said. "I've been so preoccupied with other things that I didn't even have time to dwell on the could-have-been's."

"Well, that's good," Minerva said with a smile waved her wand to vanish the now empty cups. "Also I wanted to encourage you to trust those around you. I know it must seem hard to share your pain, but I really think that it would help you. You are a young woman, Hermione, carrying a large weight on your shoulders and it's not healthy to walk the path alone."

Hermione absentmindedly bit her lip as she turned the words over in her head. "I… I can't right now," she said finally, her head lowered.

Minerva patted her hand tenderly. "I understand that it's hard, but I also know that you cannot continue to go alone. Trust someone, Hermione, trust them with your pain. I don't want to see you fall into the pit that you have already started to sink into."

Hermione looked into her guardians eyes and understood the sincerity of her words and yet the truth forced her to remain silent. She was scared, she was scared to become as close as she once was to Harry and Ron for it only brought pain with it.

"Er…I have to go," she said lamely, not daring to meet the older woman's eye. She knew that she couldn't trust anyone…not yet. For now, it was better to be alone emotionally.

Minerva rose to her feet, noticing Hermione's fear. A frown formed at her lips as she thought about what she had been through and the inner demons that she still fought but remained vigilant in her stand and continued to go alone.

"Goodnight Hermione," she said as she walked over towards the portrait hole and opened it, "and remember what I said. I'm here if you ever need me."

Hermione paused for a moment in thought before hugging Minerva tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything and I'll remember. Goodnight."

As Hermione made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room, her thoughts were on the advice she was just offered. True, she considered the Marauders, Lily, and Lauri her friends and yet she realized that she held them at a distance.

Why did she do this? She was scared of course. Her love for Harry and Ron had made her trust them so openly with her problems and pain, and yet the only thing it brought her was a feeling almost like death when she had watched them die.

She didn't want to have that feeling again. She didn't want to feel the absolute helplessness she had felt in those few moments when she had watched her friends' bodies crumble to the ground, lifeless and cold. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

So she would continue to accept them as friends but she would hold them at a safe distance. She would keep her problems to herself and learn to harness the pain inside of her until it didn't hurt anymore. Then, and only then could she attempt to be happy.

She didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her until she bumped into the owner of them. She looked up and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Thought I would come and see if you were done," Sirius said as he hooked her hand through his arm. "You have to be starving cause you barely ate lunch and you were dragged away from dinner. Therefore, I propose a feast."

"A feast?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yes, a feast," he declared. "I know for a fact that the House Elves will happily fix us one and probably will give you extra helpings if they know that you missed supper."

"I certainly won't tell them that," she said and her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and she winced. Sirius, however, grinned and said, "I doubt you'll have to tell them anything, just let your stomach do the talking."

She laughed along with him as they made their way to the kitchens. Hermione, of course, already knew the way seeing how she had visited there during her SPEW campaign, but pretended that she didn't and let Sirius lead the way.

They arrived at the portrait of the bowl of fruit and Sirius turned towards her. "Now, what I'm about to show you is a great secret that you must never divulge."

Hermione smiled and said, "And who exactly would I tell it to since I'm sure that Remus and James will show Lauri and Lily?"

"Good point," he said with a doggish grin. "Now, what you must do is tickle the pear."

"Tickle the pear?" Hermione repeated with a small laugh.

"Yes, tickle the pear." He walked up to the portrait and did just that and Hermione saw the door handle appear. He turned his head slightly and grinned at her.

He opened the portrait and allowed Hermione to step through first, quickly following behind and shutting it behind him. No less than twenty House Elves were immediately gathered around them, asking them what they would like to have.

Sirius stepped forward. "Hermione, here, was unfortunately detained from supper and therefore missed out on a good meal. We were wondering if you could find some food for her so she doesn't have to wait until the morning to eat."

"Right away Master Sirius," said a particularly cheerful elf who seemed to know Sirius quite well, "Nixie will serve Misses Hermione. Nixie will get Misses Hermione lots of food."

Sirius bent down and patted the small elf on the shoulder. "That's my girl, Nixie. We appreciate you fixing us something to eat."

"Nixie is happy to fix Master Sirius and Misses Hermione food," Nixie said. "If you'll take a seat over there, Nixie and Pippy will serve you."

Sirius grinned at Hermione and led her over to a table near the corner. The seats were delightfully comfy and Hermione relished in the small setting of it instead of the bustling Great Hall.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked suddenly. Hermione noticed that there was sort of a pleading look in his eyes as if he was begging for her approval.

"I love it," she said with a genuine smile. "They are such pleasant little things, are they not? Thank you for bringing me down here, me and my stomach appreciate it immensely."

"You are welcome," he said, leaning towards her a bit. "You know Hermione, there's something about you that…I don't know, makes me worry about you."

"Worry?" She knew that he was getting at the same thing that Minerva had approached during their chat but for some reason, she didn't feel as opposed to the advice as before.

"Yeah, it's like you have this wall around you and I can't figure out if it's to keep others out or yourself in." He leaned a little closer and she was struck by the emotion in his eyes. "I'm scared for you Hermione," he said softly, "I'm scared that you'll continue to keep that wall up and then…"

Nixie appeared by their side at that instant with a large smile and two heaping bowls full of food. Pippy was closely behind with her own handful of delicious treats for them to eat.

"Nixie has Master Sirius and Misses Hermione food," she said proudly, oblivious to what she had walked up on. "If you need anything else, just call Nixie."

"Thank you Nixie," Hermione said, looking briefly at Sirius who was staring at her before turning back to the elf, "but I think this will be enough. Thank you so much."

Nixie and Pippy bowed low, their long noses almost touching the ground. "It was Nixie's and Pippy's pleasure," Nixie said. "Nixie will get you anything you need."

And with that, Nixie and Pippy instantly disappeared leaving Hermione alone with Sirius. He was still staring at her with that worried look in his eye and yet he seemed confused about something too.

The best thing to do, Hermione though, is to ignore him and so she picked up her fork and dug into the food on her plate, savoring the food heartily. "This is delicious," she said, breaking the silence, "you really should try some of it."

Sirius nodded and picked up his fork and ate, though it did not look as if he even knew what he was eating. However, he ate every single morsel on his plate and then some when Hermione pleaded with him to finish that which she could not eat.

As they made their way back up to the Gryffindor tower, Sirius wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Startled at first, Hermione slowly relaxed and even leaned into him a little, enjoying the feel of his arm around her.

Slowly, brick by brick, Sirius began to tear down her wall.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Lily sat in front of the fire with a book in her hands, typical Lily thought those who saw her. However, on closer inspection, one would observe that she wasn't, in fact, reading the words on the page in front of her.

Lily nipped her bottom lip as her mind went to a certain messy-haired Quidditch captain and Head Boy. She couldn't help but feel a small spark light up inside of her as she thought of him and the difference in him from last year.

Yes, he still drove her mad sometimes to the point where all she wanted to do was hex him to an inch of his life, but he also made her want to just grab him and kiss him, something she, Lily Evans, should never even be considering when it came to James Potter.

She knew that he had in the past had a little 'infatuation' with her as she liked to call it, but she thought it only went as far as that. She thought that her constant rejection of him was his sole attraction to her and thought it would pass with time.

But when he had said he loved her, something within her had snapped. A wall had been broke down and she was flooded with these feelings that she just did not understand.

There was so much sincerity in his words that Lily had not doubted him for one instant when he had said those three little damning words. If she had not believed his words, all she had to have done was look into his hazel eyes for the truth was reflected there.

James Potter was in love with her and she…well, she felt something for him too.

But was it love? She didn't know the answer and that irked her. She wanted to know, she _had_ to know and she was going to go insane if she didn't figure it out soon.

Lily had pushed herself today in all of her classes for the simple fact that she didn't want to think about it. She even forced Hermione and Lauri to study with her so she could escape James and finally get her thoughts under control.

Around James, Lily couldn't think properly and she needed to think properly when she was around him. She didn't trust herself around him anymore.

At that moment a shadow appeared over her, blocking the light of the fire. Lily looked up and saw the one person she had most desperately wanted to avoid.

"Hey Lily-bug, what are you reading?" James asked as he sat down on the rug beside of her, quietly observing her as she looked back at him.

"It's called a book," she replied tartly.

He grinned despite the harshness in her words. "Really? And what would this…book did you call it?…be about?"

"It's a book on becoming an animagus," she answered and saw him shift nervously. She pinched her lips together as she scrutinized him. Why was he all of a sudden nervous?

"Really?" he asked, his voice displaying his anxiety. "Why are you reading about becoming an animagus? Just light reading?"

She smiled a little. "No, actually I was considering on becoming one. Of course I'm going to ask Lauri and Hermione if they would like to do it with me." She looked at him and saw him avoiding her eyes. "Maybe you would like to do it too…."

"No," he said quickly. "I mean…I don't think I would like to become an animagus… It will take up too much time and I just don't want to do it…"

"How come I sense that that's not your real reason for rejecting the idea?" Lily said softly and saw him looking around at the exits. What was up with him? "James? You know you're a terrible liar right?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Only around you Lily-bug, only around you."

"So what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm lightly. "You can tell me."

He looked down at her hand and then back up to her eyes. "I can't Lily….not yet." He sounded genuinely sorry saying that. "Maybe one day I'll be able to…."

Lily nodded and turned to stare at the fire, her hand still on his arm. She felt him lift it into his and thread his fingers through hers. Her mind screamed at her to draw back, to get away from him, but her hand in his felt so right.

She turned her head to look at him and found him staring intensely at her. His head slowly lowered towards her and she knew what was going to happen and, instead of stopping him, she found herself rising to meet him.

Their lips touched in a brief kiss and Lily instantly felt that spark turn into a fire. She knew in that instant the answer to her earlier question.

"I love you, Lily-bug," he whispered against her lips. "Merlin help me, but I love you."

She smiled shyly as she met his passionate gaze. She closed the distance between them and kissed him fervently, conveying her feelings to him through the kiss.

"I love you too, James," she whispered as she broke away slightly.

He smiled goofily then and laughed with joy. The fire burned brightly beside of them as they sealed their love with a sweet kiss, the flames licking at each other as they danced in the black basket of the grate.

**A/N: I Have decided that I want a Twin…. Would anyone like to audition for the position? Now taking applications….. **

**Much love, **

**Amaya**


	14. 14: The Hardest Part is the Night

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time there was a woman who wrote a wonderful tale on a napkin. That tale developed into Harry Potter. I, sadly, was not that woman...**

Chapter 14: The Hardest Part Is The Night

As the weeks blended together, Hermione found herself more tired than she had ever been before. She kept her high grades and she always appeared alert and attentive, but she was found her thoughts often drifting.

No one noticed the mask that she put up, the façade she played. To the world she was Hermione Granger, studious student and meticulous worker.

She forced herself to keep going during the day. Just a couple more classes, only a few more lines to go, she continuously told herself. She dreaded the nights for the memories flooded her then, something having brought them back to her.

She considered going to Madame Pomfrey and requesting a Dreamless Sleep Potion but that of course would bring about the questions and she just didn't feel like answering them.

Meanwhile, Sirius was steadily growing closer to her and yet, further away at the same time. Hermione knew that she was growing emotionally attached to him and that she knew must never happen, so she pushed him away.

He was not to be deterred, though, and kept pushing past her barrier that she had put up. He saw the mask and he wanted to get her to trust him enough to let him help her with her pain, for he knew that something was wrong with her.

September faded into October and the students were getting anxious as Halloween was coming up and therefore the Hogsmeade trip would soon be upon them. Minerva had signed Hermione's permission form, saying the outing would do her some good.

She had, of course, seen the exhaustion in Hermione's features. She had to give the girl merits, though, for she hid it well with some well placed charms. She was only disappointed to see that Hermione chose sinking into her own pit rather than getting help.

So, with the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, the school was abuzz with their plans and the eagerness soon crept into the Gryffindor common room.

"So, Hermione, are you looking forward to your first Hogsmeade visit?" Lauri asked with a sly smile, glancing obviously over at Sirius who was at a table in the corner with the other Marauders. He looked up right then and over at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione lied, placing a smile on her face, "I am greatly looking forward to it."

"Are you going with anyone in particular?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Er…no, not really," Hermione said, glancing from one girl to the other. "I thought we were all going together."

"Well, naturally," Lauri said with a frown, "but we often split up sometimes if we have someone we want to spend sometime alone with. I know Remus and I planned on taking a little trip up to see the Shrieking Shack around three."

"Yeah, and James is taking me to this small café at the very edge of Hogsmeade," Lily added. "It has a quiet little setting and we thought we could have some time to alone."

"Of course," Hermione said, giving them a small smile. "That sounds lovely. I guess I'll come back to Hogwarts whenever you guys head off."

"Of course not," Sirius said as he joined them, sitting on the arm of the chair that Hermione was currently occupying. "We can't have you coming back to the school without seeing the whole of Hogsmeade. I planned on taking you up to the caves."

"Oh, well…alright. That sounds fine," Hermione said, looking up at him. She looked over at Peter. "What about you then? What are you going to do?"

Peter blushed and looked down shyly. "Well…I sort of have a date….," he said slowly and the Marauders all grinned. This was little Petey's first date.

A chorus of "Who, Peter?" rang through the room as they all bombarded him with questions about his date. "Well," he said, his cheeks a slight pink, "her name is Kelly Greenleaf from Hufflepuff."

"Is she the one that hangs out with Autumn Bollinger?" Sirius asked. "The blonde girl, really tall, green eyes? Autumn I mean. Kelly is short with brown hair, right?"

Hermione rounded on him. "Do you know every girl in this school?"

He smirked, "Of course, my dear, it's my job to know. So, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's her," Peter said. "She's really nice…"

"She is," Lily agreed wholeheartedly. "I've met her last year during Muggle Studies."

"I still don't understand why you took that," Sirius said, "you're muggleborn."

"But it's interesting to learn what muggles do from a wizards point of view," Lily said and Hermione instantly remembered a similar conversation between her, Ron, and Harry.

"Anyways," James said cheerfully, distracting Lily and Sirius from an impending argument that was sure to follow, "it looks like we all have dates."

They went to bed soon after and Hermione entered into another sleepless night. She knew she was going to have to do something soon for she couldn't continue to go without sleep.

The next day brought the promise of the Hogsmeade trip and Halloween feast. They Marauders were all anxiously waiting for the girls down in the common room except for Peter who had already left to meet Kelly in the Great Hall.

Hermione walked beside of Sirius to the carriages that would carry them to the wizarding village. Lily and James were already in one carriage and Lauri and Remus were climbing in after them. Soon they were all squished inside of one carriage and off towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione smiled as the village came into view, the same old Hogsmeade. She noticed that, like Diagon Alley, a few stores were different and some missing. But still, it was Hogsmeade and it connected Hermione a little to her past.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sirius whispered in her ear and she smiled at him. "Truly beautiful," she answered with a large grin. This was _her_ Hogsmeade.

"Wait till we get to the Three Broomsticks…"

"And Honeyduke's," Remus added with an eager look about him. Remus and his chocolates…, Hermione thought amusingly.

"Of course we can't forget Honeyduke's," Sirius said with a bark of laughter. He leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "You'll learn soon enough to not mess with Remus' chocolates, he'll kill for them…."

"I heard that Pads," Remus said sternly but then smiled, "but there is a little truth in that.."

"A little?" James said unbelievingly. "I seem to recall a certain amber-eyed teen tackling me over eating _one_ chocolate frog last week."

"Well…you shouldn't touch things that are not yours," Remus huffed and the argument continued until the carriage pulled to a stop and they all clambered out.

Hermione stepped out behind Sirius and smiled at the bustling streets. She closed her eyes and instantly regretted it as the memories assailed her and she remembered that it was not Harry and Ron that she was here with."

"Hey," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her waist, "no long faces. Today's your first time here and you are going to enjoy yourself."

Hermione smiled. "Is that an order?"

"You better believe it," he teased, steering her towards the entrance of the joke shop. "What better to cheer you up than a joke shop?" he asked with a large grin.

Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "I do believe that you are taking me into this store for your own intents and purposes, not to cheer me up."

He laughed and squeezed her shoulders. "Well, let's just pretend it's for the latter and not the former," he said, "that way we can both enjoy ourselves."

And so Hermione found herself in a long aisle with Sirius deciding whether to buy a bag of dungbombs or the new version of itching bugs. Remus came by then and looked at the products in Sirius' hands before saying, "Remember what happened the last time you and James played with the itching bugs?"

Sirius grimaced and quickly replaced the can onto the shelf. Hermione wondered what had happened but decided that maybe it was better not knowing.

Sirius purchased the dungbombs and they headed down to Honeyduke's where he bought her some chocolate and candy worms that squirmed in the constraint of the bag. They then headed over to bookstore so Hermione could pick up a few extra books that were just recently released and she had been pining over for two weeks now.

They then noticed the time and went to meet up with the others at the Three Broomsticks before they would head off in their separate directions yet again.

Hermione spotted Lauri and Lily at a table in the back. Sirius told her to go join them while he went to help the other two with drinks. She complied and smiled as she approached the two girls.

"Hey Hermione," Lauri said as Lily was conversing with a Ravenclaw girl that Hermione recognized as Kimberly McCourt. "How do you like Hogsmeade so far?"

"I love it," Hermione said earnestly. "It's a quiet and yet industrious little village."

"It's really pretty around December with all of the snow," Kim's companion, Ashley DeGroot, added from beside of Lauri. "Andrew and I are planning on heading up to the caves on the winter trip so we can see the snow covered village from above."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like it would be pretty."

"Oh, it is," she replied. "Andrew took me up there last year for the first time right after we started dating and I love going back up there. It resembles one of those muggle postcards actually."

Hermione smiled. She, of course, knew how beautiful the village was in the winter time but she could not say that aloud. To them, this was her first time here.

The guys joined them then and placed the drinks in front of them. Kim smiled. "Well, we should really be heading back to meet Tom and Andrew, they're waiting on us."

Sirius slid in beside of Hermione and smiled at her as she watched the two Ravenclaw girls walk away. Lauri and Remus were having a private conversation and by the looks of it, so were Lily and James. Her and Sirius, however, remained quiet and sipped their drinks.

_The laughs of the customers surrounded them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat back in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, merely observing the carefree people and sipping at their drinks. The war was fast approaching and no one wanted to acknowledge the fact._

_Harry sat his drink down on the table and turned towards them. "Alright, so we all know that the war is coming," he stated simply, "but let's, just for today, forget that."_

_Hermione and Ron observed him carefully, afraid of saying the wrong thing and upsetting him. "Let's just enjoy ourselves," he went on, his emerald eyes piercing in the dim light. "I just….I just want one day of peace."_

_Hermione smiled and laid her hand atop his, squeezing it lightly. "Alright, Harry."_

_Harry smiled back at her and they all attempted to forget the war that loomed over them. They laughed and joked about a Potion accident last week where Slughorn's potion had went up in flames and turned his face a bright pink._

_Then the screams started. Hermione had just looked up in time to see the door bursting in and a jet of green light streaking through and striking a Hufflepuff boy, Kevin Whitby, square in the chest, his lifeless body falling to the floor._

_Harry pushed them towards the back door, remembering Dumbledore's words that no matter what that they had to remain alive until the final battle. Out back, they hunkered down behind the bushes and listened to the endless screams inside._

_Harry held her tightly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and sobs racked her body. But she remained quiet for she knew what it meant if she gave up their positions._

_The screams finally died down and what they would discover inside made the bile rise in Hermione's throat. Blood clouded her vision and she fainted._

"Hermione?" The worried voice broke through her thoughts and she was surprised at the dampness on her cheeks. "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?"

Strong arms picked her up and carried her away from the building, placing her gently onto the seat of the first carriage they came to. She was aware of the body sliding in beside of her but the only thing she could hear was the screams.

The school came into site and Hermione pushed her way out of the carriage. She wanted away from the screams, away from the memories.

Someone grabbed her from behind and slung her into his arms, carrying her into the school while the tears continued to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her fingers found their way to her scar, gently tracing the path.

She was unaware of the path they were taking or else she might have protested. She wanted to be alone right now, she didn't want his help.

They came to a stop on the seventh floor in front of a blank wall. Hermione instantly registered that they had arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirements.

"Hermione," Sirius' husky voice whispered in her ear, "I need you to think of the place that provides you with the most comfort. Just keep thinking about it, okay?"

She nodded and an image instantly conjured in her mind, reminding her of her past. She clung to that image as she felt Sirius walking back and forth in front of the wall.

The door appeared and Sirius rushed through it, pulling to a stop at the room he had entered. It was a room full of photographs.

He sat her down in front of the fire and wrapped a throw around her, holding her gently against him as his eyes roamed around the room, taking in the different pictures.

One in particular caught his eye. It was of Hermione and James and some other boy he didn't know… Odd, he thought, Hermione looked about thirteen but there was no way that she could have had a picture with James because she didn't know him then.

"His name's Harry," Hermione said softly. Sirius turned towards her, a questioning look in his eye. "The other one's name is Ron. They were my best friends."

"Were?" he asked, fearing the answer she was going to give.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. "They're….they're dead."

He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, love."

He continued to hold her as she cried softly and he knew then that the hurt that she had been running so frenziedly from had finally caught up to her.

"Trust me Hermione," he whispered to her, "let me help you with your pain. Let me help you with the hurt that you carry with you."

She shook in his arms. "I…I don't know if I can…"

"Sure you can," he said, kissing her forehead, "you're Hermione, my Hermione who is the bravest witch I know. You can do this Hermione."

She remained silent and Sirius knew she was considering his words. "Let it out Hermione, let all the pain out. Tell me what happened. Let me be there for you."

"He killed them," she whispered all of a sudden, "he killed them all."

She took a deep breath and stared straight into the fire, revisiting her memories. "He started out with a few small deaths, no one really important and then he killed Harry's godfather. That was the worst blow up to that point. Then came more."

"He killed our mentor, our friend…not personally of course, he had someone we trusted most kill him. Then he began to strike out at our families. My parents were first. I came home and found the Death Mark looming over my house and I just knew…I just knew."

He felt his own tears well up in his eyes as she remembered and told him. She had been through so much and yet she made it…

"One of Ron's brothers was the next to be killed," she went on in a deadened voice, "we found him so mangled that the only way we could identify him was by his long hair and fang earring. Then there were more, and more died. I can remember us sitting at our Headquarters just waiting to hear who was the next one they found."

"This continued up until August," she said and her voice died off.

"What happened in August?" he forced himself to ask, surprised by the sound of his voice breaking as he asked this.

"He grew tired of the game and decided to end it. His Death Eaters met us on the battlefield and we all fought. One of them hit me with a curse and I got this scar," she said, running a finger down the pale line on her cheek. "I killed Sirius, I killed so that I would not be killed but I cannot forget the eyes of him."

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her as the tears started again. "You had too…"

She laughed sardonically. "Do you think I have not told myself the same thing? He was our age, Sirius, just a boy looking for his father's approval and I took his life."

Sirius felt bad for her and knew that no words would console her for that. So instead he asked something else. "What happened to Ron and Harry?"

"We had this plan to stay close to each other, to protect each other if one of us was hurt. But it didn't work…we got separated. Ron…he was killed first with just a two little words. He never even saw it coming. That's when I killed the boy…right after I saw Ron die…."

"Then he was there….," she muttered softly, her eyes glazing over as if she was venturing back into her past, "Lord Voldemort arrived and stood before us. Harry met him in battle…"

"Harry?" Sirius choked out. He could not believe a young boy was sent to meet Lord Voldemort in battle one on one. It was murder.

"Yes, Harry had to," she muttered. "It was his destiny….I watched them, throwing spells at one another….it was just…I couldn't help him…."

Her voice broke as her body sank into deep sobs, the tears cascading from her eyes. Sirius didn't press her for anymore. He knew the rest, Harry was killed and she escaped and was sent here, away from all the death and the memories…but the memories followed and haunted her.

"Hermione," he whispered softly, "you have to let go."

She shook her head, knowing what he was meaning but she didn't have the courage or the strength to do what he was asking. She couldn't let go of the past for it was all she had.

"Hermione, look at me."

She did and found herself lost in his eyes. "I can't sleep at night, Sirius," she found herself admitting, "the memories…the hardest part is the night for they all come back, but I can't let go… They're all I have."

"No, love," Sirius said, wiping the tears gently from her face, "you have me."

He kissed her cheek tenderly, pressing soft kisses down the length of her scar. He kissed the salty tears from her cheeks, holding her fast against him. "You have me and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

And Hermione believed him. She let herself sink into his arms as he continued to kiss the tears from her cheeks and then his lips found hers. His kiss promised love and hope, and more than anything a promise to always stand by her.

Hermione let go of the memories then. She let them flow from her as she decided to live today and worry about tomorrow when it came. Right now, she had Sirius, and she realized that that was enough.

**A/N: Just got home from shopping :D Love it... ANYWAYS, as many of you know, I have a strange urge for a twin. After many (which was very surprising considering it's me...) requests to be my twin, I decided to randomly draw a name out of a hat. And the winner is... (insert drum roll)**

**MoonyNZ otherwise known as my twin and new accomplice in all my devious schemes.**

**Update on Living in Yesterday's Dream MAY be up Sunday...Saturday is prom folks so I have no time :D... Yeah, I'll try to get it up on Sunday for a "Mother's Day" thing...**

**LATER ALL and don't forget to review...it motivates me to update faster :D**


	15. 15: Brave

**DISCLAIMER: So, by now you should know that my name is Meia and I do not own Harry Potter. There, I said it… **

Chapter 15: Brave

Hermione stirred in the early hours of the morning, slowly blinking her eyes to adjust to the morning light that streamed in through the window. Her eyes were a little sore and puffy from the tears she had cried, but Sirius' arms around her brought a smile to her face.

Slowly, her eyes roamed over the room, taking in the numerous pictures that littered the walls. Most were of the boys and her, but some were of her family and she noticed a couple of her, the boys, Remus, and Sirius.

She eased herself out of his embrace and walked over to the pictures, studying it a moment before lying them face down on the shelf. It would not do for him to see the pictures that so boldly stated that she was not from this time.

As she stood there, her eyes caught the site of one photograph that made her heart jump in her chest. She moved slowly towards it, reaching out tentatively to touch the black frame.

She remembered that day, she remembered the exact moment that the picture had been taken… and as the tears flooded her eyes, her mind drifted back to that day.

"_Oh come off it, Hermione," Ron huffed as they made their way down the school grounds after classes. The weather had changed slightly on this September day, urging the students outside before the weather changed for the worse._

"_All I am saying," Hermione replied smartly, "is that we should be inside doing our homework, which is due tomorrow if I may point out, instead of traversing over the school grounds for no reason whatsoever."_

_Harry, who had remained unusually quiet up to this point, merely chuckled and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Dearest Hermione, you should know by now that we never do anything without a reason. Besides, we have a surprise for you."_

_Hermione looked suspiciously at each boy. "Surprise? What kind of a surprise?"_

_They merely exchanged identical mischievous smirks and Harry replied, "Well, you'll just have to see for yourself when we get there, now won't you?"_

_Hermione huffed indignantly but resigned herself to walking with them. They must have a reason, she told herself, for they wouldn't drag me away for nothing._

_As they neared the lake, Hermione saw something large and…red?…lying on the ground by the big oak tree where she usually liked to sit in the evenings and think. She looked at where the boys were directing her and noticed that they were heading directly towards it._

"_What is that?" she asked, pointing towards where it laid._

"_That," Harry said with a smirk, "is your birthday present." He kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulders. "Happy birthday, Hermione."_

_Ron laughed and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around once and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Hermione. We surprised you, didn't we?"_

_Hermione smiled and felt her eyes begin to grow watery. "You guys remembered…"_

"_Of course we did," Harry said at once, an admonishing look on his face. "You didn't think we would forget our favorite girl's birthday, now did you?"_

_Hermione smiled and shook her head, looping her arms through each of the boys', walking with them towards where they sat up (with the help of Dobby) a large picnic. They ate and laughed merrily as they talked of wishes and dreams for the future, then Harry had pulled out a large chocolate cake with beautiful blue flowers scattered across it._

_She made her wish and blew out the candles, wishing to capture this moment forever. Ron took a picture of them as they all sat there shoving cake in their mouths and laughing. They each kissed her on her cheeks, leaving chocolate icing behind._

Hermione felt rather than heard Sirius approach her from behind. She didn't turn to meet him, though, instead her eyes lingered on the photograph.

Harry on one side, Ron on the other, just as it always had been. Never would she had believed if someone had told her that she would be sent back into the past after watching her friends murdered. She had always thought she would have them forever….

"Your birthday?" Sirius asked, gently wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her temple and stared down at the picture in her hands.

She nodded, unable to voice anything at the moment. "When is your birthday?" Sirius asked, suddenly aware that they had never before taken the time to find out.

"It was September 19th," Hermione found herself answering and Sirius turning her in his arms. He placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "How come you didn't tell us that it was your birthday?" he asked.

Hermione stared up into his clear grey eyes, entranced by the color that in the future would appear haunted by ghosts. But maybe they were hauntedHermione thought to herself, by the ghosts of his past like I am haunted by mine.

"It didn't seem important," she said unemotionally, turning away from him and replacing the picture onto the shelf, beside one of her and Crookshanks.

"Of course it's important," he admonished, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was your birthday, every birthday should be celebrate."

"I just…I didn't feel like celebrating."

Sirius' eyes followed her as she stalked over to the fireplace. He knew that he had broken down the wall the previous night but he was also aware that some demons take a little more time to chase away, but he was willing to fight them for her.

"Hermione," his voice was soft and she found herself turning to face him though her eyes remained on a spot just over his shoulder. "Hermione, look at me please."

She sighed and looked at him, surprised by the emotions she found shining there. "These," he said, gesturing around the room at the various pictures, "are where your past lies, these are your past. They wouldn't want you to punish yourself for living."

Hermione set her jaw in a stubborn frown, her brown eyes hardening. What does he know of my pain, she thought bitterly, what does he know of my past?

"Don't," he warned in a deadly whisper. "Don't push me away because I'm not going to go anywhere."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you get it, Hermione? These people loved you and they would want you to be happy, not standing there wallowing in your misery because you lived and they died. They would want you to move on…"

"We'll never know what they wanted, now will we?" she bit out. "They're dead, Sirius. Dead! They're not coming back and I…."

"Have to accept that," he finished softly, wrapping his arms around her as he reached her side. "You will always remember them," he said softly, "and they'll never leave you, but you have to continue with your life or else their death will be in vain."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was right and she knew it. They died for her, and she had lived so she could save them. She would save them.

He smiled against her forehead. "That's it, love, remember the good times, not the bad. Live for them, fight for them, but don't let them haunt you."

She opened her eyes slowly and gazed up into his eyes, remembering now why, when he was living, she had trusted him so much. "Thank you, Sirius." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you so much."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter. "Your welcome, love."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Will you…."

"No."

"Would you…."

"No."

"Can you…"

"No."

"Severus…"

Said figure stopped in his track, causing the short blonde behind him to crash into him. He rounded on the small figure, his black robes swirling around him. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Stephanie Rezzet stared at the man in front of her. Unlike many, she did not cower under his harsh stared. In fact, she quite enjoyed it when he turned those black eyes on her.

She smiled sweetly, "I just wanted some help, Severus, and you are the best at Potions…"

He growled in frustration. This girl was frustrating, she was always asking him for help. "If I will, will you go away and leave me alone?"

She looked at him as she thought about it. Then, she smiled more sickeningly. "Sure Severus, if that is what you want, I will go away after you help me."

"Fine," he snarled as he turned back and finished his trek towards the library, Stephanie following closely behind. He could here her stumbling to keep up with his fast pace and sneered in satisfaction. If she wanted help, she was going to have to work for it.

To many, Severus was the ideal picture of a 'loner.' The only person in the castle that he even bothered to associate with was Lucius Malfoy and that was only because proper protocol demanded it of him and their similar goals brought them together more often than not.

No, Severus hated having people around him except those who could prove useful and even then he was wary of them. Though Lucius was what some would call a 'friend', Severus saw him as merely as valuable chess piece in the game that demanded strategy and cunning above all else.

He entered the library swiftly and did not bother on holding it open for Stephanie, instead letting it almost slam close on her. He took his usual table in the back and sneered slightly as she placed her stuff down next to his on the table, taking the seat beside him.

"Well?" he asked impatiently as she merely sat there with a stupid look on her face. He was never one for wasting time and she was currently wasting his.

"Oh," she said, startled out of her reverie. She quickly snatched up her bag and withdrew her Potions book, flipping quickly to the page with the Draught of Peace on it.

He looked at her, a brow raised. "This," he waved a hand over the page, "is what you wanted help on?"

"Er…well," she stuttered, searching for an answer, "yeah."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Why? We covered this last year and you performed adequately on it, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't as good as yours and you know how I hate not having everything perfect," she said defensively, rising slightly in her seat to try to match his intimidating height and failing rather miserably at it, seeing as she was at least a foot shorter.

"Uh huh," he said, not bothering to hide fact that he didn't believe her and thought her a very poor liar indeed. He reached over and closed the book with a snap and looked at her. "What do you want, really? Don't bother to lie, you're terrible at it."

Stephanie bristled in her seat. Damn, she thought, his gaze is unnerving but I'm a Slytherin and I refuse to be intimidated. "Well, if you must now, I just wanted to talk to you."

He leaned back languidly in his seat, observing her through narrowed eyes. "Please, enlighten me as to why you find my company enjoyable when so many others run from it?"

She smirked and replied, "Because I'm in love with you, you over grown bat."

She almost laughed at the expression on his face. Oh, she mused, it was so worth it to admit her feelings at last. "Cat got your tongue, Severus?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, unable to comprehend what she had just said. He stared at her, perplexed, while his mouth worked and his brain froze.

She placed her books back into her bag, smiling at the fact that she had finally rendered him speechless. She slung the bag over her shoulders as she rose from her seat. "Well, when you finally have the ability of speech back, come find me."

That was how Lucius found him twenty minutes later, his eyes still locked onto where she had been sitting and his mouth gaping open.

"Shut your mouth, Severus," Lucius said snidely as he took the vacant seat, "you cannot eat the books."

Severus snapped his mouth shut and glared at the blonde man in front of him. He knew that Lucius wasn't here for Severus' company. "What do you want, Lucius?"

The man in question smirked. "Why, Severus, anyone would think that you hated company. However, I got the feeling from the fact that Rezzet came grinning into the Slytherin common room not fifteen minutes ago that maybe you won't be a loner that much longer."

Severus found himself sneering but the look quickly fell from his face as he looked down at his hands. "Why the bloody hell can't she just leave me alone like everyone else!"

"Because then she wouldn't be in love with you, which she truly is mind you and has been for the past four years," Lucius remarked, casually flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"But why is she in love with me?" Severus asked impatiently. "And how do you know she's been in love with me for the past four years?"

Lucius smirked. "Well, it's been quite obvious, my friend. We've actually been making bets for the past three years down in the common room when you would figure it out, if you ever did, or whether she would have to be the one to tell you."

His smirk widened as he leaned back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head. "I'm glad to say that you won me fifty galleons, my gloomy friend."

Severus sneered. "I'm glad to know everyone finds it in their right to meddle in my life."

"Of course, Severus," Lucius remarked with a laugh, "your life is very…interesting."

"I doubt that," a voice said from behind the bookcase and Bellatrix Black stepped into view, Rodolphus Lestrange following closely behind. Bella smiled at Lucius, "I do believe my dear sister is looking for you, something about a date…"

Lucius smiled at Severus, "If you'll excuse me, I don't bask in my loneliness and enjoy the company of a woman."

As he made to get up and leave, Bella placed a hand on his chest. "You'll do well to remember, Lucius, that Cissa is my sister and if you hurt her…"

"You'll disembowel me and continuously hex me to oblivion," Lucius finished, almost bored. "Dear Bella, you should know by now that my father has plans for your sister and I, no matter the amount of protest given."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Malfoy?" she hissed.

"Depends," he replied elegantly. "All I'm saying is that the marriage of your sister and me would prove to be a vital asset for both the Malfoy's and the Black's and my father is intending on seeing it through," and then added softly, "no matter who protests."

With that, he swept past her and out of the library, almost knocking down two first years in his way. The group at the table watched him for a moment before Severus stood and followed the man's path, putting as much distance between himself and the Slytherin Common Room.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Lauri sighed as she moved the strap of her heavy bag a little further up on her shoulder. She hated Sundays much more than Mondays because it always meant that she had to do all the work she had put off during the week, something Lily always chastised her for.

She heard the familiar sound of a thread ripping but it was too late, her bag had busted a seam and her books were now scattered clear across the hallway. She groaned and threw her hands heavenward, exclaiming, "Why me?"

With slow deliberation, she picked up all of her stuff from the stone floors and went to stand back up with someone callously bumped into her. "Excuse m…"

Emily Vantem, a seventh year Ravenclaw girl with bleached blonde hair also known as Sirius' latest ex-girlfriend, stood with her arms crossed and glaring at Lauri. "Why don't you watch where you're going."

Lauri's mouth dropped open as she looked disbelievingly at the girl in front of her. "Excuse me? I was clearly picking up _my_ stuff that had fallen out of my bag and _you_ bumped into me so I think that _you_ should be the one to watch where you're going."

Emily's face snarled up into one of disgust. "Look here, Fern, you tell that little whore to lay off Sirius, he's mine."

"Is that so?" Lauri said with a smirk. "Then how come he's with her and not with you?"

Emily bristled. "He's had a momentary lapse in judgment. He'll come crawling back to me, you watch, and when he does your little friend will be toast."

Lauri rolled her eyes and slung her stuff into her bag, quickly repairing the busted seam with a flick of her wand. "Look Vantem, Sirius has made his choice so why don't you back off. Obviously the feelings only go one way."

Too late, Lauri realized, as she turned her back on Emily that it was the wrong thing to do. The spell barely grazed her arm but she felt the burn all the same.

"HEY!" the shout came from down the hallway. "If you have a quarrel with me then leave my friends out of it and come directly to me."

Lauri looked up to see Hermione standing there with her wand pointed directly at Emily's chest. There was a wild look in her eyes and Lauri almost feared for the Ravenclaw.

Emily must have noticed the intense anger in the brunette's eyes as well for she took a stumbling step backwards, her wand almost tumbling out of her hand before she regained her grip on it.

"Look Granger," she said but her voice was less confident than before, Lauri noticed with satisfaction, "Sirius belongs to me and he loves me…"

Hermione's mouth tightened and her knuckles started turning white from the deadly grip she had on her wand. But either Emily didn't notice or she was too stupid to take that as a warning for she went on. "You are merely a fancy he took and as soon as he's done with you, he'll come back to me. He would never consider a serious relationship with a filthy half-blood."

"I don't want to hex you, Vantem," Hermione said, thin-lipped and jaw clenched, "but I will not hesitate to curse you until your family can't recognize you if you ever attack one of my friends again and believe me, I know some curses that would make even the most vilest of Slytherins blanch."

"Is that a threat Granger?" Emily sneered, forgetting for a moment that the other girl had her wand raised to her and that Lauri was there to back Hermione up if need be.

"No," Hermione replied calmly, though her eyes still held fire, "it's a promise."

Emily seemed to realize that if she proceeded to start a fight now that she would not win. However, that did not mean that she had any intentions of relishing her claim on Sirius.

As she walked past Hermione she spat, "This is not over Granger."

Hermione merely smiled and said, "I didn't think it was. I'll be ready when you are."

Lauri and Hermione watched silently as the other girl stalked off, each aware of the silent war that had just begun, one where each was determined to come out the winner.

**A/N: Happy Birthday to ME, Happy Birthday to ME, Happy Birthday dear MEEEEEEEEE, Happy Birthday to ME:P**


	16. 16: Dear Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I can assure you most adamently that I own nothing of Harry Potter**

Chapter 16: Dear Enemy

As the weeks passed, Hermione became more comfortable in her relationship with Sirius. Though they weren't really dating, they were close and more often than not found together. Most were happy to see this new Hermione, but not everyone.

It was the third week of November while the Marauders, Lily, Lauri, and Hermione were sitting in DADA, waiting for class to start, that Hermione realized that the battle had yet to be over and soon she would discover that she had more enemies than she thought.

Professor Dearborn swept into the classroom and briefly smiled at the students before calling them to attention. "Today, I thought we would start a series on dueling. Now, since you are all from different houses, I thought we'd start by mixing you up. The winners of today will move on until there are eventually one two left. Those two will duel for top spot and a special prize."

Whispering broke out in the classroom, including those sitting around Hermione, yet she sat there with a contemplative look on her face. She didn't know whether she wanted to duel or not truly, for she was trained for battle, not classroom 'practices.'

She saw Sirius turn towards her and she offered him a smile, sure that he could see past her happy façade. He frowned briefly and opened his mouth to comment but movement from the front of the classroom caught their attention.

Professor Dearborn pulled out his grade book and began to call out the partners. "K. McCourt-L. Fern; S. Black-T. Caston; A. DeGroot-L. Evans; J. Potter- R. Jugson; R. Lupin-S. Snape; A. Bollinger-B. Black; S. Rezzet-H. Granger…."

Hermione briefly smiled at Sirius before picking up her stuff and walking over to where the Slytherin girl was sitting. Hermione recalled talking to her before, albeit just briefly as they were merely passing in the corridor and didn't stop to chat, and thought that she seemed rather friendly. She was quite amused by the infatuation the girl had for a certain greasy haired Slytherin and said boy's reaction to it all.

"So _you're _ Hermione Granger," Stephanie said as Hermione slid into the seat beside of her. "Lucius thinks you're alright, you know….for a Gryffindor that is."

Hermione smiled and chuckled a little. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, coming from a Slytherin and all." She examined the girl beside of her with quiet amusement. "So Lucius tells me that you have quite a thing for Snape."

Stephanie laughed heartily. "Oh yes, though he may not seem it, Severus is really nice… deep, deep down."

"I hope, then, that you have something to dig with."

Stephanie smiled mischievously. "Oh don't worry, I do."

"Alright class," Professor Dearborn called, "I'll call you up when it's your turn to duel. In the meantime, it would be to your advantage to sit there and think of spells that you can use to win. Remember, this is a mild duel, nothing extravagant. DeGroot-Evans."

Hermione watched as the two girls took their places on the raised platform in the center of the room. Her mind drifted to the spells that Stephanie might venture to use and various ways she could counteract them. During the war, Hermione became quite good at reading her opponents, helping her to win.

Thirty minutes later, Lily stepped down as the winner after using a well placed _Rictusempra_. Hermione smiled at the red head as she took her seat and Dearborn called up the next pair, Sirius and Tom.

Sirius strutted to his place on the platform and smiled smugly at Hermione before taking his stance. His whole posture emanated his sureness that he was going to emerge the victor. As it was, there was a reason that DADA was Sirius' best subject.

A good while and a few bruises later, the winners were thus far Lily, Sirius, Kim, Remus, Bellatrix, James, Lucius, and finally "Granger-Rezzet."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on her magic. She felt the power within her and slowly opened her eyes back up, rising from her seat.

The girls cast each other one last look as they walked up onto the platform. They bowed to each other before taking their stance, wands at the ready, and waited for the signal to begin. Neither looked away from their opponent.

Hermione waited for Stephanie to strike, sizing her up. She would let her get off the first spell, then she would know the pace of the duel.

She didn't have to wait for long as Stephanie shouted off an _"Expelliarmus!" _and Hermione countered it with "_Protego!_" and followed that by a quick "_Furnunculus!_"

Everyone watched in slow motion as the spell hit Stephanie square in the chest and the duel was won. It was over in less than five minutes, the quickest yet.

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered while the Slytherins went from shock to anger, except for Lucius who looked highly amused.

"Simply marvelous, Miss Granger!" Professor Dearborn said in awe. "I must say that I do look forward to seeing how you perform during the next class."

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded her head, offering her hand to Stephanie. "Good job, you were great."

Stephanie scoffed. "Yeah, thanks for lying, but you, you were awesome. I've never seen anyone shoot off spells that fast. It was amazing."

Hermione was clearly embarrassed by now, so much for lying low. She quickly took the empty seat that Sirius made available and avoided eye contact.

Sirius leaned over towards her, slipping his hand into hers and twining their fingers together. "Remind me," he said amusingly, "to never get into a duel with you." He gave her hand a brief squeeze before releasing it an setting back in his chair, smiling at her.

Dearborn clapped his hands together to attain everyone's attention. They were still chatting about the last duel and the prospect of tomorrow. "Alright everyone, quiet down now. Two days from now we will move on and hopefully advance twice. Winners: think about spells that you can use to defend yourselves and to win."

Sirius smirked at James. "Well Prongsie, it was nice knowing you in this competition."

"What do you mean Pads?" James asked mockingly. "You are the one that we'll be saying goodbye to Wednesday, not I."

Lily scoffed while Hermione rolled her eyes. Remus, however, smirked at both of them. "Actually, and keep in mind that I'm also advancing in the competition, I think that Hermione will take us all out."

"Hmm," Sirius said with a thoughtful look in Hermione's direction while she, in return, glared openly at him, "I don't know Fuzzy. I don't think she has what it takes to take _me_ down."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly into his personal space. "Is that so, Mr. Black? Well, we'll just have to wait until Wednesday now, won't we?"

Lauri laughed. "Well, this is going to be interesting to watch. I'm only sad that I'm not going to get to experience it firsthand. However, I think that the two lovebird's little duel will compensate for by loss today."

Remus placed an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "That's the spirit, love. You _are_ going to cheer me on in my duel, aren't you?"

Lauri smiled secretly and grabbed her things off of the desk as the bell rang to change classes. "We'll see," she said as she left the room, dragging Lily off behind her.

Hermione slowly gathered her stuff up, aware that Sirius was standing beside of her. "So, are _you _going to cheer me on Wednesday?" he asked with his usual charm and grace.

Hermione leveled him with a stare. "Excuse me? I do believe that _you _should be the one cheering _me _on Wednesday since I am going to win."

Sirius barked in laughter. "Really?" He slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well, don't be too disappoint, love, when I take you down."

Hermione glared at him and shrugged his arm off of her shoulder and walked off from him. When she arrived at the door, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh darling, when I do beat you, don't go all 'beaten little puppy' on me."

He stared after her, his mouth hanging open, as she grinned in satisfaction and walked off towards Ancient Runes. One point Hermione, Sirius zip.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two days later on Wednesday as Hermione entered the DADA classroom, she noted several additions. For one, the Headmaster sat in the corner of the room in his magnificent robes of periwinkle blue and beside of him sat a foreboding looking man whom Hermione recognized at once, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

Moody's magical eye was zooming around in its' socket, coming to a rest on her. His regular eye also turned to her and she felt herself frozen under his scrutinizing gaze. Finally his attention was diverted as Dumbledore leaned over and started conversing with him.

Hermione paused a moment longer. He looked different now, less haggard in a way though he did not lack the numerous scars he already had skittering his face. He must still be the Head Auror during this time, Hermione thought, along with working for the Order.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Sirius' husky baritone sounded from directly behind her. "He's bloody brilliant but a bit mental."

Hermione nodded slightly, her eyes still riveted on the man in the corner. He did look a little unstable to the untrained eye, but Hermione knew the man on a personal basis as she had got to know him a little better during the summer directly after her sixth year.

"Maybe you should try to look past the scars," Hermione said softly, slowly turning towards him and the look in her eyes made him frown.

Sirius placed an hand on her arm, taking a step towards her. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione shook herself. "Yeah, of course I am. I am just saying that maybe you shouldn't judge a person on their actions or their…"

"Scars?" Sirius supplied after she stopped and looked towards the ground. He slowly reached out and touched the faint line that ran down her cheek, her smooth skin soft beneath his calloused fingers. "A scar adds character, Hermione, it's not something you should be ashamed of."

Hermione did not respond to him as she looked back to the corner when she felt eyes on her, one eye actually, and found Mad-Eye's magical eye locked onto her. "It may add character, Sirius, but it's not always something to be proud of, especially not when it goes hand in hand with the memories of how it was obtained."

Hermione did not wait for him to explain and turned to head to head towards her seat, almost crashing into Remus. She looked up into his eyes and knew that he had heard her conversation with Sirius. Her eyes ran over his own scars, so many more than her but smaller and scattered across his face.

He nodded his head briefly, saying that he understood and stepped aside for her to pass. As she did, she smiled up at him and nodded to him. On this, they understood each other.

Sirius slid into the seat beside of her, glancing at her once or twice but not saying anything. He knew better than to say anything at the moment, knew her too well.

Finally Professor Dearborn entered the room and smiled at them and introduced their small audience among which the future Head Auror, Kingsley Shaklebolt, sat.

"Okay, here are the pairs for today: Evans-B. Black; S. Black-Malfoy; Lupin-Potter; Granger-McCourt. We'll start with Evans and Black."

Lily had no chance, they all knew it, but she didn't go down without a fight. Bellatrix was just too advanced in DADA seeing how she had been trained since she was a little girl. Bella smirked smugly as she watched Lily's wand fly from her hand, winning the duel.

Lily took her seat beside of James and he placed his arm around her shoulders, giving her a brief squeeze before turning his attention back to the duel that was about to start between Sirius and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione, too, watched attentively as her 'somewhat unofficial boyfriend' took his place.

The duel went on a long time, each of the two teenagers being highly experienced in the art of dueling since a young age. Spell after spell was cast with the skill and grace of a highly qualified dueler. Hermione heard the murmurs of praise sound from the corner of the room. No doubt they were on the hunt for the next Aurors to hire, she thought.

Finally, though, Sirius got off a lucky shot and Lucius' wand went flying from his hand. Lucius bowed his head slightly, showing the same dignified manner that he always displayed even in defeat. Hermione felt herself smile a little at the fact that Lucius did not pout over his lost battle like some people would undoubtedly had.

Sirius sat back down in the seat beside of her and smiled. "Well? Were you cheering me on?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to watch as Remus and James took their spots, smiling at each other playfully as they raised their wands. Hermione was surprised by the intensity of their duel, but really she shouldn't have been considering how competitive each of them were, James for the fact that he had a reputation to withhold and Remus because of his grades.

Finally though, a winner was found and Remus smirked at his friend who was tousling his neon green hair as he jumped from the stage to calls of "nice hair" and "you should leave it like that, it looks better." Remus, however, did not walk away with no battle scars as he was now sporting bright pink eyes and eyebrows with rainbow colored hair and skin coloring. Everyone was laughing because neither seemed to care in the least about their awkward looks.

Hermione felt Sirius give her knee a brief squeeze before she stood and headed to the raised platform to face Kim McCourt, a girl she had come to respect greatly after working with her on a project for Ancient Runes.

The two girls smiled at each other and bowed formally, then raising their wands and taking their stance. Again, Hermione allowed her to make the first move and set the pace.

Hermione was slightly taken off guard when Kim threw an "_Aguamenti_" her way, but quickly recovered and deflected it with a shield, sending the jet of water away from her. She barely had time to gather her bearings again before Kim was attacking with a "_Furnunculus_!" Hermione moved out of the way just in time and shouted "_Avis!_" followed by "_Oppugno_", pointing her wand at the Ravenclaw.

Hermione watched as the little yellow birds attacked Kim, remembering the fateful day when she done something similar to Ron for him being a prat. She drew her wand up and shouted a "_Expelliarmus!" _while her attention was diverted and watched as the wand flew from her hands, clinking when it struck the cold, stone floor.

Hermione straightened and smoothed her robes, bending her head a fraction of an inch in Kim's direction. Kim, though slightly bewildered at the knowledge that she _had_ lost, nodded her head in acknowledgement of her opponent's win.

Professor Dearborn clapped enthusiastically, "Well done, well done ladies. Now, I think we have time to get the duel down to two and then we'll continue on Friday. So, Miss Black and Mr. Lupin if you will, we'll take you two next."

As they made their way onto the platform, Hermione slid into her seat and saw Sirius smirking at her. "What?" she asked as she rounded on him.

"We'll be going against each other in a bit," he replied cockily and Hermione felt her mouth thin as her temper rose. "Well," she replied hotly, "don't think I'm going to go easy on you _or_ baby you when you lose."

Sirius laughed. "Keep thinking that, love."

Hermione glared at him for a half second before turning away from him to face the duel that was about to begin. Sadly, Hermione knew what the outcome would be just by the look on Bellatrix's face. She wasn't even going to give Remus a chance.

Sure enough, as soon as Professor Dearborn gave the signal, Bellatrix shot off a "_Petrificus Totalus_" and Remus' body instantly snapped together and he fell to the floor flat as a board. The only thing left moving was his eyes as he glanced around the room.

"That was…," Professor Dearborn said as he slowly walked up onto the platform and over to where Remus laid, "interesting. Not really much of a duel but rules are rules and I must proclaim Miss Black the winner."

Growls could be heard from the Gryffindor side as they pretty much as agreed that _that_ was not a fair duel but what could they do. Hermione watched as Bellatrix made her way off the platform and held back a glare when she saw the girl turn towards her with a malicious grin on her face.

So that's what she was playing at, Hermione thought in sudden understanding. Bellatrix wanted, no deemed, that she was going to face her and so she was just getting the duel over as fast as possible to get to the one she really wanted- Hermione.

"Well, it seems that we have enough time to squeeze in Mr. Black and Miss Granger," Dearborn said cheerfully. "This should be interesting, if I do say so myself."

"Good luck darling," Sirius said as they walked together onto the platform, "and when I win, remind me to say I told you so."

Hermione glanced over at him briefly and said rather pleasantly despite her current mood towards him at the moment, "And when _I_ when, remind me to tell you who I will be going to Hogsmeade with on Saturday."

She felt a little satisfaction in the disbelieving look he gave her. Well serves him right, she thought, he didn't ask me to Hogsmeade, in fact he hasn't even asked me out, he just started assuming that we were an item. Guess that'll show him.

With one last look his way, Hermione bowed as was proper, all the while spells were racing through her head before one stood out amongst the others. She would take a cue from Sirius' dear cousin and get the duel over with as soon as possible so she would be left. After all, she didn't want to disappoint Bellatrix, now did she?

"Ready," Dearborn said as he glanced between the two, "DUEL!"

Hermione smirked at him knowingly as she brought her wand down in a fervent motion, a bright yellow light shooting from the tip of her wand and striking him square in the chest. His legs began to shake uncontrollably and he tried to steady his wand to send a curse at her, but she beat him to it. She took a page out of Ginny's book and shot a Bat-Bogey Hex at him, smirking when little bat-like wings starting beating at his face.

Taking pity on him as she watched him helplessly try to swat off the winged bogeys, she raised her wand and said in a bored voice, "_Accio wand_."

As his wand flew into her outstretched hand, she strode over to him with confident steps. She removed the Bat-Bogey Hex and the Jelly-Leg Jinx off him and extended her hand to help him up. She smiled at him triumphantly. "And the winner is…."

"Congratulations Miss Granger!" Dearborn shouted and clapped her on the back. "Well done, well done. I can say honestly that I'll be anxiously awaiting for Friday to come."

Hermione smiled at him though she did not hold the same sentiments for the upcoming duel. Sirius stood beside of her and grasped her elbow firmly. Obviously, he had yet to forget her earlier comment about Hogsmeade.

Hermione walked down from the platform with Sirius, ignoring the jibes towards him for losing to his girl. Hermione was still a little upset with him and therefore refrained from pointing out that she was technically not his girl.

The bell rang and they filed out of the room, Hermione's elbow still firmly in his grasp. He led her down the corridor and up the stairs, carefully steering them onto the staircases that were not at the moment moving. He stopped in a small alcove and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's this about you going to Hogsmeade with someone else?" he demanded. "I thought we were going together…"

"That's just it Sirius," she interrupted, "you _thought._ You never asked me to go with you and despite the popular belief at the moment, you haven't even asked me out."

Sirius just stood there gaping at her like a fish. Finally he managed to stutter, "Well, who are you going to Hogsmeade with then?"

Hermione smirked and turned away from him, saying over her shoulder, "Lucius Malfoy."

**A/N: Don't get too hyped up, I'll explain later about that last little bit. Would have been up sooner, but I've been having some problems with fanfictoin as to getting my documents uploaded.**

**Much love,**

**Amaya**


	17. 17: Last Man Standing

**DISCLAIMER: I am one hundred percent sure that I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey, look at that. I updated all of my stories on the same day. Never had that happen before… :D**

Chapter 17: Last Man Standing

In was time for dinner and most students were in the Great Hall stuffing their faces full of the delicious foods whipped up by the House Elves save one person. It was most unusual for Remus Lupin of all people to be missing supper considering who his friends were, but they were exactly who he wanted to avoid at the moment.

Ever since Sirius had came back in after his little chat with Hermione, he had been most unpleasant to any and all who tried to talk to him. Remus understood where he was coming from, but then again he also understood Hermione's take on the whole issue.

It was true that Sirius never even once stopped to ask her out or whether she would like to go to Hogsmeade with him, he just assumed that she would naturally want to go with him and left it at that. However, Hermione had no intention of letting him get away with that little slip up of a detail and put him in his place very quickly.

Remus sighed as he looked over the book he was currently reading in the deserted library. _Lucius Malfoy?_ Remus still had trouble believe that Hermione would ever agree to go with the foul Slytherin but conformation had came earlier when a group of Gryffindors passed a group of Slytherins in a similar uproar about him going with her.

Well, he acknowledged with a wry grim, when Hermione wants to make a statement she _makes_ a statement. He just couldn't understand what she saw in him though.

"Knut for your thoughts," a voice said, drawing him out of his reverie.

He looked up to see Lauri standing beside of him with a small smile playing at her lips and her brown eyes filled with amusement. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down beside of him, pulling her seat closer.

"Hmm," he sighed as he draped his arm over the back of her chair, "I wonder if I can even group them together enough to be considered thoughts. They're more like mental mutterings of my overly compacted brain."

She laughed along with him and cocked her head to look at him. "You know, I always wondered what you had floating around in that space up there."

He grinned. "Maybe one day you'll be able to tell me."

She laughed for a minute before falling silent, tracing small circles on the back of his hand with a single finger. He caught her hand in his, stilling her progress, and with the other hand tipped her chin up so she would look at him.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly.

She laughed nervously and said dismissively, "Oh if I told you, you would just think me an old ninny who gets her knickers twisted about the least little thing."

"Nonsense, I would never call you a ninny, a bird perhaps," he teased and her stern look stopped him from going on.

"Remus…I love you, you know that, right?" He nodded and she took a deep breath before plunging on. "Do you…well, do you love me?"

Remus stirred from his spot and squeezed her hands. He leaned down until he caught her eyes and said, "Of course I do, whatever made you think otherwise?"

"Well," she said slowly, "all this stuff with Hermione and Sirius made me start thinking…"

Remus gulped, this was not going good if she was comparing them with the current situation between Sirius and Hermione. "About?"

"Well, I mean, we love each other and all that, but you haven't really asked me out." She looked at him before rushing on, "I mean, we just started to continuously be together and do things that couples do but we aren't a couple…"

"Lauri…"

"…not really…and James is the only one out of you guys that really asked Lily to go out with him…"

"Lauri…."

"…so I was wondering do you just not want to be with me or are we just messing around or…."

Remus pressed his lips to hers and held onto her, not letting her pull back when she made to. He traced her lower lip slowly with the tip of his tongue and groaned softly when she parted her lips, her tongue emerging to run across his.

He kept her hands in one of his while his other went behind her head to tangle in her soft brown hair, letting the silkiness of it brush against his skin. He nibbled at her lower lip, grinning slightly at the breathless moan that emitted from her parted lips.

He pressed his lips to hers once more and pulled back softly, a smile on his face. "I love you, Lauri and I guess I just never thought…I'm sorry. Will you go out with me?"

Lauri smiled and moved closer to him, her lips slowly brushing against his though never really kissing him. She enjoyed the soft growl that sounded in the back of his throat and slowly allowed her lips to make contact with his.

When she pulled back she whispered softly, "Of course Remus, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione was doing something she sworn she would never do, she was avoiding a guy. But not just any guy, she was avoiding Sirius Black.

She knew that he was still upset about this morning. _Upset?_ Hermione scoffed. _He's bloody furious and is partially justified_. Yes, though she admitted that she shouldn't have agreed to go with Lucius, she still couldn't put all the blame on herself since Sirius hadn't asked her.

She hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder and took a shortcut to the library where she wouldn't have to go past the Great Hall where Sirius was sure to be. He never missed a meal and probably wouldn't today even though they had a row.

Hermione rounded a corner and crashed into a person, both of their belongings going sailing in the air before crashing loudly to the stone floor. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, this just was _not_ her day.

"I'm sorry," she said as she began to scoop her books and parchment together and stuff them into her ink stained bag. A light suddenly appeared and the ink stains were gone. Hermione let her eyes travel up the dark wand to the pale hand which clasped it and on up till she was met with the face of…

"I suggest that you learn to watch where you are going," Severus said in his usual cold tone with the familiar sneer on his face that he saved for, well, everyone.

Someone behind him laughed and reached out a hand to help Hermione to her feet. "I'm sorry for Severus' behaviour," the other student dressed in Slytherins robes apologized with a laughing smile, "but you see he's like that to everyone so it's nothing against you personally."

"Er…," Hermione stuttered, her eyes trapped in his which seemed so familiar, "thanks." She couldn't place him and wondered why he seemed so familiar to her, though he was obviously about a year younger than her, making him a sixth year.

"Come Regulus, we have an appointment to make," Severus snapped with a cold glare in Hermione's general direction.

Hermione's head snapped to the younger Slytherin. Regulus? As in Regulus Black, Sirius' younger and Death Eater brother? _No wonder he looked familiar_, Hermione thought with a mental chuckle, staring at him as he made no move to leave.

"You go ahead Severus," Regulus said with a tone of dismissal, "I'll catch up to you." He waited until Severus had rounded the corner before saying, "I heard of your performance in DADA and I just wanted to commend you on it…and to warn you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question and crossed her arms over her chest. "Warn me? About what exactly do you feel the need to warn me on?"

"Why, Bella of course," he said with a smile. His eyes ran over her body and Hermione narrowed her eyes on him. Regulus was nothing like Sirius. "Anyways, I also heard that you were going to Hogsmeade with Lucius, a Slytherin no less."

"It would appear that you are well informed of everything," she commented emotionless, wishing that she could just sidestep him and continue on her way but knowing that he would stop her.

He smirked. "I make it a habit of knowing about things that interest me," he answered and took a step closer to her. Hermione took a step back and found her back against the cold wall with no escape. "I bet my dear brother was not to happy upon hearing that."

"It is not my fault that your brother didn't ask me, now is it?" she snapped. Regulus laughed and took another step closer to her. "You, my dear," he said, "are quite the fiery one, aren't you? I bet my dear brother just adores you."

Hermione was unnerved by his close proximity but refused to let him see how he unsettled her. "I wouldn't know," she returned calmly, slowly moving her hand towards her wand.

Suddenly he was on her and clasping her hands above her head. "Now, now, it isn't nice to curse your fellow students," he said with a triumphant smirk. "What more, what do you think my dear brother would say if he learnt that you put his brother in the Infirmary?"

"He'd probably thank me," she responded hotly, glaring openly at him. She tried to get her hands free but he only tightened his grasp. "Do be prudent, my dear, and quit struggling," he said, his face coming closer, "it's not wise to fight when one will not win."

"And one should not underestimate one's opponent," she said as she summoned all of her strength and pushed him away from her, making him stumble. He quickly regained his balance, though, and went towards her again but was met with the tip of her wand.

"Now, now Regulus," Hermione said with a mocking smile gracing her features, "what would your dear brother say if he walked up on you trying to do what you were just trying to do, hmm? I don't think he would be to happy, now do you?"

Regulus glanced down at his pants where his wand was kept and then at his hand. He knew there was no way he could manage to retrieve his wand before she had hexed him and after what he had heard of her, he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes. So, he merely raised himself up like the arrogant Black he was raised to be.

Hermione smiled wickedly. "I'm glad to see that you're smart enough to know when to not press your luck, saves us both some time and energy. So, why don't you take yourself and meet Severus for your _'appointment_' and get away from me."

Regulus seemed to be weighing his options but nevertheless, turned and walked away, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor to ponder over what had just took place.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Friday rolled around and Sirius was still mad at Hermione. He ignored her, turned away from her, and even snapped at her, but she figured that she deserved most of it so she just overlooked him. However, if he continued to pout like a two year old, Hermione would be forced to take drastic measures.

Hermione had been summoned the previous day for a meeting in Dumbledore's office where she found the Headmaster and her guardian waiting for her. Both had expressed their worry for her in the upcoming battle and reminded her to not do anything rash. Hermione scoffed at the very notion. She was determined to protect herself, sure that Bellatrix was not planning on going easy on her.

Lauri and Lily accompanied Hermione to the DADA classroom, trying to calm her nerves down. Hermione didn't know what Bellatrix was planning and truthfully, it worried her. She had researched and went over every spell that she could recall, planning for the duel.

Hermione glanced over at where Sirius was sitting with James and sighed. She knew if he continued to ignore her that she would end up doing something drastic. Sirius was the first person to really understand her and also the only person who knew of her past.

Lily nudged her and pointed over to the side where Dearborn was standing with a large group of official looking people. "Scouting," the redhead said with a slight frown as she looked from face to face. "Those are some of the most important people in charge of the Auror division at the Ministry. They must be here to watch you and Black."

Hermione made an agreeing sound but couldn't care less. She knew that even if she stayed in this time, she probably wouldn't apply for a job in the Ministry. She held too much resentment for that place.

"You ready?" Lauri whispered as she moved past Hermione and Lily to sit beside of Remus in the very front. Lily and Hermione took the seat behind them while James and Sirius sat in the next row back.

"It wouldn't matter if I wasn't," Hermione answered with a shrug. She tried to appear calm and collected but she was anything but. She didn't know what Bellatrix was planning and, quite frankly, she was a little worried.

Lily frowned. "Just remember to not rise to her baits. She'll try to rile you up to get your defence down. Just remain calm and remember the spells we went over."

"Right," Hermione said with a nod, "just remember to say something nice at my funeral."

Lily turned to her, ready to say something, but Dearborn stood up at that moment and everyone fell silent. They were all anxiously awaiting the duel that was about to start.

"Hello class and I'm glad to see that everyone decided to turn up for the duel, along with a few extras I see."

"As you have noticed, we have a few more guests with us today. Auror director Alastor Moody joins us once again with Aurors Shaklebolt and Prewetts joining him. Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr. Pierre Bonaccord also join us today."

After the applause had died down, Dearborn smiled at the students and said, "May I have Miss Black and Miss Granger to the front please."

Hermione took a deep breath and stood, looking towards the heavens and sending out a brief prayer. Her fingers toyed at the handle of her wand as she once again went over the spells in her hand.

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was afraid, afraid of herself. She knew that she was trained to duel for battle and that was to kill. What if she went into battle mode and did something she would surely regret?

Unconsciously, her eyes sought Sirius'. She saw something flicker in his grey orbs before he looked down at his hands. He was afraid too.

"Alright ladies, first I'd like to congratulate you two on making it this far," Dearborn said. "You have both shown excellence in the area of duelling and now it's between the two of you. May the best witch win," he said finally and took a step back.

Hermione and Bellatrix bowed to each other and moved into their stance, Hermione raising her wand straight in front of her, eyelevel. Her eyes never left her as Dearborn cried, "DUEL," and a hush fell in the room.

Bellatrix struck quickly, hurriedly swishing her wand down and yelled, "_Serpensortia!"_

Hermione watched impassively as the serpent slithered onto the floor in front of her, hissing and spitting in her direction. Bellatrix was trying to unnerve her and Hermione refused to be baited. "_Evanesco_," she said calmly and the snake was gone from the platform. Hermione looked up at Bellatrix and smirked, raising a brow mockingly.

Bellatrix eyes narrowed and Hermione knew that this was going to be personal. It was time to duel. Bellatrix swished her wand and muttered something, causing books to float in the air around her. She sent the books at Hermione which was easily deflected with a banishing charm, directing them with her wand back to their original positions.

Bellatrix glared and a muscle in her jaw ticked as she gritted her teeth. She raised her wand and sent a Stinging Hex at Hermione who quickly did a "_Protego_" to protect her from the red bolt of light. Bellatrix wasn't done yet and the room was suddenly filled with an array of different colours as she attacked and Hermione deflected them.

Distantly, they heard cries from Dearborn that they were only supposed to use minor spells, but neither girl listened to him as they concentrated solely on the other. "Have enough yet, Granger?" Bellatrix taunted and Hermione merely said, "Not yet, you?"

Bellatrix shouted "_Incendio!_" and a ring of fire encircled Hermione, causing her to take one or two steps back. The fire was steadily growing closer to her and Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix standing there with a malevolent smirk on her face. Hermione clenched her teeth and quickly did an Extinguishing Spell, narrowing her eyes on her opponent.

"I thought you had more in you than that, Black," Hermione sneered. "Really, a simple fire charm? Tsk, tsk. I expected a more worthy opponent."

Bellatrix's grip on her wand tightened until her knuckles turned white. Her black eyes filled with hatred and she squared her shoulders. "_Relashio!_" she cried and Hermione was just able to say "_Contego_," to shield herself before the furious sparks crashed into the erected barrier, making a hissing sound on contact.

"_Impedimenta_," Hermione said as Bellatrix raised her wand to send a "_Furnunculus_," in her direction. The spell grazed Hermione's arm and she bit back a curse as she felt the angry boils began to break out on her skin.

Hermione shouted "_Flamen" _and watched as Bellatrix was hit with the blast of air, sending her flying into the air. While she was still mid-air, Hermione sent a Stinging Hex at her and watched as Bellatrix muffled a cry of pain.

When Bellatrix landed back on the ground and clambered to her feet, she looked at Hermione as if she could kill. Hermione knew then that she had to put an end to this duel before it got to out of hand.

Bellatrix, however, was not thinking along the same lines as she shouted off a "_Sectumsempra!" _

Hermione watched as the spell came towards her, knowing what she had to do. She raised her wand and conjured up a shield while she thought, '_Incarcerous.'_

Everyone watched as Hermione's shield appeared, deflecting the wicked spell that Bellatrix had sent at her, and then the robes shooting out of Hermione's wand, imprisoning Bellatrix, without the bushy haired girl saying a thing.

Bellatrix stumbled as the robes tightened their grip around her and fell to the floor, unable to free herself. The duel was over. Hermione was the victor.

When she turned, silence met her as every eye in the room was on her. Some were wide, some narrowed in suspicion but one set of grey eyes caught her attention.

Sirius was staring at her with veiled eyes. He did not move away from her eye contact, meeting them head on as she silently pleaded with him to understand. What, she didn't know but she knew that she needed him now more than anything.

She looked quickly to Dumbledore when the thought struck her that the teaching of Incantation free magic would not start until two years after this. Oh bugger it all.

Dumbledore gave her a slight nod of his head, alerting her that it was alright. She let out a shaky breath and lowered her wand to her side. Her eyes glanced once more over the classroom, still finding them in their previous positions, before she took a step.

They seemed to stir back to life, then, each sitting up in their seats and watching her every move. Dearborn met her at the bottom of the platform.

"Congratulations are in order, I think Miss Granger. Well done," he smiled, "well done."

Hermione looked to the floor and nodded quickly before brushing past him and gathering up her stuff in her arms and slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Hermione….," Lily started slowly but Hermione held up a hand and stopped her friend.

"Not now, Lily," she rasped out, her voice shaky.

Lily nodded and sat back in her seat, her emerald eyes watching Hermione carefully.

As Hermione pushed the door open and took a step through, she paused and turned back one last time. Chocolate and grey mixed together.

She bit back the tears and slid out the door, letting it close softly behind her. Only Sirius had noticed her last words before she left. The soft apology pierced his heart and he felt something unfamiliar to him….regret.

**A/N: Hope that explained some things. Maybe it didn't. Well, don't worry, I'll explain in due course. I PROMISE :D…**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ Amaya**


	18. 18: Open Up Your Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I still can't say that I own Harry Potter. Never will either.**

Chapter 18: Open Up Your Eyes

The dying embers burned slowly in the black basket of the grate early in the morning on Saturday in the Gryffindor Common Room. Usually, the House Elves would have already visited to fix up the fires, but had merely shook their heads bemusedly and left at the scene that had greeted them.

Hermione Granger sat directly in front of the fire place with her wand placed on the floor a little ways away in front of her. She had one hand scrunched up in her messy mop of hair while the other curled protectively around her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she rested her chin on one.

Her russet eyes were locked onto the piece of wood that she sometimes thought was the bane of her existence, secretly of course. She had been studying it for some time now, in fact, she had been sitting in the same position for a good three hours now since she had returned to the common room.

After the scene in DADA yesterday, Hermione smartly steered clear of mostly everyone. She wasn't exactly ashamed or embarrassed about what happened, she was actually more confused. She wanted to be away, she wanted to be alone, so she went to the one place where she knew she could have that.

At the end of Hermione's sixth year when everything was going on with the war and stuff, Hermione had taken to walking alone in the corridors and exploring. Often this was brought on by Ron and, the other nuisance in Hermione's life, Lavender Brown.

Harry was too busy with Ginny to notice Hermione's abrupt change in mood's, so the bushy haired girl had started going off on her own. On one particular trip, Hermione discovered a little room that was not on the Marauder's Map. Since it was not there, she could only assume that they had not known about it and therefore no one else would either.

The room was done up in soft colours of blues and greys, matching her mood to a tee. There were large, heavy drapes on the windows and an unattended fireplace off to the side. There was also a small bed and couch in the room with a bathroom adjoining it. It was her haven, a place where she could find solace.

Hermione had remembered the little room where once, not to long ago, she had found comfort and sought it out. Surprisingly, it was not to hard to find and certainly not tough to get into. Little had changed in the room and Hermione closed her eyes, drawing on all the memories that lingered there.

She had stayed in there for the rest of the day and into the night, losing herself in the much needed cleaning. When the room was finally spick and span, Hermione had took a step back and let out the breath she had been holding. She looked slowly around the room, inspecting it now that the layers of dust were removed and nodded at the effect.

Her eyes connected with the wand that she had deposited earlier on the bureau. All the work she had done had been done without the aide of her wand. At the moment, anything and everything dealing with magic was frowned on by her.

The clock chimed two and she blinked her eyes as if to wake from a dream. Here she was, in the past of all places, away from her friends and family and with people that would die in a few years. Life was just not fair.

"Oh Harry," Hermione muttered to the room, "what I wouldn't give to trade places with you right now. Voldemort seems easy at the moment."

Hermione had shut off her mind to those thoughts and hastily shoved her wand into her pocket, hurrying back to the common room. It was there that she took the seat in front of the fire and sat her wand delicately in front of her, staring at it intently.

"Any answers?"

Hermione stirred and glanced quickly at the clock. It was a little bit past five and she was aware of the lack of sleep she had received. Slowly, she turned and smiled at her intruder.

"No. Though it can do many great things, it is still a simple piece of wood."

Sirius nodded slowly and walked over to where she sat, lowering himself down beside of her. He stared at the wand as if seeing it for the first time and then looked at her.

"Hermione….I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't say anything as she turned back to the wand. Instead, she took up his hand and laced her fingers through his, giving his hand a soft squeeze. He scooted a bit closer to her and she rested her head against his shoulder and for the first time in two days, she was happy.

"Hermione…," Sirius' voice broke off a little as his misty eyes looked anywhere but at her, "why _are_ you going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?"

Hermione leaned forward a little to turn and look at him. She thought about her answer carefully before speaking. "You and the guys have this opinion of the Slytherins, but more importantly of Lucius. He's not like you say he is, not to me at least. His life hasn't exactly been an easy one and I think there is more to him than you think."

"But he's Malfoy."

Hermione smirked. "And you're Black."

Sirius paused, his mouth open as he began to retort, and looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that it's all one big stereotype. I've heard talk, Sirius, I'm not stupid. They all say how your family is and I know that you don't claim them but they are still your family and many still consider you a part of them. It also doesn't help to have a brother like Regulus."

"You've met my brother?" Sirius asked and Hermione could detect the twinge of worry in it. She smiled forcedly and said sarcastically, "I had that esteem pleasure yesterday morning before class. He's…. quite different from you, I can say that."

"Of course."

"… and yet you are the same," she added after a beat.

"We are nothing alike," Sirius instantly said, his voice laced with venom directed at his brother as he turned away from her. It was no secret that Sirius hated his younger brother for Regulus reminded him or the family he left behind and Sirius hated reminders.

"You are more alike than you think," Hermione said, cupping his cheek softly. "Sirius, please listen to me when I say this."

Sirius grudgingly turned back towards her. "Yes," she said when she was sure she had his full attention, "I agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Lucius. No, I do not have any romantic feelings for him. Surprisingly, I find that I cannot stop thinking about a certain grey-eyed Gryffindor who just refuses to stay out of detention and is increasingly infuriating."

Sirius grinned then and squeezed her hand that he still held. "That's good, cause that grey-eyed Gryffindor can't get this beautiful brown haired girl out of his mind."

Hermione laughed and said, "I'll be sure to tell Lauri that you're thinking of her."

Sirius grinned and pulled Hermione into his embrace. "All the time," he whispered seductively into her ear, sending tingling shivers throughout her body. He held her close to him, taking a relieved breath and letting it out slowly.

"Hermione…, I really have missed you."

Hermione smiled against his chest. "I've missed you too, Sirius. Are you still mad at me… for agreeing to go with Lucius, I mean."

"No, love, I'm not," he said finally after a short hesitation. "Actually, I don't think I was ever mad at you because of that. I was more mad at you because you were right. I shouldn't have automatically assumed and should have asked you."

Hermione hesitated, not sure whether to tell him this or not but decided that she wanted to be honest with him. "Sirius, what I'm doing, it's actually a favour. You see, Lucius, as it is with most prominent families, is betrothed to Narcissa for the simple fact that it would make a powerful union between the two families."

"And your point would be…?"

Hermione sighed. "My point is that maybe they don't want to wed."

"Not true," Sirius imputed instantly. "Narcissa is besotted with the fool."

"Then the affection is one-sided," Hermione retorted. She moved a little ways away from Sirius and rose to go stand in front of the window. She heard him climb to his feet and come up behind her but she did not turn.

"Lucius," she said after a moment or two, "does not feel the same way about Narcissa. This marriage…it has all been arranged and he will not disobey his father by not marrying her. However, our…date, if you will, is his act of rebellion."

She turned to face Sirius who was looking down at her silently, his eyes watching her closely. "He needs this, Sirius, he needs to feel like his father doesn't completely control his life."

Sirius pondered over her words, letting them roll around in his head. Finally, he nodded slowly. "Alright."

Hermione's smile spread slowly across her face. "Really?" she asked to which he answered with a smile, "Really."

Sirius hugged her tightly to him, enjoying the feel of her in his arms once again, before kissing her temple and pushing her off towards the girls' dormitories. It was only once she was gone did he notice the thing she left behind.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Due to the lack of sleep during the night time hours, Hermione woke up exactly fifteen minutes before she was due to meet Lucius in front of the main doors. In a frenzied panic, she hurriedly dressed and made herself presentable before bolting out of the Gryffindor dorms and down the moving staircases that seemed to be working in her favour that day.

She regretted the fact that she wouldn't have time to run and see Sirius before leaving but some things were unavoidable and thus she found herself in front of a patient looking Lucius Malfoy, smirk and all in place.

"You're late," he stated calmly, brushing off the invisible lint from his expensive black robes.

Hermione held back the glare that she normally reserved for him and stated sweetly, "I'm sure Narcissa would have been on time if you had asked her."

Immediately, he looked up and glared at her through his icy blue eyes, his hands stilling on the collar of his cloak. "You are an impossible chit, you know that?"

Hermione smiled and looped her arm through his. "I know, but the fact remains that you asked me and therefore expected to wait however long it takes me to ready myself."

He glanced over at her briefly before stating, "You look as if you have just risen."

Hermione grinned merrily. "Oh, I did."

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her. "Every other girl that I have ever went to Hogsmeade with has spent hours getting ready, literally, and then you come along and have to ruin my opinion of the female species."

"And what opinion would that be, Lucius?"

"That you lot are impossible wenches that never know how to look at a watch or to be on time," he stated darkly though Hermione sensed the underlying humour in his voice. "Oh Lucius, lighten up will you, and just for your information, some of us do not see the need to fancy ourselves up just to be in the presence of one as high as yourself."

His face cracked, then, as the grin spread across his face, amusement shining in his eyes. "Is that so, Miss Granger? Well then, who's presence would you consider high enough to fancy yourself up for then? Hmm?" He looked down at her and resumed their trek.

Hermione bit at her lower lip as she pondered over his question. "You know, I don't know who I would dress up for really."

Lucius looked down at her, a brow raised and the side of his lip slanted just a little in a smirk. "Not even Black?"

Hermione smiled secretly and shook her head. "No, not Sirius. He accepts me for who I am already." She ran her free hand through her messy hair and smiled up at Lucius. "Sirius is rather sweet, of course you wouldn't think so but he is."

"Black?" Lucius mocked with a wry laugh. "I do believe you are deluded, Hermione Granger, by his debonair style and charming words."

"Funny," Hermione returned, smiling up at him, "I believe he would say the same about you if given the chance." He smiled a little and Hermione found herself speaking again, wiping the triumphant smirk from his angelic face. "However, since Sirius is a major part of my life, he has realized that I am determined to befriend you, no matter how arrogant you might be, and so has graciously added his support behind me."

Lucius almost tripped on a rock. "He….he….what?" Hermione laughed. "Sirius told me last night that he was alright with my being friends with you."

"Oh," was all he managed to say before adding, "that was…er….nice of him."

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "No. It simply cannot be. Did I hear right? Did Lucius Malfoy just pay Sirius Black a compliment?"

Lucius immediately started shushing her though he was smiling just the same. "Shh, we don't want everyone to overhear. What would become of my reputation?"

"Hmmm," Hermione teased as they made their way into Hogsmeade, "maybe they'll find someone else to talk about and bother. I know I wish I could get away from all that stupid attention the Marauder's receive some days."

Lucius frowned. "Why? I thought you loved your little group of Gryffindorks and all the stupidity that came along with them including their little fan club."

She grimaced, causing him to laugh. "I don't think I ever really liked the mass army of girls slaving away after the guys. To tell you the truth, it's rather sickening and don't go agreeing with me. I've seen you Slytherins with a similar army of scantly dressed girls just drooling over every word that spills from your mouth."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I think the only one that really has any sense is Stephanie and she's madly in love with Severus who is too pigheaded to see that."

"Keep in mind that we are still all rather confused as to why she would even choose Severus in the first place, let alone fall in love with him," Lucius added with amusement.

"She sees in him what he doesn't, the potential to do great things," Hermione said reprovingly. "Anyways, she's madly in love with him and she won't wait around forever."

"I think we all noticed that," Lucius said simply, looking around him at their surroundings. Hermione knew that he was looking for anyone that might recognize him who knew his father. After all, he was still a Malfoy and if he knew it would get back to his father that he was here with her, he would leave her for Narcissa in an instant.

Hermione laughed and seized his arm back when he moved away from her discreetly. "Oh come now, Lucius, I can't spoil your reputation anymore than you do everyday," she teased. "Come on, I want to go to the Three Broomsticks."

Lucius seemed to relax, then, and guided her to the entrance to the bustling pub. Students and adults alike crowded the place and Hermione found herself remembering the emptiness during the summer after her sixth year. Of course, the war had been in full swing then.

As they passed, Hermione her snippets from various conversations.

"Oh, yes dear, the Cannons will make their comeback this year."

"You-Know-Who is growing stronger, Graben."

"The Minister is trying to get the bill passed but it seems that the Wizengamot is hesitant."

"No, no, no. You add the pixie dust _after_ the snake eyes, Matilda."

"Who is she? Why is she with Abraxas' son?"

Hermione paused briefly, glancing sideways at the small group of men in the corner that were looking their way. She then glanced up at Lucius to see if he had heard, but he gave no indication of it.

"Where would you like to sit?" she heard him asked and pointed to a table along the wall that was moderately away from all the crowd and, more importantly, empty. Lucius nodded and instructed her to go have a seat while he collected the drinks.

Hermione obeyed and took a seat, craftily arranging herself where she sat with her back towards the group of men. She withdrew her compact from her side bag and flipped it open, holding it so that she could observe the men behind her while merely looking as if she was fixing her make-up.

They were making a lot of hand gestures at Lucius and some directed at herself and Hermione felt herself starting to feel curious. Never mind the fact that curiosity killed the cat, Hermione wanted to know what they were discussing.

Steadily, she lowered her compact and balanced it on the table while she slipped her wand, which had somehow appeared on her bedside stand early in the morning, slightly from her pocket. She pointed it at the group and muttered, "_Paticeptum_", allowing her to hear their conversation, and her alone though she could still hear whoever else was talking to her.

Lucius came back, then, and smiled at her as he deposited the drinks in front of them. Hermione had a hard time trying to keep the two conversations straight: the one between Lucius and herself, and the one taking place between the men. It was all rather confusing and Hermione understood why very few ever used the spell and she had found it tucked in a deep corner of the library.

Lucius rose and stated that he was going to the loo and he would be back shortly and Hermione withdrew her compact once again. The men were still talking avidly and she focused on their conversation.

"Abraxas would want to know that his son was frolicking about with a Gryffindor…"

"But we don't know whether she is a Gryffindor or not."

"She's wearing their bloody colours! What more proof do ye need, eh?"

"Look, maybe they're just 'together' if you catch my drift. However, I do think that Abraxas would be interested. After all, Lucius has not seemed rather vehement about joining the Dark Lord's ranks. Maybe the Dark Lord will find this little tryst interesting."

"She is a pretty little thing, I have to say that. Maybe the Dark Lord will find some use for her."

They all laughed and Hermione snapped her compact shut, muttering the counter charm and taking away the ability to hear their conversation. She knew what they were implying and the very thought sent shivers up her spine.

Lucius returned then with a pleasant smile on his face which fell at the look on her face. "What's wrong, Hermione? What has happened?"

Hermione swallowed her feelings for the moment and offered him a small smile. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling all to well. Would you mind if I went back to the school for some rest. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm afraid it's catching up to me."

"Of course," Lucius said immediately and took her arm, tucking it in his, "but you must allow me to escort you back. I cannot allow a sick lady to travel by herself."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Lucius, you are so dramatic."

As they exited the pub, Hermione took one last glance at the group of men in the corner. All of their eyes were trained on her and her alone. She couldn't help but wonder what Voldemort would make of the information these men would provide.

And that was when she started feeling the first inkling of fear.


	19. 19: It's My Life

**Disclaimer: The lawyers are telling me that I don't own Harry Potter, so I'm guessing it's true…**

Chapter 19: It's My Life

"Miss Granger, if you have time I would like to have a word with you."

Hermione paused and smiled at Lauri and Lily as she turned to look at the Headmaster. Though he was not smiling, his blue eyes were twinkling and Hermione knew that she was not in trouble.

"Of course, Professor, I have time. My next class doesn't start for another hour or so."

"Good, good, if you'll follow me then."

Hermione bade Lauri and Lily farewell and followed Dumbledore down the corridor towards the stone gargoyle that guarded his office. He said the password which was now a muggle sweet, "Gummi bears," and Hermione merely shook her head, silently chuckling. "I happen to love them," he told her with a smile.

Hermione laughed and followed him up the revolving staircase, reaching the top before they reached the office door. He held it open for her and shut it softly behind him.

"Please, have a seat. You are not in trouble but then I surmise that you hardly ever let yourself get into a position where you would end up trouble."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders but was thinking, _if he only knew. _The Marauders weren't exactly the best people to hang around if you were opposed to getting into trouble, neither was Harry or Ron for that matter, but she would let him draw his own conclusions.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and rested his elbows on the dark wood, drumming his fingers together slowly and staring at her with concentrated scrutiny. Hermione nervously shifted in her seat and gave him a wane smile.

"Sir," Hermione said, coughing to dislodge the large lump that had formed in the back of her throat, "is there something that I can help you with?"

"You did remarkably well yesterday, Miss Granger," he said finally and Hermione noticed the use of her last name with sad recognition. He meant that she did well though she attracted unnecessary attention; attention that would have to somehow be diverted.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said softly, bowing her head slightly. She looked back up at him to find that he was still looking at her with quiet consternation. "I…I don't really know why I used incantation free magic, sir. She was just there and I knew that she wasn't going to give in so I…."

"You reverted back to your training and did the first thing that popped into your head," he finished for her, his voice soft and slightly understanding.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry for drawing attention to myself but you must believe that I had no desire for it," she added quickly. "In all actuality, I would rather not have people noticing me."

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that that is impossible, especially after yesterday. Alastor Moody was quite impressed, which I assure you is an oddity as he is often prone to point out all of the flaws one presents. Mr. Bonaccord was also impressed."

Dumbledore tapped one finger against his chin thoughtfully. "They've asked me to extend to you a personal offer to visit the Auror Department at the Ministry to see if it is right for you," he said suddenly, his eyes on a spot beyond her shoulder.

Hermione was stunned. She opened her mouth but found that she didn't know what to say so she closed it again. She looked at him in hopes that he would say something else but he refused to look at her. Now she knew what Harry felt like during his fifth year when Dumbledore had refused to look at him.

"_If it is right for me_?" she repeated slowly as she looked at him steadily, letting the words digest. "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means," he stressed, "that if you are interested, a spot will be made available for you directly after graduation for Auror training. No applications needed, you have the position hands on, no questions asked."

_Irritating old bugger_, Hermione fumed when he would still not look at her. "I won't do it," she said after a short hesitation.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," he said melodiously, his voice sad and reflecting his aging years. He folded his hands together and rested them on the desk.

Hermione's head snapped towards him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean, I have no choice? You just said if I was interested…."

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at the desktop. "No, Hermione, those are just the things they say. The Ministry is corrupt; they seek their own personal gain and will remove anyone in the way. If you go against them, they will claim that you are in You-know-who's league and have you arrested."

Hermione was dismayed. She had thought that the Ministry would be different in this time but apparently they were still only looking after their own arses. "But why?"

Dumbledore raised his head and finally looked her dead in the eye. "Because you have an incredible amount of power that they want to have and to control, that's why."

Hermione looked down at her lap where her hands rested, sliding the silver band that resided on her left hand up and down her finger. She remembered the promises that she had made the day that she had received this particular ring…

"I can't sir," she said softly, her eyes rising slowly to meet his. "I would if I could but…"

"You have to Hermione," Dumbledore stressed, leaning towards her, his voice bordering pleading. "While you are here I can protect you, but outside of these walls I can't. You will graduate in June with the rest of the seventh years if we do not discover a way for you to return home and then you'll be an easy target for them. It is not wise to test them."

Hermione closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a few deep, calming breaths. "Sir, I know you mean well by warning me but I'm telling you, I can't. I made a promise…"

"In your time maybe, but during this time there is new problems that arise and you must make allowances," he reasoned. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "They will understand, Hermione. First and foremost, you must insure your own safety and to do that, you have to accept this job."

Hermione fought back the tears in her eyes and stood up. "Very well, sir. I have listened to your arguments and I only ask for time to make my decision." She paused. "I understand the problems that face me now and I also know that there are a number of things that I have to take into account, but my past still leaves an impact on my life."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his eyes holding understanding. "They loved you, Hermione, and they, more than anyone else, will understand your choice."

He stood and walked over to the door where he paused before opening it. "Understand, Hermione, that I am only looking out for your safety. Minerva and I have come to care for you and I do not want to see anything happen to you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, sir, and I appreciate your words of advice. I will consider everything that you have said and I will give you my decision before the new year."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Just remember that you will not be alone no matter your choice. Minerva and I will always be here if you need us. I daresay that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will not leave you to deal with the Ministry alone."

The twinkle in his eyes intensified as they laughed at her and Hermione found herself chuckling. "No, I don't think they will. Thank you."

Hermione exited the office when he opened the door and headed down to Great Hall, sure that she would find Sirius there. She needed a laugh at the moment.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Caradoc Dearborn was shifting through the large stack of papers when the light knock sounded at his office door. He didn't bother to look up as he called, "Come in."

Soft footsteps with a whoosh of a cloak sounded as the door creaked open slowly. That drew Caradoc's attention and he glanced up from his papers only to find the headmaster standing in his doorway.

"Albus," Caradoc greeted cheerfully, rising from his chair. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a man just want to have a nice conversation with an old friend?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes, letting Caradoc know that he was merely teasing.

Caradoc smiled, "Yes, but not you Albus. Please, have a seat."

Albus took a seat across from the desk and folded his hands on his lap and it was then that Caradoc noticed the official looking letter lying on his lap. Albus must have noticed his curiosity for he shifted his robes over top of it to obscure it from view.

"How rude of me," Caradoc said as he shuffled through some of his papers, moving them from his desk, "would you care for anything to drink, Albus?"

"I wouldn't say no to a nice cup of tea," Albus said with a brilliant smile.

Caradoc swished his wand after a space was cleared on his desk and two cups appeared, steam rising from the cups. He handed one to Albus and took the other for himself.

They drank their tea respectively as a curtain of silence descended upon them, draping across the entire room as the clock ticked in the corner. Caradoc counted the seconds as they ticked by, waiting for Albus to speak first.

Finally, Albus sat his drained cup on the desk and made it disappear with a wave of his hand. When Caradoc nodded, Albus did likewise to his empty cup of tea.

Albus cleared his throat as he sat up a little straighter in his seat. "Caradoc, I have a very important favour to ask of you and I must press upon you the grave importance of the task I am about to tell you."

Caradoc nodded solemnly, knowing that the true reason he was asked to come teach for the year was about to be revealed to him.

"As you may have heard," Albus continued, "due to the growing ranks of Voldemort," Caradoc shifted here, "a certain organization has been formed to combat the forces of Voldemort without going through the Ministry."

"I have heard such rumours," Caradoc said with a slight nod.

"They are true," Albus confirmed, "and it is referred to as the Order of the Phoenix."

"And I assume that you are the natural leader of this organization?" Caradoc questioned.

"Naturally," Albus said with a nod of his head. "For years I have followed your studies and that is why I have asked you back here…."

"You want me to help the Order with bringing Voldemort down," Caradoc finished.

Albus smiled. "Close, all we ask is that you help us with a task that is explained further in this letter," he drew the official looking letter out of his robes and Caradoc noticed the odd seal upon it. "If you so chose to join the Order, you will be welcomed but is your choice to make and I realize that I have no jurisdiction in making it for you."

Caradoc stared at Albus intently. "And what will this task involve exactly?"

"Your studies in the deep forests and ancient lands of what was once called Old Earth is a great interest to us as it may hold the key to Voldemort's downfall. A potion is currently being studied which, if brewed correctly, will render Voldemort as powerless as a common muggle. As it is, though he may be evil, I have no desire to kill him."

He was silent for a moment and then added softly, "There are far worse things then death."

Caradoc leaned back slightly in his chair and folded his hands on his lap, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. "You're asking me to retrieve it, aren't you?"

Albus didn't hesitate but instead answered with a simple "Yes."

Caradoc groaned softly and looked down at his desk, searching for an answer to Albus' question. It shouldn't have been hard to answer but Caradoc knew the dangers that laid before him, he knew what awaited him.

"If I agree," he said finally, "what then? When will I go?"

"Not till much later," Albus said. "It is not needed until the potion is fully brewed and that won't be for at least another four months so we have time. In the meantime, I will be investigating another possible method to bring Voldemort down, one that has quite literally just 'landed at my feet.'"

"Do you think that this back up of yours will be enough?" Caradoc asked seriously, meanwhile observing the letter that Albus had placed on the edge of his desk.

Albus merely smiled a mysterious smile and said, "We will only know in time, won't we?"

Caradoc sighed and knew what he had to do. He would do this for Albus and for the fate of the wizarding world. "Very well, Albus, I will do what you ask of me. But if I must go out and possibly meet my end, I ask to do so with some honours on my head."

Albus chuckled, understanding his meaning. "The next Order meeting is in three weeks. The location will be made available to you before the meeting."

Caradoc nodded and watched as the older man stood and walked towards the door. Before he could leave, Caradoc said, "Miss Granger is a remarkable dueller, don't you think so Albus?"

Albus turned and smiled. "She does very well, yes. I believe she has been offered a position in the Auror Department at the Ministry which I'm sure she will accept."

Caradoc nodded and said, "A stranger girl, Miss Granger, and even stranger is her background. I wonder, Albus, could there be more than you are sharing?"

Albus stared at him for a second or two, his twinkling eyes observant and unblinking. "I believe that there is more to Miss Granger than even she knows, Caradoc. Only with time will we know all of her secrets, and even then I believe that we won't know them all."

Caradoc could sense the double meaning of Albus' words but before he could question them, Albus turned to him with a smile, "Good day, Caradoc, and please read over everything in the letter carefully before making a decision." And with that, he was gone.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration and stalked away from the Quidditch pitch. Three hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-three seconds. That was how long she had currently spent looking for Sirius Black and she was ready to hex him.

She was still fuming when she reached the greenhouse and met Stephanie Rezzet who was coming out with a book clutched in her hands. She smiled when Stephanie walked up to her.

"Hello Stephanie."

"Hello Hermione," the blonde said with a smile in her eyes. "What did he do this time?"

Hermione paused momentarily, looking at the Slytherin confusingly. "Who?"

Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes to the sky, shaking her head sadly. "Sirius, that's who. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh. Well, I've just been looking for him for over three hours now and I still can't find him," Hermione explained, looking around her slowly. "Have you seen him?"

"Actually, yes. He was still in Hogsmeade when I left twenty minutes ago so he's probably there. I forgot my book yesterday so I came back a little early to grab it."

Hermione smacked her head. "Of course, he was going to go shopping with James and Remus after Lily and Lauri got done with them. I can't believe I forgot."

Stephanie observed the girl in front of her and wondered whether she should ask or not. Deciding to take the risk, she asked, "Why did you go to Hogsmeade with Lucius?"

Hermione didn't look at her as she replied without hesitation, "Because he asked me."

Stephanie smiled and walked alongside the Gryffindor towards the school. "So when Sirius didn't ask you, you became irritated with him and accepted when Lucius asked you, huh? Though you probably made excuses, deep down you just wanted to make Sirius squirm with jealousy, am I right?"

Hermione looked at Stephanie from the corner of her eyes and laughed. "Got it in one. How did you know?"

Stephanie smiled a smug smile and said proudly. "Because I did the exact same thing."

Hermione through Stephanie a sad smile. "Severus still hasn't asked you out, huh?"

"Nope," Stephanie huffed, "and sometimes I just want to hex him. I went to Hogsmeade with Andrew Carr today and we ran into Severus." Her blue eyes hardened. "Really, what right does he have to yell at me and call me a tramp when he won't even spare me a second glance when he's with his 'friends.' I just want to…UGH!"

Hermione bit back the laugh that threatened to spill out and smiled compassionately. "He's a man, what more can I say? Short of hexing them, I don't think there is anything we females can really do to make them open their eyes."

Stephanie's eyes had a weird glint in them when she replied almost evilly, "Oh, I can think of a few things…" Hermione held up and hand and said, "I don't want to know," with a small laugh.

Stephanie laughed, too, then and invited Hermione to study with her in the library to which the Gryffindor accepted seeing as how Sirius wasn't back. They had made it to the main doors by now, but before they could go through, something blocked their entrance.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the dramatics of the blonde Ravenclaw girl who seemed to have a serious problem with her. "You're blocking our path, Vantem."

Emily sneered and looked at her posse of 'friends' who stood there ready to do her bidding. "We haven't finished our chat, Granger."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in a bored way. "And what chat would that be, Vantem? The one where you were trying to convince yourself that Sirius actually cares for you or was the one where you think that you can take me?"

Emily's eyes flashed and she shifted. "Look Granger, Sirius is _mine_. He will never be yours, don't you get that? Back off or I will make you back off."

Now Hermione was mad. Her eyes hardened as she took an akimbo stance, making sure that her right hand was near her wand in case she needed it. She heard Stephanie shifting beside of her and knew that the blonde was reaching for her wand as well.

"You'll _make_ me?" Hermione repeated scathingly. She took a step closer to the blonde and silently glorified in the fact that she took a step back. "I have seen far more than you can ever imagine and believe me when I say that I am not afraid. You, Vantem, are merely a schoolgirl who thinks you know some good spells when in reality you are weak."

Hermione leaned away from her and glanced at the girls flanking Emily's sides, making them slink back. "Now, I do believe our business in finished here. Please remove yourself from our path and stay away from me."

Hermione placed her hand on the handle of her wand when she saw Emily's hand move and instantly the Ravenclaw seemed to think better of her position. Though Emily Vantem was a lot of things, completely stupid wasn't one of them. She had heard, as did the rest of the school, how Hermione had took down Bellatrix Black.

Emily moved to the side but said, "This isn't over yet, Granger, so don't get to comfortable."

Hermione didn't even glance at her as she passed with Stephanie beside of her, but over her shoulder she said, "I'll be waiting, Vantem. I'll be waiting."

Hermione didn't look back until they reached the corner and only then did she spare Emily the briefest of glances. Emily was glaring at their backs but was making no move to try to curse them as her friends back further away.

She had an enemy now in Emily Vantem, but then Hermione wondered, did she truly know her enemies? Only time would tell….

**!ATTENTION!**

**If any of you guys have photoshop out there and are able to make icons, avatars, or pictures and are willing to do so for me, will you please contact me. I need two things made for my websites and I really have no idea how to do them. Oh, visit my new website "Who Will Win?". A HP affiliated website. The Link can be found under my profile. THANKS FOR THE HELP!**


	20. 20: I Got the Girl

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry to say, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 20: I Got The Girl

Hermione and Stephanie were sitting in the library an hour later when they heard the door open for the first time that day. When they looked up it was to find an unlikely pair bearing down on them: Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

The girls exchanged a glance before sighing and gathering up their stuff. Hermione had just finished stuffing the last book in her bag when Sirius took her arm and led her out of the library and towards the staircases.

Hermione gave him an indignant looked which he ignored and had to jog to keep up with his fast pace. Only when she stumbled and almost fell did he slow his pace down, though it was still rather fast for someone with short legs such as Hermione.

"Sirius," Hermione huffed, shifting the bag on her shoulder, "will you please slow down."

He didn't answer but slowed down a little more while he removed the bag from her shoulder and placed it on his own. He moved his hand from her arm and took up hers, threading his fingers through hers.

He led her up to the 7th floor corridor but surprisingly he did not take her to the Gryffindor common room. Instead, he steered her towards the wall where she knew the door would appear for the Room of Requirements.

She waited while he walked back and forth three times in front of the wall, his head towards the floor. The door appeared suddenly and Sirius glanced at it unsure, clearly not knowing whether he wanted to go in anymore or not.

Hermione waited patiently, but he stood still. With a sigh, she brushed past him and took a hold of the doorknob, turning it quick and fast before he could stop her. But as the door opened, Hermione stopped, her eyes wide.

She took a small step into the room, looking about her in amazement. She took a slow breath, letting it out slowly, her mouth turning up at the sides slightly. Her fingers outstretched, afraid to touch anything in the room.

As she stepped into the very centre of the room, Hermione turned slowly to Sirius, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Did you do this?" she asked softly, her voice trembling.

He stared at her as if he was afraid he had done something wrong and slowly nodded his head, taking a small step towards her almost timidly. She saw the fear in his eyes, the fear that she would hate it, the fear that she would reject him.

Hermione let her eyes roam over the endless amount of books that lined the walls in tall, mahogany bookshelves. Also adorning the walls were photographs, some of them the same ones that had appeared that day that Sirius had brought her to her perfect world here. Others, however, were of them, the Marauders and her.

The room was lit by candles, each casting a soft glow upon the wood and generating dancing shadows upon the walls. In the centre of the room sat a large, beige couch on a lovely oriental rug that added some colour to the room. A silver tray sat upon the mahogany coffee table with two cups.

Hermione turned back to Sirius, this time unable to keep the tears from leaving her eyes. He had taken a few more tentative steps towards her and was gazing at her questionably.

"Oh Sirius," Hermione said softly, the emotion in her voice causing a few more tears to fall, "I absolutely love it. I've never…no one's ever…why?"

He looked at her as if the answer should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you deserve it…you need a retreat and I just thought…"

As his voice died off, Hermione realized something that would change her entire future. Before, she had felt that easy friendship between herself and Sirius and maybe somewhere along the way the tiny twinge that signified a relationship. But now, now she realized that she was losing her heart to the shaggy-haired animagus.

Hermione took the few remaining steps to close the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them all the more closer together until she completely pressed up against him.

"Thank you, Sirius, for everything I mean, not just this." She looked down, her eyes focusing on a renegade thread on his shirt as she continued. "When I first came here, I really didn't know what to expect and I never thought I would make any friends… not really."

She raised her eyes up to meet his, a foreign emotion swirling in both. "But you made everything better; you make me feel when I think I deserve to the least. You, Sirius Black, are a charmer and a romantic and I don't deserve you."

Sirius offered a smile while his arms went around her waist, locking her against him. He lowered his head and allowed his lips to graze hers for an instant before pulling back slightly. "See, that is where we come to a disagreement. It is I who doesn't deserve you."

Hermione slowly moved her head from side to side as she pulled his head down to hers, her parted lips capturing his briefly before letting her tongue slowly trace the austere lines of his mouth, her fingers winding themselves into his hirsute locks.

A feral moan sounded deep in his throat as he parted his lips to grant her entrance, the kiss soft and undemanding at first but quickly turning to one of heat and passion as they moved to the couch. All coherent thoughts were lost as the two found themselves entranced by the kiss.

Sirius' right hand found it's way into her hair, embedding itself into her bushy mane, while his left happily rested on the bare skin of her stomach, tracing slow and seductive circles.

Hermione's hips instinctively raised towards his, the state of his arousal causing her to moan in delight. This action caused Sirius to momentarily pause in his lavish seduction to draw in a deep breath, his hips still rubbing against hers.

"Gods, Hermione," he hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes closed tightly, "do you have any idea what you do to me?"

A teasing glint shone in Hermione's eyes as she rubbed their lower halves together once more and replied, "I think I could wager a guess."

Sirius opened his eyes to gaze down at her, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a brilliant grin. Slowly he kissed her, letting his tongue sweep against hers teasingly.

When he pulled back, they were both breathing rather raggedly and found they could not look away from one another. He nuzzled her neck softly, pressing a butterfly kiss at the base of her throat, before pressing a swift kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I know I really messed it up the last time," he said mellifluously, "but will you go out with me, Hermione?" His grey eyes met hers. "Please?"

Hermione smiled and let out her breath slowly, her eyes never once leaving his as she replied with a soft, "Yes," before their lips once more crashed together.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The breeze sweeping in through the open window stirred Lily Evans from her peaceful nap. With her eyes still tightly closed, she rose slowly, her hand feeling for the book she had been reading before she had fallen asleep but instead of the soft plush of the couch she should have felt, she found silk sheets.

Her eyes flew open as she shot up quickly, her eyes flying around the room quickly.

"You looked dead on your feet so I waited until you were asleep before bringing you up here," a voice to her right said. "I thought you might be uncomfortable on the couch."

Lily attempted to smile at her boyfriend who was looking quite embarrassed with the fact that she was in his room, no, in his _bed._ She moved a hand out to catch a hold of his, squeezing it lightly. "You should have just woken me up."

"And what?" he asked, all embarrassment gone. "Have you missing out on some sleep? Face it Lils, you would have picked back up the book and started studying again."

"So what?" she said defensively, trying to remove her hand from his but found that he had it securely locked in his own, bigger one. "What I chose to do with my own free time is my own choice. You do not control me, James Potter."

"I know, but forgive me if I want my girlfriend to be healthy and alert instead of groggy and irritable," he argued, pulling her slightly closer.

"I am not irritable," Lily bit out savagely.

"Of course you're not," he returned, "you're just peachy."

Lily's eyes narrowed on him and she pressed her nails deep into the palm of his hand, making him wince. She smirked and leaned back, her hand still enclosed in his.

"Look, you need sleep and therefore I'm going to insist that you stay here for the rest of the day and sleep," James said, running his free hand through his hair.

"No James," Lily said evenly, taking deep breaths to keep herself from lashing out at him, "as I said before, you cannot run my life and I refuse to lose out on a good day of studying just because of your incessant worry that I am overtaxing myself."

"Lily, I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter," he said, a exultant smirk on his face.

She raised a brow, gazing at him evenly while her eyes hardened. "And just what do you mean by that, James?"

"It means that I have spelled this room so as to not let you out until I let you out," he said, his eyes gleaming triumphantly. His thumb started making slow circles on her wrist.

"You really think that you alone are going to stop me if I decide to leave?" she asked.

He leaned back, her hand still in his, with that cocky grin still in place. "Why, yes I do, my dearest Lily-bug. You see, I am not the ignorant fool you believe me to be."

He could have sworn he heard Lily muttering something like "no, you're an even bigger fool" but his grin did not falter, not even when he saw her hand still near her robe pocket.

Her luminous emerald eyes turned on him in a blaze of fury, flashing dangerously. "James Potter, where is my wand?" she growled impatiently, her nails once more sinking into his skin and he could have sworn she drew blood.

"I told you, I'm not the ignorant fool you believe me to be," he answered calmly. "I put it somewhere where you can't find it and only I can retrieve it."

"James," she said in a deadly voice, "give me back my wand before I do something that you will regret later and I will take extreme pleasure in doing."

"I don't think so, Lily-bug," he returned, smart ass grin and all. "You see, I am very adamant that you will get that good night's rest that you've been depriving yourself of."

He withdrew his wand quickly and with a swish and a flick, she found herself unable to control her muscles. James smiled at her as he tucked his wand back into his pocket and gently laid her back down on the bed, ignoring her glaring eyes.

He bent down and tucked the sheets around her, kissing her lightly on the forehead before raising up slowly. "Sleep well, my dear Lily-bug."

He grinned as he left the dorm room, closing the door tightly behind him. He made sure all the wards and charms were in place to insure that Lily remained in the room before walking down the flight of stairs that led to the common room.

The sound of chatter grew as he walked down the final few steps into the brightly lit common room, and assortment of occupants spaced out in the expansive room. James spotted Remus sitting alongside Lauri in the corner of the room by the window.

"Hey Remmie, hey Lauri," he greeted cheerfully as he walked up to them, taking a seat on a small cushioned bench that sat against the wall.

"Hello Jamie," Remus returned without even looking up; he was evidently used to the strange nicknames that James and Sirius thought up off the top of their heads and had came up with a few himself.

Lauri, however, looked up at James with mild confusion. "Where's Lily?"

"I placed a freezing charm on her and left her locked in my room until she gets some much needed sleep," James returned without missing a beat.

"You know she's going to be out for your blood once you let her out," the brown headed girl pointed out, closing the book she was reading slowly.

James grinned and held up his palm. "She's already drew blood, the vixen."

Remus, now, closed his book and looked up at James with an impatient look. "James, it is not nice to lock your girlfriend up in your room and frozen to your bed without her consent," he said reprovingly, causing Lauri to laugh and draw attention from some nearby third years to them.

"Hardy har har," James said sarcastically, glaring at his friend. "Anyways, it was for her own good and I'm sure she'll thank me later once she's had a bit of rest."

Both Remus and Lauri rolled their eyes and muttered, "Sure she will," while opening their books back up and clearly dismissing James.

James, however, was not one to take a hint and merely sat there, staring at the couple. He being the ever loud and obnoxious one he was, wondered how Remus and Lauri could be content just to sit beside each other and read? It was nutters!

James, bored, began to think of new Quidditch moves in his head while bouncing his legs. After a while, that grew old and he started to send tiny little hexes at first years to make them do various stuff unexpectedly without drawing any suspicious to himself, of course.

Remus slammed his book shut after the eighth first year was hit by one of James' 'accidental' spells and glared at his friend. "Are you done?"

James pouted pleadingly at Remus. "I'm bored, Remus, let's go do something. Please?"

The amber-eyed teen ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Where is that mangy mongrel that usually is attached to your hip?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, I was sort of hoping that you would know."

Remus shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't seen him all…"

"I saw him about an hour ago," Lauri stated simply, drawing the boys' eyes to her. She was still calmly reading her book, ignoring their questioning looks.

"Well?" James finally asked impatiently. "Where was he?"

"Heading towards the library to find Hermione," Lauri told them and smiled to herself when she heard them both let out a breath, "with Severus."

When Lauri looked up to see their expressions, she found herself alone and the portrait hole swinging shut as a pair of shoes disappeared outside of it.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The lights were dim down the long corridor, illuminating the hall just enough to reveal the path. Some stones were missing from the walls and rats scurried along the dank and dark floors, squeaking when a foot came too close. It smelled of mildew and decaying flesh but either the group were used to the foul smell by now or they chose to ignore it.

The group consisted of five figures travelling down the path, four walking with their heads held high while the fifth and much shorter figure walked sluggishly in between them. The four figures kept the fifth one in between them so as not to give him a chance for escape.

They drew up short when they arrived at a heavy door that had iron serpents embedded into it, making the dark wood seem even darker and foreboding. One of the figures in the front pulled up their sleeve, revealing the Death Mark, the black ink glowing eerily.

The middle figure shifted uneasily at the sight of the mark that proclaimed the Dark Lord's followers. A figure in the back elbowed him sharply, making him suck in a breath though he stopped moving, his beady eyes shifting darting in the dark.

The figure in the front drew their wand slowly, pressing the black tip to the mark. The ink snake hissed maliciously, rearing its' head over the black skull before wrapping itself tightly around the skull as the iron snakes on the door returned the hiss. The iron snakes then began to slither into odd shapes, forming ancient words.

The figure let the sleep drop back over the mark, moving forward towards the door while the others followed obediently. The door opened by itself into another passageway though this one was more aptly lit.

The middle figure was shoved forward as they made their way down the passageway, the door swinging shut behind them and the hissing of the iron snakes echoed in the corridor as they resumed their previous positions.

"Pick it up," the figure in the lead, the voice ringing with authority.

The others picked up the pace and occasionally pushed the middle figure forward when he was going to slow, making him stumble and almost fall.

The passage started to expand in width until it eventually opened into a large, circular room. Similarly clad figures in long, sweeping black cloaks lined the wall, their eyes fixed on the large chair in the very centre of the room.

The large throne looked menacing in the stark room, the figure within the chair looking even more sinister. Pale skin gleamed in the dark, crimson eyes sparkling with evil. His hood alone was drawn back to reveal the face beneath.

"Come forward, my young followers," his silky voice cut into the silence that had enveloped the room. He motioned for four of them to take their spots among his ranks while the fifth man was left standing in front of the Dark Lord.

"Bella's been telling me that you are interested in joining my followers," he said straightforwardly, twirling his wand between his fingers. His eyes never left the cowering man in front of him, enjoying the tremble and increasing fear he saw.

"Y…y…yes, my..lord," the figure stammered, his body now completely convulsing out of unabashed fear for the man in front of him.

"Hmm," Voldemort mused, "I find it rather…_interesting_ that you of all people would want to join my ranks."

The figure hunkered low as he heard Voldemort rising to his feet, the cloak sweeping against the stones. The slow and steady fall of footsteps approached him and for the first time he began to truly doubt his decision.

The imperious curse hit him before he even knew it was coming and he found his eyes raising to meet the blood-red eyes of one of the most feared wizards of all time.

"You cower in fear," Voldemort stated plainly, "and you made your decision in fear though it will be that same fear that will keep you loyal…to me."

The figure felt a pushing sensation in his head and found he could not look away from the Dark Lord. His thoughts were swirling together, thoughts of four friends, of class and of a new witch.

The Dark Lord pulled out suddenly, a quizzical look upon his face as he tapped his wand thoughtfully against his chin. "I wonder…," he muttered under his breath but the figure on the floor heard him.

Voldemort rose up to his full height once more and swirled around, his cloak billowing around him. He walked back to his throne and sat down with authority.

"You will serve me," he said at length, "and understand that I will not hesitate to have you killed if you even think of betraying me. Your blood is as worthless to me as a rat and therefore I will not waste my time in killing you personally though I always take great joy in death."

The figure was able to bow his head once more as the imperious curse left him and he looked down at his dirty robes, dirty like a rat. He thought of how he was a betrayer, though not of the Dark Lord but of all that which he has ever known.

"I will not betray you, my lord," he said as the face of a witch entered his mind, the face of Hermione Granger.


	21. 21: Nobody Knows Me Like You

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry Potter nor, though it pains me to say it, none of the actors...including Daniel Radcliffe... sigh...**

Chapter 21: Nobody Knows Me Like You

It had been exactly one week, four hours, two minutes and thirty-eight seconds since Sirius had so romantically asked her out and Hermione was still on cloud nine. Not only had she managed to snatch up Hogwarts' most eligible male teen, but she had also managed to somehow elude the Ministry.

However, even as Hermione's happiness grew, her irritation also grew to surpass that as each Potion's class went by. Slughorn had stepped up in his pursuits in getting her to join the "Slug Club" and somehow even managed to persuade Lucius to talk to her, a mistake which the Slytherin teen never repeated after Hermione had threatened him with hexing his angelic locks right off his head after putting him in a full body bind.

Slughorn was weary yet fascinated at the weird concoctions that Hermione brewed, inventing a sort of competition between himself and her for him to guess the concoctions and for her to make one where he could not possibly fathom a guess. Everyone watched as Potions would near an end and Slughorn was forced to admit Hermione's tremendous skill; not even Severus matched her in some areas which was a shocker to everyone.

One particular class, Hermione was talking quietly with Lucius while their dichromatic potion simmered on low for fifteen minutes. Hermione had found this particular potion in a ancient looking book that Dumbledore had lent her to gain some extra studying for NEWT's as well as for after graduation when she expressed a desire to broaden her studies in potion making.

This particular potion was one which allowed the drinker both physical and mental strength for a certain time period. It was much stronger than the average strengthening potion for it often allowed a clarity of mind which the strengthening potion clouded.

Slughorn had already passed by their station twice, each time looking for a fault but unable to find one. Hermione gave him a quick smirk of satisfaction each time he clamped his mouth shut and walked on by. Lucius laughed quietly under his breath each time this happened and lounged further back in his chair, having transfigured the old stool into a comfy chair of dark, forest green.

As their timer rang, Hermione rose from her stool and turned the fire off as she stirred the potion clockwise twenty-five times with the very tip of her wand; too much exposure to the magical wood would cause the potion's effects to reverse. The potion was now shimmering brightly and small, silver sparkles rose from the cauldron, dancing in the air.

Lucius stood from his seat and waited for her to step back so that he could help her remove the cauldron away from the heat and place it on the work table where it would have the chance to cool for five minutes before being bottled up.

Hermione smiled as she checked the book once more, happy with the outcome of the potion. It was exactly how the book had said it should be. After waiting the set five minutes, Hermione ladled some of it out into a vial. She looked up just as she was about to put the stopper in it to find Slughorn watching her very intently. Sure enough, he was soon bearing down on them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," he said cheerfully as he stood in front of them, a large smile on his large face, "what have you brewed today?"

Hermione quirked a brow. "Do you, _Potions Master_, not know?"

There was definite sarcasm in her voice when she said 'Potions Master' and Slughorn would have had to be an idiot to not notice.

"Very well Miss Granger," he said shortly and took up the vial in his hands. "Let's see now, blue-green in colour; slight fragments here; not real thick but not too thin either…," he paused and missed Hermione's intense look of disdain. "Why, my dear girl, this is rather easy, if I may say so myself."

"Then if it is so easy, _sir_," Hermione replied flatly, "why don't you tell us the conclusion at which you have arrived at after observation."

"This is clearly a phantasm potion that causes the drinker to be at the will of the giver for a time frame of two hours. Quite efficient in a sticky situation."

Slughorn had an arrogant look of satisfaction on his beefy face and Hermione found herself basking in his blatant ignorance in potions that were not very common. She, herself, felt a certain pride that her studios attitude had caused her to surpass this particular professor in a general region of study.

Hermione stuck a sickening smile on her face as she said sweetly, "Professor."

Slughorn glanced around the room, clearly wanting everyone's attention. "Yes, Miss Granger," he replied, smile in place, "you may congratulate me at any time now."

_Don't count on it, you old bugger. _ "Actually Professor, I was going to say that," pause for dramatic effect, "you're wrong."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Miss Granger, no one can always be right. We all….what?" he stopped as what she had just said registered and looked down at her.

Lucius, along with many others, were unable to cover up their snickers with coughs and ended up sounding like a bunch of hacking elephants. Hermione, meanwhile, merely stared at him with well hidden amusement.

"I said," Hermione repeated more slowly and clearly as if she was talking to a five year old, "that you are wrong."

"Impossible!" he cried as students all around them started laughing very loudly indeed. "All the visible indications are there! I've…."

"You've misread them," Hermione interrupted, taking the file from his flailing hand and holding it up in front of her. "The colour is not blue-green, it's dichromatic. The 'fragments' as you called them are, in fact, fine, silver powder from a Fairydorn plant collected on the fifth night of every month. It is a smooth texture with slight balls of chocolate-like phrine which is used to educe weaknesses."

Slughorn stood there as Hermione calmly placed the vial back into his now frozen hand, smirking at him, her eyes gleaming with triumph. "So _clearly_, sir, it is not a phantasm potion. It is, in fact, an extremely rare strengthening potion that provides both mental and physical strength along with clarity of the mind."

The classroom applauded her as she finished her analysis of the potion while Slughorn still stood there staring down at her. Only a few were not clapping, those of course being the pristine members of the 'Slug Club' which included Lily.

The bell rang then, and, with a quick swish of her wand and a few muttered words, the materials whisked themselves away to their rightful place, along with the excess potion which disappeared, and the cauldron collapsed. Hermione packed her stuff away while the students clattered about around her and shouldered her bag.

Sirius was grinning as he waited for her by the door, not caring really that Lucius remained by Hermione's side. Remus and Lauri walked behind them as Lily had stayed behind to talk to Slughorn. James, under Lily's painful grip, was forced to stay as well.

The Slytherins were torn between hexing the Gryffindors for 'corrupting' their leader and applauding Hermione for her blatant disdain towards Slughorn and her small acts of rebellion that in no way could get her in trouble. Of course, they decided for something in between and merely stood to the side shooting malevolent glares at the group.

Stephanie was sitting in the Great Hall when they entered for the small break in between classes and waved at them. She was smiling goofily, Hermione noticed, and she could only speculate what she was so darn happy about. The Slytherin girl had a small skip in her step as she joined up with them to sit down at the table in front of the fire.

"Hello all," she greeted as she stopped in front of them and took a seat beside of Hermione on the bench. Lauri sat down beside of her while Remus sat on the other side.

Lucius, who had yet to get on even a semi-friendly basis with the Marauders (six years of hating one another took a bit of time to get over), touched Hermione on the shoulder and whispered, "I'll see you later, all right? Library, eight o'clock."

Hermione nodded and watched as he walked away, joining up with the 7th year Slytherin group that had just walked into the Great Hall. She turned, after he started up a conversation with Jugson, to Stephanie and smiled.

"So, Miss Rezzet, what are you so happy about exactly?"

Stephanie smirked a genuine Slytherin smirk and said, "I think that Severus may finally ask me out soon. He's been acting like a jealous prick since the Hogsmeade trip…it's so endearing!"

Sirius started to gag as he leaned forward a bit to look between Stephanie and the group of Slytherins where Snape stood. "Snivellus? But…but….he's so…_greasy_!"

Stephanie got this dreamy look on her face as she looked over to where he stood a little ways away from the group, sulking as usual, and breathed, "I know."

Sirius pretended that he was retching and Hermione hit him in the stomach playfully, smirking at him as she stood and moved out of arm's reach. He gave her his best puppy eyes, causing Hermione to laugh and shake her head as she backed away further. She had known him for way too long now for that to work anymore.

"Hey lovebirds," Remus said amusedly, drawing Sirius' and Hermione's attention to him, "Lauri and I are going to go to the library to pick up a book or two and Stephanie left to go with Severus. Do you want to come with us?"

Sirius' instant 'No' was countered by Hermione's eager 'Yes' and the two looked at each other imploringly. Hermione sighed, "Fine, let me go get a book and then we'll go wherever you want to for the last fifteen minutes."

Sirius, overly excited that he had finally gotten his way for once, did not notice that Hermione had allotted herself thirty-five minutes in the library, but Remus and Lauri did causing them to laugh at which they had to asphyxiate with their hands.

Hermione smirked as she grabbed a hold of Sirius' hand and waited for Remus and Lauri to get up from the table. Together they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the library. Sirius was still grinning and Hermione felt a little guilty…a little.

They were almost to the library when the grin fell off of Sirius' face and he pulled to a stop, Hermione having to stop with him since her hand was still securely in his. He slowly turned to face his, the small wheels in his head turning.

"You tricked me," he said accusingly.

Hermione smiled as she patted his cheek affectionately. "You're a Marauder, my dear, you trick, you're not tricked. I remember you saying that to me once."

Sirius' eyes narrowed on her. "You, Miss Granger, are evil."

Hermione rose up on her tip toes and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I learn from the best, sweetheart."

When he still glared her, Hermione patted him lightly on the head and smiled. "You know you can't stay mad at me, Sirius, so quit pouting and come on. You agreed."

"I didn't think I was agreeing to thirty some minutes in the library," he whined, removing his hand from hers as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Then you shouldn't agree too quickly," Hermione returned smartly, placing her hands on her hips as if she was chastising a child, which with it being Sirius, she kind of was. She grabbed his hand back and tugged him towards her. "Now be a good boy and come along and you may just get a treat for good behaviour later."

Hermione's suggestive smile cheered him up and he allowed her to pull him to the library. Remus and Lauri shared a look but followed them anyways. They _did_ need to get to the library after all.

Upon entering, Sirius automatically stepped closer to Hermione so that he might as well have been walking on top of her. Hermione glared at him as he stepped on her heels for the fourth time.

She gave a loud huff and made to walk away from him but he countered her movement by stepping right up against her side. Hermione stopped and looked to the ceiling, asking the Gods to help her to maintain her temper with him.

"Sirius," she said through clenched teeth with a chilling smile, "please get away from me."

"But…but…," he immediately began to stutter, his eyes darting this way and that, "we're in the library."

Hermione jaw tightened as she slowly turned towards him. "Sirius, I know this. When one wants to get a book, one often goes to the library. Now please step away from me."

Sirius whimpered as she stepped away from him and immediately hurried after her, almost sending them both crashing to the ground as he ran straight into her. "Remus," Hermione hissed after she had regained her balance, "get your friend away from me."

"Can't," Remus said as he calmly flipped through a large book that he had just picked up off a nearby shelf. "Sirius and James both have a phobia of libraries. Their philosophy is if you have to go, get in, get out, otherwise stay out. Besides," he added with a smile and a glance in her direction, "he's _your _boyfriend."

Hermione narrowed her eyes on him and was about to go and hit him but Sirius continued to cling to her which ultimately would not let her move towards Remus. Finally, she looked at Sirius. "How, pray tell, have you passed these last few years?"

Remus, nose still stuck in a book, raised his hand. "That would be all thanks to me, I do believe."

Hermione glared at the lycan as she fully rounded on her boyfriend. "You came in here last week, Sirius Black, and nothing happened to you so suck it up."

"I wasn't in here that long then," Sirius protested, still glancing around warily.

Hermione stared at him for a moment longer before an evil thought entered her head. With seeker-like reflexes, Hermione reached out and plucked four books off a nearby shelf and shoved them into Sirius' arms.

He was forced to take a hold of the books as she turned and walked to the next shelf, taking two more down and placing them in his arms. She continued to do this on down the aisle.

"Hermione!" he sputtered as the number of books continued to grow as she made more and more trips to and fro. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, dear," she answered calmly, not looking at him as she shoved two more books at him. "You have a problem, so I'm helping you solve it."

"I like my phobia, thank you very much," he said hotly, shifting the books in his arms.

"Forgive me," Hermione said with a small, apologetic smile as she took some of the books from his arms, "I didn't know that I was dating a coward."

The change was instant. He snatched the books back out of her arms with a small growl. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Hermione smiled. "Huh, and I thought 'phobia' meant fear of something."

Sirius narrowed his eyes on her and opened his mouth to respond but someone near them cleared their throat.

Hermione looked around to find Remus standing beside of Stephanie and Severus at the end of the aisle. She also noticed the odd expressions that both wore.

"What's wrong?" she asked automatically as Stephanie glanced at Severus before answering,

"It's Lucius…something's wrong…"

"What happened?" Hermione asked even as she made her way to where she had earlier deposited her bag.

"He got a letter from this odd owl…," Stephanie informed her.

"The owl gave him a letter and then took off. Lucius left the room shortly after another owl arrived carrying a black letter," Severus finished shortly with a significant look at her.

"Where's he at now?" Hermione asked and didn't miss the exchanged look between the two Slytherins before Stephanie said softly, "We can't find him."

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it as she looked at Sirius, a pleading look in her eyes. "Sirius…."

"Go on," he whispered, his eyes veiled and Hermione asked somewhat cautiously, "Do you care?" She was watching him closely as he took a step closer to her.

"No," he said. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll meet up later. I'll be on the Quidditch pitch or in the common room until class starts."

"Alright," Hermione said with a nod, watching him leave the library. She then turned to Severus and Stephanie. "You guys go on, there's something that I've got to do first."

After they had left, Hermione turned and walked straight towards Remus who now stood alone since Lauri and left him to find a book in the Restricted Section. She looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Do you take me for an idiot?"

A look of total confusion passed over his face as he gazed at her. "Hermione?"

"Yes or no, Remus," she interrupted, "it's a simple question."

"No, Hermione, I don't. In fact, I think you know more about us and this war than you're letting on," he stated. "Actually, I think you know a lot more."

"Good, then I need to see it. You know what I'm referring to so don't deny it," she added quickly before he could open his mouth to protest. "I have to find him quickly, Remus."

Hermione willed him to think faster as he stood there studying her for a moment. It was true, she did need to find him quickly, especially if the black letter meant what she thought it meant. Finally, he nodded and slowly extracted what appeared to be a plain old sheet of parchment from his bag and held it out to her. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Hermione took the map from his hand and thanked him quickly before dashing out into the hallway. She found a hidden crevice where she could stop and study the map without being seen. Looking left and right, she quickly dived behind an old suit of armour and into the crevice, mouthing a silent, "_Lumos_," when she was fully enveloped in darkness.

Her eyes scanned quickly over the black ink, searching. _Kim, Ashley, Narcissa, Alice… _but where was Lucius? He was still in the castle…he had to be in the castle.

There, sixth floor, small hidden room behind a portrait of Andros the Invincible. The tiny black dot labelled 'Lucius Malfoy' remained still even as numerous dots passed by outside. Hermione folded the map back up after wiping it clean and slipped out of the crevice. She would have to hurry to make it to him before he moved but careful enough to not attract any extra attention.

The staircases were working in her favour today for they neither moved or purposefully pretended to not see her. Yes, her journey was going smoothly to the point that, in any other circumstance, Hermione might have stopped and wondered about it. However, today she just did not have the time.

The hidden room was actually very easy to find. In fact, it was located rather close to her old rooms which she had before school started behind the portrait of Falco Aesalon. She had, in fact, visited this place in her own time one night when her and Harry had been exploring while Ron had himself detention.

She stared at the portrait for a moment while the tall and lanky man in it stared back at her. A silent battle, Hermione knew that she needed to get in there while the portrait knew that the room's occupant wanted to be alone.

Falco had eventually came to her aide after returning to his portrait, informing Andros exactly who she was and the fact that she was to be granted permission.

The portrait swung open, though he looked begrudging to allow her entrance, and Hermione climbed through. Once inside, though, she was frozen by the sight in front of her.

Lucius was sitting against the wall, a plain letter in his left and a black one in his right. His eyes were locked on a point in front of him. His wand and what appeared to be ashes laid to left, Lucius was left handed after all.

Hermione walked over to him slowly and, with his minimal approval, removed the letters from his grasp, letting her eyes scan over the context. Once done, she looked up and found his icy eyes on her, the letters falling to the floor as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

Abraxas Malfoy was dead and the Dark Lord was summoning Lucius to his side.


	22. 22: Just Walk Away

**DISCLAIMER: The world will probably come to an end before I EVER own anything related to Harry Potter….**

Chapter 22: Just Walk Away

What may have been minutes, hours, or days later, Lucius pushed Hermione away from him and she instantly detected the barrier that he erected between them. He wasn't only pushing her away from him, she realized, but away from his life. He was distancing himself and she feared that she wouldn't be able to stop him in time.

"Lucius," she said softly, trying to get him to look at her.

"Go away, Granger," he commanded, allowing his cool mask of arrogance to fall easily into place. He reached out quickly with his left hand and snatched up his wand and was on his feet before she ever realized it.

He looked down his nose as he would someone inferior at her as she continued to crouch on the floor in front of him, his two letters lying on either side of her. She touched the black one hesitantly with one finger, her eyes looking up at him.

"Hand them over, Granger," he ordered with an outstretched hand. His eyes had a cold, calculating look in them now and Hermione felt her confidence waver a little.

However, she remained calm as she looked up at him, then back down at the letters. She picked them up slowly, holding them lightly in front of her but not handing them over to him. Something within her told her that she shouldn't hand them over.

"Granger," his tone low and dangerous, "now."

With slow deliberation, Hermione rose from the floor to her feet to stand directly between him and the door. "No."

"No?" he repeated. His voice had a certain chill to it that sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine. She fought back the trembles that threatened to take over her body.

"No, _Lucius_," she added his Christian name just to irk him a bit further. She got a little satisfaction in seeing his jaw tense and his eyes flare with irritation.

He took a threatening step closer to her but she remained steadfast and still, her chin raised high with defiance. "Give. Them. To. Me." He spoke with great restraint, his hands tightened into balls and his knuckles white.

Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to raise his wand on her but he didn't. She knew she was pushing it but she refused to let the 'good' Lucius slip without a fight. "No."

"You do not know who you are messing with, Gra…"

"Don't I, _Lucius_?" she spat. She took three steps towards him this time, stepping right up in front of him. "You pretend to be this male, chauvinistic, pseudo-intellectual Slytherin when you're actually not. It's all a farce, Lucius Malfoy, and you don't fool me one bit."

"These," she waved the two letters in front of his face, "don't change anything, you know; they shouldn't change anything. You're father is dead. He died following someone with more power, someone who he was scared of."

"You lie," he hissed. "My father was never scared of anything."

"Then why did he remain on his knees serving someone else, hmm?" she taunted. "Excuse me if I personally find that degrading."

Lucius slammed her up against the wall in one fluid motion but Hermione had been through too much in the past (or should she say future?) to even flinch. "You're pressing your luck, Granger."

"By telling the truth?"

She had gone too far, she realized. Before she even had a chance to take her heated words back, his hands were around her throat, squeezing painfully. There was a deranged look in his eyes, but there was also something else hidden beneath the ice.

"You are going to far, Granger," he warned, his voice pure malice. "Just hand over the letters and I'll be on my way. There's no reason for you to be hurt if you cooperate."

Hermione knew that she couldn't hand over the letters. Something was telling her to hold on to them for the moment. She had a split second to decide what to do and she immediately made her choice.

Hermione called on everything she had ever been taught in physical combat and brought her own arms down with all the strength she possessed and knocked his arms away from her. He took a stumbling step back, not anticipating for her to use physical strength against him.

Hermione moved forward, without missing a beat, and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He landed hard upon the floor with a loud 'thump', not having time to slow down his fall. He braced his arms beneath him and would have clambered to his feet if it had not been for the wand pointed between his eyes.

"Now you're going to listen to me," Hermione said evenly, her right hand clasping her wand while the letters were still held securely in her left. "Yes, your father is dead but you're still here."

She lowered her wand a little and looked down at him with sorrowful eyes. "You're not the only one to experience death, Lucius, so don't assume you are."

It was her turn, now, to look down at him with absolute disappointment. "This is not the way to deal with loss," was all she said in a soft voice.

Hermione didn't spare him a second glance as turned away and paused at the portrait hole, gazing down at the two at the two letters in her hand.

He watched her for a moment while she just stood there, wondering what was going through her head right now. Her words had a certain truth to them, he knew, but yet he truly didn't know what to do.

Hermione let one of the letters flutter to the floor while she burned the other as she left, letting the ashes fall to the floor beside of the letter. The signature of the Dark Lord shone brightly on the black parchment, the chilling silver ink a looming threat.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Stephanie remained silent as her and Severus walked down the corridor. Ever since that day in the library when he had literally drug her out and to the Slytherin common room, they barely communicated at all.

Sure, he would wait and walk with her and he didn't criticize her as much as he used to, but there was still that divider between them. Stephanie was confused as to what he really felt and there was only so much a girl could take before going crazy.

So far, Severus only showed minimal emotion towards her. When she would talk to other guys, Severus would immediately come over, scowl in place, and scare them off. Then, once she was alone again, he would walk off without sparing her a glance.

Stephanie was tired of the little game of ring-around-the-rosy that they were playing. They skirted around each other, neither making the final step to officially starting a relationship. Something had to be done.

Stephanie stopped just before they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Severus took a few more steps before he realized that Stephanie was no longer following him and stopped, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Rezzet?" he questioned, brow quirked.

"Don't," was all she said as she looked at the floor instead of him.

She heard his light footsteps approach her but didn't look up. She didn't want to see the emptiness in his eyes anymore.

His finger brushed her cheek, trailing a line down to her chin where he inserted a little pressure, making her look up at him. She didn't realize that she was crying until he muttered a soft oath and brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

His gentleness broke her and she pushed him away, taking a few stumbling steps backwards. "Don't," she repeated, her voice broken.

"What's wrong, Rezzet?" he asked softly, his black pools never leaving her.

Stephanie looked back towards the stone floor, gaining her courage before meeting his gaze head on and answering, "You. You're what's wrong and I can't do this anymore."

He had the gall to look confused as he asked, "What?" Stephanie's anger took over her sadness and her eyes flashed dangerously as she closed the space between them in just a few short strides.

"Stop pretending that I'm not here. Stop thinking that you can control my life. Stop being a prick to me," she said heatedly. "You know how I feel about you and yet you think that that gives you the right to control me, but it doesn't."

She took a few deep breaths. "I just don't understand you…not that I ever did. You get so mad when other guys talk to me, don't deny it, and yet you refuse to even glance my way after you chase them away. I'm tired of these games, Severus."

"What are you saying, Rezzet?" he said in his low baritone.

Stephanie drew in a deep breath for courage and released it slowly. "I'm saying that I'm done, Severus." She threw her hands up as a few more tears escaped her eyes. "I give up."

Severus didn't even stop her as she turned from him and walked away and that, Stephanie acknowledged, broke the rest of her heart that he hadn't already ripped to shreds.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione slammed the portrait shut behind her, ignoring the loud cries of Andros. She hastily shoved her wand back into her pocket and took a moment to look around her all the while taking some deep breaths to calm her edgy nerves.

A slow smile appeared on her face as she took three shaky steps across the hall. "My friend…," she whispered to the man staring and smiling at her, "my guardian."

Falco smiled. "Hello Hermione," he said cheerfully but his face instantly turned stern as he looked reprovingly at her, "you don't come around that often anymore. Why, I've already seen that mischievous Mr. Black four times this year and you only once and that was just a little bit ago!"

Hermione grimaced. "I'm sorry, Falco, I really am. I've just been…"

"Busy?" Falco supplied. "Well, that doesn't matter now, you're here after all. I've been waiting for you to come along."

Hermione smiled. "I'll make sure to come along more often, I promise."

"Good. Now, I do believe that you left some stuff in the room so you really should go in and get it."

"Alright…," Hermione said slowly, trying to think of what she could have possibly forgot. "I guess I have time now, but I am sure I got everything."

"Some things, Hermione," Falco said knowledgably, "are meant to be found at the right time."

With that, the portrait swung open to reveal the room behind and Hermione was unable to ask him what he meant exactly. She climbed through the portrait hole and stopped just inside the room.

It was exactly how she left it. It was amazing how when everything else in the world around you is changing drastically and yet some things remain perfectly the same.

She walked slowly around the room, totally enraptured in her study that she didn't hear the portrait swing back shut. She ran a finger over the desk that sat along the wall, surprised to find that there was no trace of dust. It was almost as if this room had frozen exactly as she had left it, waiting patiently for her return.

But there was something out of place. Hermione's eyes locked onto a leather book that sat on the floor in front of the fire. Slowly, she made her way over to it, squatting on the floor beside of it and reaching out with one shaky hand to pick it up.

Aevum: Aberro ab Antiquitas.

Hermione recognized it as the book that she had 'borrowed' from the library (without permission) before the start of the term. She opened the cover and sighed; she had forgotten that it was written entirely in Latin, a language she barely knew.

But she had to start somewhere. She summoned some blank parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink from the desk and laid it out in front of her. She dipped the quill down into the inkpot and summoned everything that she knew about the Latin language to the forefront of her mind.

This was going to take a while.

Three hours later, Hermione had a grand total of four pages completely translated. She smiled a little with her accomplishment, not that it was that great considering it was a two-hundred something page book.

Hermione glanced at the clock and froze. _Bugger it all_, she thought as she groaned and collapsed to the floor. She had missed the rest of her classes for the day. Not that she couldn't catch up it was just the simple fact that she had missed them.

She supposed that she should go find Sirius to let him know that nothing had happened to her. He must be worried by now, she thought manically.

She blew on the wet ink in hopes of it drying faster and stuffed it into the book, slamming it shut and throwing it to the side. In the future, she would keep the book in this room to work on instead of taking it out and openly inviting unwanted question.

She rose from her place on the rug in front of the hearth and gathered her stuff, stuffing her wand back into her robe pocket. As she turned, she found Falco staring at her from the frame of another portrait, one of an elderly witch with what appeared to be a bad case of the measles mixed with chicken pox.

"Finished?" he questioned with a smile.

"No," Hermione answered with a sigh. "I'm horrendous at Latin, well translating it at least. It will take me at least two months to translate the entire book, maybe more."

Falco merely raised a brow and folded his hands behind his back. "Is that so? Well, then I guess I can only wish you the best of luck and offer a suggestion."

"And that would be?"

"Find the book titled, Spells of Yesteryear, and read it carefully before continuing," he advised with a small, mysterious smile on his tanned face.

"Library?"

Falco simply shrugged and smiled at her before turning and walking out of the frame. Hermione gave a small huff of indignation. Honestly, sometimes the men in this castle really tried her patience.

Hermione shouldered her bag and walked towards the portrait, doing a simple incantation to make sure that no one was occupying the corridor so she could leave unnoticed. This was her hideout, her sanctuary, and she wouldn't appreciate anyone trespassing.

It was six o'clock, according to the clock that appeared out of midair as she flicked her wand twice. Now, all she had to do was find Sirius and apologize for losing track of time today and not showing up for class. And, of course, for causing him to worry about her. He must be out of his mind by now, she thought grimly.

However, Hermione was proven wrong as she entered the Gryffindor common room ten minutes later to deposit her bag and found Sirius calmly playing a game of chess in the corner with Remus. James and Peter sat a little ways off going through what Hermione could only guess to be notes.

Sirius chose that moment to look up, whether by instinct or by something of another nature, Hermione didn't know, but when his gaze locked onto hers, she felt something inside of her flare up.

She watched as he said a few quick words to Remus before rising to his feet and walking over to where she still stood stiffly by the portrait hole. He didn't appear to be in the least worried over her and she felt a little hurt, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Hey you," was all he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple, letting his right hand rest calmly on her hip.

"Sirius," she returned with a slight nod of her head, staring up at him intently. It didn't appear that he had been searching the entire castle high and low for her with worry for her welfare. In fact, his glistening grey eyes suggested the exact opposite.

Her eyes narrowed on him. No, that was impossible. She still had the Marauder's Map in her possession so he couldn't have possibly used it to find her location. So how….?

As if he could read her thoughts, Sirius answered, "Honestly woman, you don't trust me at all, do you?" He laughed lightly, then, letting her know that he wasn't being serious.

"When you didn't show up for class and Malfoy did," he continued, his hand starting to rub back and forth casually on her hip, "I went to look for you. I just so happened to be passing the portraits on the sixth floor corridor when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Falco standing in his frame, smiling mischievously at me."

"He said, 'Why, Mr. Black, what brings you by here at this hour?', and I said, 'You wouldn't have happened to see Hermione pass by here recently, would you? She didn't show up for class.' Well, he got this wicked smirk (something I'm sure he must have learned from a prankster) and said, 'Why, Mr. Black, skiving class, was she? Hmm, something _important_ must have came up for her to have done that.'"

Hermione tried to hold back her chuckling. Sirius was getting into the role of holding a double sided conversation, doing a perfect imitation of Falco's Grecian draw.

"So then I said, 'So, do you know where she is or not?' and that bloody portrait just chuckled and gave me a riddle. A riddle! Can you believe that?"

"I'm sure it wore you out tremendously," Hermione teased, the corner of her mouth tilting up in a small smile as he gently pulled her closer to him.

"It took me a good twenty minutes to figure it out, I'll have you know," he said indignantly. But then he smiled, "I think I deserve compensation for the great pains I went through to find out where you were today, Miss Granger."

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice suddenly going husky as she raised up slowly on her toes, her face drawing ever closer to his like a moth to a flame.

"That is so," he answered, his breath fanning her cheek, as his eyelids lowered.

"And what, Mr. Black, do you suggest this…_compensation_ be?" She gazed at him through lowered lashes as his lips stopped a millimetre from her own.

"Mmm," he moaned softly, "how about…this."

As his lips finally connected with hers, a tremor ran down Hermione's spine clear down to her toes. He brushed his lips lightly across hers, not trying to deepen the kiss in any way.

Though it wasn't the most passionate of kisses they had ever shared, Hermione felt her knees go weak with the pure ardour of his sensual lips against her own. One thing she would never grow tired of was Sirius' kisses.

He let his lips trail along her jaw line, pressing a soft kiss right under her ear before whispering, "It'll be a high price, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes. "You mean that wasn't the compensation?"

He chuckled, pulling her back to him. "Oh no, Hermione, my dear. That most certainly was not the compensation I seek. However, I will seek payment at a…later date."

Hermione smacked him playfully even as he pulled her to him once more, crashing his lips to hers, letting their bodies meld together. His tongue swept across her lower lip and she let it slip into her own mouth so she could suck on it lightly.

The pillow, large by nature and not very soft, cracked Sirius on the head as the cries of, "GET A ROOM!" sounded from the corner where three boys (coincidentally the rest of the Marauders) sat with pillows in hand, ready to throw.

Hermione got out the way just in time before the war of the pillows started in the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: Decided to update tonight as I have a wedding to attend tomorrow…Yes, ladies and gents, my brother is FINALLY getting married though he has been living in sin for the past 3 years with a girl my age….I'm 3 years younger than him by the way and I'm only 18...**

**Anyways, haven't been leaving Author's Notes and I know how much you guys miss them…lol….**

**So, for my depressed mood that is sure to descend upon me tomorrow, please make me happy with a review….lol…**

**Much Love,**

**Amaya**


	23. 23: More Than It Seems

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, I'm nearing the middle of the story and still I am unable to say that I own Harry Potter. It's a sad, cruel world folks…**

**READ ME: I know that a lot of you liked the somewhat 'nice' Lucius, but I'm trying to not change that many things in the story (well, actually I plan on changing EVERYTHING by the time I'm done) so this HAD to happen so that Lucius would turn somewhat 'evil' and become a Death Eater and wear a pointy hat. **

Chapter 23: More Than It Seems

After the death of Abraxas Malfoy on December first, it seemed that Voldemort had laid off in his attacks slightly, just enough so to cause Dumbledore and Hermione (the two who probably understood his methods more than most) to worry.

Hermione barely had time now to go and try to translate the book, let alone go to the library and search for the book that Falco had referred. Between classes, homework, the tutoring she offered to those who were really far behind in classes, the weekly 'tea' time meetings (or inquisitions as she liked to call them), the obligatory time that the Marauder's demanded that she stayed with them, and trying to get Lucius to quit being a stuck up prick, Hermione had little if any free time.

Though the elder Malfoy's death was ruled down to a serious case of dragon pox, Hermione knew that Voldemort would take this opportunity to blame and attack the Order.

She was, sadly, right.

On the morning of December ninth as everyone sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, the mail arrived with a flurry of owls soaring in from the open windows. Hermione buttered her toast as she waited for the owl who delivered her Daily Prophet to land.

The brown barn owl landed in front of her, carefully avoiding the plate of bacon and eggs that the boys, who thought (and more times than not voiced) that the girls needed to eat more, had filled for her. As she removed the paper from the owl's leg, she gestured for it to help itself to the food which it, to her and its' pleasure, did.

She opened the paper without looking at Sirius who was glaring at her for not eating and froze.

_Death Eater Attacks Kill Two_

_On December 8th, what appeared to be just a normal day in the small village of Hogsmeade, two known and beloved wizards were unfortunately killed by at least twenty Death Eaters, witness say._

_Gideon and Fabian Prewett, famed Aurors and rumoured Order members, were attacked late in the afternoon on December 8th as they were checking out a disturbance report that was made fifteen minutes prior to the regrettable accident. Witnesses have stated that the two did not go down without a fight and each took down at least seven Death Eaters each. _

_The two brothers, as it is known throughout the wizarding world, stood out against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and declared to fight against him. This reporter cannot help but wonder if this act brought on the early deaths of these two beloved men._

_Surviving the brothers are mother…_

Hermione shut her eyes as she slapped the paper shut. The Prewett brothers…. She knew that they were somehow related to Molly Weasley and wondered how her beloved adopted mother was handling this devastating news.

Hermione felt Sirius touch her should lightly, hesitantly. She looked down at her food on her plate before slowly looking back up into his grey pools.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She grasped the paper tighter in her right hand, crinkling the paper. "Yeah," she answered softly, looking back down at the paper in her hand before grabbing up her bag.

She took a blank piece of parchment out of her bag and scribbled a message on it, tying it onto the leg of the owl in front of her and sending it off. "If you'll excuse me…"

She rose from the bench before he could protest and walked out of the Great Hall. She turned right and made her way towards the gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office, hoping that he would come immediately after receiving her brief note.

She was lucky that Dumbledore was a great perceiver on urgency and was waiting for her along with Minerva beside of the stone gargoyle. He nodded to her as she stopped in front of her as he spoke the password. Minerva laid a hand on her shoulder and offered her ward a warm smile as the gargoyle swung open and the steps spiralled upward.

They allowed the steps to spiral them upward, the silence descending upon them as they travelled to his office. As the steps stopped, Hermione turned to look at the mahogany door with the white phoenix door knocker that seemed to be blazing with fury.

"It can detect loss," Dumbledore informed her. "Though you are most likely to find a red phoenix, the white phoenix does exist and their powers are slightly different."

"Different?" Hermione asked softly, still gazing at the white bird that was now beating its' wings, white and gold flames shooting from the tips. The phoenix's blazing gold eyes looked as if they, too, were on fire.

"The white phoenix, so rare that it is, can detect a death that is too early for their time. It is rumoured that if a white phoenix flies above the grave of one who died before their time before they are laid to rest in the ground or cast on fire," Dumbledore went on, "that the dead will rise once again, so powerful are the tears."

Hermione considered his words as he opened the door, remembering a certain funeral that she attended during her sixth year when she could have sworn she saw a white phoenix rising from the casket. Later she had confirmed her suspicions when Harry had voiced that he had saw a similar image, though he dismissed the thought, unlike her.

"Please, take a seat," he directed, waving his wand and making two comfy armchairs take the place of the two taut looking ones that sat in front of his desk. "Would you care for a drink? Minerva? Hermione?"

Despite their words that they did not desire a drink, Dumbledore poured them each a glass of elf-made mead that was matured to perfection. They each took a sip so as to not offend the headmaster who's blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Now," Dumbledore said as he settled in his seat behind the expansive desk, "I assume that this meeting is about the article in the Daily Prophet."

Hermione nodded and took another sip of the drink, setting the goblet down on the corner of the desk. "Yes, sir. You see, though I cannot quite remember the dates of certain events that are to come to pass, I can remember some that can be prevented."

"And some that should not be, I'd wager," he mused as he sipped from his own goblet, his eyes watching her carefully over the rim of the goblet.

Hermione was forced to acknowledge that he was right in that perspective. "That is so, sir. However, some of the more minimal events could be countered, couldn't they?"

Hermione fidgeted in the quietness. Dumbledore and Minerva were both looking at her and she suddenly felt uneasy, though she refused to look away from their gazes.

"Albus," Minerva spoke up, "she does have a point."

Albus nodded slowly as he sat his goblet down on his desk, the small 'clink' as the silver met the wood echoing in the silence of the room. "That may be true, but every action has a consequence, does it not Hermione?"

His pointed stare made Hermione squirm slightly in her seat. He was referring to the duel in DADA, of course. The consequences of her what seemed like a small action was too great now to take back and she would have to just hold her chin up high as she entered into the Auror program at the Ministry.

Speaking of the Auror program, she had yet to tell Sirius… She would have to remember to do that later…

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat. "Hermione, I'm afraid that if we do use your knowledge of future events that Voldemort might change some of his plans and could end up doing more disastrous things. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Understand that if I thought there was any way to possibly change the future without suffering the dire consequences, then I would. When it is time, you will know."

His last words held a double meaning and Hermione understood, though Minerva obviously didn't since she started asking Dumbledore what he meant by that. The aging headmaster merely said that when it was time, everything would become clear.

"Now, Hermione," Dumbledore finally said with a smile, "I do believe that it is time for you to get back to that man of yours before he comes looking for you. I daresay that he can't stand to be without you for very long. However, I have an idea that I shall be mulling over for a few days. I'll inform you when I make any definite plans."

Hermione blushed awkwardly and rose to her feet. She gave each of them a smile as she turned and walked back towards the door. "Thank you, sir, Aunt Minerva."

As she shut the door behind her, she cast one last glance at the white phoenix which seemed frozen now, the flames reaching out towards her. It's golden eyes were fixed on her and she felt a feeling of foreboding.

The future was bleak.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Today, class, we will be using a little bit of our practical knowledge along with a little learned knowledge," Professor Dearborn said as he paced in front of the classroom. "I will be introducing you to a knew Dark Magic creature that, if you were wise, you would avoid at all costs."

The class stirred in their seats anxiously. If it was one thing that the seventh year class loved more than anything else in DADA, it was either duelling or gruesome beasts.

Dearborn chuckled and shook his head as he detected their eager attitudes. "I fear that some of you underestimate some of the creatures that I introduce."

"Not so, Professor," James called with a wide grin, "we respect each and every one of them."

"If that was so, Mr. Potter," Dearborn stated, "then you would understand the gravity of meeting any one of these creatures that are more copious now with You-Know-Who around."

James was still grinning though he did not say anything else on the issue. Him and Sirius exchanged a look, causing Lily and Hermione to frown disapprovingly and look away from their significant others. Some times the boys were just too much to handle.

"Miss Fern, please name me one magical creature that benefits the wizarding society and its' uses," Dearborn said as he walked back to his desk, hands folded behind his back.

Lauri looked over at Lily and Hermione before saying, "Er…the mooncalf comes out on a full moon night and performs intricate dances in cornfields, forming designs that muggles refer to as 'crop signs.' If their silvery…er…dung is collected before the sun rises and spread upon magical herb and flower beds then the plants will grow very fast and become very strong."

"Good, good. Take ten points for Gryffindor."

Dearborn looked around the room. "Mr. Travers, name another please."

Ricoyd Travers grinned at his friends before replying, "The Ashwinder is a thin, pale-grey serpent with glowing red eyes. It will only live for an hour but during that time it will find a secluded spot in which to lay its eggs. The eggs are great value for use in Love Potions and may even be eaten whole as a cure for ague."

Professor seemed to be considering his answer for a moment. "Very well, Mr. Travers, though the Ashwinder itself is a threat to wizards, the eggs are useful. Therefore, I award Slytherin five points."

"Uh, let's see…who next?" Dearborn thought aloud as he walked slowly around the room. "Miss Rezzet, how about you?"

The Slytherin girl did not appear happy, though she had certainly looked this way for a while. Snape instinctively looked towards her, but, becoming aware of doing so, looked away as if the mere sight of her burned his eyes.

"Name a dangerous beast and what destruction it can cause."

Stephanie sat up in her seat a little. "The Erkling is an elfish creature that is larger than a gnome, with a pointed face and a high-pitched cackle that is particularly entrancing to children. It does this to lure the children away from their guardians to eat."

After finishing, Stephanie laid her head back onto the desk and only waved her hand a little in acknowledgement when Dearborn said, "Ten points to Slytherin."

"Mr. Lupin, how about you, eh? A dangerous beast, if you will."

Remus leaned back in his chair and grinned at his friends. "The werewolf is a disreputable creature that is found worldwide. It is harmless, seeing as it is a human most of the month, except for on the night of the full moon. One bite or scratch from a transformed werewolf and the magical- or muggle- person obtains the curse. There is no known cure."

Dearborn clapped his hands together and Hermione noticed Severus scowling at Remus from his seat in the back though the amber-eyed werewolf did not notice. "Very good, Mr. Lupin. Very detailed. Take fifteen points for Gryffindor."

"Now, let us be moving on," he said as he walked back towards the front of the classroom. He held out his wand while saying, "We will need the darkness for this discussion," and the room was black.

Two electric white eyes shown in the darkness behind the bars of a cage that the students had noticed but not questioned earlier. A faint outline could be detected by those with really good night sight, otherwise they could just seeing the white almond shapes apparently floating in mid-air.

The class remained silent and the only sound in the room was the soft footsteps of Professor Dearborn as he walked between the tables. Hermione felt glued to her seat, her eyes locked onto that of the beast's form.

Memories of the eyes, memories of the screams filled her and she quickly shut her eyes, blocking out the one fateful night when a good number had been brought down in the heat of the night. There had been no chance for them.

"This creature," Dearborn explained as he passed Hermione and Sirius' table before turning and heading in the opposite direction, "is far more dangerous than most beasts that you can see and yet it is the least known. This particular one, after being caught, has been carefully charmed and placed within a safe cage so that it cannot weave its' dark magic."

Hermione was trembling now as beads of sweat sprang out across her forehead along her hairline. Her hand inched its' way along her leg, slowly as so as to not attract attention, to where her wand was currently stored. She needed to feel the protective wood of her wand, she needed to know that it was there.

But suddenly her had was no longer alone. Sirius' hand was on top of her own, stopping its' movement just before she had reached her pocket to snatch up her wand. He gave her hand a light, reassuring squeeze (though it really didn't do anything to ease her nerves) and then patted her knee before taking her hand back up.

As much as Hermione liked knowing that Sirius was there for her and would 'try' to protect her, she knew that there was only one thing that could protect them, even against a 'charmed' one- her wand.

Dearborn was speaking again, Hermione noticed, but his voice seemed farther away. Hermione forced herself to listen to him, forced herself to not look into the white orbs.

"As I said before, this beast is probably one of the lesser studied magical creatures and therefore I will reward anyone who can answer my question thirty-five points. Can anyone tell me what this magical beast is and what makes it so dangerous?"

Silence.

Then, a trembling hand made its' way into the air, shaking slightly as the owner fought to not show their fear. Everyone then seemed to turn towards that hand.

Dearborn clapped his hands together lightly, making the beast snarl, and cried jovially, "Ah, Miss Granger, I knew _you'd _have the answer for us."

Hermione received another reassuring squeeze from Sirius and turned towards him for a brief moment. He was staring straight back at her, his grey eyes boring into hers. He gave her all the confidence she needed to continue.

She licked at her dry lips and took a deep breath. "The Praestigium is a dark creature that is found mostly in heavily wooded areas or mountainous regions were there are often shadows. This is because the Praestigium cannot survive in the sunlight and, in fact, detests any type of light. It lurks in the shadows or in the darkness, waiting for its' next victim to come around."

"They travel in a pack of four consisting of an alpha male, two females, and a young pup. If I had to compare it to any 'real' animal, I would have to say they are most like a wolf. However, the Praestigium are not real because they are not made of any substance. They're just…well, blackness."

"Because they are not made of any substance, they are often undetected until it is to late and they are right up on you. By that time, you are already under its' control. To fall under its' spell is a deadly mistake because once you do, you hardly ever gain control of yourself again. The Praestigiums are deadly because, like the Dementor, they suck out memories when they come near you, only they take away the bad and leave you with all that is good."

"Oh yeah," came a sarcastic hiss from near the back corner of the room that sounded suspiciously like Bellatrix, "what a terrible thing to be left with only _good_ memories."

"This is deadly," Hermione went on, more loudly than before to make herself heard over the snickering of the Slytherin side of the room, "because it causes the person or animal, for though it prefers humans, it will attack the occasional animal if it is desperate, to develop a strong sense of euphoria from these memories and thus goes into a happy sort of trance. That's when they strike…that's when they kill."

The entire room, by this point, was silent, even Dearborn had stopped in his pace to look at the haunted girl as if for the first time.

"The white eyes act as flashes, sending memory after memory into your head of the good times that you have somewhere in life forgot. Though it can merely be considered a shadow, its' bite is, I must say, worst than its' bark."

Dearborn shook his head once, twice, then a third time for good measure before walking over to stand in front of Hermione, who was by this time standing with her wand held tightly in her right hand. "Miss Granger, how do you know all of this?"

Hermione didn't look towards Dearborn, aware that in a battle for dominance, one should not break eye contact. Her eyes were glued onto those of the beast and its' onto hers. She raised her hand with her wand up until it was pointed directly between the two white orbs, a hand that was now steady and with an aim that was true.

"I know," she replied steadily, her voice emotionless, "because I watched as a pack of four attacked one of my friends. I know because I watched as an apparently _charmed_ one brought down a half-giant friend of mine. I know because I lived to fight them off."

Harry and Ron hadn't been allowed to go to that particular skirmish, she remembered, but she was…and so was Ginny. She didn't know why they hadn't permitted the boys to go, nor why they had let her and Ginny go, but they had. One had walked away, while one had disappeared into the shadows.

She looked at Dearborn then, through eyes that were hard and uncompromising, eyes that made decisions and followed through with them. "And that isn't a _charmed_ Praestigium, sir, no matter what you think or what you've been told."

She looked back up at the beast who was now snarling and snapping at her, realizing that Hermione posed an even bigger threat than earlier guessed. "There is only one way to be rid of a Praestigium and that is through a powerful spell that is mostly forgotten and unknown. _Opaculupus Abeo!_"

A single jet of brilliant white and blue light shot out of the tip of Hermione's wand and went spiralling at the creature, illuminating it so that the students and Professor Dearborn saw that it was no longer in its' cage, but outside of the bars. Upon hitting the shadow, it roared up as if in pain and gave a mighty howl that had many rushing to cover up their ears.

Hermione didn't let her wand slip, though, and stood there patiently with the beam of light connecting her wand and the beast until all that was left was a tiny speck of black.

The ringing of the bell broke through their trance and the students stumbled over top of each other to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the classroom. Hermione stood there and looked at Dearborn and nodded before swinging her bag up on her shoulder and calmly walking out the door, thinking of where the Praestigium had come from and how it had come to end up at the school under the impression that it was 'charmed.'

The white flames of the phoenix seemed to loom ever closer.

**Came to the conclusion that I HATE weddings…really I do. It was okay I guess. Happy Belated birthday to Harry Potter….I'm a bit late but oh well. **

**Much Love,**

**Amaya**


	24. 24: Plan B

**DISCLAIMER: I once thought about claiming to own Harry Potter but the instant the thought entered my mind, a van full of lawyers arrived on my doorstep threatening to sue me so alas, I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 24: Plan B

As Hermione exited the DADA classroom, she found one person still in close proximity of the room, well, two people but since most commented that they seemed rather attached to the hip as of late, Hermione counted them as one.

"Hermione," Remus said gently, "what was all that about back there?"

"It, Remus," Hermione said evenly, running her hand over the front of her robe to straighten it, "was about making sure that a dangerous beast did not attack you guys."

"Not that, Hermione," Lauri replied. "We're talking about you knowing what it was from personal experience."

Hermione looked into her friend's eyes before replying evenly, "That's exactly what it's about, Lauri. I knew it from personal experience, end of story."

Hermione brushed past them, her head held high, and continued to walk down the corridor intent for a nice, long walk outside away from the suspicious eyes that followed her.

"I just wish that you'd trust us with whatever secret you're keeping," Hermione heard Lauri call after her and stopped, not turning around to face them as she replied, "Some wounds, Lauri, should not be revisited."

Hermione turned around to face her friends, aware of the tears that were now wetting her eyes. "Right now I can't, Lauri. I just can't."

She turned and headed down the long corridor, ignoring the points and the whispers that followed her. So far, almost every single plan of hers had blown up in her face but this one, her number one plan, had been the worst. Her goal to remain inconspicuous had basically went up in smoke from day one, but the day of the duel it really blew up.

The sun was out, despite the fact that it was early December, and Hermione leaned her head back to enjoy the feel of the sun on her face. Some snow had fallen yesterday but not enough to really make a dent. The only snow that was left was that which laid in the shadows out of the path of the sun's rays.

Hermione began to walk down the path that lead to the gatekeeper's hut which was, of course, Hagrid's hut. Hermione had yet to formally meet the half-giant in this time, but there was no better time than the present, she thought.

There were only a few students littering the paths since their last class of the day had just ended and many wanted to retreat to where it was warm- either in the common room by the fire or tangled up with their significant other somewhere in a corner… Hermione rather hoped it was the former.

There was a small stream of smoke rising out of the crooked chimney that extended from the thatched room and Hermione could hear Fang happily mauling on something within. Raising her hand to the door, she knocked and waited.

The door swung open and there he was, her Hagrid, unruly hair and all. His beard, to Hermione's amusement, seemed to be smoking and his pink and purple flower apron with matching mitts did not do anything for his complexion though they made him look like a "gentle giant."

"'ello, there," he greeted cheerfully, "may I 'elp ya?"

Hermione stuck out her hand and smiled up at him. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I just wanted to come down and say hello even though it is rather late in the year and all, which I apologize for not coming down sooner of course. I'm afraid that I've came at a really bad time…"

"No, no, ya haven't," Hagrid immediately protested. "Come on in, come on, I was just a cookin' for me and Fang."

Hermione followed him in and shut the door behind her, looking around as she went. Not much would change in the next twenty years she noticed, just a few more possessions would be added, not to mention a few more 'harmless' pets.

She walked on in to the kitchen where he was currently removing a pan of what appeared to be a rather badly burned rock from the oven. She grimaced at the look of it, but when he turned and smiled, she found herself hopelessly smiling back.

"Though it won't done for a few more minutes or so, would you like some?" Hagrid asked pleasantly as Fang trotted on in to the kitchen to smell out the new smell that Hermione personally thought reeked.

"Er…no thank you," Hermione said as nicely as she could. "I wouldn't want to deny Sirius the privilege of carping over my eating habits."

Hagrid grinned a lopsided grin at her and removed the mitts. "I 'eard that Sirius finally had a steady girlfriend." He cast a look at her, "Forgive me if I say that I was a bit surprised."

Hermione laughed. "You weren't the only one."

"So, ya be Minerva's ward, eh?"

"Yes, I would be. My parents unfortunately were killed and so were my other relatives so Aunt Minerva offered to take me in until I finish with my schooling," Hermione told him.

"Aunt Minerva, eh?" He laughed a deep laugh and Hermione found that she had missed his laugh and didn't know how much until just then. "Well, ya look like a good youngin' to me and being raised by Minerva has to help your chances some."

Hermione grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Hagrid grinned and sat down in one of the large chairs at the table. He motioned for Hermione to take the seat opposite of him, which she did.

Hermione found that it was rather easy to talk to Hagrid, much like it would be in the future. He wouldn't change much, she noted, and yet the war would undoubtedly leave its' mark upon him.

The old chime of the large clock announcing that it was time for dinner to be served in the Great Hall stopped Hermione's and Hagrid's pleasant conversation. They both looked out the window to where students were filing into the main doors to go to dinner.

"Well, I guess I should go before Sirius starts to worry," Hermione said slowly, not really sure if she wanted to leave just yet or not.

"It's been a pleasure talkin' to ya 'Ermione," Hagrid said with a big goofy smile.

"I promise that I'll come again," Hermione said at once. "I've really enjoyed talking to you, too, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at her pleasantly and walked her to the door, giving her a smothering hug. He stood at the door and waved, Fang sitting obediently by his side, as she walked away.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The night of December nineteenth started out like any other: the students were all tucked snugly in their beds (except for the few troublemakers that just refused to go to bed at a decent hour), the stars were peeping through the clouds, the monsters were all lurking in the shadows, and Lord Voldemort was once again making plans.

There was no fire burning in the grate in the darkened room where an abnormally tall man stood in the corner, his lanky form draped in the black fabric of his cloak. He stood with his back to the door with his hands folded neatly behind his back. His once full head of wavy midnight black hair was now thinning and speckled with the white that came hand in hand with age.

He turned slowly away from the window, the glow from the flame of the candle illuminating his severely white face. The crimson orbs shown eerily in the dark room, making the evilness of him vibrate within the walls.

He was currently glaring at the piece of parchment that sat on top of the large desk in front of the window, the owl having delivered it not too long ago. The remains of that unfortunate owl could now be found outside of the window, twelve windows below.

Lord Voldemort was a man not known for his patience and, at the moment, it was running thin. Those dim-witted servants of his that he called followers were currently messing up all of his carefully crafted, sinister plans.

However, this late bit of news that he had just received, had the potential to turn things around. All he had to do now was get a hold of that will….

An abrupt knock interrupted his train of thought and the red orbs locked onto the door. "Enter," he commanded, raising himself a little to stand straighter and look more dominating.

The door creaked open slowly and one of his servants entered, one that showed great power and hate, two traits that Lord Voldemort found extremely valuable which is why he decided to take her on as sort of a protégé.

"Hello, my dear Bella, you are early," he said with a half smile though he was aggravated at being disturbed before it was time to start her training.

Bellatrix bowed. "Sorry, my lord, but I managed to leave the school earlier than expected so I thought I would just come on over and see whether you're ready to start or not."

Lord Voldemort looked into her black eyes and pressed himself into her mind lightly so as not to be detected, a skill which he had perfected. He pushed past the feeble barrier that she had attempted to erect easily and into her inner thoughts and desires.

_Ah, so dear sweet Bella had a score to even with the half-blood, eh? _Voldemort thought sardonically with a wry twist of his mouth. _Tut, tut Bella,_ Voldemort mentally chided as he watched a replay of the duel from Bellatrix's point of view, _you really shouldn't underestimate one with that girl's potential._

As he pulled out of her thoughts, a large smile on his face as he realized what he would do, he found Bellatrix watching him with curious eyes.

"My lord, is there something wrong?" she asked slowly and cautiously, afraid of upsetting him when he had offered to personally tutor her in the Dark Arts.

Voldemort smiled and held out a hand for her. "Nothing is wrong, Bella. Now come, there is no better time than the present to begin."

As Voldemort instructed her on the proper way to cast an unforgivable curse, he thought back to the image of the bushy haired witch duelling. The look in her brown eyes was enough to convince him that she would be the perfect addition to his army, and maybe even more…

All thoughts of the will left him as the minutes slowly ticked by, with each Voldemort became more engrossed in his newly formed plan.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione took deep, calming breaths as she slowly raised her hand to removed the long, stringy sticky stuff from her hair and face. Meanwhile, two pairs of anxious eyes were watching her, prepared to run.

Hermione observed the stuff she pulled off of her and then raised her eyes to look right at where the boys were hiding, a threatening look in the brown orbs.

"I swear to Merlin, Sirius Black and James Potter, that when I get a hold of you, you are going to wish that Aunt Minerva had caught you," she said in a deadly whisper which had the boys on their feet in no time at all and running down the corridor.

Hermione slung her bag at the nearest person who happened to be Kim (they were studying in the library) and took off after them, removing her wand from her pocket as she ran.

The boys found that it was rather hard to dodge curses and run at the same time, particularly Hermione's curses which were rather mean and nasty and shot rapidly from the tip of her wand. Just because she was dating one of them didn't mean that she was going to go easy on them.

As the boys rounded a corner, they found themselves face to face with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They came to a screeching holt and threw themselves down on their knees in front of the Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor, begging for a detention to save them.

About that time, Hermione appeared around the corner, wand extended towards the boys and an evil look in her eye. All in all, she looked rather frightening standing there with stringy stuff hanging from her, her hair wild from the run, her eyes livid, and her posture domineering.

James and Sirius took one look at her before scurrying behind the Professors.

"We're really sorry, Hermione…"

"If we thought it would be you…."

"We never meant it…."

"We never would have done it…"

"A harmless prank…."

Hermione held up a hand impatiently, stopping their petty apologies. "Sirius, James," she said through clenched teeth, "may I have a word with you?"

They shared a look and shook their heads frantically. Hermione forced a smile, though it was quite unpleasant, and said, "Sirius, _darling_, please come here."

Sirius took a large gulp and clutched tighter to McGonagall's robes, hoping that she would protect him. She merely snatched her robes away.

Dumbledore, however, came to the boys' rescue…well, one of them at least. Chuckling, he said, "Hermione, though I think that both Mr. Black and Mr. Potter here undoubtedly deserve whatever punishment you are about to bestow upon them, I unfortunately have to see Mr. Black in my office at the moment."

Sirius gave a big sigh of relief while James looked frantically around him for possible exits but found them all blocked by students who had stopped to see what was going off.

"However," Dumbledore's voice cut them both off, "I will return him personally to you."

Sirius looked almost sick at this point as he hung his head and followed McGonagall and Dumbledore towards the gargoyle statue.

James was now trapped with no possible exit and Hermione's wand looming all the closer. He took a step back as she took a step forward.

"Oh, James…."

**Xo**_ Two Hours Later… _**oX**

James was nursing his wounds by the fire while Lily sat beside of him, merely shaking her head. If he thought she felt one bit sorry for him, he was sorely wrong for she personally thought he deserved every bit and then some.

Hermione sat in one of the large chairs near the fire with a book propped open on her lap. Sirius had yet to return and Hermione was beginning to worry about him.

Dumbledore had promised to return him personally and she believed him, so that meant that they must still be talking about something. Whatever it was, it had to be serious.

Remus and Lauri had gone out for the night so they were not expected back until much later. Peter had begged off staying up, saying that he was really tired and wanted to get to bed before very late.

Hermione glanced up at the couple sitting in the fire once more before closing her book. Yes, she had been very angry at the two Marauders, but her anger had since then departed and she really felt sorry for the wounds she inflicted upon James.

James looked up at her when he heard the book shut.

"James," Hermione began sincerely, "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have reacted that rashly. I guess I've been sort of uptight these past few days and I just blew up when I fell victim to yours and Sirius' prank. I'm sorry."

James studied her for a moment before shrugging and grinning impishly. "That's alright, Hermione, we deserved it. We should have been more careful."

Hermione grimaced when she saw the pus gathering on one of his wounds. "Want some help with that?" she offered, pointing to the cut.

He looked down at, aware that his current treatments were having no effect on it and since Madame Pomfrey had down right refused to heal anything that he deserved, he really did need help. He shrugged again, "Sure, why not?"

Hermione stood and told him that she would be back shortly before heading up to her trunk to gather some first aid stuff she had stocked just in case (she did hang out with the Marauders after all). She bundled it all in her arm and walked back down to the common room.

Hermione laid the stuff out in front of her after taking a seat next to James. Lily closed her book and was watching with interest as to what Hermione was going to use.

Hermione, meanwhile, was removing a ginger root from a bag and screwing the top off of a bottle of pomegranate juice. She took a rag and wiped the wound free of puss. Then, she dipped the ginger root down into the pomegranate juice and dabbed at the wound.

James was surprised at the cool, tingling sensation he felt having thought it would surely sting since most of Madame Pomfrey's remedies did. But he immediately withdrew a little when he saw her pour out some foul looking yellow liquid into a bowl. "What is _that_?"

"That," Hermione said patiently, dipping a clean swap into it, "is a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles which will help so quit backing away."

James was cowering like a child as he reluctantly gave his hand up for her to heal. She held it in a fierce hold as she, instead of dabbing it on, poured a little of it over top of the wound.

James, by this time, had expected the worse so he had shut his eyes up tightly, refusing to watch the pain being inflicted. But when, instead of feeling pain, he felt a sort of relief from the pain, he opened his eyes slowly and watched Hermione pour a little more of the essence of murtlap onto the wound.

When she finished a half hour later, the wound was beginning to fade a little. James looked at it and then up at her, smiling. "You know, I reckon that you should work in St. Mungo's after we graduate, you'd be a great healer."

Hermione tried to smile, knowing that the choice was removed from her, but was saved having to say anything as the portrait hole swung open and a red-eyed Sirius entered.

The three were on their feet quickly, rushing over to where he stood. James caught a hold of his friend's arm as he appeared to sway on his feet. Hermione looked up at him worriedly, wiping the hair away from his face. Lily patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Sirius, mate," James said softly, "what's wrong? What's happened?"

Sirius looked from Lily to Hermione and then coming to a rest on James. "Dumbledore has just received word that my Uncle Alphard has died. You know, the nice relative."

James nodded and gave his best friend and brother a much needed hug. Lily patted his back and also gave him a hug before stepping back and allowing Hermione to step up to him.

Hermione knew what he needed without his needing to say so, after all, didn't he once do it for her? She gave him a small smile while taking his hand and leading him out of the portrait hole again and down the corridor to where a familiar blank wall waited.

Hermione waited patiently as Sirius walked back and forth in front of it three times, holding his head while he thought about the place he needed more than anything at the moment.

When the door appeared, Hermione placed a hand on his arm and opened it, stepping into what appeared to be a large room with three beds and various Quidditch posters adorning the walls. Hermione could only guess that this was the room that Sirius, James, and Remus shared at the Potters'.

When Sirius laid down on a bed with a dark blue duvet, Hermione wasted no time in lying down beside of him and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Tonight, he needed her and she had no plans in leaving him. Tonight, she would be there for him.

**A/N: A lot of you asked where I came up with the idea of the Praestigium. Well, it actually came to me in a dream. As most of you know, I am OBSESSED with wolves. So, naturally, it stemmed from that and just progressed to this demonic looking creature that I imagined in my dreams. That said, I really think I need therapy on the things I dream of...**

**Much love, **

**Amaya**


	25. 25: Feel Like Makin' Love

**DISCLAIMER: The last time I checked, I did not own any of the Harry Potter characters…not one single fictional one of them….**

**A/N: I just have to say this before I give you the chapter. ALL of the characters in Harry Potter are FICTIONAL. Unless you're living in some AU where they really do exist, EVERY single one of them are fictional…including Uncle Alphard. **

**That said, I must warn you that this chapter is the reason why the story is rated M. So, if you are opposed to sexual content, stop reading as soon as they enter Hermione's old room. You have been warned….**

Chapter 25: Feel Like Makin' Love

A week had passed since Sirius' uncle had died and many noticed the change in him, but none as much as his closest friends. He came back from the reading of the will sombre, merely informing them that he had been left a large chunk of gold before retiring to his room.

Hermione knew that if something wasn't done quick, the Sirius they all knew would be lost forever. She had seen it happen one to many times and didn't want to watch as it happened again to Sirius. She just cared too much for him.

So, she knew that everything would have to be perfect whenever she made her move to cheer him up and that's why she got so excited over the news of the next Hogsmeade trip that was scheduled for the upcoming weekend. She had exactly two days to perfect everything.

The Hogsmeade trip was upon her before she really completed her plans but she knew that she first had to convince Sirius to change his mind and go if any of it was going to work.

"Sirius," Hermione said as she marched into the 7th year boy dormitories, making the boys all scramble up in their beds trying to cover themselves, except for Sirius who merely pulled the covers down some more and rolled over to make room for her.

Hermione glanced at the raised cover and then back at him. "No, I'm not sleeping with you," she stated simply. "Actually, I'm here to get you out of bed."

He lazily opened one eye to look at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Hermione groaned and sat down on the bed beside of him. "Today, my little sleepy head, is a Hogsmeade trip and you are going to accompany me…."

Sirius groaned and tried to draw the covers up over his head but Hermione wouldn't let him. "..whether you like it or not," she finished, pulling the covers completely off of him.

"That wasn't nice," he muttered, still groggy from sleep. "What if I had been naked?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but she heard James say, "Actually, Hermione, he has slept narkers before, believe me, we found out the hard way."

Hermione glanced over at Remus and got an affirmative nod. "Sirius Black, if you are not up and out of that bed in one minute, then I will personally make sure that you remain celibate for the rest of your life."

Sirius glanced up at her worriedly to see whether she was bluffing or not but at her hard glance, he was immediately up and headed towards the bathroom to shower and dress.

Hermione smiled at James and Remus before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Lily and Lauri were waiting for her down in the common room.

"So?" Lauri asked impetuously. "Is it systems launch?"

Hermione grinned. "Phase one is complete, ladies. Oh, James and Remus are up as well so they should be down in a little bit also. When Sirius manages to come down this way, send him on to the Great Hall for me, please."

Hermione shoved her cloak into her bag and headed out the portrait hole before either girl could respond. She made her way down the stairs to the empty Great Hall since it was still early. She took a seat in her normal spot and started loading two plates up with food.

Ten minutes later, Sirius trudged in still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His normally perfect hair was still mussed from sleep. Hermione personally thought he had never looked better.

He sat himself down beside of her and looked at her through groggy eyes. "Happy?"

Hermione smiled and held out the plate she had filled for him. "Very, now eat."

He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "bossy chit" but, being one to never turn down food, took the plate from her hands and immediately started eating. Hermione just chuckled to herself as she bit into a piece of bacon.

"So, what exactly do you have planned today?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well, first off, we're going to go to Hogsmeade and don't even think about complaining," Hermione said as she buttered a piece of toast. "Today, we are going to enjoy ourselves and you are going to amuse me by going along."

Sirius rolled his eyes but nevertheless he nodded. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek as she offered him a bite of her toast.

Fifteen minutes later, the others joined them and it was only after another hour, were they able to leave the Great Hall and go to Hogsmeade with the other students. Hermione and Sirius left the others once they reached the entire wizarding community.

Hermione looped her arm through his and smiled at him as they walked down the crowded streets, everyone busy doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Hermione led Sirius into a nearby store and began to browse around, picking up an occasional item to see whether she should purchase it for someone or not.

By the time they checked out, Hermione and Sirius had bought something for everyone except each other. It was nearing noon and the snow was beginning to pick up.

"Sirius," Hermione said cheerfully as she swung the bags, "what do you say that we call it a day and head back up to the castle?"

"And do what?" Sirius asked, shifting the bags that he was carrying.

"I don't know," Hermione said innocently with a small smile playing at her lips, "maybe we can find a nice, quiet place where we can discuss that compensation."

Sirius, the poor dear, almost dropped all the bags he was carrying as he tripped over his own feet. His grey eyes found Hermione's and she laughed at the expression he was wearing.

"Are you serious?" he choked.

"No, dear, you're Sirius," Hermione teased, lightly kissing the tip of his nose. "But anyways, what do you say? To the school?"

Sirius grinned idiotically. "To the school," he declared, shifting the bags so he could grab her arm with his free hand and practically drag her back to the awaiting carriages to take them back to the school.

Hermione would have laughed at Sirius' anxiousness to get back to the school if he had not taken her in his arms as soon as the carriage door was shut and kissed her. His one hand wove itself into her hair while the other ran down her spine, coming to a rest on her bum, squeezing lightly.

The carriage ride was entirely too short in both of their opinions. As it pulled to a stop in front of the school, they slowly moved away and stared into each other's eyes, their breathing heavy and their eyes clouded with lust.

Hermione was the first one to move away, picking up her stuff and opening the carriage door. Sirius shook his head twice and climbed out after her.

Hermione smiled at him and turned on her heel, marching into the school with Sirius right behind her. This wasn't exactly what she had planned but at the moment it felt right. Now, the only question was, where to go?

A smile skittered across her face as she glanced up at the stairs, taking them two at a time in her hurry. Luckily, she didn't have to threaten any stairs as they stayed exactly where they were and she was able to reach the 6th floor without any accident or obstacle.

Sirius glanced at her quizzically but followed her nevertheless as she bypassed the portraits and headed down a side corridor where the gallery was held. Hermione led the way, offering smiles to the portraits that were in their frames before coming to a stop in front of a familiar looking one.

"Hello Falco," she greeted cheerfully, hearing Sirius come up right behind her. "The password is DA."

Falco gazed at her for a moment, obviously trying to figure out why her and Sirius were wanting in to her old rooms, but swung open. Hermione stepped through the opened portal and deposited her bags by the entryway, turning around to greet Sirius with a smile.

But he was having none of that and as soon as his bags were on the floor, she was in his arms once more, being carried to the couch. He sat her down gently, as if she was the most fragile thing he had ever touched.

"Hermione," he whispered as he sat down beside of her, drawing her into his arms as he pressed kisses along her jaw line, lightly nipping at her earlobes.

Hermione moaned with delight, arching her back as his arms tightened around her and his kisses became more demanding, more passionate. She loved his kisses; they were intoxicating to the senses, depriving her of any and all rational thought.

She felt his hands move from her back to the front of her blouse, slowly unbuttoning each button with sustained torture. She _knew_ he was going slow just to drive her crazy so she decided on a little of her own payback as she manoeuvred herself to sit upon his lap, gyrating her hips against his arousal.

Sirius paused and groaned, his hands at her breasts. "Hermione," he hissed, "I want to take it slow for you, but if you keep doing that then I won't be responsible for my actions."

Hermione had the audacity to smirk at him as she rubbed herself against him once more, slower this time and harder which brought a feral moan from him. "Maybe I don't want you to take it slow," she whispered in his ear as she nipped his earlobe with her teeth.

Sirius leaned forward and rested his head between her breasts, taking a few deep breaths as his hands moved to her hips. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, thinking that she did something wrong and was terribly afraid that he was going to stop.

But Sirius Black was not known for being a quitter and he wasn't going to start now. Moving quickly, Sirius rose from the couch with Hermione locked in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him to keep herself from falling as he carried her to her bedroom.

The bedroom had not changed since she had last been there but she really didn't care at the moment as Sirius laid her down gently and stood before her. For all she could care, the place could have been in complete shambles for only she and he existed in her mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time as he stepped towards her.

Hermione nodded and reached her hands up to touch his chest, letting her fingers slide over the black silk of his shirt. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was still hesitant. Slowly, she stood until their bodies were almost touching since he was so close.

"I'm positive, Sirius," she said with a slow smile, running her fingers over the buttons. "In fact, I've never been more sure in my life."

One by one, she undid the tiny buttons, her eyes remaining locked on him the entire time. She loved watching the storm brew in them, the cloud of need entrancing her as the final button came undone and the shirt parted to show off his muscular chest.

She heard his sharp hiss as she ran her hands over his chest, flicking his nipples with her nails, and smiled. She ran one finger from his collar bone clear down to his navel, letting her hands come to a rest on his lower abdomen just above the waistline of his jeans.

"You, Miss Granger," Sirius whispered seductively against her lips, "are wearing too many clothes."

Hermione smiled and raised her arms above her head. "Then maybe you should remedy that, hm?"

Sirius ran his fingers along the hem of her shirt, tickling the fraction of skin that was visible between it and the waistline of her jeans. He pushed it up and over top of her head, pulling her arms out of it as he went, leaving her in only her mint green and chocolate brown polka dotted coloured bra.

Sirius grinned, "Matching set?"

Hermione grinned and pressed her hips against his, running a hand through his hair. "You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?"

Sirius growled sexually and kissed a path down the column of her throat, sucking greedily at the base as his hands rose to cup her breasts. He squeezed them gently, pulling her closer as he heard her suck in a breath.

With the quickness of an expert, Sirius unclasped her bra and pulled the barrier from her, catching her milky globes in his hands. "You're perfect," he whispered against her neck, "you're bloody perfect and you always will be to me."

Hermione found that she quite enjoyed the small smile that formed at her mouth when he whispered something so completely romantic and unexpected yet with a trace of the good old prankster underneath. In fact, she found that she enjoyed a lot of the things he did to her such as what he was currently doing with his tongue…

"Too much clothing," Hermione said raggedly as she tried to catch her breath while Sirius sucked voraciously on one nipple while lavishing the other with his hand. Somehow she managed to control her hands and dragged them down to the button and fly of his jeans, popping the button open and zipping down the fly.

Sirius stopped her hands before they could push the denim off of him and raised his head to smirk at her, picking her up and setting her down on the bed delicately. He kneeled down on the floor at the foot of the bed and smiled up at her, his eyes alight.

He took off each of her shoes, allowing his hands to briefly massage her foot as he did so. He pressed a soft kiss to her ankle as he ran his hands up her legs. He unfastened her jeans and slid them off of her in one fluid motion.

He quirked an eyebrow. "So they do match, though I must admit I didn't expect anything different. Heaven forbid the social elite Miss Granger not match her knickers and bra."

Hermione giggled (Hermione Granger _giggled?_) and playfully smacked him. "I'll have you know, Mr. Black, that I actually do own some that don't match."

He only rolled his eyes dramatically as he leaned forward onto her knees, peering into her eyes. "You know, I'd like these a lot better if they were matched perfectly, as in both being removed from your luscious body."

Hermione grinned as she watched him do exactly that, pressing butterfly kisses down her legs as he slid the silk and lace fabric off of her. She fidgeted as he made his way back up her leg, pausing as his face was met with dark brown curls.

Grey mingled with brown as he smiled. "You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Hermione," he said so seriously that Hermione felt the tears start to form in her eyes.

She framed his face with her hands and smiled down at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth. "And you, Sirius Black, spoil me rotten and I think you may exaggerate one to many times, but I think I can live with it."

Sirius sighed and laughed, leaning forward to press against her, bringing his lips down on hers. He traced the outline of her lower lip slowly with his tongue before sliding it into her mouth and running it along her own tongue. He enjoyed the feel of her body beneath his and certain parts of him enjoyed it even more, but Hermione thought that he still had on too much clothing and that just had to be fixed, pronto.

While he was busy kissing her, Hermione ran her hands down his chest and caught up his belt loops with her thumbs. Somehow, she managed to slide the jeans down over his hips and pushed them down to his ankles with her feet. She smiled against his lips and pushed at his shoes, successfully dislodging them from his foot. Then, she finished pushing the jeans off of him, leaving him only in his dark blue boxers.

Now for the boxers. Hermione broke the kiss to push the boxers down over his hips, having a little trouble in getting the silky material over his engorged penis. Sirius was using this time to kiss her body, running his hand down her body until his fingers probed at her hot core.

Hermione gasped and her back arched off the bed while her hands stilled momentarily in their mission. She must admit, it wasn't easy doing anything with him doing that to her and she certainly did not want him to stop.

Sirius groaned and rocked his hips against hers, desperate for skin to skin contact all over. Quickly, he finished removing his boxer and stretched out on top of her, careful not to put all of his weight onto her. He looked straight into her eyes even as he lowered his head towards her, taking her lips into a searing kiss as he eased himself into her.

Hermione whimpered slightly into his mouth as she felt him reach her barrier. She tensed up automatically, not really meaning too but she couldn't help it either. She felt Sirius pause too and then his hands stroking her hair lovingly.

"Relax, love. I promise that it'll only hurt for a second but it gets better after that," he whispered. "I would never hurt you if I could avoid it, you know that. Just relax…"

His words soothed her and she found herself relaxing into his embrace, feeling him press further into her. She felt a small stab of pain as he pushed past the internal wall that proclaimed her a virgin and then an awkwardness as he pushed all the way in.

Whatever she had expected, it hadn't been this but when he started to move, Hermione found herself slowly beginning to rise her own hips up to meet his thrusts, her breath quickening as he moved a little faster. He always waited for her to adjust to him first before going faster, pushing him a little harder each time.

Skin on skin, sweat mixing with sweat, tongues dancing their exotic dance as the two moved together in a rhythm as old as time. Sirius picked up the pace a little and Hermione groaned as he slammed into her again, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Sirius felt the tension building and Hermione's muscles enclosing around him and knew it wouldn't be long. Holding out as long as possible, he thrust into her three more times before she tightened around him and he couldn't stop himself any longer.

Hermione clung to him as if he was her life vessel as fireworks exploded in front of her eyes and the storm raged on within her. Sirius was holding himself rigid above her, bracing himself up on his elbows, determined not to collapse on top of her completely.

When the world stopped spinning around them, Sirius lowered himself down beside of her, pulling himself out of her in the process and wrapped one arm tightly around her, pulling her fully against him. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he wiped some sweat drenched curls away from her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "No, you made it wonderful. Thank you so much for being gentle, Sirius." She lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry that I wasn't more experienced or…."

He stopped her with a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. "You were perfect. That's the first time that I've ever felt like that. Never before has it been so…intense." He kissed her again and smiled, "I should be the one thanking you."

She smiled at him as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feel of him pressed up against her without any clothes in the way. Really, she rather considered clothes completely unnecessary now. But then, other girls would get to see Sirius and there was no way in Merlin was she going to allow that to happen….. Maybe she should buy him bulkier clothes….

Sirius' chuckle caused her to look at him. "You look contemplative," he informed her. "Any regrets?"

"None," she replied without hesitation and with a large smile on her face.

"Good," he said cheerfully, ruffling her hair a bit. "Now, get some sleep. You'll be bone tired in the morning."

Hermione happily complied, or tried to as she laid there and listened to his breathing even out. She could feel his heartbeat against her back and instinctively moved a bit closer to him to feel it.

His arms closed tighter around her as he whispered her name against her hair, kissing the top of her head in his groggy state. Hermione smiled softly and laid her hand over his that was wrapped around her.

Only when she was sure that he was asleep did she let the words tumble from her lips softly.

"I love you."

**I'm almost to 500 reviews ya'll so help out and get me up there please? **

**Cheerios and spaghetti o's,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	26. 26: I Love My Life

**DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, a very creative woman dreamed up this whole universe. She wrote it down, sent it in, and soon got it published. It was the Harry Potter universe. Unfortunately, that woman was not me.**

Chapter 26: I Love My Life

The sun was setting low in the sky as the day began to slowly fade into the dark hues of night. The village below was peaceful as the stillness made all of the animals in the close proximity edgy. It was dissonantly quiet.

The sun was completely set now and the sky was dark, sprinkled with silver glitter. A glow came from each cottage window as the occupants finished their last tasks for the day so that they could obtain the little sleep they yearned for. The children were already tucked away in their beds for the night, relieving the parents of one more hassle.

Hermione drew her cloak closer to her as she slowly walked through the empty streets, her cloak rustling against the stone. She looked around slowly as she went, trying to figure out where she was exactly and what could have brought her here.

As she studied the small village, she was pretty sure that she had never been here before. She didn't recognize the surroundings, though there was something familiar about it…

She was about to the end of the street when she saw it- a flash of red in a window above. She hesitated in the shadows as she wondered whether she should continue or not. This cottage stirred something within her memory and she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to find out.

It was while she was standing there looking at the house that she realized that she was no longer alone. There was another figure making their way down the street, the cloak masking his features fully. The hood was drawn low but there was something proverbial about him.

Hermione took a hesitant step forward as the figure passed her as if he had never noticed her presence, and then walked through the gate in front of the house. She wasn't sure who he was, but there was something telling her that she had to intervene, that she had to stop the evil that seemed to be vibrating in the air.

The figure had already slipped inside before Hermione could reach the gate. Her heart stopped as she heard the chilling laughter within and the screams starting, echoing in the silence.

She ran to the door, slamming it open and coming face to face with…

"Hermione…"

The arm tightened around her as she heard her name being repeated over and over again softly, and then a little louder. She felt all clammy as perspiration formed beads across her body and her hair was plastered to her forehead.

"Hermione," the husky baritone said again as a hand cupped her cheek ever so gently. "Come on, love, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, blinking them against the cruel morning light. She found Sirius looking at her worriedly, his cloudy eyes full of fear. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she felt the last bit of her dream ebb away, replaced with thoughts of him and what had transpired between them.

"Sirius…?"

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "Merlin, Hermione, don't do that to me again. You scared the shit out of me, you know that?"

"What did I do?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly. Her eyes narrowed. "Did I say anything?"

Sirius moved his head a little from side to side, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "No, it was more like you were screaming and thrashing, and then you just froze. I thought something was terribly wrong with you."

Hermione tried to laugh but it came out feeble and fake sounding, which it was. "Just a silly old nightmare, Sirius, everyone has them."

When one does not believe themselves, then it is impossible to believe another will have faith in one's words and Hermione knew by the look Sirius was giving her now that he did not believe her nor did he think that she was being completely honest with herself.

"I'm fine," Hermione repeated forcibly, kissing his jaw line and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Look, it was just a silly nightmare that only happened because I've been worrying over something stupid and…"

Hermione paused, realizing that she had said too much.

"Something stupid?" Sirius questioned. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really, no," Hermione answered quickly. "Like I said, it's just something silly and I shouldn't even be thinking about it. Seriously, Sirius, forget about it."

"Still, maybe it will help if you talked about it," Sirius persisted. "Isn't that what you're always telling me when I have a problem?"

Personally, Hermione thought that Sirius' hand should be illegal for it was very distracting. The slow and sensual circles he was currently making against her bare skin with his hand was driving her crazy!

"That may well be," Hermione said, determined to keep her cool despite the fire that was burning inside of her. "However, you are the emotional roller coaster and I am the level headed one in this relationship. You blow up at everything while I think it out logically."

"Haven't we had a discussion about your logical thinking before?" Sirius teased with a small smile as his hand moved lower on her body.

Flushed, Hermione pronounced, "Well, if you want to hold a half way decent conversation now, then I suggest you stop with the stroking."

Sirius grinned and rolled closer to her, pressing his chest against her own and entangling his legs with her. "And what if I don't want to stop, eh?"

"Then the talking has to stop," Hermione said, her voice husky as she pushed herself completely up against him, bringing her lips up against his as she reached between them to stroke his shaft.

With a feral growl that promised an activity filled day ahead, Sirius pressed his lips harder against hers and rolled on top of her, all talk about worries long forgotten.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_Miss Granger, _

_I request an audience with you directly after Christmas Break. I wish to discuss a matter of the utmost importance. Since I do not doubt that you'll inform Mr. Black and others of what we discuss, I also invite them to join us. Please report directly here as this cannot be delayed. I believe I have found a solution to our problem._

_Until then,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The snow was falling, the trees were decorated, and the charmed mistletoe full of invisible nargles was floating mischievously around the castle. It was officially Christmas and the few that remained at Hogwarts were fully aware of the holiday, except for one that is.

Hermione had somehow convinced Sirius to return to the Potter's for Christmas Break while she remained behind with her guardian. She knew at the time that this was the best possible option, but at the moment she couldn't fathom what could have possibly been going through her head when she made the decision. She missed Sirius dreadfully.

Hermione drew the duvet up over her head, blocking out the bright light and the sound of the remaining Gryffindors singing down in the common room. Stupid people, Hermione thought snidely as she hissed a few death threats under her breath, haven't they ever heard of sleeping in?

The firm and repetitive knock at her door just served to aggravate her further as she had to roll out of the bed to even retrieve her wand to cast a silencing spell. At the moment, she was ready to blast whoever it was clear to hell…

"Sirius?"

The grin that met her as she opened the door shocked her for a moment before she returned it and leaped into his open arms. She hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent deeply.

Sirius chuckled. "Easy there, love. Don't want to squeeze the life out of me so soon now, do you?" Nevertheless, his arms tightened around her as he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, I missed you. How come you have to be so stubborn and force me to leave?"

Hermione smiled. "Because that's just how I am but believe me when I say that I've been beating myself up over it." She leaned back slightly in his arms to stare up into his eyes. "But you're here now and that's all that matters, right?"

Sirius grinned roguishly as he kissed her slowly, letting his tongue run across her lower lip. "Actually," he whispered, "we're only going to be here for a little while longer and then, with your lovely aunt's permission of course, we are heading over to the Potter's."

Hermione looked at him, bewildered. "We are? Since when?"

"Since I went and begged McGonagall at six this morning with a plate of Mrs. P's homemade scones and a bottle of elf mead." He moved his one hand down to squeeze her bum playfully as he pressed his hips against hers. "It took some massive persuasion, of course, but it was well worth it in the end." He winked.

Hermione slapped him playfully and said reproachfully, "I do not want to hear about any persuasion you had to use on my guardian, thank you very much."

Sirius wagged his eyebrows suggestively and grinned. "You know, now that I think about it, your Aunt is far more easier to please than yourself…"

Hermione pushed him away, crossing her arms over her chest as she stuck out her lower lip. "Fine then, go have her. I no longer care."

Sirius laughed and swung her up in his arms, not letting her down despite her vocal protest and the incessant wiggling she was doing. "Oh Hermione, my dearest Hermione, you know that there could never be another you in my life. You're all that I need….well, you and a fresh helping of Mrs. P's wonderful gooey chocolate chip pancakes but…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to leave me for some pancakes?"

"Well," Sirius drew out, "they are _good_ pancakes….."

Hermione kissed him full on, grasping his head with her hands so that he could not pull back. When she allowed him to pull back slightly, she was amused at the look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. However, that was quickly replaced with a smug grin.

"Well then, shall I inform Mrs. P that we won't be able to make it after all because, darling, I can think of a few other things I would like right now more than pancakes."

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, you want those pancakes. So, let me down so I can go get dressed and then we can leave so you can get those pancakes."

Sirius pretended to pout as Hermione left his arms and shut the door so she could get changed. She knew by the look on his face that he really wouldn't have minded if she would have changed right in front of him, but she did have some modesty.

She changed quickly into a pair of simple but comfy jeans and one of Sirius' shirts that she had took from him. She loved this shirt and had no intention whatsoever of giving it back. Hey, she had to put up with him, she deserved something.

When she re-entered the common room, she found Sirius to be standing patiently by the fire with his hands in his pockets, rocking slowly back and forth on his heels. He was staring out of the window with a thoughtful expression on his face, a frown creasing his forehead.

He turned his head and smiled at her as he sensed her approach, a smile that did little to erase the fret in his eyes, though a mask was soon put into place. "Hey, are you done already?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Hermione said, walking the rest of the way over to him and kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Will you help me with these presents? I was going to send them over last night but never got around to it."

Sirius walked over to the tree as he said, "Sure thing, love," and started to pick up the packages, carefully stacking them in his arms. He smiled at her as she picked up the last few things and carried them over towards the fire where they entered the grate one at a time, calling out the address for the Potter's house as the floo powder hit the stone.

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the grate on the other side, she was greeted with the aroma of freshly baked banana nut bread and chocolate chip pancakes. She smiled as she heard the familiar pounding of feet before she was caught up in hugs.

"HERMIONE!"

Gasping for breath, she struggled to keep a hold of the packages in her arms as she was slung from one person to another into a bone-crushing hug. "Al…alri…alright…can't…. breath….," she gasped as another person hugged her more tightly than the last.

Lauri blushed as she pulled away. "Sorry," she muttered, and then she turned defiant, "well, if you hadn't of had to been so bloody stubborn, we would have seen you and wouldn't be so relieved for you to finally come visit us."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm sorry, Lauri, but I thought it would be better to spend the holidays with my guardian. After all, she is…"

"Your guardian," James finished for her with a mocking smile, "yeah, we know that."

"Aren't you going to introduce the girl who you haven't shut up about, Sirius?" a voice asked sweetly from the doorway. "After all, I know her in every way possible except what she is like in real life."

Hermione turned with a wondering smile to see a middle-aged woman with almond coloured hair and russet eyes standing there with a frilly apron tied around her waist. She looked remarkably like one of those housewife models you always see in the magazines.

"Hermione, this is James' wonderful mum who agrees to house me every summer, Mrs. P. Mrs. P, this is my lovely girlfriend who agrees to put up with me everyday of every week."

Everyone in the room laughed except for Lily and Remus who rolled their eyes. Rachel Potter strolled forward and smiled at the bushy haired witch.

"Hello Hermione, I must say that is wonderful to finally meet you face to face. I've heard so many wonderful things about you," Rachel said.

"All fabricated, I'd wager," Hermione returned with a warm smile.

"Nonsense, you are a lovely girl and you'd have to be, I say, to put up with a mangy boy like this one here," Rachel countered. "And you can call me Rachel. Sirius is the only one that calls me Mrs. P and I think he does it just to irk me a bit."

Despite Sirius' protests at this, the group laughed and joked while Rachel returned to the kitchen to finish their breakfast. The only one missing from the party was Peter who, as it turned out, had to attend a function some family members were hosting in the Czech Republic. Hermione wasn't about to complain on this front.

Mr. Potter, or Harold as he instructed Hermione to call him, arrived at the, what Hermione decided to call a mansion, around two in the afternoon. He had been summoned earlier due to a disturbance call though it now appeared to be nothing as he told them. Hermione couldn't help but wonder though…

Rachel fixed them a Christmas goose for dinner and pudding for dessert. Hermione thought it some of the best food she had tasted in a while and found that she missed these home cooked meals that before had been a tradition in the Granger household.

"How's the goose, Hermione?" Rachel asked with a pleasant smile on her face. "I hope that it's too your liking."

"Oh, it is," Hermione assured her, taking another bite and letting the flavour savour in her mouth. "It's by far the most delicious thing I've tasted in a while."

"Mrs. P cooks like an angel," Sirius injected. "However, I find that I am biased since I will eat anything set down in front of me…"

"Ain't that the truth," James muttered, earning him a cold glare from his best mate.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Sirius went on, "Mrs. P's food is delicious and always the finest of anything you'll ever taste."

"Ah, Sirius," Rachel said teasingly, "you're making me blush."

Everyone shared a hearty laugh as Sirius attempted to flirt with Rachel though she shot him down with a very sweet smile each time. After they finished eating, they retired to the sitting room where Rachel served them all a steaming mug of hot cocoa and some decorated Christmas cookies.

Sirius and James shared a look as they shovelled the cookies in their mouths and then looked pleadingly at James' parents. They gave a hearty sigh before Rachel said, "Alright, you can open gifts but go one at a time so everyone can see what you get."

James and Sirius both said quickly, "ME FIRST!" but it was overruled by Harold who said that since Hermione was a guest, she should go first. Hermione agreed to this only after much pressure and Sirius' answer that it was alright, that she wasn't getting his gift till later anyways.

So, Hermione picked up the first gift from James and opened slowly and found…

"James Potter! _A Potion Lovers Guide to Brewery?_"

James smirked. "Well, I thought it was perfect since we all know how much you _love_ Slughorn," Hermione glared, "but there's something else. Go one, open the smaller box."

Hermione did and found a set of beautiful opal earrings that made her hug the messy-haired teen tightly. "Oh, thank you so much James. They're beautiful."

"Am I forgiven for the book?" James asked to which Hermione answered, "Yes."

The next gift was from Remus which Hermione couldn't help but laugh over when she pulled out the first object. "A leash? And what exactly is this supposed to be used for?"

"To drag that mutt around with," Remus chuckled, jabbing a finger in Sirius' direction.

Sirius merely grinned, shrugged, and placed his arm around Hermione. "Hey," he said with a wink, "I can think of a few things we can do with that leash, nothing that can be viewed in public of course, but…."

Hermione was as red as a fire engine when she finally got the gist of what he was saying and then hit him with the leash repeatedly. "Guess that's a no then," was all he said with a genial laugh.

There was also a heavy black cloak in the box which has some intricate gold embroidery upon it. It really was a lovely thing and Hermione made sure to give Remus a small peck on the cheek for his thoughtfulness. (She had unfortunately misplaced her cloak when she was out on a date with Sirius and they…er….back to the story…)

Next came Lily's gift. She received a book called _Defence Tactics and Spells _along with a pair of 'Risk Guards' that seemingly protected the wrist and forearm from harm while physically fighting. Hermione though how useful both would be when she started her Auror training. Lauri must have also been thinking of Hermione's future for she got her a spelled, jewelled dagger that would protect her and could cast menial spells. Hermione thanked both girls profusely as she carefully stored the gifts in a pile beside of her.

James won the game of rock, paper, scissors, exploding dungbombs so he got to go next. He immediately went towards the largest gift (like all little, excited boys do) which happened to be from Remus. It was a mini Quidditch pitch right off the market that had little figurines that could zoom across the pitch with the jab of a wand. It was great for inventing new plays and such, perfect for James who grinned and thanked Remus.

Next, he picked up the next largest which was from Hermione. He modelled the Quidditch practice robes and Quidditch gloves for everyone, striking odd and unusual poses as Sirius started catcalling and whistling. Hermione almost regretted her choice in gifts by the time James decided to sit down and open the rest of his presents.

Next came the gift from Lauri. He smiled and hugged the book _History of Quidditch, First Edition_ close to his chest and started stroking it lightly (a weird act it may seem, but not for James who had been dreaming about possessing this very book for two years now). And then he found the hair care set that consisted of mainly combs and brushes and scowled at the brown haired girl while everyone else laughed and said, "Take the hint already."

James was now torn between Lily's gift, which was medium size, and Sirius' gift which seemed to be radiating with mischievousness. He chose Sirius' gift, deciding to get the worst over with quickly. Nothing could possibly describe the look on James' face when he pulled out the clear bottle filled with bluish liquid.

"_Automatic windblown look gel?_" James read aloud. "_Love the look of your hair when you get off your broom? Well, we have just the thing for you. Automatic windblown look gel will give you that windblown look without every having to hop on a broomstick…_" He looked at Sirius and grinned. "Thanks mate."

Lily's gift had him jumping up and down, squealing like a little kid. For inside the box he found a jewelled snitch and a pair of autograph professional Quidditch robes from the Wigtown Wanderers (James' favourite team). The occupants of the room thought he'd never stop kissing Lily, nor did she for that matter.

Sirius automatically called next and the girls, taking pity on him since he looked so eager, decided to let him. He tore open his first gift, which happened to be from Hermione, and gasped in delight at what laid inside. He bet no one else had a black leather cloak with a wand holster that strapped across the thigh to match.

He next picked up Remus' gift after giving Hermione a long and passionate kiss that had even the adults in the room covering their eyes. Like James, he had received a hair care set, only his consisted of gels, mousse, and hairspray. He also received a nice set of Quidditch practice robes that would repair easier than normal robes, which was a good thing considering how many times Hermione had to mend his robes.

He sniffed the air suddenly and dove towards a large box wrapped in black paper that had stars glittering across it, swirling slightly. He opened it eagerly, excited to see what Lily had got him. Inside he found some sort of muggle invention. It was a weird shaped can with a weird design across it with the words Coca-Cola upon it. Next, he found a bag with some strange looking candy inside of it that had tiny M's on them. Lily explained these to be muggle candies and a drink. The mirror was her idea of a joke since she said that he always had to stop and check his reflection in a mirror and this would merely be simpler.

He picked up Lauri's gift next, deciding to save James' for last since the latter was grinning like a maniac. "Lauri," Sirius said with a laugh, holding up the tiny black helmet, "why in the name of Merlin did you get this for me?"

Lauri shrugged and smiled. "You're always saying that you're going to get you a large, black bike so I thought I'd help you on your way. There's a miniature bike down in there as well."

"Thanks, tree hugger."

"No problem, flea biter."

Sirius, however, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her as he pulled out the ticket for a extreme road driving course experience. There they would teach him how to drive very fast, without any caution, and very dangerously. A bad combination when it's Sirius.

James' gift was last and final for Sirius, and the shaggy haired teen looked to his friend when he pulled out what appeared to be a miniature doghouse on a chain.

"For the times when Hermione puts you in the doghouse," James laughed.

Everyone else found this extremely funny and, if truth be told, very close to an accurate prediction. Sirius sometimes had Hermione screaming at him to go away and to not come back for at least three hours, a command he _always_ obeyed.

Next came something that was to everyone's, even Lily's, delight. There, on a tiny little wooden platform, was an exact model of Severus Snape, only much smaller and somehow just as greasy. He walked back and forth and looked to be cringing from the Marauder's.

"It's a Charm Practicer," James explained. "Whenever you want to practice a new charm, you can practice it on the mini Snivellus. I call it: _Torture al la Snape_."

"Brilliant," Sirius whispered with a weird glint in his eyes as he slowly withdrew his wand and the tiny Snape cringed. "Bloody brilliant…"

"Alright Sirius, darling," Hermione proclaimed, "you can play later. Let's move on."

"Here, here," cried Rachel who noticed the gleam of destruction in Sirius' eyes. "Why don't we let….Lauri go next."

The brown haired girl nodded and picked up her first present, which happened to be from Lily, and tore the paper on it slowly, something which made all the boys rock back in forth on their haunches in eager anticipation. They were _not _patient people.

"Oh my god, Lily, I've been looking for this book everywhere," Lauri gushed. "It was on the list for the American school and I haven't been able to find it. Oh, wow, this is awesome. Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," Lily answered with a smile. "I admit that it took me a little longer than necessary to find it but I know you've been wanting one for a while now."

"Er…," Sirius said hesitantly, "what is it?"

"It's a tree stone, Sirius," Lauri explained with enthusiasm. "You see, trees have magical auras in them which a wizards can lock into. These stones, when placed on the tree, can locate…"

Sirius held up his hand. "Lauri, I don't care, really. I just wanted to know what it was."

Lauri looked a little put out but cheered up as James' gift was placed in front of her. James, being the simple, rich kid that he was and not knowing really what to buy a girl, he settled for the most obvious thing- jewellery. Inside the tiny box was a pair of lovely emerald earrings with small diamond off sets. "Wow, these are…wow," was all she could manage to say as she hooked the earrings in her ears.

Next, she picked up Sirius' gift which she hesitantly opened seeing as how Sirius scooted a little closer to her, something that always put a person on their guard. Then, she burst out in laughter. "Oh Sirius," she chuckled as she pulled out the stuffed wolf that stood about one foot tall and had a stupid grin on its' face and the word 'Moony' embroidered onto it, "you're too much."

Sirius bowed theatrically and ushered her to hurry up and open the rest of her gift. He also got her a book on trees and their magical qualities along with sugar quills. Lauri picked up Hermione's present next and saw her slip a small box to Lily.

"I got you two the same thing for one of your gifts so go ahead and open the first one, Lauri," Hermione explained.

Lauri picked up the bigger present and found a book on magical plants and soil remedies. She thanked Hermione and then her and Lily opened the smaller box together. Inside, they found a crystal necklace with a sort of glow upon it.

"I got us each one," Hermione told them as they fastened them around their necks. "It'll glow whenever one of us are in danger or need someone. Blue for sorrow and red for danger. It took me a little while to perfect the spell but I think I finally got it."

"How come we didn't get one?" James pouted, crossing his arms.

Hermione levelled him with a stare. "Every where you guys walk, there's trouble."

James smiled. "True. Now for Remmie's gift for his dear little girlfriend."

Remus smiled at her and handed her an envelope. She looked at him curiously as she opened it up and squealed. "SWEET MERLIN! You got me Quicksilver Messenger Service tickets!"

"And dinner reservations before," Remus informed her and was tackled to the ground when she pounced at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him hard.

Sirius grinned and elbowed James. "Looks like someone's going to get some lovin' tonight."

Hermione glared at him and then looked at Lily. "Your turn, Remus is occupied."

Lily smiled and picked up the other present from Hermione, finding a book on discovering new charms and how to combine spells and wand movements to create a new charm. She thanked Hermione while she picked up the gift from Remus. He got her the _History of Charm Work_ by Athilda McAppleton and a large box of white chocolate lilies. James managed to snatch one and him and Sirius hastily shoved it in their mouths so she couldn't possibly take it back.

"Mphats ood," James said with his mouth stuffed and Lily glared at him.

Hermione laughed and, to stop an impending fight, handed Lily another gift which happened to be from Lauri. Lily, distracted, opened the box and laughed appreciatively. "_How to Understand Even the Dumbest of Men in Twelve Easy Ways_," she read and James huffed indignantly and said, "I take offence to that."

"You'll need that if you and James keep dating," Harold informed the redhead.

Lily laughed and patted James' cheek lovingly. "I still love you, darling." James stopped pouting and smiled at her, watching as she withdrew the next gift. The stuffed owl stared up at her smartly as she transferred it from hand to hand.

"It's for when you have to make in school deliveries," Lauri said, still sitting in Remus' embrace. "All you have to do is tap it with your wand and it'll wake up, delivering whatever you need to have deliver, but don't send it outside. It can malfunction."

Lily smiled as she played with the little brown owl before placing it carefully back into the box and grabbing Sirius' gift. She withdrew the stuffed stag from the bag and looked curiously over at Sirius who was laughing from her expression. She missed the small glare that James sent in Sirius' direction, instead choosing to roll her eyes.

Dismissing his stupidity, she pulled out the book on animagi, earning another laugh from Sirius and even a small chuckle from Remus. James was now clenching his fists and Hermione personally found the whole situation ironic and funny.

"Am I missing something here?" Lily asked.

"It's Sirius, darling," Rachel said from her seat, "we never try to understand his ways anymore."

James, trying to change the topic before Lily started asking too many questions, handed her a black velvet box. "Here, love."

Lily smiled at him as she opened the box up slowly and gasped. Inside laid the most beautiful set of red garnet earrings and a red pendant set on gold. "Oh Merlin, James, they're beautiful…"

"Well," he said, smiling at her and kissing her cheek, "let's see how they look on you." He pulled the necklace out and fastened around her neck as she removed the earrings and handed them to him. After the second earring was in, he leaned back and observed her. "Beautiful," he said simply, pressing his lips against hers.

"Okay, Fuzzy, you next," Sirius said happily, throwing a random gift at him.

Remus looked at the box from Lily and opened it, finding some muggle ink pens and stationary. He laughed when he saw the book _A Chocolate Lover's Guide to the Universe_. "Thanks Lils, I needed this."

Next, he picked up Hermione's gift. He smiled at her when he unwrapped _Guide to Magical Beasts and Creatures of the Night_ and then thanked her energetically when he discovered the Wizard Wireless hidden beneath mounds of tissue paper.

He then picked up Sirius' gift somewhat hesitantly, knowing he had every right to throw it far away from him because Sirius' gifts were always something one would rather not open in public. However, when he pulled out the box of chocolate, he began to reassess his earlier fears.

Though they came back quickly when he pulled out the book _Werewolves for Dummies_ and a self help guide to accepting yourself. "Thanks Sirius," he said sarcastically, raising a brow to his shaggy hair friend. "Anytime mate," was Sirius' reply.

James' gift wasn't any better, though, as he soon found out. Sure, he got the customary box of chocolates (everyone knew of Remus' fetish), but he also received a nice purple flea collar. He cheered up, though, when he pulled out the nice dragon hide boots, James' way of sucking up to him.

He then picked up Lauri's gift, receiving some peanut butter filled chocolate werewolves that smelled so good that he almost gobbled them down right then and there. However, he restrained himself and continued to shift through the box, finding a very nice cloak with amber embroidery and some gloves to match. There was also a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He then looked up. "Alright, Pads, we're all curious, what did you get Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as Sirius handed her a small box. She opened it quickly and then stopped. With a look of bewilderment on her face, she pulled out a….

"A snow globe?" she questioned.

"A snow globe of Greece," Sirius corrected with a broad grin.

"Er…," Hermione said slowly, "I know it's the thought that counts, but…"

"James gets her earrings and you get her a snow globe?" Lauri stated flatly.

"How insane are you?" Lily added.

Sirius merely smiled bigger as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around her. "Look underneath, love."

Slowly, she turned the globe over and saw a small envelope. Opening it, she shrieked and hugged Sirius tightly.

"Wait," James cried, "what is it?"

"Tickets to Greece," Hermione squeaked, smiling still as she bounced up and down. Right then, Hermione knew that though she wasn't with Harry and Ron, she wouldn't trade today for the world.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of screeching as three barn owls appeared at the window, pecking insistently at the glass. They were clearly impatient…or just cold.

Rachel opened the window and the owls flew across the room, depositing gifts to the teens. Then, they flew back out the window faster than any of them had seen an owl fly before, and that was saying something since owls often hurried away from Sirius and James.

"They're from Peter," James informed them and they all opened their box.

"What did you get?" Sirius asked James with a slight frown.

"Chocolate, why?"

Sirius looked around. "How come everyone else got a nice simple box of chocolate and I get acid pops?"

"Er…," Lily commented somewhat hesitantly, "Hermione didn't get chocolates."

Everyone looked over to where Hermione sat with an aghast expression on her face. Slowly, she pulled a silver charm bracelet out of a box with a bewitched charm dangling from it. The charm was of a fairy and it looked eerily like the owner.

Sirius frowned. "Why would he get you that unless he…"

Sirius stopped, glancing quickly at Remus and James who stared back at him. "Look," James said with a shrug, "just ignore Peter. He's like this sometime. It can't possibly mean anything. He just probably wanted to get her something nice since she's new and all."

"Er…," Sirius said somewhat slowly, "yeah, right. That has to be the reason…"

Everyone nodded, though they were quiet after that. Hermione couldn't quite shake off the feeling that there was a deeper meaning to the charm bracelet, and quite frankly, she wasn't sure that she wanted to find out.

**A/N: I move Thursday folks…Virginia, LOOK OUT! I'm on my way! --insert evil laugh here-- **

**My cat tore up my house last night since I was not here. She busted into all her food and I found it scattered across the house. Therefore, I have to go clean but I just wanted to get this posted soon. **

**NEW STORY ALERT! I have a new Sirius and Hermione fic that will be coming out soon. It is called "The Black House" and will be rated "T" so be watching for it!**

**Anyways, you guys know what to do. That little button down there is beginning to feel neglected and no, I'm not talking about the button that takes you to the next page. **

**Cheerio's and Spaghetti O's!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	27. 27: Hold Me In Your Arms

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I am forced to stand before all of you with my head held high and proud and say in a soft and almost inaudible voice that I do not own the wondrous Harry Potter. I am only borrowing the characters. **

**A/N: This update is in celebration of something…something I'm sure that I shouldn't tell you because then I would have no excuse for laziness. However, I'm going to say it because I'm ecstatic and I'm sure that half ya'll don't read these little notes anyways, I just finished this story. Yep, just typed the last chapter and sent it off. Get this folks (who read this), Changing Yesterday is a whopping 51 ch's long. Look at all you have to look forward to…review and I'll get to ch 51 a lot quicker.**

Chapter 27: Hold Me In Your Arms

_January 4th_

"Dumbledore said that he wanted to see us as soon as we got back."

"But Hermione…."

"Don't '_but Hermione_' me, we are not taking time to sneak down to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. We are reporting directly to his office and _then_ we will go down to the kitchens. Understood?"

The boys all muttered darkly before saying, "Yes, Hermione."

The other two girls smiled at her as they walked a little ways ahead of the boys. They had currently just arrived back on the Hogwarts Express from the Christmas holidays. Hermione had came back beforehand, of course, as she did not want to feel like she was intruding though the others insisted that she wasn't.

Actually, Hermione already knew what Dumbledore was planning on telling them. She had weaselled it out of him while she was staying at the castle when it was just her and him. She knew she would have never gotten anywhere with him had McGonagall been there.

She was anxious to see what the others would say to Dumbledore's proposition. She had, in fact, already accepted on her part and she was sure that Sirius would accept mainly because she had. Then, James and Remus would accept because Sirius had and then their girlfriends would accept to. Peter would, of course, do whatever the others did so he would join in.

They arrived at the gargoyle statue rather quickly and Hermione hurriedly gave the password. The boys trudged up ahead of them, seemingly realizing that the sooner they saw Dumbledore, the sooner they were allowed to eat.

Dumbledore was waiting for them when they knocked and the door instantly opened. "Ah, come in come in. Punctual, as usual, well, for the girls at least. I'm sure that they had something to do with you boys getting in here on time. Well, take a seat."

As soon as they were all seated, Dumbledore took his own seat and offered a smile to each of them. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here and insisted on an immediate meeting. Well, I have a sort of proposition for you all."

"As you all well know, a wizard by the name of Voldemort has created his own army of rogue wizards to head up his fight against the wizarding world. Now, as the days grow on, Voldemort is recruiting more and more members, something that could be dire for the wizarding world if nothing is done soon to stop him."

"Due to some problems, the Ministry is unable to properly address this situation. Therefore, I have seen to it that a sort of organization has been set up to fight Voldemort and his forces. This organization is known as the Order of the Phoenix, a band of highly trained and skilled individuals that join together to fight a mad man."

"Miss Granger knows what I request of you," he added with a stern face. "I have already spoken to her on this issue and she has agreed to participate. However, it is entirely your decision as to whether you agree or not, I will not hold it against you if you do not."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I offer to you now something I swore at the beginning the year I would never offer to ones who've not had a chance to fully experience life, but as Hermione has informed me, there isn't much of a life to live with Voldemort trying to rule the wizarding world."

He looked at each of them individually, his blue eyes meeting each of theirs in an understanding. "I am offering you now a chance to join the Order of the Phoenix."

The teens all glanced at each other, unsure as to what their answer would be. Sirius, however, looked at Hermione. "You've already agreed?" She nodded and he looked back at the headmaster. "Count me in then."

"Me too," James added quickly after that, shooting a grin at his friend. "I guess I'm in too," Remus said with a look towards Lauri.

"Don't leave us out," Lauri said hastily, speaking for herself and Lily. "We're in too."

"Me too," Peter piped up, eager to be included in whatever the others were doing.

Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Good. The first meeting is on the night of the thirtieth of January. Minerva will see you there. I think that is all, welcome back."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Sirius seemed to become more and more secretive as the days grew on. More than once, Hermione caught him sneaking around and whispering in the corridors with James. Hermione knew he was hiding something and she was bound and determined to find out what it was.

However, this was one mission that Hermione was not successful in. No matter how much sneaking, spying, and trickery she did, she still never figured out what Sirius was hiding from her. She even tried an illusion charm to disguise herself to follow him around and, though she hated to admit defeat, she feared that she would have to on this one.

As it turned out, though, Sirius _was_ planning on telling her. He was just waiting for the perfect time to tell her and that time came on January 26th.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room early in the morning, a book on the table, a quill in her hand, and three-fourths of the Marauder's homework laid out in front of her. She had finally talked the boys into doing their homework first thing on the weekends. Of course, she had to make a sacrifice and so it was agreed that if they did their homework, she would check over it for them.

It seemed that Sirius decided to just ignore the issue of "the gift" as he deemed to call it, and instead just avoided the issue all together. His policy- pretend that it never happened. Hermione, however, could not forget it. She also couldn't ignore the little voice inside of her head that she had fortuitously changed something….

Back to the subject at hand, the boys had finished their homework yesterday night so Hermione was spending her Saturday morning checking it over while James was on the Quidditch pitch, Peter in the Great Hall, and Sirius MIA (which for anyone who doesn't know, that means Missing In Action). Really, she might love the boy and all, but if he kept pulling this disappearing act, she was going to kick his ar…

"You know, that glare of yours just might catch those papers on fire and then we'll just have to redo them," a voice from behind her teased.

Hermione leaned back and looked up with a giant smile on her face to see her lovingly aggravating boyfriend standing slightly behind her with his leather cloak draped over his left arm and her cloak over his right arm.

"Hey handsome," Hermione said as she replaced her quill onto the table, careful not to get any ink on the boys' homework or her precious books.

Sirius bent forward slightly to press a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling back and offering her a roguish grin. "How close are you to being done?"

Hermione sighed and glanced down at the parchment laid out in front of her. "Well, I finished yours and Peter's this morning, though I admit they took me a bit longer than usual to check over seeing as it appears that you guys never even opened a book…"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course not, we're the Marauders, we know everything…"

Hermione chose to ignore that last statement as she went on, "…and I only have about a paragraph left on James' to go over yet."

"Five minutes?"

Hermione chuckled. "Try twenty." She narrowed her eyes as she saw the impatient look cross over his face. "Why? Do you have something planned for today?"

"Actually," Sirius drawled out slowly, rocking back and forth on his heels, "yes. I was planning on taking you to this place I know near Surrey."

"Do we have permission to go?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward again, picked up her quill, and began to scan over the essay once more. She knew full well that his answer was probably going to be no and then she would have to turn him down and…

"Actually, Dumbledore suggested that I take you there," Sirius informed her, making her snap her head back up quickly to see if he was lying. Of course he had to go on and ruin it by adding, "He just doesn't know that I was planning on taking you this weekend."

Hermione slowly sat down the quill, leaned back in her chair and looked up at him. "And are we going to tell him that we're going this weekend?"

Sirius grinned. "I wasn't planning on it." We wagged his eyebrows suggestively, reminding Hermione of a dog. "I was sort of hoping that we could make it into an overnight trip actually."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not saying anything to his suggestion. Instead, she leaned forward in her chair and began to check James' essay again, making changes where they were necessary.

When she finished twelve minutes later, she made a neat little stack and, with a flick of her wand, made them disappear and reappear up in their dorm rooms. Then, ignoring an impatient Sirius who was watching her anxiously like a kid waiting for an ice cream cone on a hot day, she shoved her books into her bag and slung it onto her shoulder.

She stood calmly and pecked Sirius on the cheek quickly before bounding up the stairs to her room where she shoved some extra clothes into a bag along with some necessary toiletries. She checked her appearance (as any girl would) before walking back down the stairs.

She found Sirius still waiting for her by the table, his cloak now on his body and hers in his arm. He also had a small bag beside of him which she assumed had his clothes in it. She smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"Ready?" he asked as she made her way over to him.

"Yes. Just let me jot down a note really quick for Lily and Lauri so that they can cover for me in case Aunt Minerva comes looking for me."

That done, Sirius picked up Hermione's hand and led her to the fire where he withdrew some floo powder from a small leather bag. He held it out to her and waited until she withdrew some before taking a handful out himself, returning the bag back to his pocket.

"There's a small wizarding pub near where I want to take you so I thought we could go there first for a bite to eat or something," Sirius told her. "Of course I've never been there, but I heard about it from an acquaintance of mine. It's called the Knobbly Wand."

Hermione nodded her head once and watched as the green flames seemingly swallowed him up as he disappeared from view. She then took a deep breath, stepped into the fireplace and threw down her handful of floo powder as she stated clearly, "The Knobbly Wand," and waited as the green flames reared up around her.

She stepped out of the fireplace into a dimly lit, crowded place which reeked of mildew and alcohol. _This place can _not_ be sanitary_, was Hermione's first thought before a beefy hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Is the little girly here for some fun with ol' Argil," the man said with a disgusting leer and evocative eyes. Hermione noticed his filthy state and the number of missing teeth while she mentally cursed Sirius in her head.

The hand was removed from her as another body stepped in between her and pig man, blocking her view from the nauseating sight. Hermione mentally sent a prayer up to the heavens as she recognized the new member of the party to be Sirius.

"She's here with me," Sirius said in a low, threatening growl. Hermione was more than grateful at that moment that Sirius was tall and quite built from the endless hours he spent playing Quidditch. She made a silent promise that if they made it out of there unharmed that she would never _ever_ complain about his Quidditch addiction _ever_ again.

"Is she really?" the man replied, peering around Sirius to get another look at her. "Well then, I guess that I'm just going to have to take her from you then, aren't I?"

Sirius withdrew his want slowly and pointed it directly at a certain part of the male anatomy. "Go ahead and try," he stated calmly, "but I must warn you, I'm quite good at severing charms."

The man would have had to have been stupid to go up against Sirius, especially after a threat like that. The man smartly took a step back and glared at Sirius before taking one last glance around him at Hermione.

"Go ahead then," he said, his eyes roaming over her body, "I prefer a woman with more curves anyways."

Sirius glared at the man as he walked away and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her closer to him as he shielded her from the other occupants of the bar. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered in her ear, "I never guessed that this place would be like this. I never would have…"

"It's alright Sirius," Hermione interrupted. "Let's just get out of here, alright?"

He stared down into her wide brown eyes and nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He manoeuvred them through the littered pub until they were outside in the fresh air and away from the rough inhabitants of the pub.

Hermione pulled to a stop, making Sirius stop too and look back at her. She then took a deep breath, relishing the fresh scent as a smile played at her mouth. Sirius chuckled and pulled her along and away from the grubby building.

They walked down the quiet street for about fifteen minutes, taking their time since they had all day. She wondered as they continued to walk where they were going and how long it would take them to get there.

Though it was midmorning and nearing noon, the fact remained that it was January. Hermione hugged her cloak closer to her as the wind began to pick up. It really was quite chilly.

Sirius must have noticed this for he said, "Just a little further now. We need to take a right down here and then just a little while longer I promise."

Hermione nodded and looked around at her surroundings. The houses were growing sparse now until only a few dotted the way. The trees, on the other hand, were growing in number as they continued to walk, making her think that they were entering a forest.

"Er, Sirius…are you sure this is the way?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. Seems a way from civilization, doesn't it?" He looked around and smiled. "But you must admit that it is rather lovely out here."

Hermione nodded her head. "It is that, I admit." She reached up and tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. "However, if I had known we were going on a camping trip, I would have brought a tent."

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist as he threw back his head and laughed merrily, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked down at her.

"Oh Hermione, sometimes you are just too much." He leaned over and kissed her temple, letting his lips linger there for a moment before pulling away slowly. "No camping trip this time, I'm afraid." He winked. "I like my comforts."

Hermione smiled at him as they turned right. Sirius hugged her closer to him, pressing her up against him as they walked. They shared another small smile, their eyes locking together as they continued on their way. The trees lining the path cast shadows upon them and the light danced through the limbs.

Hermione pulled up short as the trees opened up to show a spectacular house in a small clearing. The house was made of cream coloured bricks and was, in appearance, two stories tall (though Hermione knew that in the wizarding world, one should never take something at face value). There was a terrace, too, that really set off the house.

Sirius had went on a couple paces before he had realized that she had stopped. He turned and looked at her somewhat hesitantly and slowly strode back towards her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's….," Hermione stammered somewhat breathlessly, "…wow. It's wow."

Sirius smiled, then, and took a hold of her hand. "Then let's go in and take a look around."

Hermione feebly attempted to struggle as he pulled her on down the path and through the back door. "But Sirius, what if the owners don't want us to be trespassing onto their property?"

Sirius shot her a sly grin. "I don't think the owner will protest to us taking a look around," he answered, continuing to pull her along.

Hermione looked at him nervously and then looked around curiously, sometimes her curiosity got the better of her. "Well…if you're sure…."

"I'm sure," Sirius said, successfully pulling her fully into the house and the main sitting room and stopping in front of the couch.

Hermione took a step further into the room, her mouth gaping open as she surveyed her surroundings. It was truly remarkable how beautiful the room was. It was like someone had went to Tuscany and brought it back, capturing it into this very room.

"Wow," Hermione sighed, unable to say anything else at the present moment. "Wow."

Sirius stepped up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, do you like it?"

Hermione spun around to face him, an incredulous look on her face. "Like it? I love it, Sirius. I've never seen anything so…stunning. It's like someone captured Tuscany in a jar and brought it back just for our viewing pleasure."

Sirius grinned as he held out his hand. "So, how about a tour of the rest of the house?"

Hermione glanced down at his extended hand and then back up to look once more around the room. "I don't know, Sirius. It just doesn't seem right to be wandering around in here without the owners here to show us around…"

Sirius took her hand. "The owner is here and he wants to show you around."

"Okay, now I'm confused. What do you mean 'the owner is here'?"

Sirius had that look on his face, the one that said that he was about to reveal a big secret that he had been hiding. "Well, you see, I sort of bought this house."

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean you bought this house?"

He grinned. "I mean exactly that. I bought this house with the money my uncle left me. That's what I've been doing lately and I wanted to bring you here to show you. So, do you really like it?"

Hermione smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I do, Sirius. I love this house. But why did you keep all this a secret from me?"

He shrugged. "I just thought it'd be a nice surprise, that's all. I was thinking that maybe after graduation, that we could, well…you know…live here and all…"

"Are you suggesting that we move in together?"

Sirius blushed. "Well, we wouldn't technically be alone. James might move in until he can find a place and of course Remus, Lily, and Lauri are welcome as well…but I can understand if you don't want to…"

Hermione placed a finger against his lips to stop him. "Of course I'll move in with you, Sirius." She looked around the sitting room. "I just never imagined you buying a house like this…"

Another blush. "Actually, I sort of bought this house for you."

"You did?" Hermione asked. "But…why?"

"Because I want you to be happy with me," he said softly, his eyes locked onto hers.

Hermione knew right then that if she hadn't have already been in love with him, she would have fallen in love with him at that very moment. As it was, she fell a whole lot deeper at his admission. She was completely and utterly in love with this boy.

"Oh Sirius," she whispered, cupping his cheek with the palm of her hand. She gently tipped his face down to meet hers, joining their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Slowly, she pulled away, gazing up into his eyes. "How about we take our tour to the bedroom," she suggested, a impious glint in her eyes.

Sirius smiled against her lips, brushing them together. "I, for one, wholeheartedly agree."

He took her hand and led her upstairs to a furnished bedroom that was just as beautiful as the sitting room. However, neither one of them cared about the room's decorations at that moment as they were in a rush to remove all clothing that stood between them.

They paused for a moment, looking over each other as they climbed onto the bed, their lips meeting slowly in a passionate kiss as their hands roamed each other's body. It had been a while since they were able to be together like this and they had every intention of taking their good old sweet time.

As the night drew on, Hermione and Sirius once again learnt the fine strings of each other's body, expertly strumming the right tune. Later, they laid curled up in each other's embrace as the moon shone brightly through the window, the promise of a new day whispering to them in their sleep.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The torches along the wall lit the path for the three figures that walked at a fast pace down the stone corridor. The faint glow from the moon shown in through the tiny windows way up high on the wall, adding a little extra light to the path.

A long howl pierced the night, but the figures took no notice of it. They were on a mission and they would not be detained.

The corridor came to an abrupt halt as they rounded a corner and were faced with a large iron door. Upon the door were engravings that seemed to glow threateningly in the night.

One of the figures stepped forward and spoke in a strange language. The markings began to grow brighter and brighter as the man continued to speak.

The door clanked open and the man turned to his companions, smiling maliciously as they pushed their way into the darkened chamber. There was only a single light in there, cast by a single torch upon the opposite wand.

In the centre of the room sat a large mahogany wood table. A large box sat upon that, the same strange markings from the door decorating the wood. They, too, seemed to glow in the darkness.

The man in the lead stepped forward and placed his hand upon the box, making the markings glow brighter. Without turning, he spoke.

"You know what you must do with this. I am allotting you with this important mission for me, do not fail me or you will warrant the consequences that come along with failure."

The two cloak-clad figures bowed. "Yes, my lord."

The taller man turned. "It is very important that no one discovers that which I am entrusting you this very night. What lies within this box is very important to me and I would hate to see it fall into enemy hands."

"Yes, my lord."

"You have received your instructions as to what you are supposed to do with the box. You are to guard this with your life. If that means dying to protect it, then I expect you to do so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Take this box, now, and be careful with it." He turned his back on them, molten lava spilling out into the darkness. "There is still much to be planned… Go, now."

The figures bowed and took up the box before turning and heading back out the door, leaving it cracked in their wake. They were not stupid and knew when it was best to simply leave the Dark Lord alone. His wrath was like no other.

"Soon," he spoke into the night, "soon I will figure out exactly how powerful you are and then I will act. You will be mine, young one, make no mistake about that. I will have you and your power and then I will begin…."

**A/N: Review and I'll update quicker, well, as quick as I can since I'm moving and I can't take my computer so I have to use library computers- cry and moan- so when I have time between classes and work, I'll update.**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	28. 28: Lose My Breath

**DISCLAIMER: I have no right to claim that I own Harry Potter so therefore I will make no such claim**

**A/N: I am so sorry ya'll that it has taken me this long to post. I have just settled into college after going through a week long orientation (B-O-R-I-N-G) and so this is the first real chance that I have received to update. I just started classes today and so I'm hoping that I'll get my computer down here soon so I can update sooner instead of trying to get into the Tinker study room, where I am now. So, hopefully the next chappie will be up soon.**

Chapter 28: Lose My Breath

_January 30th_

The talking in the room ceased as the headmaster of Hogwarts and unofficial leader of the Order of the Phoenix entered the room. All eyes turned to him as he walked to the head of the table and took his seat, looking around at everyone as he did so.

Hermione looked over at Sirius who stood beside of her. Tonight was their first meeting. Everyone had paused momentarily when they had first entered, clearly doubting their presence there. But McGonagall had cleared any doubts when she had walked in and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore said once everyone was settled. "I'm sure that you have noticed by now an addition to our number. I am also sure that you have noticed that they are, in fact, still students at Hogwarts."

"Albus," a tall man who bared a striking resemblance to Dumbledore spoke up, "you can't honestly be considering inducting these…these…children, can you?"

Dumbledore turned slowly towards the man, very calm and collected like. "Actually, yes. You will find, Aberforth, that most of these students, particularly one, can out duel even the most skilled Auror, and some have more at stake or have lost more to this war than some here."

Hermione felt Sirius shift closer to her and instinctively reached out for his hand. She grasped it tightly, finding strength in his mere touch. She also felt her Aunt's eyes upon her, but she did not return the gaze.

"The Ministry has, unfortunately, taken notice of one of our number and, as such, I have decided the best course of action to take to counter this."

Dumbledore stood, then, his arm stretching out to draw everyone's attention to them. "Tonight I wish, and I urge you, to vote to induct Mr's Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew, and Ms' Evans, Fern, and Granger. They will, I assure you, prove a vital asset to the Order during the course of the war."

The silence stretched on for a few minutes as the members in the room looked straight ahead, clearly thinking over their choices. The group scooted closer together as they watched Dumbledore closely as he, too, stared straight ahead.

"I vote yes," someone said from near the back and when a couple shifted, Hermione noticed it to be a woman by the name of Emmeline Vance. She was a stoutly woman with dark hair and even darker eyes. However, when she looked over at them, her lips turned up in a smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Another woman stepped up beside of Emmeline and said in a clear voice, "I vote yes as well." Hermione later figured out that this woman was Marlene McKinnon, a lovely middle aged witch with fiery red hair and a temper to match.

After that, everyone eventually voted 'yes' as well and it was official- they were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione distantly remembered someone snapping a picture as everyone was mingling afterwards, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was changing…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_February 14th _

The sun was just beginning to rise when Hermione heard the first person moving around downstairs in the Gryffindor common room. She groaned wearily as she dexterously pulled the scarlet duvet over top of her head, desperately seeking to shut out both the light and the unwanted noise.

The other occupants of the dorm- Lily, Lauri, and Alice- apparently did not hear the commotion taking place downstairs for none of them moved. They remained ever still and silent like corpses.

Hermione cursed silently under her breath as the noise grew louder, preventing her from her precious hours of beauty sleep. She realized that she was not going to be able to get back to sleep after all that racket. Instead, she decided to go investigate…and murder those who were causing her to be an insomniac.

As silently as she could possibly be on a Sunday morning when it really wasn't required for her to be up, she shoved off her cover and rose from the bed, slipping on her slippers as she walked over to where she deposited her robe the previous night.

She had no intention whatsoever of getting dress for once the perpetrators were caught, she fully intended on taking a large dose of sleeping potion and gaining a few extra z's. Hermione snatched up her wand with an angry growl. She was going to put a stop to that in suffering noise, she vowed with a scowl. She was planning on enjoying her day and _no one_ was going to stop that.

Taking one last glance around the dorm room to make sure that she had not awoken anyone, Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the common room.

She expected to find at least half a dozen people down there, judging by the amount of noise. But what she found was a completely empty common room.

Hermione took a look around, sure that her mind could not possibly be playing tricks on her. The noise was right there, in her mind, so the people would have to be there too… wouldn't they?

Hermione clutched her head as the level of noise increased. The people were laughing, she heard them, but where there? They were so loud…

Hermione tucked the dressing gown tighter around her as she dashed out of the common room, trying to escape the noise, but it just wouldn't go away. It refused to leave her head. The talking- the laughter- they were just so real and yet there was no on there.

And then, just as quickly as it started, it was gone. Everything just stopped as if someone had flipped it off by a switch. Hermione slowly let her eyes roam around, only to find that she was still alone.

She had to figure this out; it had to mean something. There had to be a logical explanation to all of this, there just had to be.

"Hermione?" a voice said from behind her and she found herself stiffening up. That voice always managed to bring chills to her body.

Slowly, she turned. "Hello Regulus. What are you doing here at this time of morning?"

He smirked- a smirk uncannily like his brother's, only colder. "I could ask you the exact same thing." He let his eyes roam over her. "And only in your dressing gown, how odd."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "You may, but the fact remains that I asked you first."

Regulus took on step closer to her, his hands folded neatly and calmly behind his back. "Well, to tell you the truth, I came up to give you something. You know, for Valentine's Day."

Hermione raised a brow. "Why?"

He smirked again, condescendingly this time. "Come on, Hermione, you're smart. Why would _anyone_ give another person something for Valentine's Day?"

"Hopefully not for the reason that you're thinking," she remarked dryly, taking a step away from him.

He strode purposefully towards her, his smirk still on his face. "Well, Hermione, what do you think that I'm thinking, eh?"

"Too much," she said as her shoulder made contact with the wall. No where left to run unless she wanted to run straight into him, a prospect she didn't nurture.

He stopped right in front of her. "Oh, Hermione, you have no idea how much I am thinking."

Hermione pushed herself up against the wall, desperately trying to get further away from him without any real success. "Believe me, Regulus, when I say that your thinking repulses me in every possible way."

The sweet smile on her face only accomplished to anger him along with her remark, removing his triumphant smile from his face. He shot his arm out, placing it on the wall beside her head as he took another step closer to her. "My dear, lovely, Hermione, you should reconsider your words before you speak them."

Hermione moved her head just a little to get away from him. "My dear, nauseating, Regulus, you should think before you threaten someone who's already bested you once."

He smirked. "Yes, but this time I have an advantage."

Hermione raised a quizzical brow in a bored manner. "And what would that be?"

He held up a hand. "I have your wand."

And indeed, Hermione realized in horror, he held her wand in his hand. Somehow he had managed to slip it out of her dressing gown pocket while she wasn't paying attention. Damn Blacks…

"So, Hermione, what do you have to say to that?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Alright, Regulus, you've got my attention. What do you want?"

He smiled as he leaned in closer. "You."

She couldn't help it, she laughed. She couldn't think of anything else to do but to laugh actually, his suggestion was so ridiculous. "Sorry, I don't care much for younger men."

Regulus scowled and leaned in. "I'm afraid I'm not really going to give you much of a choice." He pointed her own wand at her stomach. "So, Hermione, what do you have to say now?"

She raised a brow as she leaned forward a bit. "Go. To. Hell."

Regulus scowled darkly and struck her hard with the hand that was originally on the wall beside of her head. Hermione, determined not to fall on the ground in front of him, caught herself by grabbing the wall and bracing herself. She glared up at him, feeling the sting on her cheek where his hand had made contact.

"I really hated doing that, Hermione," he remarked with a frown, ignoring her "I bet you did" as he went on to say, "but you left me no choice. Maybe now you'll be a little more cooperative."

"Don't count on in," she remarked dryly. Standing up straight in front of him, though, she soon stumbled as he struck her again. "You can hit me all you want, Regulus, but I refuse to give in and I will never scream."

He went to strike her again but she slapped his hand down. He smiled and repeated the gesture, but, again, she slapped his hand away. "That's right, Hermione, fight. Fight me."

She reared back her arm, punching him in the shoulder with all her strength, but unlike last time, he was prepared and caught her up against him. She struggled, trying to get to her wand. If she could just get to her wand…

"Come on, Hermione, I know you can do better than this," Regulus taunted, pressing his chilling lips against her neck and biting down. "Fight me, love."

Hermione got her leg locked around his, successfully landing him on the ground and, in the process, grabbed her wand back from out of his hand. She spun away, swished her wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand flew in the air to his shock and landed about thirty feet away. He glanced at it and then back up at her, trying to weigh his chances of diving for it. Hermione glared down at him and placed a freezing charm upon him.

"I warned you before, Regulus, but you just didn't listen, did you?" Hermione shook her head sadly. "You Blacks and your arrogance…Sirius has it too, you know. You'll never learn though, I suppose, so therefore you must be taught a lesson."

Hermione paused in thought for a moment of what curse she could possibly but on this nuisance of a boy. She smiled wickedly as she remembered a quite malicious hex she had invented by mixing two curses together.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione mixed the "_Furnunculus_" spell with a hives hex to make a particularly nasty (however brilliant) curse that caused the skin to blister over in hives that spread all over the body before erupting over into boils that spilt putrid looking pus everywhere. Hermione didn't know whether to be revolted or amused by the site.

The freezing charm chose that exact moment to wane and the red, pus-faced boy in front of her gave out a mighty scream followed by a string of dirty and foul oaths. He really looked quite ridiculous sitting there with pus streaming down his face, big red splotches dotting every ounce of visible skin and screaming as if there was no tomorrow.

"Really Regulus," Hermione drawled dauntingly, "you shouldn't scream like that in the corridor at this time in the morning. It just makes you seem like an attention seeker."

She smirked wickedly. "The boils already attract enough attention as is."

She tucked her wand in her pocket as she heard him give another outraged cry and turned on her heel, leaving him alone in the deserted hallway to wallow about in his misery. He _had _brought it on himself, after all.

A few hours later, Hermione emerged from a steaming hot shower awake, refreshed, and smiling. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after returning to the common room so she had sat up reading a book until she heard the first person stirring. Then, she had only stirred from her spot to get a nice, steaming hot shower that she was desperately craving.

She dressed accordingly to the weather, not really caring that today was a 'special' day and she should dress up. Actually, she could care less about the day. She would, however, make an effort to appear jovial for she knew how much Sirius had been looking forward to spending the day with her.

Lily had already left and Lauri was just stirring from her bed. Honestly, Hermione thought with a small laugh, the girl would never be able to rise on time for anything.

Remus, on the other hand, was the exact opposite since he was already up, dressed, and waiting in the common room with a grin on his face as James sat snoozing in one chair while Sirius mischievously shot random hexes at him, changing his appearance until it resembled that of an unkempt gorilla.

Hermione shook her head as she stealthily snuck up on her boyfriend and placed her hands on her hips in a fashion that resembled Molly Weasley while chastising the twins. "Sirius Black, what do you think you are doing?"

Sirius spun around faster than Hermione, and Remus for that matter, had ever seen him move. The look on his face was just the topping on the cake as she peeled into laughter. James, startled from the amount of additional noise, awoke with a start and promptly fell out of the chair, muttering "I'm awake, I'm awake."

Sirius scowled at Hermione as Remus, too, began to laugh… at him. "You startled me, Hermione. You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that."

Hermione stopped her laughter for a brief second as she looked at him pointedly and stated, "And _you_ shouldn't hex your best friend while he's sleeping."

James pushed Sirius out of the way as he bolted to the nearest mirror and gave a horrified cry at his appearance. Hermione almost felt sorry for Sirius when James turned a murdering look upon her boyfriend, and she _almost_ intervened when the victim charged the prankster, but she didn't.

Nope, she stood back with Remus and laughed. _This _was her Valentine's Day treat.

Hermione turned to Remus while they were waiting for the fireworks show (meaning the colourful hexes that the boys were throwing at each other) to die down. "So, where are you planning on taking Lauri today?"

"Actually, the Quicksilver Messenger Service concert is tonight," Remus informed her, "so I thought we could go out beforehand and then go to dinner before the concert."

Hermione grinned. "Just remember me while your there and the fact that I love souvenirs."

Remus laughed. "Will do."

Right then, Lily re-entered the common room via the portrait hole and stopped at the scene in front of her. James was currently straddling Sirius with his wand shoved up to his hair while Sirius was trying to flip them over so that he was on top and his arms were wrapped (or appeared wrapped) around James' shoulders.

"BOYS!" Lily screeched, drawing them to a halt in James' pursue of revenge. She marched forward and grabbed them both by the ear, pulling them to their feet. "I have never seen such a display, and on Valentine's Day. You should both be ashamed of yourselves. I am highly disappointed."

They both looked to the ground ashamed while shifting their feet like little children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, muttering, "Sorry, Lily."

She glared at each of them again before releasing them and pushing them in opposite directions. "James, go get cleaned up so we can go out and Sirius, go away and let Hermione deal with you."

Hermione smiled once more at Remus before striding forward and taking her boyfriend's hand, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "Don't think for a minute, though, that you're not in trouble," she whispered when she saw his smirk.

She spared Remus and Lily one last look as her and Sirius headed out the common room to spend the day together, doing what they do almost every other day of the year. (wink)

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"And then he kissed me chastely on the cheek and wished me a good nights sleep," Lily said as she finished telling them about her Valentine's day spent with James. It was about eleven thirty that night and the girls were still awake.

"You mean you still haven't…," Lauri said slowly with a small and teasing smile, "…you know…."

Lily laughed. "Hell no. That boy is more virtuous than an eighteenth century English lady. He won't touch me till we're married."

Hermione and Lauri both chuckled at this. "Well, at least you know he's thinking about your future together," Hermione said finally after they stopped laughing.

"Oh please," Lauri scoffed, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "That boy has been contemplating their marriage since he was eleven and first saw her."

Hermione raised a brow and glanced over at Lily who merely shrugged and gulped down her butterbeer. "What can I say?" Lily said finally. "It's true, he has."

The girls all laughed. "So Lauri," Lily said, turning on the brown haired girl, "what did you and your little boy toy do for Valentine's Day? Was the concert productive?"

Lauri smiled. "Well, we went shopping in muggle London for a bit and then we went to a fancy dinner at a classy restaurant where Remus had made us reservations. Remus was such a gentleman and so, so sweet. Next, we went to the concert which was so bloody awesome that I can't even begin to describe it. Then, we went to this small place that he rented and well…."

At Lauri's intense blush, Hermione and Lily both gasped. "You didn't!" they both cried incredulously with huge grins on their faces.

Lauri smiled bashfully and nodded her head, her cheeks a distinct pink as the other two girls squealed loudly. "Oh Merlin, tell us all about it," Lily said quickly, scooting forward on the bed.

"Well," Lauri said slowly with a small smile, "I'm not really one to kiss and tell…."

"Oh come on," Lily huffed, "the only sex life I have is hearing about your guys'."

"Hey," Hermione said indignantly, "Who ever said that I have a sex life?"

"Please Hermione," Lily said teasingly, "everyone knows that you and Sirius hump like rabbits."

"I take offence to that," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"But it's true," Lauri pointed out, poking the bushy-haired witch in the arm.

Hermione glared at both of her friends. "I thought we were talking about you," she said to Lauri, raising a questioning brow as she made it clear she wanted no further discussion about her and Sirius.

"Way to change the topic there, oh mighty swift one," Lauri said with a hearty laugh.

"No, just bringing you two _back_ to the previous topic at hand," she informed her two friends.

"Alright then," Lily said with a smirk. "Tell us then, Hermione dear, what did you do today with Sirius, eh? Anything interesting?"

Hermione raised her chin up in defence. "We went to his new house, thank you very much."

"And….?"

"And it's really none of your business as far as I'm concerned."

"All right," Lauri said dejectedly though she was smiling, "I guess we'll just have to let our imaginations fill in the overly large gaps that you have left open."

"Anyways," Hermione said loudly, "while you two discuss my sex life, I'm going to go down to the kitchens for some more drinks and some snacks."

"Breaking the rules now are we, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the redhead as she rose from her spot on the bed. "Oh Lily dearest, one day you'll learn, as I have, that some times you have to step over the line and forget the rules."

Lily rolled her eyes as if she wouldn't even consider such a thing, but Hermione knew that one day she would change her views. Especially once she married James for Hermione was sure that a Marauder could never be serious. (Except for Sirius who was serious…hee hee :D )

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she left the dorm room, Lauri and Lily's laughter ringing out behind her. She found a few couples still lingering in the common room as she passed through, trying to spend the last few moments of the holiday together apparently. However, no Marauders were present, which was very odd indeed.

Thoughts of all sorts clouded Hermione's mind as she stealthily made her way downstairs. She probably wasn't paying attention as much as she should have been for when she rounded a corner on the third floor, she crashed into a hard body and would have fallen had it not been for the arms that caught her.

"Oh, I'm sor…," Hermione broke off as she felt herself being shoved against the wall. It was only then that she took notice of the others that crowded around her.

"We meet again, Hermione," came the drawing voice of Regulus Black, a triumphant smirk adorning his face. He already had his wand out and in his hand; it was then that she realized that she had left her own wand back in the dorm.

"Hello Regulus," she replied tight-lipped, refusing to let her fear take over her. "I see you managed to make the boils disappear."

Regulus reached to the side and wrapped his arm around one of his companions. "Severus, here, is very skilled at Potions and brewed me up a little something to make them go away."

"Pity," she drawled dryly, "they actually made your face a little more bearable to look at."

Regulus was fighting to control his anger, she could tell, and she could barely retain her grin of satisfaction. She quickly looked around to see just how many were flanking Regulus' side. She wasn't surprised to see future Death Eaters extraordinaire joining him, at least seven of them at that.

"It seems, Hermione, that you're in the need of a little lesson," he said menacingly, advancing on her. "This time, you're going to get what's coming to you and maybe tomorrow you'll make the right decision."

"If you're referring to the decision as to whether to hex your arse, then don't worry, I've already made that decision," Hermione returned.

Regulus glared at her for a moment before smiling. "Oh Hermione, one of these days you'll take back everything that you've said to me this year."

Hermione scoffed. "I highly doubt it, but you just keep on believing that if it makes you feel better."

Suddenly his hand was around her throat, squeezing painfully. "You're an ungrateful bitch, you know that?" He smiled, then, pressing his face right close to hers. "One day, though, you'll come to appreciate me and the power we'll have together."

His hand tightened around her throat when she opened her mouth to retort his statement. She clutched at his hand, trying to remove it without much luck. The Slytherins all laughed at her expense.

"But for now," he said slowly, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to hurt you. Hopefully in the future you'll allow me to only bring you pleasure…in every sense possible."

He let go of her then, and she fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering as she tried to catch her breath. She heard their laughter surrounding her as she leaned against the wall for support, but she ignored them. She needed to find an escape.

But she didn't get a chance as Regulus lifted his wand and said, "_Epotus Navitas_," causing her to scream out and fall to the floor, her energy draining from her. "Goodbye Hermione, for now. Maybe tomorrow you'll see the light…or should I say, the Dark."

Hermione listened helplessly as their laughter died away, unable to move as her body grew weaker still. The blackness was descending upon her and she slowly let her eyes close, the darkness engulfing her as the clock chimed midnight.

**Epotus Navitas- Drain Energy**

**NOTE FROM ME! READ ME! **

_Okay, so if you look in book 5, you will see that when Moody shows Harry the picture that Gideon and Fabian Prewett are still alive. HOWEVER, I have managed to come up with a reasonable explanation to explain why they are dead… yes, I messed up so I had to fix my blunder. Anyways, with Hermione merely being sent to the past, she is changing the timeline of history without really even doing anything. Imagine sending George Bush back to work with Hitler…I highly doubt the whole Holocaust thing would have worked with our idiot of a Prez. being back in time and working with Hitler. (Great Analogy, I know :D ) So, Hermione goes back, screws up the timeline…A LITTLE! There, now ya'll have my reasons and so now you can review and say that you forgive me :D_

**Much love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	29. 29: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

**DISCLAIMER: I am one of those poor kids that you see on the street begging for laundry money because her gay college is charging her $33,000 a year to go and still makes me pay for the little things, like using the phone! What I'm trying to say is that I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Though some of you have picked this up, I'm going to say this just to make it clear. I do NOT spell check these chapters before posting. Actuallly, I don't even reread them. This is because I don't have enough time as it is to do my homework so you get what you get. Yes, there will be some grammer mistakes and some spelling mistakes. **

**I. Am. Lazy.**

**In my defense, though, even great works such as Harry Potter has spelling mistakes and even a few grammer errors. So, please forgive me for the little things. I know they are irritating, hell, I'm one of those people that automatically see them when I read, but just ignore them. Please, I beg you. Look instead at the BIG picture, you know, the story. Sorry if I'm sounding mean, I'm not trying to be, I'm just trying to get my point across that as a poor college student forced to work and take classes that demand 58 pages read a night and papers, I just simply do not have time.**

**NOTE: This is a repost since Fanfiction wouldn't allow some of you to open this and read it. I know exactly how you guys feel because I'm currently trying to get some of my favorite stories up and it won't let me read the updates to them. **

Chapter 29: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

_February 15th_

The light of morning began to shine through the windows in the third floor corridor, sliding slowly over the stone floors. The light crept towards the sleeping figure who laid in the shadows as the minutes ticked on, the sky growing clearer.

Slowly the figure stirred, feeling her muscles cramp up as she did. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking against the brightness of the light that was now shining fully upon her. She looked around, trying to place where she was and why she was there.

"Bloody hell," Hermione whispered very unladylike as her lack of energy caused her to gasp and collapse to the floor when she had tried to raise herself up. Desperately she tried to recall last night's events.

She remembered Regulus…and seven other Slytherins…but what else? Oh, he was mad at her and wanted to punish her…he had said some spell but she couldn't recall what he said exactly; she only remembered the flash of light and instant pain as she felt herself grow weak.

She needed to remember, though, so that she could get the appropriate help…but where was help? Would anyone find her before all her energy was gone? Didn't Lauri and Lily realize that she hadn't came back last night and had retrieved someone to search for her? Didn't the boys look on the Marauder's Map?

No, Hermione answered herself sadly as she blinked back tears, they would assume that she was with Sirius and just go to sleep. Sirius had, after all, went back to his new house after bringing her back up to Hogwarts to set up some stuff that was being delivered later that day.

It would make sense, she reasoned, for them to think that…..

Hold up, today was Monday. There were classes today so that students would have to be coming down soon to eat breakfast before classes. Someone would surely find her…

At that moment, the clock chimed seven and Hermione's spirits fell. It would be at least thirty to forty minutes before any student would clamber out of bed and make their way down to breakfast, especially since it was Monday. Students often had a hard time getting out of bed early after a weekend, Hermione knew, and this morning would prove no exception.

Hermione slowly allowed her eyes to flutter shut, not having the strength to fight to stay conscious anymore. She just needed to fight a little longer…just a little longer…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Hermione!"

"HERMIONE!"

The voices were drifting closer now, almost there….

"Come on, sweetheart, where are you? HERMIONE!"

Hermione fought to open her eyes, recognizing her savours' voices. She just needed to get their attention somehow.

"The map says that she's right up here. Look in the shadows. Check everywhere."

Thank Merlin, Hermione thought happily, they had the map. They would find her soon…

"When I find out who is responsible…."

"We don't' know what has happened yet, Sirius. Let's just find her first and then we'll get all the details."

"Easy for you to say Remus. Your girlfriend is tucked away all nice and safe in the common room."

"Calm down there, mate. Yelling at Remus isn't going to help us find and help Hermione any faster. She needs us now."

Hermione knew without opening her eyes that Sirius had nodded at James, already calmed down a little. His edginess was caused by worry, she knew. Sirius was actually a worrywart, though he hardly ever let on to it and would hex anyone who suggested it.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione opened her mouth to cry out, finally succeeding in the difficult task, but found them dry and parched. She desperately licked at them but there was no saliva in her mouth to moisten them. She would just have to lie there and hope that they would find her…

"Oh Gods….HERMIONE!"

Sirius was at her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms very gently as if she was made of glass. He kissed the top of her head tenderly, whispering words of love, and then she was being lifted off the groud.

She heard James and Remus join them and inquire about her but she couldn't find the energy to open her eyes to look at them. She felt so weak…so weak.

"No, Hermione. Stay awake for me, love, stay awake," she heard Sirius say lovingly as he held her in his arms. "Remus, go get Dumbledore and meet us in the Infirmary. James, help me get her there."

She heard retreating footsteps and assumed them to belong to Remus. Then, they were moving. "Stay awake, love." She opened her eyes slightly to look up into his, finding comfort in the grey orbs" "Just keep your eyes open for a little longer, love, and then I promise everything will be alright."

But her eyes were already drifting shut and she found she no longer had the energy to keep them open. Everything went black.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Mr. Black, if you do not stop pacing around this room like a mad man, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you to leave."

"Go ahead and try but I am not leaving until she does."

"May I remind you, young man, that this is my Infirmary and you will not remain here if I do not wish you to."

"But Madame Pomfrey, you're forgetting that I am a Marauder and I can make your life very miserable until I graduate and afterwards if necessary if you force me to leave her side."

Pause.

"Very well, but I'd appreciate it if you would kindly not wear a whole in my new floor."

"Will do Madame P."

"If you two are quite finished, I do believe that she is awakening."

Hermione opened her eyes and found three heads blocking her view. She looked from one pair of nervous eyes to another. Amber, hazel, and grey- all staring at her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she heard the school nurse cry theatrically, "would you give her some space!" When no one moved, she threatened, "Back up or get out!"

The heads pulled back rather fast, then, and Hermione was left with a view of the white ceiling and then Madame Pomfrey was there, shoving some red liquid that tasted like grapes down her throat. She coughed as it burned a path down her throat, but it gave her back some of her energy so she took a sip of the next vial handed to her.

Someone clapped near her and she heard a cloak swish against the floor as said person stood. "Now, Hermione, you have had us all worried for the better part of the morning, especially your aunt." Hermione recognized the speaker as Dumbledore and looked over to meet his twinkling blue eyes.

Hermione licked her lips, moistening them as her eyes met Sirius'. "I'm sorry, sir. Believe me, if I could have prevented it, I would have."

"Maybe you will like to tell us what happened to you," he said in a gentle manner, smiling at her softly. "Or more precisely, who performed the _Epotus Navitas _hex on you."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but shut it quickly. She glanced quickly at Sirius, registering the fact that he was paying very close attention. She knew his temper well, and also knew that he'd jump at any chance to attack his brother.

"I'll tell you as long as he," she nodded her head in Sirius' direction, "and they," indicating the other two Marauders, "promise not to do anything and allow you to handle it."

"Very well," Dumbledore said slowly as he turned towards the others. "Please give Miss Granger your word that you'll…"

"Forget it," Sirius interrupted, stepping forward to close the distance between himself and her bed. "Look Hermione, I'm not making any promises because we both know that I won't keep them in this case."

He leaned in closer to her, talking in a low voice so that the others wouldn't be able to hear him. "It was Regulus, wasn't it? Tell me now before I find out from someone else."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. He had a point, he would find out through someone else if she didn't' tell him first. She opened her eyes and stared into his, silently begging him to stay.

"Forget it, Hermione, those doe eyes won't work on me…not this time. He's went too far for me just to turn the other cheek again." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Just rest and get your energy back…don't worry about me."

Hermione watched as Sirius walked out of the Hospital Wing with James and Remus following closely behind him. She sighed softly, knowing that there really wasn't anything she could do or say to stop him. She turned towards Dumbledore to find him watching her.

He stood. "I'll go inform Minerva that you're awake." He turned away but paused before he walked out the door. "I hope, Hermione, that you do not say anything to Minerva about what has transpired and allow her to believe that I have handled it. Though I in no way condone fighting, I do believe that some things are best kept in the family. Rest assure, though, that he will receive punishment for his actions."

"Professor," Hermione said, stopping him before he could walk out the door, "will you…for me…keep an eye on Sirius and make sure that he doesn't do anything too rash."

Dumbledore smiled softly and nodded. "I will do my best, Hermione, but as you know, they are Marauders; when they don't want to be found, they aren't. I will keep an eye out, though."

Hermione smiled, fingering her white sheet as she twisted her head on the pillow. "Thank you, sir."

"Drink all the potions that Madame Pomfrey gives you. They should restored the energy which was taken from you," he said before strolling out of the room.

Madame Pomfrey was by her side in an instant, handing her vial after vial of various coloured potions to drink down. Hermione drank them down to the pleasure of the school nurse, though the taste of some almost made her gag.

She glanced out of the window and shut her eyes as the nurse cleaned up around her, listening to the clatter of the students outside as she drifted off.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Please Madame Pomfrey," she whined for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"No, absolutely not, Miss Granger. The Headmaster and your Aunt wish you to stay for the night and I will stick to their request," the nurse replied briskly.

Hermione pouted for a second or two before smiling. "Madame Pomfrey, I admire the fact that you abide by what the Headmaster and a fellow faculty member ordains. I mean, you follow their instructions so admirably."

Madame Pomfrey nodded suspiciously while she finished shelving various potions and remedies that someone had brewed for her.

"Here you are, an accredited school nurse, and yet you allow others to tell you when a patient should be released or not," Hermione continued, smirking when she saw the nurse pause. "Very amendable….in an _employee_."

The school nurse turned around and fixed her with a stare that would most likely be able to freeze a dragon. "Miss Granger, you may guile others to do your bidding with your sweet tongue, but I assure you that it has no affect on me. May I remind you that I am used to dealing with the Marauders, including your boyfriend, who are very skilled at talking their way out of a situation, so it will not work."

The nurse turned back to her work. "Besides, if you are trying to get out to find Mr. Black, then I suggest you remain here for a few more moments. By the sound of it, they should be arriving any second."

Hermione perked up her ears and heard the sound of muffled voices and rushing footsteps. The door to the Infirmary flew open a moment later and Remus walked in first, with James and Sirius following closely behind. Hermione couldn't tell whether James was supporting Sirius or vice versa. Either way, they both looked a little worse for wear.

Remus opened his mouth to explain but Madame Pomfrey stopped him with a wave of her hand. "I have found that I no longer care about what happened to land you lot in this state and, by all rights, I should just let you suffer with your wounds."

"Please Madame Pomfrey," James cajoled, "just this one last time for Hermione… look at her, she's hurt and we were just trying to defend her honour."

"By fighting," Madame Pomfrey admonished. "Really, you should have let the Headmaster handle it. There would have been far less bruises."

"Maybe so," Sirius interjected, "but my dear, sweet brother wouldn't have been taught a lesson." He sighed, "It was better this way."

Madame Pomfrey tutted but directed the boys towards a bed beside of Hermione's. Sirius avoided eye contact with her and turned away from her slightly, allowing Madame Pomfrey to attend to his wounds.

Hermione stared at him for a moment or two, wishing he'd returned her gaze, before glancing at Remus who smiled sympathetically and shook his head slowly, signalling for her to just remain patient and wait. She nodded, understanding that if she tried now, she would not be able to get anything from him.

The nurse finished with Sirius who, by far, looked the worst, and moved to James who had his share of cuts and bruises. Remus, on the other hand, was barely scathed and wore a rather pleasant smile on his face. Hermione, her energy since recovered, was sitting up in her bed watching them.

Madame Pomfrey finished with all of them in a little under an hour. Hermione picked up her wand, whispering a time spell, and green numbers appeared in the air in front of her, showing that it was almost time for dinner. Now if only Madame Pomfrey would allow her to leave….

"There you go, all fixed up," she said as she stored her supplies back into her cupboards, "though I still say you deserved to suffer. You lot may go."

Hermione attempted to stealthily evacuate her bed and slip out. "Not you, Miss Granger," the nurse said loudly, stopping Hermione as she made to stand. "Orders are orders, and you are to remain here overnight in my care."

Hermione flung herself back against the hospital bed with an exasperated sigh, glaring briefly at the nurse before slinging her arm over top of her eyes.

"Oh, do quit being so dramatic, Miss Granger, it won't get you out of here any sooner."

Her bed depressed from added weight and Hermione raised her arm just enough to see who was invading her bed. "I'll stay here," Sirius said, leaving no room for argument, "you two go on."

James and Remus hesitated a moment, glancing at each other, before turning with a nod and leaving the Infirmary to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Madame Pomfrey left to attend to some other students who had drifted in throughout the day for treatment, leaving Sirius and Hermione behind in silence.

Hermione looked at him a moment, trying to get him to look back at her but he didn't. Finally fed up, she said hatefully, "Take you all day to find him?"

Without turned, he answered, "Actually, it was hard to find him in between classes."

Hermione nodded mutely, down casting her head. "Sirius, what have I done this time?"

The silence stretched on for a few moments before Sirius finally shifted and cast his grey orbs upon her. "Why didn't you tell me that he's been bothering you the whole year?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've been able to handle him."

His eyes immediately flashed. "He's been playing with the Dark Arts since he first entered this school, Hermione. You should have known better than pretend that you could handle him on his own. He and his friends are dangerous."

"Do you think I didn't realize that," Hermione bit back, just as angry. "I'm not stupid, Sirius, no matter what you seem to think. I knew the risks but I thought that after last time that he'd leave me alone."

She took a couple of deep breaths and added softly, "I realize that I should have told you and I apologize for not doing so. I will make sure to do so the next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time," he replied with restrained anger.

Hermione observed him closely as he sat there, his jaw tense. "What do you mean '_there isn't going to be a next time_', Sirius?"

"I mean that I'm not even going to give him the opportunity to harass you," Sirius informed her cantankerously. "You will either be with me or one of the others at all time where someone can watch over you…"

"I do not need a babysitter," Hermione bit out harshly, casting a withering glare at her boyfriend, "and I refuse to be treated like a child."

"Then maybe you should have acted like an adult by telling someone that he was harassing you," he snapped back.

"And maybe you should realize that you do not control me," Hermione yelled, pushing him as hard as she could off the bed. He hit the floor with a resounding 'thump.'

"What the bloody hell was that for!" he demanded, rising to his feet.

"It was for trying to dictate my life," she informed him, standing up and placing the bed between them as she glared at him. "I've made it this far on my own, I don't need you to make decisions for me just because one person attacked me."

"One person who has been delving in the Dark Arts since his first year!"

"All the same, I think if I can live through an attack by Voldemort, I can handle a mere attack by a sixteen year old boy who thinks he knows some big and mighty spells."

He just stared at her as he sad sadly, "You just don't get it."

"No, what I don't get is why all of a sudden your trying to play superhero," Hermione replied. She brushed her hair back from her face. "I don't get why you're not understanding that I need my independence."

His eyes narrowed, "Your _independence_? Huh… maybe I should give you your independence for good."

"What are you saying Sirius?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should take a break for a while, you know, have some _independence_, see other people, that sort of thing."

Hermione took a few deep breaths while staring at him, trying to figure out whether he was joking or not. But he didn't crack even a small smile and Hermione realized that he was being completely honest. He wanted to break up with her…and maybe it was for the best right now. Maybe they needed some time off from each other.

Hermione picked up her wand and waved it, the hospital gown quickly replaced by a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt. She gathered up her stuff and only then did she look at him.

"Maybe we should," she said as she walked out of the Infirmary and away from him, hearing Madame Pomfrey call after her as she went.

Only when she was a safe distance away did she allow the tears to fall and her heart to break. Was this the end?

**This is the section where the Author babbles...**

**Okay, so now I feel bad for what I wrote up top but I also hate that not every single word in my chapters are spelled write. Plus, you guys are always on top of your game and finding those little words. Thank you for pointing them out but don't expect me to change them. Repeat: I. Am. Lazy. **

**Gorsh, now that I've ranted, I'm going to ask for a review...lol.**

**I'm going to try to update every Sunday, if possible, just to let you know.. Remember: I said IF possible.**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	30. 30: I'd Die For You

**DISCLAIMER: As I sit here all alone in my dreary dorm room with the voices of my hall mates drifting through the walls, I reflect on how nice it would be to own Harry Potter. Alas, I do not and so I am forced to fight for my existence in college.**

**READ NOTICE AT THE END!**

Chapter 30: I'd Die For You

The Ides of March has been known to be the date of some of history's most tragic and unexpected events. After all, Julius Caesar was brutally murdered by those he considered closest to him. However, fate, as it would be, provided an ultimatum for the Roman General if only he had listened to the prophet.

So maybe it can be surmised that fate provides two choices, two different courses that one can take. Maybe if one pays attention to that which lays before them, the end result may be the one most desired. Maybe disaster could be avoided…

This takes us to March fifteenth, also known as the "Ides of March" or the one month anniversary of Sirius' and Hermione's break up. The news had literally shocked the whole school when they found out that the couple had decided to call it quits. They had appeared the perfect couple…

No one had taken the break up harder than the closest friends. They felt they had to choose between the two and tiptoed around so as not to step on either's toes. Since the two generally avoided each other, this task was relatively easy.

Hermione, after the break up, had thrown herself into her school work whereas Sirius had dedicated himself to more devious pranks and trashy girls. Neither approached the subject, neither approached the other for that matter. They said it was just better that way.

Their friends, teachers, and other students, on the other hand, saw through the masks they each wore throughout the days and nights. They were unhappy but they refused to admit it. They refused to acknowledge the fact that they had made a grave mistake.

So, here it was- one month after their break up and each was getting ready for the trip into Hogsmeade. Neither had plans on going with the group; they each just wanted to be on their own today…

Hermione brushed her hands over her shirt, brushing off the lint that had accumulated on it from lying in her trunk for about a month. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, studying the bags that had formed under her eyes. With a simple spell they disappeared but she knew they were still there.

"Hermione?" a soft voice spoke up from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Hermione merely turned her head to look at Lauri who stood somewhat nervously in front of the door. She smiled at her friend. "Of course, Lauri, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Lauri walked forward a few steps, stopping behind her and looking into the mirror. "Look at yourself, Hermione, truly look at yourself. You're a shell of your formal self and you refuse to help yourself."

"I'm fine," Hermione repeated with slow deliberation.

Lauri shook her head sadly. "No, you're not and until you acknowledge the fact, we can't help you." Lauri stepped up beside of her and placed one hand on Hermione's arm. "You have lost weight…too much actually."

"No, I haven't…"

"Yes, you have." Lily appeared beside of them, her face set and uncompromising. "Hermione, you still love Sirius…you always will. You two belong together, this is just one of those periods where you have to suck it up and say sorry."

Hermione stared at herself for a moment or two before taking a step back. "No," she stated, her voice void of any emotion, "you two are wrong. Sirius doesn't love me and I… I'm just going to have to accept that and move on."

Hermione fled the room then, leaving them to stare after her. They shared a sad smile before picking their stuff up off their beds and heading downstairs to meet their boyfriends to head towards Hogsmeade.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Minerva McGonagall smiled at Dumbledore over the rim of her tea cup. Sometimes the man could be absolutely unbearable and then he would turn around and be quite pleasant. She just didn't know what to do with him.

Recently, he had been driving her crazy with all the absences he took to go do some 'secret' mission and then expecting her to take over in his place on top of all the other duties she had to perform.

Then, she was also very worried about Hermione. She had heard a rumour that Sirius and Hermione had called it quits and later had it confirmed. Though they avoided each other like the plague, the casual glances in the other's direction gave away their true feelings. Now if only one of them was smart enough to see the light…

However, she had been noticing a decline in Hermione's performance even if everyone else had not. She had been worrying about it intensely until she came into Dumbledore's office for a cup of tea and he had offered to hex off a certain part of Sirius' anatomy if the "silly boy" did not straighten up and proclaim his love. That had her laughing.

"Cheer up, Minerva," Dumbledore was saying, "they'll come around eventually. They are only teenagers, after all, and we both know the mistakes one can make during that particular period of life."

"I seem to recall you telling me a few stories about yourself," she stated, carefully setting her teacup onto a coaster. "However, we both also know how stubborn they can be. That is what worries me."

Dumbledore shrugged her worries off. "They need to learn from their mistakes. Their stubbornness is a weakness that they both need to learn to overcome. The time will come when they are forced to face the truth and they will make the right decision."

Minerva shook her head. "Albus, you speak in riddles. They are teenagers and in school, what possible danger could they face in the near future that would force them to make that decision?"

Dumbledore did not answer her but instead rose from his seat, walking past her to the window behind her. He stared out of it, eyes scrunched and face emotionless.

Finally, he turned and said solemnly, "Actually Minerva, I think that danger may come sooner than we think…"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"How is she?" James asked as Lily and Lauri descended the staircase, neither talking.

"Where is she?" Remus countered, his hands folded neatly behind his back as he rose from the chair he was currently occupying.

The girls shared a look before Lauri answered, "She went on to Hogsmeade."

"Alone?"

"We're not too sure," Lily answered her boyfriend. "We guess she assumed that we were going to be spending the day with Sirius or something…"

"You didn't tell her that Sirius had a date, did you?"

Lauri's eyes narrowed on James. "He had a date?" she practically hissed. She turned towards her boyfriend, her hands on her hips. "How come you never mentioned that little detail, Remus?"

He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, love, I just never thought to."

"Bull shit," she spat out angrily. "You wanted to protect him because he's your friend and never does anything wrong."

"Well, Hermione isn't exactly innocent either, you know!" James put in, earning himself a slap from his own girlfriend.

"Hermione may not be innocent in the break up part, but she sure as hell hasn't been going around with ever single male in the school!" Lauri argued, jabbing her finger into James' chest.

"Well, Sirius is moving on."

"Damn right he's moving on," Lauri shouted back, "with every flippin' whore in the school!"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned towards the new voice, two people standing in the open portrait hole, one with a glowering expression on her face. Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway with Sirius standing slightly behind her. Her eyes flashed dangerously with warning.

"Now, if you lot are done arguing," she said tight-lipped, "we have more pressing matters to deal with. The Hogsmeade trip has been cancelled. You are all to stay in the tower and not to leave until you are given permission to do so."

Lily stepped forward. "May I ask why, Professor?"

"Not that you can do anything," she stated simply, "but Hogsmeade is currently under attack and the Aurors have yet to arrive to help."

Lily and Lauri, faces ashen with fear, raced to the window. Remus ran behind them, already smelling the smoke through the cracked window.

"Where is Hermione?" they heard the worried voice of the Transfiguration teacher ask and then James answering sadly, "she's in Hogsmeade…"

Remus looked over his shoulder to see McGonagall's face fall and become shockingly pale while Sirius instantly grabbed his wand out of his trouser pocket and set off. "SIRIUS!" he shouted before taking off after him, the others following closely behind.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione wasn't sure when she had realized something was wrong. She had just been walking down Hogsmeade, carrying her single bag of some books she had purchased earlier when a strange feeling came over her. People were still laughing, the owls were still hooting, but something had changed…something in the air….

She had instantly decided to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. She trusted her instincts and she knew that she shouldn't be in Hogsmeade at the present moment. Something was definitely wrong…

A flash of gold caught her eye and she paused momentarily. The sky had grown darker in the past few minutes and the sound in the streets softened to a quiet roar as the people seemed to slow down.

Then beams of light of every colour started to fly past her. Hermione saw three people near her go down and was nearly hit herself. A steady stream of dark black smoke rose from Finnegan's Supplies and flames licked at the windows. Cloaked men were running all over the place, shooting spells at random people, not caring who they hit.

Hermione threw herself behind an overturned table and drew her wand, aiming it carefully before letting off her own spells. She was able to bring down two Death Eaters before she was spotted.

Previous war training told her that she was outnumbered and that her best bet would be to apparate somewhere safer to get help. However, she never had the chance as two Death Eaters came up behind her, their wands raised.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, lass," the one closest to her stated, moving forward to grab her arm.

Hermione jerked away from him before his hand clamped around hers and raised her own wand defiantly. "Tell your master that I have nothing to say to him."

They laughed wickedly. "Well, missy, you don't really have much of a choice," the front one said gruffly. "We're to take you to him and we don't plan on failing. So why don't you be a good little girly and lower your wand, eh?"

"How about you two go back to your master and tell him to come see me himself…if he's brave enough that is," she taunted with a wicked smirk.

"Why you…"

The spell struck the ground near her feet and Hermione knew it was time to go. She prepared herself to apparate when a pair of strong hands caught her arms from behind in a tight grip. She jerked to free herself but her wand was quickly snatched from her hand.

"Now, now, it's not nice to leave without saying goodbye," the man who had grabbed her from behind said into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Look at that," one sneered, "she's not so tough without her wand." He leaned in towards her face and, though she fought the urge, Hermione spat in his face. "You'll pay for that, you little bit…"

"NO!" The man standing next to him slung out his hand and pushed down the raised wand before he had a chance to hex her. "The Dark Lord said to not harm her and we're not going to. Gag and tie her up quickly before the Aurors arrive."

The first man nodded and raised his wand again to tie her up but it suddenly flew out of his hand and across the now deserted street. The four Death Eaters surrounding her snapped around to see who was there.

"Leave her alone!" Sirius Black spat, advancing on them menacingly with his wand raised and pointed directly at them. His grey orbs were storming with hatred, his jaw tense.

One of the men laughed. "What's this? The poor, rejected ex-lover defending the one who hurt him? How…quaint."

"Let her go," Sirius said evenly through his body was showing how livid he really was. He was ready to do battle, to fight for her. "Let her go and you'll be spared."

"Making demands, are we?" the man said again with a bitter laugh. "Foolish boy, you are outnumbered four to one."

Sirius smirked so evilly, then, that chills ran down Hermione's body. "Are you so sure of that?"

The Death Eaters all looked at each other slightly bewildered. Caught off guard, Hermione elbowed her captor in the gut, slipping herself from his grip. He grabbed after her but she managed to slip away and ran desperately towards Sirius. As she ran past one, she noticed her wand poking out of his pocket and grabbed it back.

Hermione ducked briefly as a spell was thrown her way, continuing on in Sirius' general direction. The small street had quickly turned into a battlefield with mainly Death Eaters versus 7th year Gryffindors. She was thankful they had came but at the same time she was cursing them for their stupidity in trying to be heroic and save her.

"Hermione!" Sirius' voice drifted to her through the smoke and noise. She turned towards it, desperately searching for him. "Watch out!"

The warning came just in time. She was able to move aside before the spell could do any 'real' damage, though it did manage to strike her right under her collar bone. The spasm that shot through her made her fall to her knees, grasping at her shoulder painfully. Thank Merlin, she thought as she forced herself to rise again, that she could still use her wand arm.

"Kill them or leave them," she heard one of the Death Eaters shout from near her, too close for her comfort actually, "but grab the girl. The Dark Lord wants her alive and unharmed."

Another spell shot her way. _Oh shit_. She turned slightly and threw a few damaging spells behind her. She smiled slightly as she heard at least one of them hit a target. _War tactics, Hermione, just keep moving and you'll be fine…_

"James! Watch out!"

She watched in horror as her best friend's father faced a particularly foul looking Death Eater. She knew he wasn't trained for this and that she'd never make it to him in time to save him. She was forced to watch as one well aimed beam of grey light struck James in the chest, knocking him backwards. He fell to the ground with a silent thud, his eyes closed.

Fire flashed in Hermione's eyes as she turned towards the Death Eater, her wand raised. They met on common ground, both knowing that if he won, she'd go with him but if she won, he was a dead man.

"Why don't you give up, girlie?" the Death Eater chided with a malevolent smile. "We both know that you're not going to win this one."

Hermione sneered, one that would make Draco Malfoy's trademark sneer look pathetic. "Obviously your master hasn't informed you as to why he wishes to gain me as an ally."

Without any mercy or warning, she pointed her wand at him and whispered, "_Sectumsempra_." He screamed out painfully as the slashed appeared, blood pooling from his body onto the dark brown earth. "I find," she said loudly as he continued to scream, "that there are some curses worse than the Cruciatus curse. This being one of them. However, that is one spell that your master won't learn for a good time."

Her eyes glazed over, switching into 'war mode.' Hermione glanced over at James' unmoving body, gathering all the strength she needed before turning back and whispering, "_Avada Kedavra_," as a spell shot past her. The Death Eater laid dead at her feet.

Someone was beside her, pushing her down, covering her body with their own as debris began to rain down upon them. The building beside of them was preparing to come down.

_Merlin help up_, Hermione silently prayed. _Just let us get out of here safe and sound and I swear I will do everything possible to restore balance_.

"Where is she?" a voice demanded from above them after they were covered in debris.

"She's under the rubble," another voice answered followed closely by sputtering coughs and some loud curses. "Should we still try to get her?"

"EVERYONE OUT! The Aurors are coming!"

Four 'pops' followed this and then there were shouts. Hermione tried to open her eyes but the dust burnt at her eyes so she quickly shut them again. The arms around her tightened and Sirius' voice shouted, "We're under here!"

Hermione relaxed in his grip. He had saved her. "Are you okay, love?" she heard him whisper and managed to choke out a 'yes.' "Just hold tight, darling," he whispered soothingly, "they'll get us out of here before long."

Hermione could hear the hesitation in his voice and tried to clear her mind. She needed to keep a clear mind at a time like this, she knew, and she couldn't worry about anything but how to safely get them both out of there or to survive until help reached them.

She ran her hand over his own, letting it drift up slowly. She paused, however, when her hand came in contact with a warm, sticky liquid. "Sirius," she whispered, her voice calm though she was anything but, "you're bleeding."

He paused before responding, "Let's not worry about that right now, love. We'll get the appropriate treatment when they find us."

They heard shifting above them and people talking anxiously. Sirius shouted out to them a couple of times, helping them to locate where to dig, but other than that, it was quiet.

Finally Hermione whispered, "Sirius, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything," she muttered simply. "For not telling you what was going on throughout the year with your brother and…"

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively.

"Just let me finish," Hermione pleaded. "Look, I realize that I should have told you about Regulus bothering me but I honestly didn't think he'd do anything. Please, though, let me have a little independence on dealing with my own problems."

Sirius remained quiet for so long after she said that that she was afraid he wasn't going to answer her. Maybe he was still mad at her over that. Maybe he wasn't going to forgive her.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered softly, his breath tickling her neck. The voices were drawing closer now, soon they would reach them. "I love you…."

Then, there was light and faces peering down at them. "Don't worry," one man said, "we'll get you two unburied in a jiffy. Just hold on and remain calm."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_**20 Dead, 31 Seriously Injured**_

_We regret to inform our faithful readers that the village of Hogsmeade was attacked earlier today. Death Eaters, known followers of You-Know-Who descended upon the village and preceded to strike out at innocent bystanders. Though news reached Hogwarts in enough time to stop a large amount of students from being in the village, a few students were identified among the fray including Professor Minerva McGonagall's new ward, Hermione Granger. It is unknown yet if Miss Grange is severely injured, though she appeared to be on the haggard side at press time._

_Among the dead are Ministry workers Argenia McDanis, Marvis Vortin, Zebediah Rottingham, and Jacob Richton. We will report on any further news as soon as it is obtained…._

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Miss Granger," the elderly doctor said tersely, "I am afraid I cannot treat you properly if you refuse to cooperate with me. Now, where does it hurt?"

Hermione jerked her arm out of the way of the wand hovering near. "I want to see Sirius," she argued. "I've told you that. He needs help worse than I…"

"In that retrospect," Minerva said as she joined the group, "you are wrong. Mr. Black has already been treated, released, and…"

"Where is he?" Hermione interrupted anxiously.

"If you would have let me finish," Minerva went on, raising her voice slightly, "I was about to say that Albus has ordered them all back to Hogwarts for their own safety."

"Then why am I still here?"

Minerva sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed. "Dr. Adele, can you give us just a moment please?" She waited until the doctor left before saying anything else. "Hermione, are you aware that they were after you, not anyone else?"

"Yes," she stated simply.

"Do you realize the full risk of you being alone?"

"Yes."

"Then why, in the name of Merlin, do you insist on getting yourself into dangerous situations?" She took in a deep breath. "You have, unfortunately, caught not only the attention of the Ministry and You-Know-Who, but the Daily Prophet as well, more importantly of that vile Rita Skeeter woman."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Minerva, really I am but I can't live my life in the shadows all the time," Hermione said. "Before I found out that I was a witch, I had a pretty normal life, but all that changed quickly. I have learned that I will never have a normal life and I accept that, but I have also learned that I can't hide from the things that frighten or challenge me."

"I can't say I exactly agree with that," Minerva said, "but I do understand your feelings on the subject. Just be more careful in the future."

Hermione nodded her head. "I will, Aunt Minerva."

"And while you stay locked in the castle under my watchful eye," she went on to say quickly, "I'll hex that Skeeter woman if she dares to try to sniff around…"

Hermione laughed and leaned up to hug her. "It's good to see you laugh again," Minerva whispered as she patted her hair. "Now, I promise to take you directly to Sirius myself, with a small guard of course, _if_ you let Dr. Adele look you over. You really do look a mess, my dear."

"Fine," Hermione said dejectedly as she laid back down on the bed, "I will if it makes you happy…."

"It will," she added in quickly.

"And then you'll take me back to Hogwarts."

"Yes," Minerva promised with a bright smile. "I'll go out and get the doctor. Just stay here and don't be too stubborn."

Hermione waited as the doctor was fetched. Her wand sat upon the table beside the head of the bed so she could grab it if anything, by chance, happened. The doctor was still a little aggravated with Hermione but grew more pleasant as Hermione continued to cooperate.

"Are you sure nothing else hurts?" she asked for the sixth time.

"I'm positive," Hermione returned. She really was rather tired of smiling.

"Well then, Miss Granger, I advise you to rest all day tomorrow, no strenuous activity, and take all thirteen potions I'm leaving for you…"

"Thirteen!"

Dr. Adele sighed. "Hermione, you have some internal damage caused by one of the spells you were hit by that I'm worried about. If we don't get it healed as soon as magically possible, it may worsen and I really don't know what will happen then."

Hermione mulled over her words, chewing on her lower lip. "Will I…if I don't heal that is… possibly die?"

"I don't want to guess, but I admit that could possibly happen if the damage progresses any further. But, for the moment, let's concentrate on healing you so that it won't be a possibility."

Hermione nodded and looked up at the doctor. "May I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell my Aunt. She worries too much as it is. I really don't want her to worry anymore."

The doctor sighed. "I don't really make it a habit to keep secrets such as this one, Hermione…," she said slowly and deliberately.

"Please," Hermione begged. "Just until we're sure of what's wrong. She has enough on her plate at the moment without me adding to it."

Dr. Adele began to pack up her supplies, her eyes drawn down as she thought about it. "Alright, Hermione, I'll give you this one, but you have to promise that you'll stay in bed all day tomorrow and not overtax yourself for the next five days…"

"I promise," Hermione ensured her quickly. "May I go now?"

"I swear, you lot will be the death of me," Dr. Adele muttered, stuffing the extra potions in a basket and shoving it at Hermione. "Take as instructed and do not miss a single dose."

Hermione rose from the bed and saluted the doctor. "Thank you, I will, and goodbye."

Hermione rushed out quickly, making a direct path to Hogwarts with a small guard and Minerva McGonagall surrounding her. She had a certain black haired, grey eyed teen to find and three little words to say…

**A/N: I hope you ALL went back and read chapter 29 before reading this like good little readers…lol…**

**I have set a goal for myself. I would like to reach 1000 reviews before the end of this story. So, if you would, help me out. Please.**

**NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!**

**Due to some unfortunate circumstances, my fabulous friend Lauri is unable to continue beta-ing for me. That means the position is all up for grabs. Now, I DO have a few requirments because, well, you'll be beta-ing the SEQUEL to this story...I'm sure you're all anxious now...**

**1.) You must have MSN. I'm hardly ever on AOL (ask anyone who has my sn) and so I need a way to talk to you when I need to.**

**2.) You must be patient with me...this is a biggy because as some of you know, I'm one of the laziest people you'll ever find. I also don't have a lot of time now that I'm in college and so I have to work in between my classes and my homework.**

**3.) You must agree to keep everything you read a SECRET! Why? Well, that should be quite obvious but I'll state it just so we're clear: Since a sequel comes after the main story, there are obviously going to be some facts that are given away. That means, if you tell, you ruin the story for others and, well, then I'll have to set my army of squirrels after you.**

**4.) This is the last and most important one (as Lauri and anyone else who knows me will tell you): You must be willing to overlook my tendency to be a pest and stupid. Yes, I have my moments- quite frequently- and so you must forgive me. Actually, you don't have to forgive me just overlook me.**

**Send me a PM if you want to apply and I'll narrow it down as soon as possible. Remember to put a way for me to get in touch with you through MSN or email or something. **

**Much love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	31. 31: We'll Be Together

**DISCLAIMER: I have said it once and I'll say it again, Harry Potter is my man. Though I have no rights on him by far, if you mess with him I'll kick your arse... **

**A/N: My computer is up and running and so my MSN is working for any of you i told my sad story to.**

Chapter 31: We'll Be Together

Hermione didn't think it was possible, but it seemed as if every single last Gryffindor was waiting for her in the common room. Well actually, they were apparently trying to appear to _not_ be waiting for her but were failing miserably at it.

With a basket of potions in one hand and her wand in the other, Hermione raised her chin and strode over to the couch. She stared at the people who were currently occupying it until they moved and then plopped herself down upon it. She stretched out lazily, fully intent on following Dr. Adele's orders to rest.

"If you lot are quite done staring," Hermione said loudly, her eyes closed, "then please leave. I'm under doctor's orders to get rest and I can't if you lot are continuously staring at me."

No one moved.

Then, "You heard her, out! Out! All of you, OUT!" Hermione had never been so glad to hear Sirius' commanding voice.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, kneeling down beside of the couch and lightly touching her face, her eyes drifting open to meet his concerned ones. "Are you alright?"

Hermione sighed, her eyes drifting shut once more. "I'm fine now, Sirius, thank you." Her eyes snapped open again, her body suddenly tensing with alarm. "How's James? Is he alright? Did the spell hurt him severely? Will he be alright?"

"Shh, don't worry, love," Sirius whispered soothingly, his hand gently running over the top of her head, smoothing her hair and her worries. "James is fine. He actually got out of the Hospital before you. He was just knocked out for a bit, but he's okay now. He's upstairs resting."

Hermione nodded mutely. "And you? Are you alright?" She glanced down at the numerous bandages that covered his arms.

He smiled at her. "Just a few scratches, love. I'll be fine."

Hermione felt the tears begin to prickle at her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sirius…"

"Haven't we already been through this? You have no reason to apologize," he said in a stern manner and yet at the same time, gentle.. "We were both angry and said some stuff we didn't mean, let's just forget about it."

Hermione lifted up a hand and entwined her fingers through his. Her other hand came up to run her fingers lightly over his face. "Do you forgive me?"

Sirius sighed and silently leaned over, placing his lips over top of hers. Pulling back he said, "I meant what I said out there, Hermione, ever single word and I know you feel the same…" His eyes roamed over her face. "I heard you that night, the first time we made love, I heard you."

A single tear cascaded from Hermione's eye, making a trek down her cheek which Sirius brushed away with the pad of his thumb. "I do, Sirius, I love you."

With a stupid grin on his face, Sirius kissed her again, this time though, his lips were parted just enough to tease her. "That's a very good thing, you know."

"Is it now?" Hermione asked light-heartedly, smiling at his teasing. "And why is that, Mr. Black?"

"Because I have no intention what so ever of ever letting you out of my sight again," Sirius answered, pressing kisses across her jaw line. "And that would be a very hard thing to do if you hated and despised me, though it wouldn't deter me one bit."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't figure it would, you are quite stubborn."

Sirius just grinned at her and kissed her again, this time more intense. When he finally leaned back, he looked at her seriously. "Now, what's this I hear about doctor's orders?"

"I'm to stay in bed the rest of today and all of tomorrow," Hermione answered mechanically, her eyes rolling with the stupidity of it all. "I also have to swallow all of those nasty potions that you observe there in the basket. Honestly, who would want to swallow something that looked like dirt? Fun? I think not."

"Well, no one ever said that healing was the fun part," Sirius said, and then with a grin, "getting hurt is."

Hermione playfully swatted at his arm, laughing at him. "Anyways, I had to promise to do no strenuous activity for the rest of the week."

"Well, Miss Granger," he said with a wicked grin, "I am at your beck and call. Anything you need, I will retrieve it for you. Anything you want me to do, well, I certainly will do that for you," he added with a wink.

Hermione giggled. "Oh, Sirius, you're too much." She sighed. "Gods, is it any wonder that I love you?"

"I guess I'm just the loveable sort of guy," he said vainly with a sigh and a shrug, sending Hermione into a fit of giggles. "Anyways, prepare to be pampered."

Hermione smiled happily. Everything was going to work out after all. Everything was going to be okay….

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_Miss Granger,_

_We express our deepest concern about your recent traumatic experience. We do hope you are recovering quickly and that you get better soon. _

_Now for the matter at hand. Due to the resent surge of Death Eater attacks, we feel that it is necessary to train as many new recruits as possible. Therefore, we request your presence at the Ministry of Magic, Auror department on May 1st and 2nd. Attached you will find a list of everything you will need to bring along with you._

_Again, we express our deepest concern and our sincere hope that you recover. Please feel free to invite any of your friends who wish to join the Auror department to come along. We are sure that you will make the right decision as to who will benefit the most from this wonderful event._

_Sincerely,_

_Kirkland Davenports _

_Head of Auror Department_

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_April 31st_

"For the last time," Hermione said as she slammed down the lid of her trunk with sounding force, "if I could get away with not going, I would but I can't. The Ministry is bent on having me in the Auror department and I really can't afford to fight them at the moment."

Hermione was frustrate. Not only at the fact that she had received that '_lovely_' letter from the Ministry basically ordering her to visit, but she was also irritated at the male standing in front of her. Couldn't he get it through his thick head already that no meant no?

"But why can't I go with you?" Sirius asked in that whiney voice he had perfected over the years. "They said in the letter that you can bring friends with you."

Hermione huffed loudly as she sat her stuff down. Oh yes, the letter. The one that so '_kindly_' inquired about her health and then in the next sentence informed her that they wished her to go right back out and risk her life again. And for what? For them.

She glanced up at him, willing her anger to subside, and cradled his face in her hands. "I told you, I don't want you involved in their power trip…"

Sirius stuck out his lower lip. "James is going with you."

Hermione mentally cursed and let her hands fall, crossing them in front of her. "First of all, he wasn't supposed to tell you that he was coming. Second, James is not my boyfriend so I can't really ask him to not go…"

"But I _am_ your boyfriend, meaning we should be on equal ground and make these types of decisions together."

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, please don't do this…not now."

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Look, Hermione, the Ministry is on a power trip and they'll do anything to get you. Forgive me if I just want to be there to watch over you," he argued, "like a _good_ boyfriend."

Hermione glared at him. "You're making this very hard on me, Sirius, and you know it."

"Good, then let me come," he said quickly, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he sensed her moment of weakness. "Let me stay with you."

Hermione grunted in frustration, knowing that eventually she would cave on this issue. Sirius always knew a way to make her bend to his will. The question was, should she should out a little longer or relieve the agony of denying him?

"Ugh!" she groaned, throwing her head back. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You love me," Sirius retorted simply with a narcissistic smile. "Anyways, I better go grab my bag…"

"You're already packed?" Hermione asked, bending her head back down to look at him confused. "But I had told you no…"

"I know," he returned sweetly, "but I knew you'd see reason after a little convincing."

"I hate you sometimes, Sirius Orion Black, you know that? I really, really hate you."

"Ah, you don't mean that," he purred, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll go get my things."

Hermione glared at his retreating back, realizing that he had tricked her. But of course, as he always said, tricking is what Marauders do best.

This was going to be a long weekend….

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_May 1st_

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Auror department," the cheery voice of Matilda Withers greeted. Hermione judged her to be about thirty-six with ash blonde hair and plain hazel eyes. She was not technically an Auror (she had never passed the exam), but she worked in the department as a hostess and just all around gofer.

"If you'll just follow me," she was saying now, "Mr. Davenports and Auror Moody will take you through the schedule for the next two days."

Hermione stopped herself before she had a chance to roll her eyes. It was highly doubtful that Davenports would take time out of his _precious_ schedule to go over the schedule for the next two days. He would probably delegate the task to an ungrateful Mad-Eye who would glare and grunt the whole time.

Sandwiched in between James and Sirius, Hermione felt rather small. She knew that they thought she needed protecting, but she knew what the ministry was up to and she was ready for them. She would work for them, yes, but they would regret forcing her into joining the Ministry and she would start today.

There were seven others besides Sirius, James, and herself, bringing the grand total of new recruits to ten. She figured they were either going to split them up and duel each other or pair them up with Ministry officials. Either way, Hermione would have to watch herself.

"Ah, Miss Granger," a voice to her right said, "I must say it is a pleasure to see you here today."

Hermione, a wry grin on her face, turned to meet the smiling face of Kirkland Davenports. "Well Mr. Davenports, I wasn't left with much of a choice, now was I?"

That wiped that stupid smile off his face, Hermione thought with an inward smile. "Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Auror department. I'm glad that you all _chose_ to join us here today to start on your training process."

He walked to the front of the group. "Now, I'm Kirkland Davenports, Head of the Auror department and this," he gestured to the man on his left, "is Auror Alastor Moody, Head Auror. He will be conducting your training. Some of you have already been accepted, the rest will be evaluated during the course of these two days."

He smiled at them all. "Now, I'll bid you good day and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione glanced over at Mad-Eye to see him making a foul looking face and almost laughed. She could see he thought just about the same as her on this whole training experience. She could only hope that he didn't take it seriously as well.

"Alright, quiet down," he growled and everyone instantly fell silent, most staring at him fearfully. "Today, you will be paired up with a Ministry official just to see how advanced you are in the art of duelling. When I call your name, come forward."

He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Black, Sirius- Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt. McDonald, Darien- Auror Melodie Braxton. Keener, Meghan- Auror Jennifer Kneels. Jackson, Eric- Auror Solanger Webb. Brown, Candace- Auror Jayden Minx. Brown, Cristophe- Auror Trayven Minx. Dennison, Jillian- Auror Rick King. Cottrill, William- Auror Dorin McKibbon. Potter, James- Auror Joseph Flortington. Granger, Hermione- Auror Rufus Scrimgeour."

Hermione groaned…loudly. Great, just her luck, she thought bitterly, out of all the Aurors present, she had to get shacked up with the future arse himself- Scrimgeour. The day was just getting better and better.

"Hello Miss Granger," Scrimgeour said with a sizing leer, "I've heard quite a bit about your talents. Shall we begin?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was under the impression that _you_ were the reason for waiting." Again, another shrug only this time with a smirk. She was baiting him.

As he rose his wand, she raised her own and the duel began, the various colour beams shooting every which way.

Pity, Hermione thought as she watched him scouring for his wand; he only lasted three minutes and twenty-eight seconds. She watched patiently as he rose, wand in hand, and asked, "Again?"

During that morning, Scrimgeour only disarmed Hermione once and that was only when she had her back turned checking on Sirius who had just been hit with a spell. She had got him back, though, by sending him flying through the air no less than twelve times. Only later did she remember that she was supposed to keep a low profile.

Sirius was by her side now, one arm wrapped securely around her waist. He kissed her temple, letting his lips linger there for a moment or two.

"Hey," James greeted breathlessly as he bounded up to them, a giant smile on his face. His hair was in total disarray but he still looked as cute as ever. "Today was great, wasn't it?"

Sirius playfully punched James on the shoulder. "Sure it was, Prongsie. The best part had to be watching you get yourself knocked on your arse…"

"Like you didn't," James pouted hatefully. "Besides, I was referring to watching Hermione get the better of Scrimgeour. _That_ was bloody awesome."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks James, but I really shouldn't have done that. I think I may have went to far this time."

"Nonsense!" James laughed heartily. "They're the ones that wanted to see what we got…"

"But they've already seen too much," Hermione pointed out. "They saw me duel Bellatrix…"

"Which was also bloody awesome…"

"…and they saw me doing something I shouldn't have been doing," Hermione continued on as if he hadn't even interrupted her. "This is the second time I've gone too far."

"Maybe so," Sirius said, "but you're guaranteed a spot in the Auror department. Do you realize how hard me and James have been trying to earn a spot in the Auror department? I've wanted this forever."

Hermione hung her head and muttered weakly, "But I haven't." She looked up at Sirius, meeting his grey eyes head on. "This is your dream, not mine. However, I don't have a choice and I'm going to have to accept that. Maybe one day I won't hate it so much…"

As her words drifted off, Sirius turned her in his arms and held her tight. He held on to her as she buried her head in his chest, just wishing that she could go home even if it meant facing death. The past was just becoming too much…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_May 2nd_

Lauri finished writing the last sentence for her essay on Magical herbs and fungi that could cure certain muggle diseases and closed the book in front of her. Lily sat across from her, writing on some essay that she was sure wasn't due for at least another week or two, but that was how Lily was.

She was tired, no, she was _drained_. The past few days had been rather taxing, what with NEWTS coming up and all. The teachers were all acting like slave-driving maniacs, cracking their whips (wands) at any little misdemeanour that occurred under their watchful eyes, particularly McGonagall. The woman looked positively stressed.

Lauri looked out the window. Of all the days for James and Sirius to go to the Ministry for Auror training, it had to be during a full moon. Remus was out there now, alone. Peter had disappeared somewhere, not that she really cared. That boy scared her sometimes.

Come to think of it, Peter hadn't really been around much as of late. He was always disappearing somewhere, though they hadn't really missed him all that much. But where was he going and who was he going there with. Surely it couldn't be a _girl_?

Shaking her head, Lauri looked up at Lily. "Hey Lils," she said, only getting a small nod from the red head, "are you almost done with that?"

Without pause, Lily answer, "Couple more sentences."

Lauri nodded, not that it really mattered since Lily was obviously wasn't paying too much attention except on the book and parchment in front of her. "Are you planning on doing anything after you finish?" she hazard to ask.

Again, Lily didn't look up. "No, not really."

"Want to go down to the kitchens with me then?"

She received a shrug this time and a, "Sure." Sometimes Lauri thought that Lily would always rely on books and knowledge for everything, which wasn't exactly a good thing if she remained with James considering that the boy would probably try to burn them all.

Lauri dragged herself away from her thoughts as she heard a sigh and Lily closing her book with a definite 'snap.' She looked up to find the redhead shuffling her stuff together, stuffing it in her bag. "Done?"

"For now," was the answer she received. "Now, what did you want to do?"

Lauri smiled, knowing full well that Lily had not heard a word of what she had said earlier when she had been doing her essay. Oh well, she was used to that by now. "Well, I'm sort of hungry so I propose that we sneak down to the kitchen for a bite to eat and maybe some drinks."

Lily nodded. "Sure thing, we can head there before heading up to the dormitory. Actually, I'm sort of in the mood for some mince pie and a nice cup of cocoa."

Lauri made a face. "That is disgusting, Lils."

Lily stared at her. "What? You like them both."

"But not together."

"Well, you're not going to be the one eating it so just hush and come on. The others should be back soon so I would like to take a little nap before I have to put up with James and Sirius and their childish pranks again," Lily stated, striding out of the library.

Lauri merely laughed and followed closely behind her, jogging once she was outside the library to catch up to her. They walked together to the portrait of the fruit bowl and, glancing around, tickled the pear. They entered the kitchen and was soon served with everything they wished to eat. Sometimes it was good to be magical…

"Somehow I figured you two would be down here," a voice said from behind them and they spun around to see James standing there.

"Liar," Lily stated simply, "you used that little map of yours to see where we were at. I'm not stupid, James, and you insult my intelligence by implying that I would believe your pathetic lie."

James frowned for a moment but then was smiling again. "Ah, my darling Lily-Bug, you have figured me out. However, I will take my compensation."

"And how will you do that, pray tell?"

"By stealing your pie," James stated before quickly grabbing said object out of her hand and dashing out of the kitchen with Lily hot in pursuit.

Lauri laughed and tucked her stuff, and some extra stuff for Hermione and Sirius, in a basket and heading out. She wondered if Lily had caught James yet but judging by the loud crash a little distance ahead, she figured that she had.

"GIVE ME MY PIE, JAMES POTTER!"

"I love you, Lily-Bug, but you'll have to catch me if you want this pie," came the reply, causing Lauri to laugh. So, she hadn't caught him but it was only a matter of time…

"How long has Remus been out?" someone asked as they came up beside her.

Lauri, startled, glanced up to see Sirius walking calmly beside her. "For a little bit. Madame Pomfrey came to retrieve him around seven." She paused. "Sirius, how does he make it through these nights…alone?"

Sirius gave her a small smile before replying, "Who says he's alone?" And with that, he was gone, disappearing into the shadows.

Lauri frowned but continued walking. Sometimes those Marauders really confused her, but she guessed that was one of the things Marauders did best. Up ahead, she saw Lily standing there, observing something that sat on a banister.

"What's wrong, Lily?" she asked as she joined her. Then, upon seeing what it was asked, "Why are you staring at your pie like it's a puzzle?"

"Because James just sat it down and ran off," Lily answered. "He glanced over at the window, nodded, sat down the pie, and just ran off." She glared at the pie and raised her wand. "He's done something to the pie."

Lauri quickly grabbed Lily's wand before any damage could be done to the pie. "Hold up, I don't think he has. Actually, I just saw Sirius and he was acting rather strange as well."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me whether Remus had already gone out and I said he had. Then, I asked him how Remus could stand being out there alone and he just smirked and said, 'Who says he's alone,' and then he just upped and disappeared."

The two exchanged a look. There was something fishy going on there….

"Maybe we should check with Hermione," Lauri suggested. "After all, she's really good at seeing what people are hiding. She'll probably know why the boys are acting more stupid than usual."

So, they went in search of Hermione who happened to be in the dormitories, unpacking her trunk. She seemed rather tense and agitated so the girls decided not to brooch the subject just yet.

"Hermione?" Lauri ventured to ask. "Are you okay?"

Hermione slammed the lid shut after removing the last article of clothing from her travel trunk and looked up at them. "Just peachy. Why do you ask?"

"You seem…well, tense," the brunette said, gently placing the basket of food she was still carrying down on the nearest bed which happened to be Lily's.

Hermione ran a hand through her already wild and bushy hair, messing it up even more. "Of course I'm tense. I just spent a whole bloody weekend surrounded by imbeciles who think they can play God."

"We're sorry," Lily said sympathetically, patting the bushy haired witch on the shoulder. "We are truly and honestly sorry."

Lauri smiled and picked up the basket, holding it before her like a peace offering. "How about a little pick me up? I do believe there is a piece of double chocolate cake with a heap of chocolate icing in here that is just calling your name."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds wonderful." She glanced around, her hands on her hips. She paused when her gaze connected with the window. "I suppose James and Sirius have already went out."

Lauri and Lily exchanged a look. "About that," Lily started, taking a step towards Hermione, "we were meaning to ask you if you know why they seem to always disappear once a month…on a certain day…"

"Sirius also mention something about Remus 'not being alone.' Do you know what he means by that?" Lauri added. She was watching Hermione closely for a sign that she knew something.

Hermione, stalling, walked over and dug in the basket, pulling out the piece of chocolate cake along with a bottle of butter beer. Then, looking at both girls answered, "Actually, I do. However, it isn't my secret to divulge so you're either going to have to ask them or figure it out on your own."

"How do you know then?" Lily pouted.

Hermione took a bite of the cake, savouring the taste, and swallowed. "Because, Lily, I know everything," she said with a wicked glint in her eye before strolling out of the girls dormitories and down to the common room, cake and butter beer in hand.

**This is the part where the author babbles...**

**I was quite surprised by the number of people that applied to be my beta. I really wasn't expecting so many. Anyways, I think I have found one though I'm going to keep it hush hush for now (she doesn't even know). Oh, I started a new story which a preview, or a "pilot" chapter, can be found in my LJ which now has a lovely new layout done by ninetimesten or Raspberri13, it's awesome! It's going to SBHG (of course) so hop on over to my LJ (link in profile) and check it out. It's the entry titled "Pilot" **

**Cheerios and Spaghetti O's,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	32. 32: Bad Day

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh…I'm guessing this is the point where you wave a bunch of papers in my face that say if I don't own Harry Potter that you will sue me for everything I'm worth, right? Fine, I don't own Harry Potter though I don't know why I'm bothering…you would only get seventeen dollars and eighty-three cents out of me anyways…**

**A/N: My new beta for the sequel is moonyNZ. I just want to thank her for actually doing it! Thanks!**

Chapter 32: Bad Day

_May 3rd_

"Ah, bloody hell, Moony, that one hurt."

Said werewolf glanced over at his messy haired friend as they made their way down the dark and deserted corridor. "Sorry, Prongs. I guess the wolf me wanted retribution for you two being late."

James crossed his arms like a two year old ready to throw a tantrum. "Well, I don't see that idiot sporting any mile long gashes," he whinged, nodding his head at Sirius who walked on Remus' other side.

"First off," Remus stated calmly, "it's not a mile long so quit exaggerating. Second, Sirius is a lot smaller and harder to catch than you."

James stopped, causing the other two to stop and look at him, and turned to look at Remus, his eyes wide. "Are you calling me fat?"

Sirius barked with laughter and patted James' stomach. "He sure is. We didn't want to say anything, at least not yet, but you have been getting a little podgy around the tummy."

James slapped his hand away. "Bloody wanker, I'm in the best shape of my life."

Sirius raised a brow. "I see you don't have high expectations as far as your body is concerned."

"Oh give it a rest, both of you," Remus said exasperated. He really did look tired. "All I want right now is a bed to rest and to not hear you two bickering the whole time."

Both boys nodded. "Speaking of being podgy," James said as they continued 'sneaking' down the corridor, "have either of you seen Petey around lately?"

"The word podgy reminds you of Peter?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

James shrugged dispassionately. "Well, he is sort of podgy. Anyways, have you seen him? He doesn't hang around a lot anymore. At least not with us."

Sirius, who was still rather irked at him over the 'Christmas issue,' shrugged impassively. "Who knows? He doesn't want to hang around with us anymore apparently. Anyways, the last time I saw him, he was lurking about the Slytherins."

James and Remus paused. "He's been hanging around with Slytherins?" James asked with disgust. "That's low, even for him."

"If you'd care to remember," Remus pointed out, "Hermione was friends with Lucius Malfoy for the longest time."

James snorted. "Yeah, and look how that one turned out."

"Personally," Sirius remarked, "I don't give a griffin's arse about the Slytherins anymore, particularly after that incident concerning my dear brother. They're all Death Eater wannabes anyways so I say let them burn."

The coldness in his voice shocked both of his friends. They knew that he hated the Dark Arts but the fact that he was so brutal about the Slytherins surprised them. Sirius _had_ changed.

"Anyways," he continued on, "I say that if Peter wants to hang out with them more than he does us, then let him. They will never stand up for him like we did and soon he will realize who his true friends are."

The other two considered his words as they drew to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Maybe you're right…," James mumbled to which Sirius said, "I know I am."

Remus gave the password and the Fat Lady swung open, allowing them entrance into the common room. As soon as they were in, he yawned. "Let's continue this discussion later. Say…in two to three hours," he suggested.

Sirius grinned. "Make it about eight to ten. We probably won't get a chance until tonight." He glanced over at James. "Wonder how hard the teachers are going to ride us today."

"You should be worrying about how hard we are going to be riding you for some answered to some questions we have."

All three spun around at the foot of the boy's stairwell to face Lauri and Lily, both with arms crossed and severe looks on their faces. Remus patted his two friends on the back. "Good luck."

James looked over at him rather panicky. "Are you not staying?"

Remus offered them a small smile. "They know what I am. So, I'm going to head up to bed. You two have fun."

Sirius and James exchanged a look, both silently vowing that that would be the last time they went with him on a full moon….

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

Hermione walked slowly down the dark corridor, knowing that she need not worry of anyone finding her out in the wee hours of the morning. Everyone would be tucked safely away in their beds at this time. Well, all except five…

Lauri and Lily would still be up keeping vigilance for the boys to return from the night excursion. The three boys would be out, having fun, running the span of the Forbidden Forest. She laughed softly at the surprise that awaited them.

She stopped as she came to the portrait of Falco, the guardian of her old room. He was awake and alert, smiling at her. He seemed to know that she was coming…

"Hello, Hermione," he said softly so as not to wake the other portraits. "I've been waiting for you to come back to see me."

Hermione blushed. "There has been a lot happening lately or I would have come sooner." She frowned. "You seem to know that I was coming."

He nodded. "I had heard a rumour that your presence was needed at the Ministry this weekend and, knowing how you detest them, I figured you'd be in need of a confidant."

Hermione smiled. "I do. I couldn't sleep." She laughed. "It doesn't help to have two roommates who are determined to get to the bottom of the boys' secret."

"Ah, yes, the whole animagus thing," Falco said with understanding. "I did wonder when they would begin to catch on. It took them long enough…"

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes, it did."

"Well, you better scurry on inside before someone just happens to come along and find you here, where you are not supposed to be," he said before swinging open, allowing her to enter.

She stepped through and was amazed how the room, even after all time that had went by, gave her comfort. This was her space, the place where the cloak peeled away from her.

"I noticed that you left something here," Falco was saying, having jumped to another portrait, one of a young maiden who gave her life for the man she loved, "again."

Hermione looked around quizzically. "Again? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," he said with a nod, "though I suspect you meant to, and may I point out that you don't seem to have followed my advise."

She frowned, trying to remember what advise he could have possibly given her. Then, it all came rushing back to her, that day when Lucius had pushed her away after his father had died. Falco had recommended a book to her, one that would help her decipher the book…

The book!

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Gods! I can't believe I forgot all about that."

"So I guess you haven't exactly been looking for the book I recommended, have you?" Falco questioned but by the look on his face she could tell that he already knew her answer.

"No, sorry. Like I said earlier, things have been rather hectic lately and it just completely left my mind." She sighed and glanced over at the book which seemed to just be waiting for her. "There's something odd about that book…"

"You mean besides the fact that it just seems to be waiting for you," Falco suggested with a rather mischievous grin. Hermione swore that sometime in his life he had to have been a Marauder.

"Yeah, all that," she said flustered. "I don't know, it's like every time I see it, I feel compelled to open it, to translate it and find out its secret." She glanced over at him. "Am I making any sense at all?"

"Complete sense actually." He paused and strolled to the next portrait, one of a rebellion leader. "Maybe you should rely on the one place that offers you the most help; the one place that can provide _all_ the answers."

There was something behind his eyes, something suggestive. Hermione stared into them hard for a moment before she realized what he was hinting at. To find the book, she would need to turn to the one place that could give her whatever she needed.

There was only one such place- the Room of Requirements.

With one last glance and a thankful smile, Hermione quickly headed out of the room and towards the stairwell. She had a book she needed to find for she felt it dire to translate the book as soon as possible.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

Lily and Lauri stared at the two boys sitting before them in the Gryffindor common room, dubious looks on their faces. If what the boys said was true, then…wow. They couldn't believe that they hadn't seen the truth before now.

"I still can't believe it," Lauri muttered, shaking her head slowly.

"Why didn't you two tell us sooner?" Lily asked, leaning forward slightly in her seat.

The boys glanced at each other, unsure. "Well," James said slowly, "can't you understand why we wouldn't want to tell you, why we didn't tell you?"

"Well sure," Lauri said slowly, "but still…"

"You could have said something before now," Lily said admonishingly, her green eyes boring into James'. "I mean, we wouldn't have judged…"

"We couldn't take that chance," Sirius added in quickly.

Lily and Lauri looked at each other, more unsure now than ever at believing what they were being told. The story seemed so far fetched and yet the boys never wavered once while telling it. Surely the couldn't have been lying….

"Lily-Bug," James said tenderly, moving forward so that he could take her hands up in his, "I wanted to tell you before now, but well, you know…."

"But James," the redhead said, "I would have understood. You and Sirius risking your lives by taking a potion to transform yourselves so that you could spend the full moon with Remus is…."

The sound of someone laughing hysterically in the dark corner shocked them. They all spun around to see Remus emerging from the shadows, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hello Fuzzy," Sirius greeted casually, "how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. Pray tell, what _are_ you doing down here when you said that you were going up to bed?"

Remus was still wiping the tears from his eyes even after he regained the ability of speech again. "Well, I was but then I noticed how long it was taking you lot to finish up down here so I thought I'd just come down and check on you."

James glanced at him nervously. "Er…how much did you here?"

Remus gave him a levelled stare. "I think that last bit was enough, don't you?"

Sirius slapped his knees and stood from his seat, attempting to leave the common room. "Well, I'm pooped. If you'll just excuse me…"

"Hold it mutt!" Sirius paused at Remus' commanding voice. "I think that you need to tell them the truth, the _real_ truth."

"But you always said…"

"I know what I've always said but I now see that you shouldn't keep something from those that you love, especially not something this important. They won't tell your secret so just go ahead and tell them."

Sirius and James glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement. "Alright Remmie," James drawled with a dramatic sigh, "if you think it's for the best…"

"It is," he insisted firmly.

"Alright." James then turned to look at the girls seriously. "What we're about to tell you two may come as a shock."

Lily and Lauri shared a laugh. "Come on guys," Lily said, still chuckling, "it can't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah," Lauri added, "it's not like you two are illegal animagi or something."

You could literally hear the crickets chirping outside it was so silent. Then, Lauri and Lily's voices saying, "Oh."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

Hermione held the book securely in her hands. Sure, she had held many books in her hands over the course of her eighteen years, but this one was different. This one would help her figure out the other book.

How? She didn't exactly know yet.

But first she needed to get back to her old room where the book was at. She figured she had about three hours until she really needed to make an appearance down at the Great Hall. Well, three hours until Sirius started to get worried and look for her. She wasn't exactly sure she was ready to share this secret with him just yet so she wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

Falco apparently knew she was coming for as soon as she turned the corner, he had the portrait hold wide open and was waiting for her. She smiled at him as she glided past, waiting slightly inside as he shut the portrait behind her and joined her in the room. This time he took up residence in a picture of a large castle with a buxom lady.

"I see you finally took my advise and found the book," he said with a nod at the book she held in her hands. He had an 'I-told-you-so' smirk on his face.

"_Spells of Yesteryear_," she read off the cover. She glanced up at him. "I still don't understand how this is supposed to help me with translating that book."

"Well, why don't you read it and find out," Falco suggested.

Hermione narrowed her eyes on him. "You do realize that I only have about three hours."

"Actually," Falco drawled arrogantly while eyeing up the lady, "you have a little over a month."

Hermione glared at him and snapped, "Well if you want to get all technical about it." She walked over to the couch and sat down, opening the book up on her lap. She quickly scanned through the pages. "These spells…I've never heard of them before."

"Well of course you haven't," Falco replied smartly. "That's why they are spells of _yesteryear_." He had his arm wrapped around the buxom lady who was cooing in his arms. Her face was buried in his neck and Hermione was sure she didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Can't you two get a room?" Hermione asked, disgusted at the scene before her. "I'm trying to work here. I really don't want to see you two slobbering all over each other."

Falco bowed dramatically. "Well, I bid you good day and good luck."

Hermione watched the portrait as they disappeared from view. Then, she turned her attention to the book on her lap. Okay, she needed to find out what she needed to know to help her translate the other book and she needed to find it quick.

_One hour and twenty-two minutes later………_

Hermione was smiling brightly. There, in front of her, was the answer to all her prayers. Well, not technically since she really hadn't thought of the book for about five months but still… This spell would help her on her way.

Apparently, the book offered spells that had since been forgotten and yet they were highly useful. One such spell was created so that the caster could read any language that was unknown to them. And since Hermione needed to read Latin….

Okay, about one hour and thirty minutes left, she reminded herself as she read over the instructions carefully on how to cast the spell. She needed to get this right on the first try…

She knew enough Latin to know that the spell basically said, "Translate these words on the page, allow me to read that which I don't understand," blah, blah, blah. She caught the basic drift.

She drew her wand out, aware that Falco had appeared in one of the windows of the castle to watch her, and cast the spell. An eerie glow appeared around her wand and herself, forcing Hermione to shut her eyes.

When the light dimmed, she slowly blinked her eyes open. The book had fallen off her lap and had shut, the cover face down on the floor. Hermione ignored it and instead picked up the other book, noticing that the title was Time: Deviate from History, slowly opening it to where she had left off.

It was English.

Hermione glanced up at Falco to see him smiling and nodding at her, encouraging her to go on. So, with a deep breath, Hermione looked down and began to read. It wasn't until page seventy-three that she actually found something useful.

_Time travelling has been known to occur during the course of history. The basic and most known way of time travelling is by use of the Time-Turner. (For more on the Time-Turner, turn to page one hundred and twenty-eight)_

_However, an intricate device that enables users to time travel further in history, either forwards or backwards, is known as the Verus Fatum. Translated it means 'True Destiny.' Each Verus Fatum is created for a specific person, holding something of the person within the design of the devise. This allows the Verus Fatum to only be activated by the user._

_A user must first decide whether or not they **want **to use the Verus Fatum. Then, after activation, it is important for the user to incorporate themselves into the world and time they now exist in. A time traveller's secret must never be divulged and they should never share the truth of their existence._

_The most frequent occurrence is for the user to travel back in time. If this happens, time freezes itself until it catches up with itself. The user must never meet their future self so usually they will never exist at the same time, for if they do, serious damage can be done to the golden web in which time is weaved. However, if it does happen that a user exists with their future self, eventually the user will die…._

The book dropped from Hermione's hands and fell to the floor, her eyes glazed over. Her heart stopped beating within her chest as what she had just read raced through her mind.

So she was to die… That was comforting. Basically she had a couple more years to go, to do what she was supposed to do, to change her future…

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again, forcing herself to look back down at the book.

_There is always a task for the user to complete before he or she will return to where time left off. Most of the time though, when a person returns, time starts all over again, especially when the timeline is severely changed. Only two instances have been noted to happen where this has taken place. One of Martimus of Greece who existed during the fall of Rome, and one of Hermione Granger…_

Hermione stopped and quickly flipped to the front of the book to the copyright page. There was no date. Instead, the information was continuously changing. She could only assume that it changed as time weaved itself.

Okay, so now she knew that she was going to die and that she wouldn't remember a single detail of her time here. The future seemed bleak…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his hands folded neatly in front of him, staring straight ahead. The only emotion one could see if they happened to glance at him at that moment would be in his eyes. They were stirring restlessly, as if pondering over some important detail.

Fawkes, his phoenix and long time familiar, sat straight on his perch, his red and gold feathers glowing brilliantly in the dark hours of the morning.

As the sun began to rise in the distance, Dumbledore stirred, his eyes turning towards Fawkes. "Well, Fawkes, I do believe we can trust that Miss Granger has finally discovered the truth about her future."

Fawkes cocked his head and flew gracefully over to perch on the desk, rubbing his head along Dumbledore's hands. His brilliant eyes met the twinkling blue ones of Dumbledore's, conveying his thoughts.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, she would have had it sooner if she hadn't of been so distracted over the course of this year. However, I think it is for the best that she has found out now rather than later. Now there will be no misconceptions about what lies before her."

A light knock fell upon the door and then it opened, Minerva McGonagall slipping in. "Albus? Did you call me?"

Dumbledore frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I did not. However, I do believe I know what woke you this morning."

She looked at him quizzically before coming forward to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk. "What do you mean? I could have sworn you summoned me."

"No, my dear Minnie, I didn't. But, like I said, I do know what did call you. You see, Hermione has finally deciphered the book and since you are one of the ones closest to her, you were alerted to this fact," he said. "I do believe Mr. Black felt the same tug as you."

McGonagall looked at him. "Am I correct in assuming you are referring to the book in which tells the truth behind the Verus Fatum, Albus?"

He nodded and she covered her face with her hands. "Does she know everything, Albus?"

"She knows more than you and me," he replied.

McGonagall looked up at him. "What did she discover? I want the truth, Albus."

Dumbledore looked over at Fawkes for a second or two then back over at her. "Once her time and mission is completed here," he said seriously, "she will die."

**This is the part where the author babbles…**

**Babble….nothing to say…**

**REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	33. 33: If It's the Last Thing I Do

**DISCLAIMER: The muffins are threatening me, trying to bully me into saying that I own Harry Potter…but I refuse to allow them to overcome me… I don't own it!**

Chapter 33: If It's the Last Thing I Do

The last day of school literally had all the students jumping around happily. The seventh years, however, felt a mixture of emotions- happiness at finally finishing their education, sorrow for having to actually leave Hogwarts, and longing to just stay another year.

However, there was one who was quite depressed but not for the reason that you'd think. Hermione Granger was currently sitting on one of the revolving staircases, her chin in her hand, deep in thought with a large frown on her face.

"It is never healthy to brood on a subject for too long," the kind voice of the Headmaster said from beside of her. He slowly lowered his old limbs down to sit beside of her. "You should be partying with all the other 7th year Gryffindors. Why are you out here?"

Hermione raised her head from her hand and took a deep shuddering breath. Her brown eyes connected with his blue ones. "I needed time to think…about everything."

"You mean about the fact that you still haven't been able to figure out what your mission is," he clarified with a knowing tone.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile. "You know me too well."

Dumbledore reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will receive all of your answers in due course, Hermione. It will come to you. Just be…"

"Don't say patient," Hermione interrupted with a slight grimace, looking straight ahead of him. She sighed. "Look, I know I should just wait for the answer to come to me, but I hate not knowing."

"Don't we all," he said quietly. She looked over at him in confusion but his face betrayed nothing. "May I offer some advice, Hermione?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

He looked over at her, his blue eyes serious as they fixated on her. "Live life and enjoy it. Take some time for yourself and be spontaneous at times for those are the memories that you will remember. Love and don't be afraid to be loved in return. Don't hesitate to take the leap and always trust your instincts, I find that they are rarely wrong."

Hermione studied him in the dim light. He looked old and tired at that moment. She figured that the stress of the war had to add onto his physical state. "I will, sir."

A smile broke out across his face as he looked over at her. "You'll make it, Hermione. You _will _make it and I daresay that you'll do far better than anyone expects."

Hermione rose from the stairs with him and they merely stood there for a moment or two. "I suspect Miss Fern has received the news by now," he said imperturbably. "You should go and join up with your friends. They are probably worried about you right now," his eyes twinkled, "particularly Mr. Black."

Hermione gave him one last smile as she turned and made her way up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room where there was currently a large party going on. However, never did she expect that she would actually she be accosted as soon as she entered the room.

"Where have you been?"

"We've been looking for you…"

"You almost missed the party…"

Hermione neatly dodged all the others and quickly scanned the room for any sign of Sirius. He was over in the corner by the window with the rest of the gang. She swiftly made her way over to them, smiling apologetically at them.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting on the arm of the chair which Sirius occupied. However, she was quickly pulled down onto his lap and had her lips attacked by his. When he pulled back, she couldn't help the broad grin that spread across her face.

"Where did you get off to?" Lauri asked, passing her a butter beer. "We thought you were going to skip the party all together."

"I had a talk with Dumbledore," she answered. Okay, not technically a lie but not exactly the whole truth either. "He wanted to discuss some things with me."

"Pesky ol' bugger," James joked, "taking you away from the party. Tonight is a night to party, not to talk."

"The _real_ party," Sirius said with a doggish grin, "is going to be tomorrow at my place."

"I gather there is going to be lots of alcohol," Remus said in a bored tone though his amber eyes sparkled as his one arm remained locked around Lauri.

"But of course, Fuzzy. What's a party without some of the bubbly?"

"Somehow I don't think champagne is going to be on the menu," the werewolf retorted.

"Again, you are right," James answered this time. "I doubt we'll even be sober enough to draw up a menu."

An owl pecked on the glass of the window, interrupting their laughter. Lauri, being the closest, rose to let in the small owl. She took the letter from it's leg and instantly tensed.

"What is it?" Lily asked, rising to go over and look what her friend held.

"It's for me," the brown headed girl answered breathlessly. "It's from the states." She tore into it, reading over the contents quickly while everyone watched curiously. "I can't believe it…"

"What?"

"I…I…," she rose her eyes to meet the eyes of everyone in the group, "I was accepted."

Everyone gazed at her, really unsure of what to say. None of them had heard a thing about her applying anywhere so they really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Er…Lauri?" James said slowly. "I think I speak for everyone when I ask, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

She blushed. "Oh, right. I forgot, I didn't tell you guys."

"That's obvious," someone muttered who sounded suspiciously like Sirius.

"Well, do you remember me telling you about that program they have in the states? The one for people looking to go into the environmental field? Well, I applied."

"Does that mean," Remus asked slowly, "that you are going to be moving to the states?"

The tension in the room could probably have been cut with a knife. Everyone was glancing nervously between Lauri and Remus while the two maintained eye contact.

"For a little while, yes," she answered finally. Her eyes were pleading. She really wanted this. She wanted this chance and she was hoping that her friends would support her.

Hermione tapped Sirius on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Maybe we should go on up to your room. I'm really rather tired."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah."

"We'll follow," James said as he rose, grabbing Lily's hand.

Hermione walked over to Lauri and hugged her. "Good luck," she whispered in her ear. "Just remember that we love you and support you in anything that you decide to do."

When she pulled back, she noticed that Lauri had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered softly so that only Hermione would hear.

The four teens walked on up to the boys' dorm room in silence. Each and every one of then praying that the two would reach an understanding.

About one hour later, Hermione and Sirius was stretched out on his bed while Lily and James were cuddling on his. They still hadn't heard anything from Lauri and Remus and they were beginning to get a little worried.

Hermione pushed a bit of hair away from Sirius' forehead. One of his hands found their way into her hair and was toying with it lazily. She smiled at him and he languidly returned it.

"We enter the real world tomorrow," he whispered to her. His grey eyes were intense with emotion as he gazed down into her chocolate orbs. "Are you ready?"

Hermione leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. "More than ready. I want to be with you…always."

"Good," he said with a soft chuckle, "because that house is entirely too big for just one person. Not that you'll take up any space since you will be sharing my room."

She leaned up slightly on her elbow. "Is that so, Mr. Black? And what would make you think that I would ever want to share a bed with you?"

He looked at her and then down at the bed before looking back up at her. "Er…you're sharing one with me now."

Hermione laughed and rolled over on top of him. "Huh, you may have something there, Mr. Black. What do you say that we move in tomorrow and see just how comfortable that bed is?"

"Party," James cried from the other side of the room. "You promised me a party tomorrow, Pads, remember?"

Sirius glanced over at him before smiling sheepishly at Hermione. "And so I did. How about after I successfully tuck the whiner over there into bed we try it out, eh? Does that sound like a good plan?"

"I am not a whiner," James pouted even as they heard Lily cooing at him. Hermione laughed and nibbled on her boyfriend's chin, answering, "I look forward to it."

"And then we can christen the shower," Sirius added with a wicked smirk while James shouted, "I do not need to know that!" while he threw his hands over his ears and shut his eyes up tight.

Sirius picked up a pillow and hurled it at James, smacking him right in the face. "Then stop listening to our _private_ conversation, you dolt."

The pillow was soon returned along with the words, "Mangy mutt." Hermione could see the beginning of a full blown pillow fight but was luckily saved by the dorm room opening and Lauri and Remus walking in, both with a small smile on their faces.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked softly.

The two looked at each other, their smiles broadening. "Yeah," Remus answered, "we've talked it over and decided that she should go."

"So you guys basically argued then had wonderful, mind-blowing make-up sex," James stated matter-of-factly. Lily slapped his shoulder.

Lauri shrugged though her smile seemed to brighten. "Basically."

Hermione rose from the bed and hugged her. "Congrats, Lauri. I can see that you really wanted this and I bet you'll be awesome at it. Just make sure that you keep in touch."

"Don't worry," she answered, "I will be back often. I'll just be a fireplace away."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The next night, Hermione woke up with a large hangover. Sirius and her never had a chance to try out that bed; they had both passed out before completing that particular mission.

She raised her head up slowly to find that she was sprawled out on the floor beside a lightly snoring Sirius, his hair looking uncommonly messy. She couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her mouth at the sight before her and quickly slapped a hand over it.

She crawled on all fours around the floor, trying to be as silent as possible as she dodged empty bottles and passed out bodies. She found her wand over by the coffee table and performed a sobering charm on herself.

She shook her head a couple of times as the effects from the alcohol wore off. Gods, she was _never_ going to drink again she swore silently as she slowly tried to stand. Her legs felt weak and she immediately wanted to sit down again, but she forced herself to walk towards the master bathroom.

She needed a shower.

She slowly dispensed herself of her wrinkled clothes and stepped into the shower, the warm wander cascading over her. She leaned her head back and moaned softly.

She gathered up the shower gel and dispensed some on a cloth and began to cleanse her skin when she felt it removed from her hands. "Allow me," Sirius' husky baritone whispered in her ear, sending chills racing down Hermione's spine.

She smiled seductively at him over her shoulder. "Go right ahead."

She closed her eyes as she felt the cloth run down her back, gently making slow and sensuous circles across her skin. His hand drifted lower as the cloth made its way over her derriere and then down her thighs. While the cloth worked on one leg, she felt his hand working on the other and then she felt his kiss on the small of her back, making her gasp.

As he rose back up, he kissed her shoulder as he slowly turned her around to face him, the cloth now attacking her front. He created suds across her breasts, washing them thoroughly with the cloth and making her nipples stand erect.

He grinned as she moaned and swayed towards him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back a little to stand straight. "Now be a good girl and let me get you clean," he chastised her softly with a teasing smile.

She opened her eyes and glared at him playfully. "Uh huh, I'm sure you're just cleaning, Mr. Black." She quirked an eyebrow. "Do I get to return the favour?"

"I'm strong, love," he said earnestly with only the slightest of grins, "but not that strong."

He continued his cleaning as he slipped the cloth down to make circles across her stomach. She watched him through lust-filled eyes, her breathing becoming heavier. Then the cloth slipped lower and between her legs.

Her knees shook violently as he expertly rubbed there and she was forced to grab onto his shoulders for support. Her head fell backwards as a moan escaped her. "Gods, Sirius, I don't think I can take much more of this."

Sirius must have been thinking along the same thoughts because the next instant she was crushed up against the wall of the shower and his lips were attacking hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist even as he entered her in one smooth thrust.

As the water cascaded over them, Sirius kissed her, his hips moving against hers. She felt the tension building inside of her and leaned her head back, his mouth greedily sucking on the base of her throat. She moved with him and fell over the edge with him as their climaxes hit them simultaneously.

Hermione regained the ability to breath properly about two minutes later as she laid on Sirius after they both collapsed to the floor of the shower. The water was still beating down on them and she couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius looked up at her oddly. "What?"

She grinned and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "I guess we've christened the shower."

He laughed and hauled her to her feet. "I guess we have," he said as he finished washing them both off before turning the water off. He smiled softly at her as he helped her out of the shower and began to towel her off.

After they were both dry, he smiled at her and slowly kissed her, taking his time as his tongue swept over her lips. "I love you so much, Hermione."

Hermione took the towel from his hand and let it drop to the floor. She ran her fingers up over his chest and into his hair while the other traced his collar bone. She slowly kissed him at the base of his throat and then continued upwards.

She caught his lower lip in between her teeth and pulled slightly, causing him to groan. "I think we should continue this on the bed," he managed to say before practically throwing her over his shoulder and marching her to the bed.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Everyone ended up fully awakening around two in the afternoon, meeting up in the kitchen over some quickly whipped up soup and salads. Everyone but Sirius and Hermione still seemed groggy and uncomprehending of anything said. They should take a shower, Sirius thought with a mental laugh.

Obviously it wasn't a mental laugh, he thought, considering the odd looks he was now receiving. But they never said a thing, instead, they merely continued eating. He caught Hermione's gaze over the rim of his mug and rolled his eyes dramatically, causing her to smile.

All of their attention was captured, however, when they heard an insistent pecking at the window, followed by another at the next window. Two large and official looking birds hovered outside, one clearly belonging to the Ministry while the other bore markings of the Order.

Remus rose from his seat and opened both windows to let them fly in. One perched in front of Hermione and she noticed it was a note from Dumbledore. The other more foreboding one perched menacingly in front of James, the dark eyes boring into the teen.

Hermione carefully slit the letter from Dumbledore open and read over the contents while she chewed a piece of toast. "There's an Order meeting called for tonight. Says it's urgent."

"Say why?" Sirius asked between shovelling more scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Nope," she answered, placing the letter on the table in front of her. "Dumbledore just states that it is urgent and stresses that all of us are to be in attendance."

"Odd," Remus muttered, his fork held in the air as he thought over what it could be about.

"He's off his rocker," Sirius muttered, "me and James have been trying to convince you lot of that for years and you're just now seeing it."

The owl in front of James kept hooting indignantly as he continued to ignore it. James was not exactly a chipper morning person anyways. Combine that with one hell of a hangover and he was practically unbearable.

"Right," James muttered darkly as he tore the letter from the owl's leg. He clearly didn't like the fact that his breakfast-lunch had been interrupted. However, as his eyes devoured the words, his face became ashen and he let the letter fall from his hands.

Lily lightly touched his shoulder. "James?"

His eyes had glazed over, staring straight ahead. "They're dead," he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else in the room but they knew exactly who he was referring to.

Rachel and Harold Potter were dead.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione sat silently beside of Sirius as he offered brotherly comfort to James. Lily was on James' other side, holding his hand tightly in her own, her other making small circles on his back. Lauri and Remus sat quietly in the corner, leaning on each other.

Meanwhile, the other Order members gathered walked around them in a sort of daze. None of them could believe that Rachel and Harold were dead, killed by Death Eaters. The Potters were such kind and generous people that most in the wizarding world was mourning the loss.

It was rumoured that Lord Voldemort had offered them a position among his ranks and had been outraged when they had declined. He had sent no less than twenty Death Eaters to torture and kill the Potters. Their bodies were barely recognizable to those that found them.

James, at the request of the Ministry, visited the house along with his friends. Many Aurors still lingered, their wands drawn and their eyes keeping constant watch. They had yet to remove the bodies and it had been a shock to walk in and see them, the red liquid staining everything it touched.

As soon as they had walked in and saw the bloodied bodies, Sirius had grasped James' shoulders, turning him away to shield it from view. Lily and Lauri had both slapped a hand to their mouths to keep from throwing up, but Hermione who was used to the sight had walked around the room, her eyes searching for any clues.

Remus had walked up to her, his face screwed up. "Hermione," he whispered, a note of desperation in his voice, "I need to get out of here."

She had locked at him and quickly realized that the stench of the blood was a lot stronger to him due to his werewolf senses. She had to get him out of there without drawing too much attention to them. "Alright, Remus," she said glancing around, her gaze landing on Lily and Lauri, "come on."

On the pretence that the two girls felt faint, which wasn't hard considering their pale faces, Remus ushered them out of the house. She had stayed behind with James and Sirius. They had walked silently through the house, James and Sirius leaning on each other. This was their house, their family and it had all been destroyed because one man wanted to rule the world.

Dumbledore swept into the room and everyone froze, their eyes glued to him. He made his way around the room and stopped at the head of the table. He rose his hands and gestured for those standing to take a seat. They immediately obeyed, filling every available seat in the room.

"As you all know, today we lost two very kind and loving people today at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their death comes as a shock to us," his eyes moved around the room until they landed on James and Sirius, "some more than others. They died because they believed in a better life, a life where evil does not dominate everyone's nightmares."

He raised up the cup in front of him. "To Rachel and Harold Potter, may their memories serve as an inspiration to us all." Everyone followed suit, saying, "To Rachel and Harold Potter."

Hermione glanced over at James to see him just sitting there, his eyes still glazed. Sirius, too was merely sitting there, though he had one hand on his cup. The memories of their past filled their eyes. Before Sirius had merely lost an uncle, but today he lost his adoptive family. Now there was just him and James. Hermione only hoped they would be alright.

Dumbledore remained silent for a beat, his blue eyes filled with pain. "We lost a third person today as well," he said at last, gaining everyone's attention.

"There has been no alerts, Albus," Alastor Moody said, rising out of his seat. "I have heard of no body found…"

"That's because there's no body to be found," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Then how do you know?"

"A while back, I asked Caradoc Dearborn to complete a mission for me and for the Order. He had been working diligently on it since then and got some good leads. He left directly after graduation, but before he left I placed a charm on him." He sighed. "The alarm went off earlier today, right before I received news of the Potters' death. He was killed. His body, though, is no where to be found."

Hermione shut her eyes. She had liked Dearborn, both as a professor and a man. He had offered his help to her once when she had been hiding from Slughorn. She remembered the laughter in his eyes when she had explained the situation. That was how she would remember him.

She opened her eyes and looked straight at Dumbledore. "What now?"

Everyone looked at her. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

"We can't just sit back and allow them to continue to attack without fighting back. We are allowing them to call the shots." She looked at Sirius and James, gaining her courage. "I think it's time that we turn the table."

"And just how do you suggest we do that girl," Mad-Eye growled.

Hermione felt Sirius squeeze her hand and looked down at him. She made her decision in that moment; she knew what she had to do. Her eyes met Dumbledore. "You'll find out soon enough," she answered. She nodded her head at Dumbledore. "I'll be in touch."

She walked out of the room, her friends following shortly after. There was some major planning to do.

Much later that night, Hermione laid on the bed beside of Sirius. His arm was thrown possessively around her waist and his leg was entangled in hers. His head was burrowed in her neck, snoring lightly.

She reached her hand up and placed it over his, lightly tracing the contours. She listened to his slow breathing and smiled slightly. She loved Sirius desperately and it was now for him that she was planning on changing the future for the better. This time, Harry would have a family.

**A/N: I was actually shocked when I quickly looked over this chapter and saw that their 7th year is over already…wow…time is moving fast. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know I don't reply to all of them but I just want you guys to know that I appreciate each and every one of them. Though I don't take some of them to heart, particularly the ones criticizing my grammar since I repeatedly state that I don't check over my chapters, I appreciate them.**

**Thanks!**

**Cheerios and Spaghetti O's,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	34. 34: I Believe In Ghosts

**DISCLAIMER: I could stand up here (well sit in my chair) and pledge that I own Harry Potter but then I would be lying…**

Chapter 34: I Believe In Ghosts

_July 2nd, 1978_

Hermione Granger was used to getting up at the crack of dawn. However, since moving in with Sirius, she had started to sleep in till the last possible second (no doubt due to late night activities). That was why when she woke up particularly early one morning, she was confused and a little curious as to what had awoken her.

She rubbed her eyes as she slowly manoeuvred away from Sirius, dislodging her limbs from his. He wasn't a particularly light sleeper but he didn't exactly go into hibernation mode either. She was thankful for once that she had somehow convinced Sirius to purchase one of those mattresses where you can't feel someone moving on the other side.

Thank Merlin for muggle innovation.

She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she picked up her wand from the bedside table, her ears listening for the slightest sound. There. It sounded like someone or something was moving around downstairs.

There were no other occupants in the house. James had sold his parents' house and was staying with Sirius and Hermione. However, due to the recent events, Lily and James had decided on a short holiday and should arrive back today for the first day of Auror training. Remus and Lauri had went to stay at her house for a bit before she had to leave for America.

"Silencio," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at her feet so she could move through the house silently. She walked down the stairs with her wand held out in front of her. Her eyes were now adjusted to the dark and she could make out shapes of what lied before her.

She paused. There, in the sitting room. That's where the noise was coming from

She rounded the corner silently and swiftly, her eyes quickly scanning the room. Nothing. She scrunched up her face in confusion; she could still hear the noise and it was coming from directly in front of her. Something strange was going on.

She flicked on the light switch and light suddenly flooded the room. She had taken two steps into the room when the lights went out. _Damn muggle electricity_, she thought sourly as she glanced over her shoulder and stopped. The light switch was off.

Hermione was chanting in her head to just remain calm as she looked for the invisible intruder, suddenly struck with an idea.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak," she tried but nothing came to her outstretched hand. 'Time to panic' was her last rational thought as something slammed into her and she dropped her wand as she went crashing to the floor.

Hermione's head struck something on the floor and she rolled over to find a large number of books strewn across the floor. "What the…oomph!"

She felt herself being pushed none to gently towards the kitchen. She struggled to her feet even as the invisible force was shoving her. She tripped over something and landed on the linoleum floor with a thud. Where the hell was Sirius when she needed him?

Taking a chance, Hermione shouted out at him but quickly found a dish cloth lodged in her mouth. But it was enough, she realized, as she heard someone stumbling about upstairs.

She never got the chance to celebrate, though, as she saw her wand being slowly raised into the air in front of her by an indiscernible hand. Blood red letters flowed from the tip as the thing began to write.

Sirius arrived downstairs just in time to see the words 'help me' disappear.

He looked down to where Hermione was sprawled out on the floor, dish cloth still in her mouth, and expressed what she was thinking. "What the hell?"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"You two resemble the walking dead," James joked as the three made their way into the Ministry of Magic for their first real day of Auror training.

Both Hermione and Sirius glared at him. After the freakish encounter with a ghost, neither had been able to go back to sleep. They had decided to keep it just between the two of them until they figured it out.

The prospect of unknown people scouring their house for the supernatural did not appeal to either of them, though Hermione had feebly tried to joke that they should call the Ghostbusters, something Sirius, a pureblood, did not understand at all.

James frowned as he observed them. "You two have a row or something?"

_Or something_, Hermione thoughts as she weaved through the crowd. "No, James, we did not have a row or anything of the sort," she answered as she hit the button for the lift. "We were just working on something and didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Working on making a baby?" James asked with a mischievous grin.

Sirius playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Watch it there, mate. No, we weren't, though it's not really any of your business anyways."

"Course it is," James cried indignantly. "This is my godchild and niece or nephew we're talking about."

Hermione couldn't help but retort, "Actually, we discussed it and when we do have a child, we decided to name Remus the godfather. You're too immature."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

James stopped just as he was about to step into the lift, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water. Luckily Sirius had the good sense to pull him in before the door could shut on him.

"Immature!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Hermione, have you actually watched this mutt that you hang around with? Have you considered the fact that he'll be that father? Huh? Have you?"

"James, calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down, she says," he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "She's living with a known prankster and mischief maker and she calls me immature. Preposterous!"

Hermione was now aware of the unwanted attention they were receiving from the other people in the lift. Some watched through amused eyes, barely containing their smiles at the situation, while others were glaring openly. Obviously there were others who weren't morning people as well.

"James."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll hex you."

"Dully noted," he said with a salute. Seeing her glare, he said, "Shutting up now."

Hermione was never more grateful for the lift to come to a stop. Though it was not their floor, three-fourths of the people in the lift with them exited. Her happiness was short lived, however, as she saw who was now stepping into the small space.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger," Horace Slughorn exclaimed giddily as he crowded them. "I heard you were going to work for the Ministry, an admirable job if I may say so myself."

"Yeah, well, everyone has their own opinion," she muttered in a bored tone. She turned away from him slightly to show that she was dismissing him but he was never one to take a hint.

"Actually, I have just been to see the Minister herself, a good lady she is." Hermione was decidedly ignoring him by this point. "Had a nice little chat about prospects for next year over a spot of tea and some delicious crumpets. She asked and I told her about how productive some students were…especially you…"

That caught her attention. "What?"

"The Minister," he clarified in an arrogant tone, "enquired about you and I told her how efficient you were and your ability to overcome the slightest of obstacles. She seemed quite keen on learning more about you I dare say."

_I bet she was, you filthy, pompous rat,_ Hermione thought rudely as she sneered a trademark Malfoy sneer at him. "Look, I don't give a hippogriff's arse about how interested the Minister is," she hissed, "and you should take care not to discuss me anymore."

He laughed. "Oh, Hermione, you are a quick-witted one. I can see now that you will go far in life. I do hope you keep in touch," he said as the lift doors slid open.

"Don't count on it," she muttered darkly as she walked out, followed by Sirius and James who were busting a gut they were laughing so hard. She glared at both of them as she raised her chin high and walked on. Right now, she would like nothing better than to vent her frustration on them.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Fate wanted to try her, she decided three hours later as she sat between Sirius and Frank Longbottom. Obviously someone had decided that all the new recruits needed to be lectured before even being allowed to properly train.

The monotonous man who had been given the task had been droning on non-stop for the past two hours and forty-three minutes and showed no sign of letting up. She was bored.

Suddenly deciding that she had been through enough for one day, her hand shot up in blatant disregard. The man seemed quite shocked and looked at her bizarrely. "Er…may I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if it was at all possible to leave," she stated simply, ignoring the two snorts to her left. "I really don't see the need in learning about…what was it?…oh yes, security questions to keep Death Eaters from entering the home. Frankly, I think it's rubbish."

The man bristled at the front of the room, unsure as to how to answer that, while all the other Auror trainees stifled their laughter behind their hands.

"Er…yes, well, Miss…"

"Granger."

"Yes, Miss Granger, all this information will help common witches and wizards prevent Death Eaters from entering their homes," he answered slowly.

Hermione leaned back in her seat and slowly crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, but I find it a little hard to believe that Voldemort's henchmen are going to take the time to stop and ask permission before barging into a home. Security questions are rather useless."

"I disagree…"

"You can disagree all you want but that still isn't going to change the fact that if one came to your door tonight, I doubt he'll stop to answer some pointless question that you ask to gain entry. Not when he can just blast down the door and kill you in two short flicks of his wand."

"Miss Granger!"

"I'm sorry if you refuse to see the truth and reason behind what I'm saying," she retorted, her face now beginning to grow red as she retained her anger. "If you want to help the witches and wizards of the community, show them how to put up proper wards and how to fight back!"

Everyone's eyes were on her now. The Ministry officials were looking indignant and at a loss for words while those who came in to train were obviously mulling over her words. It was quite obvious that some of them shared her opinion, though, by the way they were nodding their heads.

"Miss Granger," one man said as he stepped forward, "do you realize what you are implicating. Not only do we risk teaching these dangerous spells, but we may be teaching them to You-Know-Who's men as well."

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "Believe me when I say they probably know worse spells than you can ever teach them." She placed her hands on the table in front of her and leaned forward. "Voldemort isn't joking around. He's out to kill."

She shrugged. "If you honestly think that those ridiculous pamphlets will help the wizarding world, then by all means, distribute them, though I doubt they'll do a bit of good."

Hermione felt a hand glide up her arm and glanced over to see Sirius leaning towards her. He was silently telling her to calm down and she knew he was right. This was not the time to lose her temper.

She bowed her head slightly. "I apologize. I lost my temper, it shall not happen again. However, I must stress that some things are more beneficial to learn than others… particularly during a war."

The man at the front of the room seem greatly relieved that she was backing down from the argument and preceded on with his lecture as if nothing had even happened. It turned out to be exactly what Hermione had predicted earlier- a boring and unneeded sermon.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione watched as Sirius disarmed the man in front of him with skilful ease. They had been instructed only to disarm today and, if need be, they could conjure shields. However, her partner turned out to be quite the bore and wasn't even up to defending himself, let alone trying to send a spell her way.

She smiled when Sirius' eyes met hers over the short distance. Signalling to his partner, he made his way over to her and kissed her. "Bored?"

She groaned. "Gods, I've never been so bored in my entire life and that's saying something." Hermione threw a glance over at where her partner was currently sitting after declaring himself 'unwell' to duel. "Honestly, can they get any more pathetic?"

Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her temple. "Relax, love. That's why there's an Order- to do the dirty work of these imbeciles."

An image of Kingsley and Mad-Eye came to her mind. "They're not all hopeless," she whispered to him. "Actually, if they would just properly train some of these people, I'd bet they be damn good fighters."

Sirius smirked and squeezed her lightly. "Maybe you're right. In any case, I had much more fun duelling in Defence Against the Dark Arts last fall."

She couldn't resist smiling coyly at him and asking, "Even though I beat you?"

"Hey, I take great comfort in the fact that the only one who could defeat me in a duel just happened to be the one who went on to win the whole thing."

"And your girlfriend…"

He put a finger over her lips. "Ssh, love, let's just keep that one to ourselves for now." He winked at her in a roguish manner and walked away, back towards his partner.

Hermione shook her head and turned to her other side to see James grinning mischievously as he 'duelled' with his partner. At the moment, he was currently making the other man's wand roll just out of his reach every time the man bent over to retrieve it. Trust James to find something fun to do and not even get caught doing it.

She felt a presence beside of her and turned her head to look at the passive face of Kingsley Shaklebolt. "You seem bored, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "What was your first clue?"

She noticed how he fought the corners of his mouth from twitching upward in a smile and grinned herself. To anyone in the room, they did not 'know' each other, they were only mere acquaintances.

"Meeting tonight, seven," he whispered to her. "Tell the others." Then, in a louder voice said, "I will look into finding you a more suitable partner, Miss Granger. We would hate for you to get bored and leave us."

Hermione waited until he was a safe distance away to signal to Sirius. He nodded in understanding and went off to have some 'fun' with James. She knew the latter would inform Lily who would in turn contact Remus and Lauri.

Now all she had to do was waste the rest of the day away.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione smiled at Frank and Alice as they walked into the room. They had recently been inducted into the Order and Hermione discovered them to be quite pleasant people. Not that she expected any different what with having Neville for a son.

Sirius and James had went off in search of some food, pleading that they couldn't think on an empty stomach though Hermione had seen them down at least two platefuls of sweets earlier. She swore they were bottomless pits just waiting to explode.

"Hello Hermione," Frank greeted as he walked hand-in-hand with Alice over to where she stood. "How are you this evening? Still angry at the Ministry?"

"Hello Frank, hello Alice," she said with a sincere smile. "I'm fine now. I find that I can't stay mad when I have James and Sirius around me acting like idiots all the time, and I wasn't really angry with the Ministry. I was frustrated beyond belief."

"Is there a difference?"

"A large one," she answered truthfully. Yes, she hated the Ministry and she would give anything to not be working for them, but she was and she would have to accept that. That didn't mean that she had to accept their policies though.

"Are you going to finish your Auror training," Alice asked in her soft voice.

Hermione frowned. "Of course. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, you seemed quite bored today with everything. Maybe even a little tired at how slow the pace was," was her answer.

"Well, back in May, a few of us went to the Ministry and did some early training. Basically, we learnt more in two day than we probably will in two weeks at the pace we're going now."

Frank looked at her, bemused. "There was pre-Auror training?"

Hermione smiled faintly. "It was only open to a few. I received a letter asking me to attend and naturally Sirius and James followed."

Frank smiled and jokingly bumped her shoulder. "I suppose it was that fine duelling in Defence Against the Dark Arts that got you in. No surprise that they were adamant that you joined their number."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose."

Just then Lily and Lauri came up to join them and captured the two lovebirds' attention. Hermione quietly excused herself and made her way through the crowd, searching for Sirius.

She instead found Dumbledore sitting quietly in front of the fire, gazing into it. This was odd. The Headmaster usually never showed up early for a meeting, instead arriving at the last possible minute. But there he sat, and no one seemed to notice him.

Hermione made her way over to him and sat down on the couch beside of him. He didn't look up when he said, "Hello Hermione," nor did he say anything else.

They sat there, both searching the flames for some lost meaning. The war was all around them, making people behave like fools to cover up their fear. Voldemort's name alone could make the bravest of people quiver in fear. Fear was the weakness that was slowly destroying the wizarding world.

"They're not ready," she whispered softly to him. Her finger was slowly running over the scar that marred her face as her eyes stared straight ahead.

"I know," was all he said.

"I don't know if they'll truly ever be," she continued. "It's different. Everything is changing and I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Your mere presence here changes everything, Hermione, we both knew that from the beginning. Yes, there are subtle differences that likely seem colossal to you but in the long run, they will be mere specks on the golden weave of time."

"What I'm planning…it will change everything…"

"I know."

"Do you think I should follow through with it?"

"You must do what your heart and mind tell you to. I'm afraid I can offer no guidance in this matter."

She bowed her head and mulled over his advise. Yes, her plan would disrupt the entire chain of event but she believed it would make for a better world. It was necessary…

"He's not dead," she finally whispered to Dumbledore, making his blue eyes snap over to her.

"Who?" he asked softly.

She turned slowly towards him, her brown eyes locking with his. "Caradoc Dearborn."

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you guys to mull over…any ideas on what is going to happen? I just want to stress that Hermione being in the past not only changes the timeline, but it changes her as well. **

**Leave some love and review!**

**Cheerios and Spaghetti O's,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	35. 35: These Are the Days

**DISCLAIMER: Hello, my name is J.K. Rowling. I became seriously displeased with myself after setting down to work on the seventh book because of the way I wrote the previous books. I realize now that some people shouldn't have died and others (cough, Ron, cough Meia: Sorry Ron Lovers) should have died. I now hope to…wait…what? Blasphemy! I am J.K. Rowling I tell you! These people are trying to tell me that I'm a raving lunatic from West Virginia…geez, can you believe the help around this asylum…**

Chapter 35: These Are the Days

_July 7th, 1978_

"I still don't see why I have to do it."

Hermione glared at her boyfriend as she stood from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. She had been listening to his whining for about forty minutes now and she was tired. Sometimes he proved to be just a pain in the butt.

"Sirius, she's your cousin. Andromeda has been very good to you and the least you could do for her is to watch Nymphadora for her. She's not that much trouble and I'm here to help."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip much like a child pouting. "But I was going to spend the day with James and Remus."

"You can still do that…"

"You mean you'll watch Nymph while I…"

"No, that's not what I meant at all," she rushed to say. "I meant that you should invite them over here for the day. You guys can play a little Quidditch with her, teach her how to fly. Stuff like that."

He opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly after a look from Hermione. He knew she would make him pay later if he argued with her. "Fine, I guess that will work."

Hermione smiled. She loved getting her way. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss for agreeing with her. "I love you, Sirius. Thank you. Now remember, when Andromeda arrives with Nymphadora, you are to act happy that she's here. Got it?"

He saluted her. "Aye, aye captain. I promise that I will smile and be the perfect baby sitter."

"Good, now go write James and Remus."

Hermione started tidying up the sitting room while Sirius went to send an owl to James and Remus. After about the sixth Quidditch magazine and eighth empty chip bag, Hermione was beginning to wonder what had ever possessed her to move in with him. He was a walking, talking pig sty.

The fireplace sprung to life and Hermione straightened. She quickly tossed the empty bags into the bin and went to stand by the couch just as Andromeda and Nymphadora stepped through. She smiled at both of them while trying to discreetly kick the magazines under the couch.

"Hello, you must be Sirius' cousin Andromeda," she said, sticking her hand out.

The other woman took it and smiled. "Yes, I am." She paused, looking closely at Hermione. "I'm guessing you're the girl who's finally captured Sirius' heart and I can certainly see why."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, but I wouldn't go that far. I'm Hermione. Sirius should be back in a minute. He just went to send an owl to James and Remus."

"Oh? Did we disrupt his plans?" Andromeda immediately asked looking awkward. "I'm sure that I can find someone else if…"

"No, it will be no trouble at all," she assured her. "He's inviting them over. I think they were going to play some Quidditch outside and teach Nymphadora how to fly."

Andromeda smiled sweetly and bent down to be at eyelevel with her daughter. "Would you like that, sweetie? Would you like to fly with cousin Sirius?"

The little girl smiled shyly as her hair turned a bright, glowing pink. Andromeda only laughed. "She can't wait. The pink hair is always a good sign."

"Sirius and James will have her doing loops in no time, I'm afraid. I only hope that Lily and Lauri come over as well so at least our numbers will be a bit more even."

"Yeah, it's always good to have your friends nearby when facing large amounts of testosterone. I found that one out the hard way."

"Hardy har har," Sirius said as he strolled out into the room, "I feel so appreciated. You ladies certainly know how to make a man feel loved."

Hermione grinned cheekily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ah darling, we know we do."

As Hermione kissed him, she heard Nymphadora exclaim, "Uck! Mummy, they're kissing!" She felt Sirius pull away from her, shocked. Hermione only laughed along with Andromeda as the little girl added, "They're just like you and daddy."

Sirius bent down and looked into her eyes, grinning at her. "Why hello there pumpkin, didn't see you there. I do believe you've grown since the last time I saw you. I especially like the lime green hair you're sporting."

Nymphadora smiled shyly. "Are you going to teach me how to fly?"

"Sure am, pumpkin. I'll have you doing loops in no time at all."

Hermione folded her arms and looked over at the other woman. "Told you."

Andromeda nodded her head in acknowledgement. "That you did. Thank you, Sirius, for watching her today. Ted and I need to go do some shopping."

"No problem," he said with a shrug, smiling mischievously at Hermione as he gave her a wink. "About what time will you be coming back to get her?"

"Around three, I say. Maybe sooner but it shouldn't be any later than that," she said. "If she gets on your nerves, just give her a mirror and she'll occupy herself." She bent down and beckoned her daughter. "Come here, sweetie, and give mummy a kiss goodbye. Be good for Hermione and Sirius, alright?"

The little girl nodded and watched as her mum left before turning to Hermione and stated, "If you don't mind, I'd much rather be called Tonks. I hate my name."

Hermione laughed, reminded so much of the older version. She still had the same fighting spirit, that was for sure. However, before she could answer, Sirius rubbed her head. "Aw, come on Nymph, your mum gave you that name and you should be proud of it."

She glared at him. "Would you like to be called Nymphadora all the time?"

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Point taken. Come along, then, and let's go retrieve the brooms from the shed." He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "We promise not to endanger her life in any way, shape, or form. Marauder's honour."

She swatted at him and laughed as he walked away with Tonks placed on his shoulders. "You Marauders don't have any honour."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Okay, I think that everything is ready," Hermione stated as she surveyed the room in front of her. Though Lauri had unfortunately not been able to come today, it gave Hermione and Lily a chance to prepare the stuff for her little 'surprise' party scheduled for later that night.

"The balloons might be a bit over the top," Lily commented with a frown and she was indeed right. The room was literally filled with balloons. Not one inch of the ceiling could be seen through the balloons and that was saying something since it was a particularly large room.

"Yes, but Sirius and James were adamant that they remain. If you ask me, they've done something to those balloons and I personally think we should pop the whole bunch."

Lily grinned. "Sounds like a plan but have you ever stop to think what could happen to us if we _try_ to pop them. I mean, this is James and Sirius we're talking about."

Hermione frowned and considered this possibility. "Good point. Okay, balloons stay."

Lily chuckled. "However, they could have also said that to make us think that they did something to them so that we would be scared to get rid of them."

"Also, good point. However, I am not going to take that chance."

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Hermione and Lily turned towards the doorway where James and Sirius were fighting to squeeze through at the same time which, of course, wasn't working. They ended up sprawled out on the floor, James on top of Sirius, their limbs entangled.

"Good bulletin there, you two, but if you want to discreetly announce something in the future, particularly that the guest of honour has arrived, then may I suggest that you don't go screaming it as they enter through the fireplace," commented the calm, yet chastising voice of Remus Lupin.

He walked in and kissed both Lily and Hermione on the cheek, offering them the goodies in his arms. Lauri followed shortly behind, carrying what appeared to be a box of chocolate frogs and some other magical sweets.

"These are for the two mutts in the floor," she stated with a small smile. "Thought they might like something since they won't be getting anything from me for a while."

Said mutts scurried off the floor in record speed, tripping over each other again in the process, but managed to grab the box from Lauri's grasp while shouting, "Thanks!" before opening it and shoving as many items as possible into their mouths at once.

Both of their girlfriends grimaced at the sight. "I honestly have no idea what you two see in them," the werewolf said playfully as he popped a carrot stick in his mouth.

"Comical relief," Hermione stated plainly.

The sound of the floo springing to life caught the four's attention and they stepped over the two on the floor and made their way into the sitting room. Frank Longbottom's head was hovering quite cheerfully in the fireplace, a large smile plastered to his face.

"Hello Frank," Hermione greeted, "what are you up to?"

"I got some wonderful news and couldn't wait to share it with you," he said, "but I see that you guys were celebrating something."

"We're throwing Lauri a going away party," Lily informed him. "Would you and Alice like to come over? We have plenty of food and we'd be happy to have you guys here."

"Sure, if you're sure that we won't inconvenience you guys, then we'd love to come."

"Frank, you and Alice are both welcome here," Lauri told him. "Come on over, you might be able to catch the last bit of Sirius and James fighting it out over a box of sweets."

"Sweet! I'm coming!"

Frank appeared in front of them not a moment later with Alice following shortly behind. Frank wore a smile of a man who had recently received the best news of his life and Alice was blushing furiously. Hermione speculated at their odd behaviour.

They all walked into the kitchen where they found James and Sirius still sprawled out on the floor, between them an almost empty box of candy. They were growling at each other as they eyed the candy while chocolate already stained their mouths.

Hermione slapped the backs of their heads. "Get up now," she ordered, her eyes narrowing dangerously on them. "I'll buy you some more, just get up."

They stared at her for a moment but silently handed over the box. They knew by the draw of her eyes that she meant business and they weren't willing to test her patience this evening. They didn't even grumble as they rose to their feet.

She patted their cheeks affectionately. "Good boys. Now, help us carry these dishes into the dining room so that we can eat- healthy food that is."

They were seated five minutes later, the food stretching clear down the table. James and Sirius were the first to load their plates and the first to completely clean them before going in for seconds. They cleared off six plates between them and everyone couldn't help but wonder where they put all the food, something they had wondered once before.

"Dessert?" Sirius asked pleadingly, his eyes going to his girlfriend.

"No," she stated simply, "not yet."

"But Hermione…," he whined in that tone that usually got him what he wanted, but not with her. She merely raised an eyebrow and surveyed him coolly.

"Er…actually, if I can have your guys' attention, me and Alice have an announcement to make," Frank said softly, the smile that he wore earlier once again returning to his face.

James laughed. "It's about time you asked her to marry you mate," he said automatically, making both teens blush. "I mean, you guys have been going out for six years now."

Lily elbowed him under the table and stomped his foot. Unfortunately for James, tonight she happened to be wearing heels and used her heel to smash down on his foot. "Ow," he said as he looked at her, his mouth set in a frown.

"Maybe you'll remember that the next time you think of opening your mouth before thinking," she said in a very sweet tone as her emerald eyes remained hard.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Anyways," Frank continued on, "yes, that was what we were going to tell you. I asked Alice to marry me earlier today and she thankfully agreed."

"So when's the date, mate?" Sirius asked as he slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders. He smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"Well, we were thinking about having it on August eighteenth," Alice said this time, looking up at Frank. "We were hoping to have it on the Hogwarts grounds where we first met. That's why we wanted it then, so it wouldn't really interfere with school."

"That will be lovely," Hermione commented.

"Of course we haven't checked with Dumbledore yet, but we're planning on sending him an owl tomorrow. We just wanted to tell our friends and family first."

"We were also wondering," Alice went on timidly, "if you guys would consider being in the wedding. We would really like all of you to be in it."

"Of course we would love to," James answered at once.

"Well," Lauri said almost hesitantly, "I'll have to check and see whether I could come home. I'm not really sure how many breaks I'll have available."

"I'll understand if you can't make it," Alice told her.

"Oh my," Lily gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, "that means we only have a little over a month to plan. We're going to have to get to work."

"Don't worry," Hermione said as she laid a hand on the redhead's arm, "we'll be able to manage it. I'm sure there will be plenty of people who will be happy to pitch in." She smiled up at Alice. "You two are quite loved and a lot of people will be happy to finally see you guys getting married."

"Thank you, Hermione," Alice said as she smiled up at Frank who smiled back. They looked the perfect picture of a couple in love, standing there, smiling at each other as if there was no evil madman hoping to destroy everyone's futures.

"Speaking of announcements," Sirius drawled, his eyes flying to Lily, "I seem to recall a certain redhead filling out a particular form yesterday. I can't help but wonder whether she sent it out of not."

Lily's face grew red but whether it was from embarrassment or anger, no one knew. "You spied on me, Sirius Black?"

"Well…technically, I just happened to be passing by and glanced at the paper. Now, answer the question: did you or did you not send it in?"

James looked over at his girlfriend. "Lily? What is he talking about?"

She looked at Sirius, her eyes threatening him while he merely smiled and leaned closer to Hermione. "Sirius caught me filling out an application."

"An application for what precisely?" James asked while Hermione added with a warning look towards him, "Not that it's any of our business of course."

"A charm research program," she stated. "It's this program open to witches or wizards that specialize in charms. My duty, if I get accepted that is, would be to try to develop new charms. Of course, there are a lot of other people applying and…"

"Lily," Hermione interrupted, leaning across the table to take her hand, "you are one of the most gifted witches that I have seen in a while. You'll get it."

Lily blushed. "Hermione, you're better than anyone with your wand."

"At duelling, but not at charms. You know charms like the back of your hand. Sure, I know a few good spells, but you can charm almost anything. How many times did you find a way of pranking Sirius and James without them knowing, eh?"

"YOU WHAT!"

Lily glared at Hermione as James and Sirius both shot to their feet. Hermione merely pulled Sirius back down and said, "It's not like you two didn't deserve it. Think back on how many times you guys did something to us."

James sat back down on his own accord, muttering, "Point taken." Sirius, however, only grunted.

"Anyways, as I was saying, you are a wiz at charms, Lils. They would be stupid if they declined your application, and I'll tell them that myself."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem."

Remus lifted a glass to her. "So, do you have any announcements, Hermione?"

She looked at him bizarrely. Did he know something that he shouldn't know? No, that wasn't possible. "What are you talking about, Remus?"

"Well, it seems as if every other girl in this room has something special going on. Alice is getting married, Lauri is leaving us tomorrow to go to the states to follow her dreams, Lily is applying to a charm research program. So, what are you doing?"

She spread out her hands with a wry smile. "Let's see, I'm working for a bunch of imbeciles who consider the next Quidditch match more hazardous than the numerous reports we get on Death Eater attacks across England."

He laughed along with everyone else in the room. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Did you know that there are more Aurors being stationed at the World Cup than ever and yet they can't even spare a couple to go out and investigate the reports we get on Dark Magic. The Minister knows that Voldemort is a threat and yet she insists on keeping up this illusion of serenity."

Remus grew sombre. "Wow, that doesn't sound good at all. Do they honestly think that Voldemort is going to attack the World Cup when they are practically leaving him whole wizarding villages to attack?"

Hermione shrugged. "Like I said, I'm working for a bunch of imbeciles."

"Let's just hope that one day the Ministry will come to their sense and start fighting," Sirius said, looking at Hermione intently. "Maybe others will follow."

She knew that he was talking about the Order. He had agreed with her after the meeting; the Order should be fighting back instead of watching as Voldemort killed.

The rest of the evening passed by quietly as they all just talked and laughed while reminiscing about the 'good old days.' Hermione would remember this night when all of them were together and happy. It wouldn't be like this for a while…

**A/N: Alright, so this story has somehow turned into a trilogy…Funny, no? The second part isn't that long simply because of the material in it. The third part will be longer.**

**Next item on the agenda: I've actually been posting sneak previews of these chapters in my LJ shortly after posting them. I'll probably end up posting a preview of ch. 36 sometime later tonight or tomorrow so if you want to see it, be watching my LJ.**

**Next and final note: I meant to discuss this in the last update but I forgot. A bunch of us writers have recently came to a conclusion on some of the recent stories added to fan fiction, particularly under the Hermione/Sirius and Hermione/Remus genre. Time travel is popular and we understand that, hell, I'm doing time-travel in this story, but the originality factor has somewhere and somehow disappeared from stories. Every time we (the writers I mentioned before) search for stories under these particular pairings, we find the same old things with the same old general plot line. We're not meaning to make anyone mad because I do believe that with as many stories that are now on fan fiction, that it is hard to think of an original idea. But that is one of the challenges of writing: to find an original idea and transform it into something amazing. Don't follow the traditional lines that writers before you have paved, go off the path and create a new one. Don't mean to offend, just trying to encourage certain writers (who shall remain nameless but you know who you are) to break away from the mold.**

**Again, I am guilty of this in some of my earlier (and more embarrassing) writings that I encourage everyone to avoid like the plague, but lately I've been trying to do original stuff. I really hate turning to Hermione/Ron…please don't make me. You guys know how much I hate him….**

**Alright, I'll stop the rambling and apologize once more if I offended anyone. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	36. 36: Lessons Learned

**DISCLAIMER: As I stand humbly in front of you good people today, I'm afraid that since my last chapter I have discovered some unpleasant news. My psychiatrist tells me that it is only the medication they are shoving down my throat every day in this asylum that makes me believe that I am J.K. Rowling. However, until someone proves me wrong, I will not stop believing….**

Chapter 36: Lessons Learned

_July 16, 1978_

The figures just didn't add up. Nothing on the papers spread out in front of her made any sense whatsoever. There was no way it could work…

The equations she was provided with were incorrect. Of course, it was a very slight error and therefore most likely would not be noticed if the person studying it didn't perform a lot of tests which would have, most likely, taken a lot of time. However, she had been studying it for quite some time now, weeks to be exact, and she had finally discovered the error.

But what did it mean? Was that slight hiccup in the experiment _that_ important? What would it do exactly to the final product?

Never mind that, she told herself as she picked up her quill and began to write, right now she had to find out what exactly had went wrong. Caradoc Dearborn's life depended upon it.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The sun's light began to slither in through the small crack between the dark blue curtains. It crept its way up and onto the bed, disturbing the sleep of only one of the occupants. Slowly, a hand inched its way up and along the edge of the bed until it found what it was looking for- a wand.

Swishing the wand, the curtains sealed themselves shut. Happy with themselves, the hand allowed the wand to clatter to the floor, adding in a contented grin. The alarm, however, brought a frown.

"Turn it off," muttered the other occupant of the bed from the other side. "Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off."

The hand couldn't find the wand since it was now on the ground. "Oh bugger," they growled sleepily. "Get it yourself."

The owner of the hand smiled as she heard her bed mate fall off the bed in a horrible attempt to turn off the alarm. Oh, sweet victory.

"Stop smiling and help me up," he muttered from the floor on the other side of the bed.

She rolled over and smiled down at him. "Why? You look so lovely down there."

He smirked mischievously and slowly reached up. "Fine then, if you think that then why don't you just join me, eh?" he said even as he tugged her down on top of him.

"Not fair!" she shrieked. She nipped his chin, trying to lift herself up but he refused to let go of her. "Come on, Sirius, let me up."

He kissed her right behind the ear while whispering, "I don't think so. If I have to be down here then so do you."

"But Sirius, the alarm is still going off," she informed him, trying to shove herself off of him again without much luck.

He quickly snatched up his own wand and turned the alarm off with one flick before rolling and pinning her beneath him. He then grinned down at her roguishly.

"Can't have any objections now, can you? How about we," he whispered the rest of the suggestion in her ear, only pulling back enough to wink at her.

She slapped his shoulder with a shout of indignation. "Sirius, may I remind you that we _do_ have to work today."

"Maybe," he drawled, pressing soft kisses down her jaw line, "or maybe we could call in sick just this one day. You know, play hooky."

"That only works if it's just one person, Sirius," she informed him in a prim manner. "In case you haven't noticed, we both work for the Ministry. I think they would get a little suspicious if we both call in sick on the same day."

"Who cares," he said, waving a hand in the air dramatically. He smiled at her, a sweet charming smile that made her stomach flutter. "Aren't you the one who claims they are just a bunch of imbeciles anyways? Shouldn't you be happy to be getting a reprieve from them for a day?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you? However, I have some very important matters that I need to take care of."

"Couldn't you do that from here?" Sirius whined, his hands now roaming leisurely over her body. "Mainly from the bed."

"That would be a negative," she told him, trying desperately to stop his hands as they roamed lower and lower. "Sirius, stop. I mean it, we need to get up and get ready for work."

"We have fifteen minutes still before we really need to start getting ready for work," he pointed out. "Twenty-five if we grab breakfast on the go and thirty if we shower together."

She met his gaze head on. "Sirius, if we shower together than you might as well cut that time down to none."

He smirked. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"A terribly bad thing," she informed him with a sigh, "and if your hands move any lower, I swear I'll cut them off. Please, let me up."

"Only if I get a treat first," he said, his mouthing finding hers. He nipped at her lower lip, making her open her mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. His hands caught her hips, joining their bodies tightly together.

Hermione pulled away slightly with a large smile as he continued kissing and sucking at her neck. "Alright, maybe I could spare a little time this morning…"

"I think you can," was all he said as he pulled her tank top up and over top of her head, his mouth immediately attack her breasts. "I really think you can."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione never made it to the Ministry.

In fact, neither her or Sirius made it out of the bedroom. She found he could be very persuasive, especially when he put his hands and tongue into play.

Around five that evening, Hermione rolled over onto her back, a thin film of sweat lining her body. Sirius grinned at her and placed his head on her stomach. "Some fifteen minutes, eh?"

She slapped his arm, though a smile still lingered on her face. "You fiend," she accused. "You are very devious, Sirius Black. We should have went to work."

"No, no we shouldn't have," he argued. "Staying home was the best thing. We both needed a break from those 'mumbling imbeciles who can't even hold a wand properly', your words, darling, not mine."

"I had to do work today, though. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does," he replied soothingly. "But you work too much, Hermione. I know Dumbledore has you working on a lot of extra stuff, but even you need a break sometimes."

"That's where you're wrong," she pronounced. "I do quite fine working. In fact, before I came here, I used to work a whole lot more than I do now and I did quite fine. I've really slowed down since then."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Sure, you have." He pressed a kiss right below her belly button while she ran her hand through his hair. "What are you even working on? I could help you with it, you know."

She sighed. "I know, but this is something I have to do myself. Dumbledore asked me to do this myself and I need to do it alone."

"Alright, alright, I understand," he said, throwing his hands in defeat. "No need to get your knickers in a twist," he added teasingly. "Anyways, we should do this more often. You know, take a break from everything and just kick back, relax, shag."

She laughed. "Very nice, Sirius, but how about we schedule these little 'shag days' on the weekends from now on, eh? That way we can do work during the weeks."

"But James will," Sirius started and Hermione instantly shot up, making him stop and lift his head up.

"James," she moaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

He narrowed his eyes on her as he propped himself up on his elbow. "We spent the whole day making love and you moan James' name? Am I missing something here, darling?"

"Er…yeah," she replied slowly. "You do realize that we left James alone with those imbeciles we were avoiding all day?"

Sirius stared at her for a minute before rolling over to the edge of the bed and grabbing his wristwatch from the bed stand. He looked at it and muttered, "3, 2, 1..."

BANG!

"Sirius Black, get your arse down here right now!" came the angry voice of James Potter. "Never mind, I'm coming up to kick your ass!"

They heard the front door open and Hermione looked over at her boyfriend. "Do you think he'll come up here?" she asked to which he replied, "Oh I have no doubt of it."

She gave a little squeak and reached for something to cover up with right as the door swung open. "Sirius, where the bloody hell were you today? I was left alone with…oh… you're naked." Then he looked at Hermione and turned a Weasley red. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione. So very, very sorry."

He continued to stand there and Hermione looked at him. "Er…James, still naked. Do you mind?"

"Oh right, I'll just wait downstairs." With that, he bolted out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione slapped Sirius up side the head when he started to laugh hysterically.

"Wonder how long it'll take him to realize what just happened," he commented.

"Not long enough," she said dryly as she gathered up some clean clothes, heading towards the bathroom. The bathroom door shut with a definite 'snap.'

Hermione walked down the stairs thirty minutes later and into the sitting room where James and Sirius were sitting in two chairs, laughing raucously about something. She studied both of them for a moment, shaking her head as she walked on past and into the kitchen.

She poured herself a cup of tea and pulled some scones from the cupboard. She popped one into her mouth even as she heard the fireplace come to life. She picked up her cup of tea and walked into the sitting where Lily was jumping up and down excitably with a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"Hermione! I'm in! I'm in!" the redhead screeched as soon as she spotted Hermione enter.

The bushy haired witch merely stared at her friend with a look of deep confusion on her face. "What are you talking about, Lily?"

"The charm research program, I was accepted!" she practically screamed. "Can you believe it, I'm in!"

Hermione laughed and hugged her. "Ah Lily, I knew you would. Now come on, this calls for a celebration!"

Later that night at James' house, Lily sprawled out on the floor beside of James. She handed him a flute of champagne and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled up at her. "I love you too." He pressed the flute to her lips. He waited until she had taken a sip before setting it down on the floor.

He studied her closely, a smile playing at his lips. He reached out attentively and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of his skin against hers.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered while cupping the back of her head and bringing it closer to his. He allowed his lips to graze slowly over hers, catching her lower lip between his. "So very, very beautiful."

She smiled against his lips. "You're not too shabby yourself."

He didn't smile or laugh like she thought he would. Instead, he wore an expression of deep concentration as his hazel eyes bore into her own emerald ones.

"James?"

"Lily," his voice broke slightly, "I don't think I could live without you in my life."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, dumbfounded by the words spilling from his mouth. "James, we're not going to be separated. I love you and you love me."

"There are some things that one cannot stand to lose," he replied. "You are my weakness, Lily. You are the one thing that keeps me going during the day and the one thing that can bring me to my knees. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, James. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

His thumb pad made lazy circles on her cheek. His gaze drifted down to her lips then back up to her eyes. "Marry me, Lily," he whispered, his eyes pleading.

She couldn't believe her ears. It had seemed as if she had waited forever to hear those words and now that she had, she couldn't believe that he had really said them.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me, Lily Evans." His confidence seemed to have return for he slowly smiled at her. "I want you to be my wife, forever, to have and to hold from this day forth. I want you to be the only one that I wake up to and the only one who I go to sleep with at night. I want to have children with you and grow old with you until we can't hear or see a thing. But more importantly, I just want to be with you."

Her eyes glistened with tears as she hugged him tightly, her body shaking from her quiet sobs. "Oh James, yes. YES! I want to marry you. Yes."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_July 23, 1978_

Hermione sat with the parchment in front of her. Today was the day. She would prove that Voldemort wasn't completely invincible by undermining his plans.

She quickly penned a letter to Dumbledore, informing him of her findings and the plan she had concocted. They would need to act fast, though, for the Death Eaters would be attacking soon.

They needed to get ready as soon as possible or a lot of lives would be lost in Edinburgh before the night was through…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Twenty-three Order members were gathered along the outskirts of Edinburgh, their wands drawn and their eyes searching the horizon.

Alastor Moody moved to stand beside of Hermione, his wand drawn. "Where are they, girl? I thought you said that they'd be attacking tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that sometimes you must be patient?"

"No," he replied simply in a gruff voice.

"Don't worry, they'll attack," she assured him. "Just trust me this once, they'll attack."

His eyes moved to her. "What exactly makes you think they'll attack this village on this night, girl?"

"Instinct," was all she said in answer.

He remained silent for a moment before grunting, "Must be one hell of an instinct."

Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was standing near enough to him to hear his comment, asked, "Why's that?"

Moody lifted one hand up towards the horizon. "They're here."

The Order instantly hunkered down behind the bushes. They remained quiet, watching intently as the masked men filed through the village. Moody gave the signal and the Order members began to break off, making their way around the outer edge.

Just as the Death Eaters raised their wands to attack, Moody gave the signal and the Order jumped from their hiding places, wands drawn.

Hermione ran quickly down the path, shooting off spells as quickly as she could. She took out two Death Eaters before even reaching the village itself. She brandished her wand like a sword at her foes all the while keeping a lookout for Sirius and James who were fighting some ways away.

"_Stupefy_!" she cried, the red beam of light striking a robed man on the chest as he fell over. She was avoiding any real damaging spell; this was, after all, just a lesson being taught.

"Silly girl," someone growled from behind her.

She spun around, pointing her wand at the robed figure. She smirked, recognizing her foe as one of the ones who had attacked her in Hogsmeade. "We meet again."

"And still you are too stupid to stay out of where you are not wanted," he spat. "Tell me, girl, do you enjoy getting yourself into these little spots of trouble or are you just unlucky?"

She shrugged. "Without trouble there is never adventure. However, the trouble you minions bring I could do well without."

He took a step closer to her. "The Dark Lord still wishes to speak to you. He is very interested in your future."

"Are you referring to my future in bringing upon his ultimate demise?" Okay, so maybe she was pushing it with that little statement but she couldn't stop it from coming out.

"You are a very stupid girl indeed. The Dark Lord wishes for you to join our ranks." He sneered. "You would be wise to accept his offer."

"You have already classified me as a stupid girl so why should I go against your opinions now?"

The man laughed and slowly raised his wand at her. "Last chance girl- join us or pay."

"Hmm, you guys have taken out the 'or die' part from that little speech, I see," she taunted. "However, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer. I'm quite happy on the side that I am, thank you."

"Bad choice girl, a very bad choice indeed."

He opened his mouth to shoot off a spell at her but she beat him to the draw. The beam of purple light hit him hard and true. As he went flying through the air, Hermione smiled to herself. There would be more than one lesson taught tonight.

"Oh Hermione, you always were best at interfering."

Hermione slowly turned to face the Death Eater standing behind her. The icy grey eyes behind the silver mask were all to obvious as to who it was. "Hello Lucius," she said, her brown eyes speculative. "How nice to see you again."

He laughed cruelly. "Same old Hermione, always denying the truth that's right there before your very face."

"I see more of the truth than you, Lucius. One day, you'll see the error of your ways."

"This is the right way," he spat hatefully. "This is who I am! This is _my_ future!"

"What kind of future is it if you're always on your knees serving someone more powerful than you!" she demanded, clenching her fists.

He laughed at her, his eyes cold. "You are living in a fantasy land where good always rules. You will soon learn that this is real life and things aren't always black and white."

"No, Lucius, I see things very plainly," she stated with a harshness in her voice that he had never heard before. It was obvious that it shocked him. "I also see that you aren't as evil as you try to make out to be. You're hurt and therefore you made a rash decision that one day, I assure you, you'll regret."

"Don't count on it," he growled, drawing his wand out quickly. "I do wish that you'd join us, Hermione. Leave Black and Potter and join the Dark Lord. He wishes very much for you to join us."

"No."

"Very well then, I will convey your answer to him though I suspect he'll be most displeased."

"Oh, I don't doubt that one bit, Lucius," she said sweetly.

"Last chance, Hermione," he tried, his voice reverting back to his old smooth and charming tone he used to use, the way she remembered it.

"Again, no."

"Very well then, we duel."

"Don't make me hurt you, Lucius," she warned. "Be smart and walk away now while you still can."

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so."

"Very well," she said before placing a full body bind on him before he even had the chance to lift his wand. She glanced around to make sure that no one was looking before levitating him behind some bushes some ways away.

She bent down close to him and whispered, "Tell Voldemort that I will not join him and that tonight was just a taste of what is about to come. No longer are we going to sit back and allow him to kill. We're fighting back now."

As she walked away, she made sure that Lucius would not be found. She still held out hope for him. It wasn't too late for him to change.

This war was beginning to get ugly. There would be a lot more deaths, she knew, before things would turn around.

Only three more years to go…

**A/N: Two things to discuss…**

**First off, sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick and had to leave college early and just got back. Yes, I was going to update on Friday but…well, that didn't work. I am better now (thanks to drugs) and will update next Sunday (going home for the weekend).**

**Second, you all know that I go through my little phases, right? Well, remember back when I wanted a twin and adopted my little twinsie-winsy, moonyNZ, as my twin? Well, I have now started another phase, one you guys can't help me with… I am suffering from testosterone withdrawal. Let me explain: I go to an all women's college (STUPID ME) and I am surrounded by WOMEN… all day…every day. I need a boyfriend…lol. Sad, but true. Actually, I don't 'need' one, I just 'want' one. I'm a weird cookie… Alrighty-o, done with the dramatics… ignore me… it's the drugs.**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	37. 37: The Trouble With Love Is

**DISCLAIMER: Two men were walking one day. One said to the other, 'Oy Frank, did you hear about that American bird that claimed she owned Harry Potter?' The other responded, 'Yes, I also heard they locked her up in an asylum.' **

Chapter 37: The Trouble With Love Is

_August 9, 1978_

The liquid stung as it went down her throat, the burn of the Firewhisky making her pause before taking another gulp. She placed her lips at the rim of the bottle and tilted the bottle up, letting the contents flow into her mouth.

One year…

It had been one year since the war. One year since she had watched as her two best friends died. One year since she had been sent back to the past to somehow change her destiny.

It was true, the saying- time does fly fast.

Even though it had been a year, a year which had flown by in record time, she could recall every single detail about the war- how Draco Malfoy had been killed by her wand, how Voldemort had drawn Harry into battle, how the sky had lit up when their spells had connected for the last time.

One year….

Here's to them, she thought as she finished off her second bottle in less than a hour and reached for her third. It was going to be one long night…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_August 18, 1978_

Hermione slipped the pale yellow dress over top of her head quickly as Lily stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. The redhead had shown up with a vengeance this morning, instructing Hermione that they still had a million and one things to do.

"Almost done!" Hermione called as she ran into the bathroom to pull her hair up. Thank Merlin for magic, she thought as she waved her wand and her hair pulled itself up.

"Come on, Hermione," Lily called, "we have to finish the decorations. Professor McGonagall said she would meet us there at eleven."

Hermione smiled as she came out of the bathroom and picked up her heels to match her dress. "How many times has she instructed you to call her Minerva?"

"It just feels weird; she was my Professor for seven years, you know. Of course it's not weird for you, she's your Aunt."

"Not really, but I love her like one." She finished slipping on her heels and smiled at the impatient redhead. "There, I'm ready. Happy?"

"Extremely."

"Alright, we're apparating cause there is no way I'm flooing in this dress." Hermione snatched up her purse and checked her appearance one last time.

"But we'll have to walk from the gates if we apparate. Can't you just put on a long jacket or cloak or something?" she whined as she followed Hermione.

Hermione turned and stared at her. "No. Now let's go."

She disappeared with a pop and waited until Lily joined her about fifteen seconds later. The redhead did not look happy but kept her grumbling to a minimum during the long trek up to the main lawn in front of the castle.

Sure enough, Minerva McGonagall was waiting for them on the front lawn. She always was one for punctuality. She embraced Hermione, kissing both of her cheeks. She then turned and hugged Lily as well.

"It's a lovely day, is it not?" she asked. "A lovely day for a wedding." She looked sternly at Lily and Hermione. "I'm hoping to have some more in the near future."

Hermione smirked. "Really? Who's getting married, Aunt Minerva? Someone we know?"

Minerva playfully slapped Hermione's arm. "Oh you. Let's just get to work on the decorations before the guests start to arrive."

Two hours later, the grounds looked completely different. Red and yellow roses lined the path that the bridal party would walk down. An arch way stood at the end with vines twisting around it. Candles floated around, not yet lit. Two hundred seats were divided evenly on either side of the path.

"I think we outdid ourselves," Hermione said smugly. "However, I do think we forgot one essential thing."

"Music?" Lily asked.

"Well, besides that," Hermione said with a small smile. "We forgot the food."

"Of course!" the red head exclaimed. "Well, let's get to it then."

Four hours and fifty-three minutes later, the guests were all seated and Frank was standing up front with Sirius, James, and Remus standing beside of him. Dumbledore stood at the very front since he was the one chosen to officiate the wedding.

The bridal party was standing in the Great Hall, preparing for the long walk down the aisle. Alice was dizzily happy standing among the midst of all her brides maids and friends. Lauri, unfortunately, was not able to make it so they were one lady short.

"Oh, I can't believe it's finally the day," Alice said with a large smile. "Today I will become Mrs. Frank Longbottom."

Hermione straightened her veil and smiled at her. "Only on paper, Alice. In your heart, you've been Mrs. Frank Longbottom for quite a while."

She snatched up Hermione's hands. "Oh Hermione, I've dreamed of this day ever since I met Frank. I love him so much."

"Believe me," Hermione said with a laugh, "that much is obvious."

"Oh Alice," Lily gushed, "you look so beautiful! You are the perfect picture of a bride in love."

Alice blushed. "Thank you, Lily."

"It's the truth, Alice."

Alice let one of Hermione's hands drop and picked up one of Lily's. "You two have been so wonderful. I mean, I know we weren't the best of friends at school but I hope to remedy that."

"We do too," Hermione said.

"Alice, you are a wonderful person that deserves to have a happy ending," Lily told her. "You are always welcome with us, though, just remember that."

"Thank you. Oh Lily, Hermione, I do hope that you two get your own happy endings," she said, smiling at each of them.

Lily smiled back while Hermione merely stood there, lost in thought. She knew of the ending she would meet. However, she was doing it for all of the right reasons and she would just have to keep reminding herself of that fact.

"Hermione?" Alice asked timidly, "are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine," she answered, forcing a smile to her face. "I just zoned out there for a moment, sorry."

"I think someone was wondering what it would feel like to be a bride," Lily said with a mischievous smile and a little nudge to Hermione.

"I wish," Minerva stated as she joined the trio carrying the bouquets in her hand, "that way I wouldn't have to worry about her living with him all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes but still gave her a smile. "Oh Aunt Minerva, we've already talked about this…"

"Yes, but I didn't agree with it then and I still don't agree with it," she rushed on to say. She stood up straighter, her posture stiff and unyielding. "I do wish you'd consider coming and staying with me in Scotland for a bit. Just a reprieve of course."

Hermione glanced over at Lily to find her smiling. "I'll think about your offer, Aunt Minerva."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise that I'll think about it, but I'm not saying that I will."

Minerva went to open her mouth but Hermione rushed on, "No time to argue now, Aunt Minerva, I'm afraid Alice here has to get married so we really must be getting a move on."

Lily and Alice quickly followed Hermione as she went over to get Tonks who was serving as the flower girl. She was being a little impish, though, and was changing her hair and, well, everything. Her mum was about ready to pull out her hair.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you will behave today or I swear to Merlin that you will not have any sort of sweet for two years!"

Tonks, looking quite terrified now, immediately changed her hair back to the original straight, jet-black she was born with. Her little misty blue eyes peered up at her mother innocently and pleadingly.

Hermione, taking pity on her, bent down to her height. "I think you look quite pretty, quite the little lady."

The little Metamorphmagus blushed and leaned in closer to Hermione, whispering, "Do you think Remus will notice?"

Hermione realized that this was where Tonks' fascination with Remus began. "Ah darling, he would have to be blind not to."

The girl seemed happy enough with that answer and went skipping off to lead the processions. Hermione stood back up. "Well, let's go to a wedding!"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were wed on the twenty-first day of August, 1978. The Order had been paying very close attention to this wedding, sure that something would go down.

However, nothing did happen at the wedding, though there were a lot of suspected Death Eaters in attendance. Hermione had been one of the ones who had been stationed nearby to watch over the wedding. Dumbledore, himself, had asked her to go.

So, Hermione had stood behind a large bush on top of the hill watching sadly as Lucius bound himself to Narcissa and the dark side. She only could pray that he knew what he was getting himself into.

The night went by without a hitch as well. It wasn't until the next afternoon that the real show began.

Hermione had been sitting beside of Sirius on the couch, reading a book, when their fireplace had glowed green and James had stumbled out. He had a worried and frantic look on his face as he locked gazes with Sirius.

"Attack," he managed to say.

Sirius stood up and grabbed his cloak. "Where?"

"A muggle shopping centre near here," James explained. "It started about five minutes ago. Dumbledore has sent out the orders for us to go and fight."

Hermione shut her book and rose as well, but just as she was about to grab her cloak, Sirius caught her hand and spun her around to face him.

"I'd be happier if you sat this one out," he said, his grey eyes peering intently at her.

"Sirius," she started but he placed a finger over her lips. "Please, Hermione, just stay here."

She reached up and removed his finger from over her lips. "You and I both know that I am a far better dueller than anyone on the Order, save maybe Dumbledore," she replied in a huff. "I can help you and the rest of the Order fight them."

"I don't have time to argue with you, Hermione," he replied just as angrily as her. "Promise me that you'll stay here."

She crossed her arms. "I can't make that promise."

He growled irritably. "Hermione, stop being foolish and just promise me that you'll stay here where you are safe."

"No."

He took a step closer to her, his hands going to her hips. "You leave me no other choice, Hermione," he grated softly.

"What are you talking about?"

He held up one hand, displaying her wand before quickly tossing it to James. He then picked her up and deposited her on the couch. He pulled out his own wand, then, and put a spell on her.

She tried to lift herself up, madder than a hornet at him, but found that she could not move. "What the bloody hell have you done to me, Sirius Orion Black?!"

"I've simply made sure that you would stay here with a little spell I learnt from James," he replied calmly. "I'll lift it when I return."

"Oh no you don't," she cried, her eyes flashing, "you are going to let me up right this instant!"

"Sorry, love, can't. Be back later!"

Hermione screamed at him even as he walked through the fireplace with James to join the rest of the Order. She would make him pay, she silently vowed.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Sirius returned alone about three hours later, his clothes a little bloody and torn. His hair looked severely unkempt and his eyes showed just how tired he really was.

Hermione sat silently on the couch as he walked over to her. She didn't even spare him a glance while he lifted the spell and stood aside for her to stand.

She quickly pushed past him and headed towards the stairs. Confused as to what she was doing, he followed her as she stormed up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He leaned against the doorway and watched as she disappeared into the closet. He quickly became alert, though, when she walked out carrying a large suitcase in one hand and an armful of clothes in the other.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Hermione snapped.

"It appears that you are packing, though I really don't understand why you are doing such."

She slammed the lid shut and glared at him. "I am doing such because at the moment I really can't stand to be in the same room, let alone the same house as you."

His eyes narrowed as he strolled over and stood in front of her. "Don't do this, Hermione. Yell at me, hex me, but don't walk out on me."

She sighed, but whether it was in defeat or frustration, he didn't know. "I love you, Sirius, I really do, but you overstepped the boundaries today. I can't forget that."

She picked up her suitcase and strolled around him. She walked out of the room and back down the stairs with Sirius right behind her.

"So you're just going to leave then? Just walk out of here and pout, is that what you're planning on doing?" he demanded, quickening his pace so he could keep up with her fast gait.

She stopped and rounded on him, jabbing her finger into his chest. "As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I am doing, Sirius. I am going and there is nothing, short of freezing me to that couch again, that you can do to stop me."

As she reached the fireplace, he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Please Hermione, I'm begging you, please stay. Please don't leave me. Just stay and let's work it out."

She cupped his cheek in one hand and looked into his eyes. "Sirius, you must understand that I have to go. You did a very unforgivable thing to me this evening and right now, I am very angry with you."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it but…"

"But you did," she stressed, backing away from him. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'll be in touch."

She stood in the fireplace and looked at him sadly. "Goodbye." She disappeared with a flair of green flames, leaving behind a sad looking Sirius.

Hermione came out of the fireplace in Scotland where an older woman sat in front of the fire reading a very large novel. She looked up, however, when Hermione took a step out and instantly stood herself.

Seeing the distressed look upon the younger woman's face, Minerva McGonagall took her in her arms and held her while she cried. Hermione clung to her adoptive aunt as she let all of her bottled up emotions out.

She pulled back slowly and furiously wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice showing just how tired she really way.

"It's okay dear," Minerva said with a small smile, "sometimes you just need to cry."

"No," Hermione cried defiantly, "I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I need to keep a level head. I need to stay calm. I need to…"

"Stop trying to save the world and worry about saving yourself first."

Hermione stared at her old Transfiguration professor, unsure as to how to respond to that. It was true, in a way. She _was_ trying to save the world, but she was doing it for a good reason, as was the case with most people trying to save the world.

"I don't have time, Aunt Minerva…"

"That's just the thing, Hermione, you are trying to go against time. You need to slow down a bit and take some time out for yourself." She smiled. "You can't rid the world of all evil single handily."

Hermione sighed. "Look, I just came over because I need a place to stay for a bit to think."

"You and Sirius get into a fight?" Minerva asked knowingly, her tawny eyes watching Hermione closely.

Hermione gave a dry laugh, "I think the whole Order should know that." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. "I'm assuming everyone knows what he did earlier."

"He just wants to protect you…"

"From what? In case he hasn't noticed, I've already been through hell. I think I can manage a measly battle with a few Death Eaters-in-training."

"Hermione, this is a war and he loves you. I know you are angry with him and I completely understand why you need some time away, but you need to understand that he is terrified every time you walk out of the door and into a battle."

"Look, Aunt Minerva, I really don't have time to argue the point," she stated. "I have some important work that I'm behind on. I really need to crack down on it."

"Yes, Albus mentioned that he had you working on something important. I do hope he isn't overtaxing you.'

"No, I'm fine. I just understand the importance of it," Hermione informed her even as she was fighting the urge to year. "Just promise me that you'll actually get some sleep tonight," her aunt said, obviously seeing through her façade.

Hermione smiled. "That I can promise." She kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Goodnight, Aunt Minerva."

"Goodnight, dear."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to stay awake. She was on her seventh cup of coffee, though she honestly detested the stuff. However, she genuinely needed the caffeine fix at the moment.

"Oh, Caradoc, what did you do?" she muttered as she sniffed through the pieces of parchment once more.

She wrote down the figures for what seemed like the hundredth time. She knew they weren't right, that much she had figured out weeks ago. She just needed to figure out what that particular combination would cause.

She stopped, her quill hovering just about the parchment. In her head, she was recalling Snape's words back during her fifth year when he was lecturing on the improper use of certain ingredients and the effects they could cause.

"Oh no," she breathed softly, letting her quill drop from her fingers. If she was right… oh Merlin, but how?

She quickly gathered up the parchment and rushed down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake up Aunt Minerva. However, the resounding crash resulting from her stumbling over a piece of furniture was probably loud enough to wake the dead.

"Oh…that hurt," she muttered, rubbing her bum that had unfortunately decided to hit the corner of the coffee table on the way down.

"Hermione? Hermione, is that you?" Minerva was standing over in the doorway. "Oh dear," she cried as she rushed to her side, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hermione groaned, "just bruised my pride a bit."

"What on earth were you doing rushing about in the dark anyways." She placed her hands on her hips. "Hermione Granger, you promised me that you would get some rest tonight."

"I know and I will," she said apologetically, "I just have to get these paper over to Dumbledore as soon as possible."

Minerva bent over to retrieve the pieces of parchment that had went flying while Hermione hauled herself up. She found her aunt observing them closely.

"Just what are these anyways?"

Hermione drew in a deep breath. "If I'm right, and I do believe I am, then that's proof that Caradoc Dearborn is not dead."

**A/N: Decided to update a day early cause I still have no idea what to write on my essay and after two days of trying, I'm STILL looking at a blank page. I'm screwed.**

**Oh, just to rub it in ya'll faces who made fun of me cause I'm at an all women's college, get this: I am currently enrolled in a class called Extreme Fictions. So far we have watched Extreme Makeover: Home Edition for a week and the week of the 30th we are starting…drum roll….Harry Potter. Yes, we will be reading the books AND studying fan fiction… heehee…awesome class, eh?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I cannot update The Price of Love until I get ch. 6 back from my beta...Sorry!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	38. 38: Looking For A Reason

**DISCLAIMER: If I was JK Rowling, do you think I would be wasting my time taking pointless midterms?**

Chapter 38: Looking for a Reason

_August 23, 1978_

Hermione stayed in conference with Dumbledore for the better part of the morning. Having barged into his office in the wee hours of the morning, Hermione thought he was quite cheerful for an old man deprived of his precious sleeping hours.

She walked out of his office nine hours later, glancing at her watch and realizing that it was now going on eleven. She was scheduled to meet Dumbledore a few weeks from now. He had informed her that he would look into the matter and get back to her.

"You look a little worse for wear."

Startled, Hermione looked around to find that she had somehow managed to make it to the sixth floor where her old rooms were located. "Hello Falco."

"You don't sound too thrilled for a girl madly in love," he commented with a knowing glance. _Damn portraits_, Hermione thought bitterly, _they know everything._

"Cut the small talk, Falco. I know you've heard, though I honestly have no idea how you could have, so why don't you just get to the point and say what you want to say."

He looked at her and smiled. "Good job."

She stared at him, dumbstruck. "Good job?" she repeated.

"Yes, I totally agree with what you did."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. He had no right to order you to stay home." He shook his head disbelievingly. "The nerve of him to freeze you to your own couch like that while he went off to fight."

Hermione automatically opened her mouth to defend Sirius and stopped. "You are a wicked, vile man Falco Aesalon," she alleged, her eyes narrowing as she stood with her hand on her hips.

He looked at her with an innocent expression that could have rivalled those of Sirius and James', the masters of faked innocence. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You are using what the muggles would call 'reverse psychology' on me," she accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Hermione," he replied airily. "I was merely agreeing with your haste decision to storm out of the house without listening to what he had to say. I mean, what could he have possibly said that could have made you understand why he would want to protect you."

She crossed her arms and glared hatefully at him. "Alright, you've made your point. I should have stayed and talked to him."

Falco sighed and leaned against his frame. "We all make mistakes, Hermione, but it is important that we learn from them. Sirius, in his desperate need to keep you safe, acted without stopping to think. However, he realized his mistake; now it is time for you to realize yours."

"I know I shouldn't have stormed off that late, but he can't keep thinking that he can hide me from all of the evil in the world."

He looked at her, one eyebrow cocked. "That wasn't the mistake that I was referring to, Hermione, and you know it."

"Look, we've all got to do what we've got to do," she snapped, her brown eyes flashing. "Yes, I know that I'm probably going a bit crazy over this whole fiasco but we both know how this is going to end, Falco, and there's no use trying to deny that fact."

He stood up straight. "So you're deliberately pushing Sirius away then?" he demanded, his body tense and his fists clenched.

"It's better for him to accept me being gone now than three years down the road," she rebuffed just as angrily.

"You don't know what life has in store for you so maybe you should just take it one day at a time instead of trying to make other people's decisions for them."

"I'm only making my own decisions!"

"No, you're not! You're trying to make Sirius hate you because you don't want to explain later on. You are trying to take the coward's way out. You are afraid to let yourself love!"

"Stop it!" she cried, slamming her hands over her ears. "Just stop it! You don't know anything about me or my life before I came here!"

"I know that you love him as much as he loves you and yet you are afraid to let yourself be loved. Why, Hermione? Why are you torturing yourself so?"

She shook her head and slowly backed away. "I'm sorry, Falco, I have to go. I promised Lily that I'd meet her for lunch," she lied. "Goodbye."

Falco shook his head sadly and watched as her defeated form retreated. The poor girl would go through so much before it was al over with. She deserved to be happy. He only hoped that she realized that before it was too late.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione, suit case in hand, apparated to the front porch of Sirius' house. She needed to apologize, she knew, for acting so stupid before. He _was_ only trying to protect her after all. However, he would have to realize that she needed to be there with him, fighting.

She raised her hand to knock and stopped. Was she doing the right thing? This was her chance out. She could turn around now and save him the hurt she would ultimately bring later on.

No, Falco was right. She shouldn't cheat herself or Sirius out of the happiness they brought each other. But wasn't she cheating him out of some time he could be using off finding a girl whom he could dedicate his whole life to and her the same?

She had to choose: knock or go.

The decision was removed from her, however, as the door suddenly swung open and she was in Sirius' arms. In that moment, she realized that with him was exactly where she wanted to be.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_September 3, 1978_

Hermione sat between Sirius and James in the third row of seats in the large auditorium, a dreamy look on her face. Sirius had a hold of one of her hands and she was using the other to prop up her head; she didn't think it would hold itself up.

James nudged her, "You sure do look happy for one who was anxious to have these 'bozos' stop trying to teach you how to duel."

She looked over at him with a sad smile. "Yeah, but you forget, James, that now I have to actually work for these clowns. I'm officially on the payroll from this day forth. Oh, happy days."

He laughed. "Just think, though, you may be fortunate and get paired up with Sirius or myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that will be so great."

"Hey," Sirius said, offended.

"Actually, I think they'll most likely prove to be assholes and pair me up with someone that is conceited and foolish," she spat sourly. That was the worse case scenario.

James and Sirius both looked over to where Herbert Ramsbottom was sitting not too far away. "Oh, I wonder who she could be talking about," James said with a roll of his eyes. It was no secret that Hermione thought the boy would be far better off on the Knight Bus than with a wand.

Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, love, we'll worry about it when the time comes. Let's just worry about today, shall we?"

She offered him a smile. "Yes, it's going to take all that I have to just smile today." She sighed. "Right now, I wish I could be anywhere but here."

Sirius leaned in closer to her. "How does Greece sound?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Your Christmas present, I still owe you that trip to Greece," he reminded her. "So, I suggest we take a little time off and give ourselves a very much needed vacation. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds lovely," she said. "When can we leave?"

"Well," he drawled thoughtfully, "I daresay that the Ministry wants to keep you happy so they'll probably give us off whenever we want."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Actually, I'm positive." He smirked. "I've already asked _and_ received at least two weeks off for the both of us."

"How in the name of Merlin did you accomplish that?" James asked from Hermione's other side. "Frank had a hell of a time trying to get some time off for his honeymoon."

"I appealed to their greediness," he stated simply. "I just kept implying that Hermione looked rather tired and could do with a break. Then, I just happened to let it slip about the trip to Greece that I had promised and Davenports insisted that I take Hermione away for a little reprieve."

"You sneaky bastard," James said in awe.

Sirius smirked quite conceitedly. "Yes, I know."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly even with James sitting there gagging on the other side of her. "Oh Sirius, I love you so much. This is going to be so much fun! Just think, Greece! I can't wait!"

"Which reminds me, we need to go and buy some swimming outfits so we can relax in the crystal blue waters." He paused and rubbed his chin in thought. "We'll get you two- one that covers almost every ounce of your skin for public wear and one that covers next to zilch for private showings."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively while Hermione laughed. "In that case, I should just purchase one for public and swim naked when I'm just with you."

"That's not a bad idea," he said in afterthought. "Still, I like the idea of getting to undress you."

"Really don't need to know that," they heard James say and shared a laugh at his expense. "Really, I don't need nor want to know anything about your guys' sexual adventurers."

"Oh give it up James, you would be bragging about your 'sexual adventures' if you'd actually give it up Evans," Sirius laughed, reaching behind Hermione to playfully slap James on the back.

"Yeah, well, call me old fashioned but I really just want to wait till marriage before doing that," he stammered, red faced.

"Don't let Sirius get to you, James," Hermione told him, patting his knee affectionately. "If you feel that it's important to wait until after marriage, then good for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," he said softly, still red. "Look, they're starting."

Sure enough, Davenports strolled up to the front of the room with Moody trailing slightly behind. The two men were easily distinguished just my the expressions they wore- Davenports was grinning like a child that had just received the biggest Christmas gift while Moody appeared like he had just been forced to eat a large contained of blast-ended skrewts, not a pleasant look I assure you.

"Ah,I see we have quite a large turnout today," Davenports said with a clap of his hands. "Good, good. Now, we are all here to witness these fine witches and wizards graduate from the Auror program. They have been training hard these past few months and will now enter into an apprenticeship where they will continue to advance their knowledge of the rules of proper fighting."

"Because I'm sure that's going to help whenever we battle with Death Eaters," Hermione whispered sarcastically and both boys, plus a few extras that were sitting close enough to hear her comment, struggled to stifle their laughter.

"It is with great pride that I present to you twenty-nine young men and women who will be joining our ranks. Twenty-nine skilled fighters who will be protecting you…"

"I bet you that's really comforting to them," she whispered, "knowing that mere kids are going to be the ones protecting them."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now call for these young individuals to come up one at a time to take their pledge and become official Aurors."

"And here we go," she muttered darkly as he called the first name on the list.

Sirius kissed her hand and helped her to her feet when her name was called. She forced a smile to her face as she shook hands, paused for pictures, and accepted congratulations from odd people who she had never see before.

She spotted Remus and Lily in the crowd, clapping enthusiastically, and waved to them. Aunt Minerva and Dumbledore were sitting together towards the back. Both were smiling encouragingly at her, but she could see another emotion on their faces, one she could not identify.

They did not want her to work for the Ministry, but they knew that they could not really prevent it without bringing on retaliation from the Ministry.

She passed Sirius as he went up to take his pledge, giving his hand a small squeeze for encouragement. James smiled at her as she took her seat next to him, whispering, "An official Ministry official," he sniffed, "I'm so proud."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_September 18, 1978_

Hermione sat at her desk after just returning from a wonderful vacation with the only man who could probably ever convince her to take time off work, even if it was the Ministry she would be avoiding. Greece had proved to be a beautiful reprieve that she had really needed. The landscape, sea, and cities proved to be just as lovely as she had heard and she glorified in the scenery.

But now she had to return to real life where she worked for imbeciles, waged a war against Voldemort, and had to figure out what the bloody hell had happened to Caradoc Dearborn. Not to mention the growing suspicion in her stomach over where exactly Peter Pettigrew was.

He had been mysteriously absent for a while, since graduation actually. Sirius had told her that the rat had said that he was going up to visit some relatives for a bit. Personally, Hermione thought that he had already joined the Death Eaters.

She stacked the papers up on her desk all the while listening to Sirius' and James' endless chatter behind her. For some reason (probably to suck up to Hermione), the Ministry had paired the three of them up, saying that they would be far more effective that way.

However, she was now wishing that she would have got partnered up with someone else, anyone else. At least then she might have been able to get some work done.

Hermione pressed a hand to her temple as another burst of laughter sounded from behind her. She put down her quill and turned her head to look at them. "Guys, they call this a workplace for a reason."

It was her tone that had done it. They both looked ashamed as they muttered, "Sorry, Hermione." Then, they sent her those charming smiles they had perfected over the years that made her instantly forgive them.

"It's okay, but you guys should really considered doing your share of the work, you know, the piles of paper on my desk." she gestured to the growing stacks on her desk.

"Er…," Sirius started doubtfully while James whined pathetically, "Do we have to?" One wore the expression of a man torn while the other looked like someone was trying to force feed him some undiluted bubotuber pus.

"Yes, James, you have to help me," she stated in a tone that meant the answer should have been obvious. "That is why they call us 'partners,' you know."

"But Hermione…"

"Don't 'but Hermione' me," she interrupted, "get your lazy arses over here and start helping me before I start using a severing charm."

They visibly gulped and rushed over to help her with the work. They neither laughed nor joked until the last sheet was filled out, signed, sealed, and sent out.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Kingsley Shaklebolt came running down the small aisle way and stopped in front of Hermione. She looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Do you need something?"

"There's been a message left for you," he said and held out his hand. In it was a black envelope with Hermione's name written in silver.

She took it hesitantly. "Where did you find this?"

"On a dead body," he said slowly. "We discovered the dead man about one hour ago, the Dark Mark was floating over his house. This was the only thing left."

She opened it, aware that everyone was staring at her, and carefully read the contents. She folded it once she was done and promptly lit it on fire with the tip of her wand before rising and grabbing her cloak.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as she strode past him.

"To take care of something that should have been dealt with a long time ago," she answered primly. With a 'pop' she was gone.

"Where do you think she's gone?" James asked. Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think she's walking into a trap."

"Bloody hell," James said, "we need to find her."

Kilometres away, Hermione reappeared in the woods near a particularly large manor. She knew it to be the residence of Bellatrix and her boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange, who were engaged and suspected Death Eaters. Hermione didn't suspect, she knew they were Death Eaters.

She carefully made her way out of the woods, watching to see whether anyone was out and walking about. She didn't want to be seen…not yet.

She found an open window and checked for any wards. None. It seemed as if they wanted her to slip in unnoticed. Alright, she would play their little game.

She slipped her wand out of her pocket and held it tightly in her grasp. She needed to be prepared for anything. Her eyes searched her surroundings, looking for her enemies.

Hermione felt a tingle of magic and instantly brought up her shield. Just in time, too, for a dark purple beam of light crashed into the bright blue shield surrounding her. Hermione turned to where the spell had been cast but saw nothing.

She slowly took another step, trying to stick to the shadows. However, another spell was soon launched at her and she, again, brought up her ward just in time. The attacker was playing with her, she realized.

She closed her eyes and focused on the surge of magic surrounding her. The essence of magic could be traced if one concentrated enough on the source. It was strong, she realized, too strong…

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the dry cackle coming from one of the dark shadows. Then, the silhouette began to clap, loudly and slowly, almost like a chilling slow waltz.

"I was sure you would not disappoint. I was informed that I would be wasting my time on you. However, I was never one to give up and I rather think you would be a nice addition to my little family."

She stared at her foe, the one whom everyone was terribly frightened of. He did not resemble the snake-like man who he would become in the future. No, instead he looked like a much older version of his former self. His dark hair was receding and his once green eyes had turned red, his face had sculptured out and his body had become firm.

"Sorry, but I think I would have to agree with your informants. You are wasting your time. I will never join you or become part of your 'little family.'"

He smiled, a chilling smile that had her clenching her hands around her wand. "You are entertaining, Hermione Granger, I will give you that. However, I disagree. I have found that with the right…persuasion, shall we say, that anything is possible."

"Sorry, Voldemort," she said in an even tone, "but I really don't have time to discuss this at the moment. I am here for one reason and one reason only- to duel Bellatrix. Now, if you would be so _kind_ as to point me in her general direction."

"Bellatrix is not here, nor has she been here all day," was Voldemort's reply. He was toying with his wand, spinning it around slowly in his hand. "You, Hermione, are an impulsive little chit and, though you are an admirable fighter, that could prove to be your downfall."

She cocked her head to side as if in thought before saying, "Not today."

Before he could react, she sent a spell at the ceiling above his head. The plaster cracked and began to fall down upon him. He quickly tried to reseal it, giving her the opportunity that she needed.

She sprinted as fast as she could out of the house, aware of the heavy footsteps behind her. He was going to try to stop her, but she had twenty years of knowledge on him. She ran through the front door and turned, shooting a spell at it that would seal it and sent an electrifying jolt through anyone who came near it.

She heard him cry out as he obviously tried to get through the door, and then she heard the sounds of him trying to blast his way through. Quickly, she threw up a ward around the whole house that would take him a few hours to figure out but would prevent him from escaping quickly.

With a satisfying smile, she turned and apparated away from the house. Though she didn't quite get the chance to duel with Bellatrix, she was satisfied with her meeting with Voldemort. He would now realize who exactly he was up against.

**A/N: Read me! Due to the number of reviews I have received inquiring about Caradoc Dearborn, I am going to address this issue this one time and only this time. Caradoc Dearborn has been a character in this story for a while now and I've already talked about him once. According to J.K. Rowling, Caradoc Dearborn disappeared during the first war, his body never found. For my story, I made him the DADA Professor. He disappeared…later you'll get answers in the story…**

**Have to go and work on my midterms now…trying to save the beta-d version of ch. 6 of The Price of Love but it's been saving for 13 minutes so far and it shows no sign of near completion…Hope to get it up soon…**

**Happy Early Halloween folks!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	39. 39: The One That Got Away

**DISCLAIMER: Argh ye mateys…ya shiver me timbers…I have no clue where that came from…just wanted to add it in here somewhere and, yeah, it just came out. Don't own Harry Potter and obviously I don't own a brain either :P**

Chapter 39: The One That Got Away

_September 19, 1978_

Hermione had returned from her encounter with Voldemort late last night in a very sour mood indeed. She had walked right past Sirius, Remus, and James who had their wands in their hands and their cloaks on. They had obviously been out looking for her and were getting ready to go out again when she had returned. However, she wasn't ready to talk so she had just walked on past.

She had lain silently in bed; her eyes wide open as thoughts raced through her mind. She closed her eyes up tightly, though, when she heard the door open and Sirius' soft footsteps enter the room. She still didn't want to talk about what happened earlier.

He didn't say anything as he slipped off his clothes and climbed beneath the sheets. He scooted over to her side, still not saying a word, and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and rested his head against her own.

She had drifted off to sleep with his even breathing in her ear and red eyes flashing in her mind. She had finally met her foe face to face.

Hermione woke to the early morning sun bearing down in the room through the open window. Her hand drifted to the bed sheets beside her, searching for Sirius. The bed was empty.

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over. He wasn't in the room. She listened for the shower running but couldn't hear it. Then, she heard muffled laughter coming from downstairs.

She rose slowly from the bed and stretched. Her aching limbs protested at the movement, telling her that she had been overtaxing herself lately. She ignored the small cracks of her bones as she walked over to the vanity chair and slipped on the dressing gown that hung there.

She went to the door and walked down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes as she went. She could of done with some more sleep, but she knew very well that now that she was up, there would be no getting back to sleep until nightfall.

She followed the voices into the sitting room. She stopped in the doorway, though, when she saw the room filled with many people that she knew and some that she didn't.

"Happy Birthday!" they chorused upon spotting her.

"Er…what?" she muttered confused. That's when she remembered that today was her nineteenth birthday, even though technically she wasn't even born yet. "Thanks…"

Sirius came over to her then and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, love." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a very satisfied grin. "Surprised?"

"You could say that," she admitted with a faint blush. "I didn't even remember that it was my birthday." She looked around before turning back to him, smiling. "Did you plan all of this?"

"With help, of course. But it's your birthday, love, you deserve to have everyone's attention on you." He gave her a kiss, a slow and leisurely one.

"I love you, Sirius. I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He only grinned cockily as he turned and led her deep into the heart of the throng of people, all of whom she knew and cared for. They wished her a happy birthday and presented her with gifts. She thanked each of them.

Lauri had sent her a lengthy letter and gift by owl this morning. Obviously her studies were going fantastic. She had been kept busy with her work. She was really taking to her life at the university in America.

At the end of the day, Hermione was smiling quite cheerfully. She couldn't remember a better day she had had in a while. She smiled over at Sirius, her wonderful boyfriend who had done all of this for her. She loved him.

Later that night, Hermione stripped his clothes off of his body slowly and seductively, whispering sweet words in to his ears. She had loved him slowly and thoroughly, showing him just how much she truly appreciated him.

In the aftermath, she laid wrapped in his arms, her head resting against his chest. She kissed the skin directly over his heart and snuggled closer to him. This was one of her best birthdays ever.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_October 16, 1978_

Hermione closed the book with a snap and sighed. Her and Dumbledore had yet to make any real progress with her findings. Caradoc was still alive, thankfully; he came to visit her sometimes, when she was alone of course. She still couldn't see him but she knew that he was there.

She hated waiting, though. She knew that with each day that went by, their chances of saving him diminished slowly. They needed to save him soon or he may perish, though only a few would know.

She looked at the room around her. Sirius had left a little bit ago to meet James and Remus for drinks at a local pub. The boys often did this on every third Monday of the month.

She didn't really understand why they did this but she had made it a rule to never try to understand their crazy traditions. She just let them continue on with them.

Peter was due back next week. He had sent an owl to James, saying that his aunt was ill but he would still be returning as planned. She was a little edgy about him coming back, but she couldn't do anything about him…yet.

She stood up from the seat and walked over to the fireplace. Maybe she would pay a visit to Lily. Yes, that would be nice.

She picked up the floo powder and threw it in, stepping into the green flames as she said the address to the Potter's residence. She stepped out into the comfy sitting room that was decorated in pale yellows and brown.

"Lily?" She called as she looked around for any sight of the redhead. "Are you here?"

A crash sounded from the kitchen followed by a muffled curse. "Merlin, Hermione, you scared me. Give a girl some warning, won't you?"

Hermione smiled as she began to head towards that voice. "Sorry, Lily." She walked into the kitchen and found Lily squatting on the floor, picking up the broken shards of a porcelain plate. "Do you need help?"

"No, it's okay, I've got it." She placed the discarded pieces in the bin. "I've got some tea on, would you like some?"

"That would be lovely, thanks."

Hermione retrieved the cups from the cupboard while Lily removed the tea kettle from the stove. She waited while Lily poured the tea before adding a bit of milk into her own. They both then picked up their cups and retired to the sitting room.

"So, what brought you over here on a monthly 'Marauder's Monday night drink-a-thon'?" she asked with a smirk.

Hermione grinned cheekily. "Company," she replied honestly. "I was just sitting at home, all by my lonesome, and remembered that you were here, doing the exact same thing."

Lily laughed. "I usually just sit around and read while I wait for Remus to come in, supporting a drunk James. Then I put him to bed, not even bothering to sober him up. I punish him in the morning by making his hangover much worse."

Hermione tutted. "That's evil, Lily. He's your boyfriend, you should be nice to him."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't do that to Sirius?"

"I certainly do not," she huffed. Then, she smirked. "I wake him up as soon as Remus deposits him in the bed and make as much noise as magically possible, usually by practising my exploding hexes. There's really no need to wait for morning before punishment."

"Oh, you are evil, Hermione," said Lily, pointing an accusing finger at her friend. "I thought I was bad but you are much, much worse."

"Yes, let's just thank Merlin that we have Remus around to be the good guy in the situation and bring our drunken boys home for us."

"To Remus," Lily said, lifting up her tea cup.

"To Remus, may he be there one day to hold back their hair while they puke up the remains of the night spent drinking."

"And then maybe he would see why we hate it so much."

Lily took a sip of her tea and then jumped from her seat, rushing over to the desk. "I just remembered, I wanted to ask you something." She brought back over a date book and pulled her chair closer to Hermione's. "I was trying to pick a date for the wedding."

"Oh? Have you chosen one yet?"

"I think so, but I wanted to run it by you first. Of course I need to run it by James as well, but I don't think he'll care. He just wants to get married."

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "You know, I respect you two. You must have some great restraint. You two are madly in love, living in the same house, and yet you sleep in different rooms."

"That is James' idea, not mine. I really would have no problem with sleeping with him before we're married but he's against it. I guess it's sweet…"

Hermione gave her a knowing smirk. "But you just want to do it, right?"

Lily nodded furiously. "Oh dear Merlin, yes."

Hermione laughed and leaned closer. "Well then, let's get a date before you die of sexual frustration."

Lily held out the date book. "I was thinking of a June wedding, early June that is."

"Hmmm," Hermione took the date book and looked down at it, "I think June would be a lovely month for a wedding. First week or second?"

"First," the redhead answered. "I'm thinking June third."

The bushy haired witch nodded thoughtfully. "That gives you just under eight months to plan. Not too rushed but not exactly that long either."

"Plus it will give James some leverage for time off. They'll be wanting you guys to help teach the new recruits so you'll be able to get time off before July."

"If they prove to be difficult, I bet we can think of a few things to help convince them," Hermione said with a mischievous smirk that scared Lily a bit. Sometimes Hermione was worse than the Marauders.

"I just want a decent honeymoon." She got this dreamy look on her face. "Maybe to the Caribbean….or Morocco….oh, oh, maybe New Zealand."

Hermione grinned. "I doubt you'll be doing much sight seeing. However, I'm sure that James will happily take you to wherever you want to go."

"I'm sure he will," Lily agreed. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, I forgot that I need to owl Lauri. She better be able to come in for my wedding."

"I doubt she'll miss it for the world. Just think, she'll want to come just to rub it in that you're actually going to marry the one person who you swore to never even go on a date with."

Lily groaned. "Oh Merlin, I don't think I could take her rubbing it in. She's going to have a field day with it, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

"I can't wait," the redhead remarked dryly.

Hermione smiled. "June third, Lily," she waggled her eyebrows. "Are you sure you can wait that long before jumping one James Potter?"

Lily sighed dramatically, "It might be hard, but I'll do my best."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_October 29, 1978_

'Just a few more steps. You can do this, Hermione. Just a little bit further….'

"BOO!"

"AGH!"

Hermione threw the large bowl of water she was carrying into the air, soaking both her and her assailant in the ice cold liquid. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, fighting back her anger while Sirius merely stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Sirius," she spat, her wet hair plastered to her head.

"Yes, love?"

"Run," she commanded in a deadly whisper. "Run very, very fast."

He grinned, leaned in and stole a kiss, and took off down the hall. Hermione counted to ten again before tearing off after him, brandishing her wand. She peered into the rooms as she passed. This was their game of cat and mouse, usually ending with either Sirius sporting some odd colour hair for days or Hermione pinned to the floor.

"Sirius, you are going to die as soon as I catch you so you might as well come out now and stop prolonging your inevitable fate!"

Something suddenly shot out from the room on the right, barrelling into her. She landed on the floor with a heavy body on top of her. She hit the figure on the chest and gave him her best glare. "Sirius! Get off, you bloody wanker!"

He grinned down at her, his wet clothes moulded to his body. He shook his head like a dog and water droplets flew from it. She screamed as they hit her face, hitting his chest in response. "Sirius, stop!"

"Say mercy," he said, holding her hands down to the floor. "Tell me that I'm the most gorgeous man in the world and that I will always be the best."

She stared at him incredulously. "I don't think so."

"Fine, then I guess I'm just going to have to punish you."

"How about you save the punishment for behind closed door and allow me to see one of my best friends again."

Hermione and Sirius both looked towards the voice, seeing the figure standing in the doorway. Instantly, Hermione shoved her boyfriend off of her and was scrambling to her feet. "Lauri!" she cried as she ran to her and flung her arms tightly around her friend.

"What?" Sirius asked playfully as he stood as well, arms spread. "No hug for me?"

"I didn't even get a hug," James pouted as he entered the room followed by Lily. "She just brushed right past me without even a 'Hello James, nice to see you again' and hugged Lily."

"Jealous, James?" Lauri asked with a smirk.

"Damn right, I am. I like hugs just as much as the next guy."

"Why don't you try hugging your own girlfriend then," Remus suggested logically as he, too, entered the room, "and leave my girlfriend alone, eh?"

James smirked. "I'm guessing you were sick when they taught us that we should always share. It's the polite thing to do, you know."

"I think they were referring to possessions, James, not people," Hermione remarked.

James finally took a good look at her. "Why are you wet?"

"Sirius scared me."

"That doesn't explain why your top half is wet."

"I was carrying a large bowl of water at the time, thank you very much."

He stared at her in confusion. "Why didn't you just levitate it? You are a witch, right?"

Hermione merely looked back at James, her mouth open, lost for words. Why hadn't she levitated it? "Er…because."

He snorted. "Great answer there. Have to remember that one."

Lily smacked him lightly and turned to Hermione, mouthing, "Just ignore him." Hermione nodded and looked at the doorway where she could hear someone moving in the other room.

Peter came stumbling in, then, a little nervous and twitchy looking. Hermione noticed how his eyes were continuously darting around the place. He smiled at them, a smile of guilt. "Hey guys."

"Hey Petey-boy," James said, slapping him on the back. "Glad to have you back. Did you have fun with your family?"

"A little," he answered. "They are rather boring, though. All of them are old so they're not that much fun to hang out with."

"Well, it's good to have you back. You wouldn't believe the amount of attacks there have been. We've been pretty busy," Sirius informed him. "And Lauri here has been avoiding us like the plague. I'm beginning to think she likes America more than us lower beings back here."

"No," Lauri replied without missing a beat, "just you."

Sirius placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, Lauri, how you wound me with your sharp tongue."

"Hate to interrupt," Hermione said, not a bit sorry for interrupting the dramatic show that her boyfriend was about to give, "but I'm going to go change. I don't like being wet."

"Me too," Sirius added, grabbing her hand. "We'll be back in a bit."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The crickets were chirping loudly outside as Remus sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Lauri joined him shortly, carrying a large bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"I missed you," she said after a brief hesitation.

He nodded slowly. "Me too."

"You know, America is amazing. It's so beautiful over there, well, in the country. Most of the people over there are really nice too," Lauri told him, mostly just to fill in the silence as she sat the bowl down on a side table.

"So you like the program?"

"The program is everything that I had hoped it to be," was her answer.

He remained silent for a moment, thinking. "So, you…er…don't regret going?"

"Of course there are a few regrets," she said, looking pointedly at him. "Remus, if there had been any way for me to be with you, believe me I would."

"I love you," he whispered.

She picked up his hands and kissed them both. "I love you, too."

"Then why didn't you write me?" he asked suddenly, his amber eyes snapping to her.

She stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Remus? I wrote…"

"Yeah, you wrote," he drawled sarcastically. "You wrote three times in three months. I wrote you at least once every other day and even asked you if I could come and visit you. Each time I received a one sentence answer: Wait till things get settled down."

"Things were a bit hectic…"

"That's just an excuse, Lauri, and you know it." He ran a hand over his face. "Did I mean so little to you that you couldn't even be bothered to take time out and write me?"

"Remus, I love you. You know that."

He stood from the chair and walked over to the window. She slowly followed him, her eyes never leaving his form once. His hand came up and he ran it through his hair, something a calm and collected Remus would never do.

"Lauri…I don't know if I can just around and wait for you any longer," he said slowly. His voice betrayed his pain.

She froze, her eyes wide and filling with tears. "Remus? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Remus shoved both of his hands in his pockets and wouldn't look her in the eye as he answered, "I think we should break up. You're obviously enjoying your time in America and I'm only holding you back." He looked at her. "This is for the best."

She back away from him, her hands brushing away the tears that refused to stop falling. "If that's what you want then I guess this is goodbye. Just remember that I love you."

She walked over to the fireplace and gathered up some floo powder. Just before she threw it in, she looked back at his rigid form. "I love you, Remus, and not even time will be able to change that. Maybe later…you know, when things aren't like this, we can work this out. You'll always be the one guy for me."

He didn't say anything, just nodded in acknowledgement and she knew she would not get anything else from him. With a sigh, she threw the powder in and disappeared back to America, leaving behind one sad, crying werewolf whose pride wouldn't let him chase after her.

**A/N: To the question as to where Caradoc Dearborn is mentioned. I do believe he is mentioned in the fifth book when Moody is showing the picture to Harry but don't hold me to it. I haven't checked, I'm just guessing. Go to MuggleNet and look in the encyclopedia under characters…he's listed there as well. That's how I stumbled across him actually and thought it would be interesting to go into his "disappearance" more. **

**Anyway, thought I'd update a day early cause I had a ton of fun today and, yeah, I'm actually happy for once :D. Tomorrow is THE Jessica's Birthday so I wish her a happy birthday and I'm PRAYING that she brings that Chocolate Volcano Cake over that the chocolate gushes out of…TON OF CHOCOLATE PEOPLE! **

**On a last note, I want rain boots and I can't find any of the cute ones :'(**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	40. 40: Shatter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own a car so there really isn't much hope for me to own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 40: Shatter

_December 24, 1978_

Once upon a time, Hermione had actually liked the holiday season. It was a time of peace and happiness, not Death Eaters attacks and people dying. Nor was it about your boyfriend leaving you at three in the morning to attend a muggle Christmas party with James since there had been reports of a possible Death Eater attack.

So far, there had been four Death Eater attacks in the past two days and she was quite tired of it all. All she wanted was a nice, quiet holiday like last year where they could just all get together and be happy. Was that too much to ask?

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching silently as Sirius pulled on a pair of jeans and a black sweater, completing the outfit with a black leather jacket. She was admittedly pouting like a two year old child after being denied, something she assured him repeatedly that she had learned from him.

"Don't be mad with me, Hermione," he said as he passed by her, his grey eyes connecting with hers. "I wasn't the one who made the decision."

"Yeah, but you could have sided with me," she pointed out, "instead of fully agreeing with Davenports. You didn't want me to go, just admit it already."

He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, his back to her. "Fine, I admit it, I feel much better with you here instead of with me and James. Happy?"

"What do you think?" she snorted. "Anyway, shouldn't you take a date to a muggle party, as in a girl and not a guy."

He smirked as he slowly turned to face her. "Who knows," he teased, "I might just swing that way."

"I'm sure Lily will be happy to hear that one," she remarked dryly, sticking her lower lip out and crossing her arms over her chest as she refused to meet his gaze.

He walked over to the bed slowly and took a seat beside of her. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I know you want to go out and catch all the bad guys but sometimes you just have to slow down and let other people do it- even if it is your boyfriend."

She kissed his chest through his sweater and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, hugging him. "I know, I just hate not being involved. The Ministry was so determined to have me working for them and now they won't even let me fight."

"Infuriating bastards, I know," he said with a small smile, quoting one of her favourite weekly phrases. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, love, I promise I'll bring you home a souvenir."

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Really?"

"Sure. How does one of their tacky masks sound?"

She laughed as she lightly hit his chest. "Hardy har har, you're so funny, Mr. Black." She smirked wickedly. "I'd much rather have one of the pointy hats."

"Done." He kissed her, his mouth teasing hers apart as he traced her lower lip with his tongue. "I'll be back in no time, love."

"Go, fight, and make sure you win." When she heard him begin to go down the stairs she called, "And don't you dare forget my hat, Sirius Black!"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_January 1, 1979_

The Death Eater attacks did not die down over the holiday season. In fact, they only increased in number and everyone was beginning to grow weary of these little skirmishes.

Hermione allowed her eyes to drift shut slightly as she sat at her desk. All over the world, people had celebrated the new year by staying out all night partying. She, however, had spent the night apparating from one point to another, duelling alongside other Aurors against the Death Eaters.

Why couldn't they just be good and give it a break already?

"Hermione?"

Her brown eyes snapped open to see a worried Sirius standing over her, a frown on his face. The only sign that he was as worn out as she was the bags under his eyes.

"Yes?"

He sat down on the edge of her desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed at her. "Are you alright?" he finally asked after a hesitation.

She made herself perk up instantly, putting a large and obviously fake smile on her face. "I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit tired is all," he replied. He shifted slightly, his eyes never leaving her. "Are you sure that you're alright, Hermione? You seem…different."

She sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I'm fine, Sirius, why do you keep asking me that? I haven't changed since yesterday when you preceded to ask me that fifteen times, nor the day before where you asked me repeatedly. I. Am. Fine."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his face turning a faint shade of pink. "It's just that you seem a bit more tense and tired than usual. I'm just worried about you is all."

She immediately felt bad for snapping at him like that. "No, Sirius, I'm the one that should be apologizing. You're right, I am tired and I'm tense. I'm just sick of having to go out every so often to fight some Death Eaters that just want to make our lives hell."

Sirius reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't let them see that they're getting to you. Meanwhile, why we're waiting for the next attack, you could go and get a little rest in the back room. They put up a few beds for the Aurors who insist on staying."

She smiled and stood from her seat, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "Thanks, Sirius, I think I'll do that. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need sleep."

He nodded and went to usher her to the back room when the cry went up- there was a Death Eater attack. Hermione and Sirius both rushed towards the gathering group of the finest Aurors the Ministry had to offer and got the location.

They waited for James to join them before apparating to the location they were given. Many more Aurors followed after them, their wands at the ready.

The attack was already underway on the small village before them. Muggles were running all over the place, screaming loudly as some of them were hit with various curses while others watched as their loved ones were tortured mercilessly.

Hermione felt Sirius squeeze her hand before running down towards the fray, James quickly following in his suit. She watched for a moment before walking around the small village, circling around to the back.

She watched carefully for any Death Eaters that may try to sneak up on her. She was used to their devious methods and knew better than to think herself safe just because she was walking around the fight.

There was blood everywhere….

Hermione carefully stepped over the fallen body of a muggle. She cast him a brief pitying glance as she continued on her way; she had no time to stop.

She had just made to step over an offending log when a spell was shot in her direction. She turned her head, her wand held tightly in her hand, and peered into the darkness for her attacker. Maybe circling wasn't such a great idea after all, she thought as another spell was shot at her, this time from a different direction.

She ducked behind a large shrub, her eyes forever vigilant in the darkness of the night. She took a chance and shot off a spell, cursing as she heard it hit a tree.

"Come out, Hermione. You are only prolonging your fate," a sinister voice called from the darkness.

She looked around for those surrounding her and still could not see them. Damn them and their stupid black cloaks. She grasped her wand tightly and jumped out, shooting off spells at random.

There was a brief hesitation after she fired the shots and she suspected they were hiding. Taking this as her chance, she bolted from her hiding spot and took off running towards the safest place- right in the middle of the battle.

She ducked spells as she ran, carefully avoiding any little battles as she continued to run. She briefly registered the fact that she had just ran past Sirius and James and was now running towards Alastor Moody who was battling two Death Eaters.

"DUCK!" she screamed as she dived at him, knocking both him and her to the ground as spells flew over their heads. She lifted her head off the ground and saw at least ten Death Eaters surrounding them. _Oh bugger…_

"Ready to give up yet?" one Death Eater taunted, the one standing the closest to her.

She glowered at him from her position on the ground. "Not yet," she spat venomously. She slowly lumbered to her feet, helping the fallen Auror as well. "Maybe you would like to call a few of your friends over, you know, to even it up a bit."

The one who had just spoke made a noise akin to a growl and made to step forward but the sudden loud pop that seemed to echo around them made him pause. There, standing amidst all the duellers and the mist, was Lord Voldemort himself.

He smiled at her and inclined his head. "We meet again, Miss Granger, though I wish it had been under more…_pleasurable_ circumstances. Have you thought any more of my offer?"

"My answer is the same as it was before: I will never join you."

He sighed, loud enough for her to hear even at her distance. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I did ask you nicely. I guess I'm just going to have to force you to join me."

She really didn't like that malicious glint in his eye as he said that.

He waved a hand rather impatiently and five Death Eaters rushed forward. Two of them held on tightly to Sirius and two held onto James as they continued to struggle. The fifth one was dragging an unconscious Frank behind him.

"I give you an ultimatum now, Hermione," Voldemort drawled, "join me or they will die."

She looked towards Sirius, her eyes meeting his across the distance. She then spared James a look before turning back to Voldemort. She smiled at him, a smile meant to anger him even further as she said, "Sorry, Voldemort, but today isn't their day to die."

She whipped up her wand before he had a chance to respond and sent two of the Death Eaters holding the guys flying backwards. She then turned her attention to the advancing Death Eaters once making sure that the boys could handle themselves.

Lord Voldemort sent two hexes at Sirius and James, striking them in their limbs. They, however, did not back down and continued duelling. Hermione fought as hard as she could, taking down at least five Death Eaters.

It came out of nowhere. The bolt of dark green light flew straight at her before she could stop it, striking her midsection and sending her reeling. She fell to her knees on the ground, crystal tears escaping her eyes as her world began to grow back.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was the wicked laughter of Voldemort as he called for his Death Eaters to retreat, his red eyes settling on her immobile form.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Stephanie Rezzet stared at the parchment in front of her.

She had left Hogwarts immediately after graduation, still not talking to Severus, and travelled to southern France. She was going to stay with one of her mother's relatives there for a while just until she decided what she wanted to do.

And now…well now she really had no idea what to do after what she had just learnt. Her mother and father were now dead, killed mercilessly after refusing to join the Dark Lord.

She wanted to go back home but where was home exactly? Was it with family? Or was it where you grew up? Or could it possibly be with the one that you love?

The only problem with the last one was that the one that she loved didn't love her.

Damn Severus Snape…

She groaned as she lit the parchment on fire. She really wanted no reminder of this day though it would always remain in her head.

She rose from her chair and began to pack her things in her trunk. She needed to go home, she knew that, and there was no time like the present. Maybe she would find the answers she direly needed there as well…

Once she finished packing, Stephanie walked out her door only to bump into her cousin Brigitte. She smiled at the blonde and greeted, "Bonjour, Brigitte. How are you today?"

Not having a command on the language, the household had graciously converted to speaking in English while Stephanie was staying with them. It made things a lot easier all the way around.

"Bonjour, Stephanie. I am fine. You?"

"I'm holding up," she said with a small shrug. "I've decided that I'm going to go back to England and live. I see now that I can't keep avoiding it."

Brigitte had a sly look in her eye as she asked in a evocative manner, "Can't keep avoiding a certain boy either, yes?" She waggled her eyebrows to capitalize on her meaning.

Stephanie bristled and said in a brisk manner, "I really have no idea what you are talking about, Brigitte. I merely am taking a vacation and…"

"And avoiding that black-hair boy who stands there and scowls in that picture by your bed all day," the French girl finished with a hearty sigh. "Really, Stephanie, I don't know why you would even waste your time on a boy such as he. He isn't attractive."

"HE IS SO!" Stephanie practically yelled and instantly shut her mouth.

Brigitte smiled with victory. "Ah, so you do care for this boy, yes?"

When one had you backed against a wall, you might as well admit defeat while you are still ahead. "Yes, I care about him very much." There was a small pause, followed by a much softer, "I love him."

"Then why do you run from him?" The French girl clutched her cousin's hands. "Why do you not go to him and declare your love for him?"

"Because it's not that easy, Brigitte." Stephanie pulled her hands from Brigitte's grasp and walked back into her room. She picked up the picture of Severus that she always kept by her bed and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that he does not return my love."

Brigitte laughed from the doorway. "French people are known for lovers, not as much so as Italians but we are. But do you think we would have so many lovers if the women in the relationship didn't force the men to love them back? No. Men are feckless creatures who cannot decide what they want or need which is why we have to do it for them."

Stephanie slowly turned, the picture still clutched tightly in her hands. "Are you saying for me to make him love me?"

"Yes."

Stephanie stared at her for a moment, perplexed, and then back down at the scowling form of Severus Snape. Could it possibly be that easy?

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_January 2, 1979_

The world was spinning as Hermione forced her eyes open to stare up at the bright white ceilings of a hospital. She groaned, closing her eyes tightly against the severe brightness of the room.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" someone very close screamed and she instantly heard the patter of feet upon the floor, all seemingly rushing towards her.

She felt a warm hand touch her forehead, another grabbing her hand, and slowly opened her eyes to stare into the grey orbs that were Sirius' eyes. She managed a small smile and he returned it.

"Hey there, love," his husky baritone sounded in her ear, "you gave a good scare last night, you know? I was worried sick about you…"

"Move out of the way! Out of the way!"

Hermione flicked her gaze over to observe an aging medi-witch standing there beside her bed with an impatient look on her face as she glowered at Sirius. "Mr. Black, if you do not move I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you leave along with the others."

He grumbled loudly about the medi-witch being interventionist, but stepped back and allowed her to step closer to the bed. He still held a firm grasp on her hand, though, and refused to relinquish his hold, even with the old bat shooting him icy glares.

The tiny 'uh-huh's that the old woman was giving was really getting on Hermione's nerves, and for that matter Sirius' as well. She continued poking and prodding her body, nodding her head every so often and muttering to herself.

She frowned, then, a deep and unsettling frown that made Hermione want to jump up and run out of the hospital for fear of what may be causing that frown.

"My dear, I'll be back in just a moment with a Healer. Please, just lay back and relax until I return."

As she walked out of view, Hermione muttered, "Sit back and relax, she says. Yeah, that's really easy when she's looking like Voldemort just walked through the door and then states that she's going to get a Healer."

Sirius chuckled and stepped closer to the bed, his one hand tenderly pushing the wild locks from her face. "Don't worry, love, it's probably just a procedure they like to do in these circumstances."

"_These circumstances_?" she questioned in a low growl. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said and instantly stammered, "N… nothing, love, I was just merely commenting that maybe…"

He was saved from explaining as the distant clack of footsteps neared them, drawing both of their attention to the tall man now walking determinedly towards them.

"Miss Granger," he said with a broad smile, "I am Healer Forster. If you don't mind, I'm just going to run some simple tests to see what we're dealing with."

Hermione bit her lip to stop her sharp retort and instead said as sweetly as she could, "Healer Forster, you really need to learn how to reassure a patient. For one, you do not say that you're going to run some tests to see 'what we're dealing with.'"

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. However, I tend to try to be as frank as possible with my patients. That way there are no misconceptions."

Sirius squeezed her hand then and she snapped her mouth shut, laying her head back down on the pillow as she watched him slowly move his wand over her. There was a faint hum emitting from the wand and it would change colours every so often as it passed over a certain body part.

He made those same infuriating noises as the medi-witch had, though he sounded as if he was coming to a conclusion about something, not as if he was stumbling upon something big.

He then lifted up her shirt a little, exposing her stomach. He waved his wand and a beaker full of some liquid appeared in his hand. He took a dropper and squeezed a couple of drops directly on her abdomen.

It fizzled for a moment before turning a reddish-black colour. That made him frown darkly and he took a step back, his hand flying to his chin.

Unsatisfied with something, he waved away the beaker and placed what looked like muggle stethoscopes in his ears, placing the metal part to her stomach.

She soon discovered, however, that it was more advanced than the muggle version. It vibrated slightly as he moved it over her stomach. She thought she could hear a voice or something speaking but it seemed as if was coming from very far away. Only when she looked up at him did she realize that the ear pieces were actually talking to him.

He removed the object with a hearty sigh, his eyes downcast as he turned away and placed them on a table. When he turned, Hermione and Sirius both knew that the news, whatever it was, was not going to be good.

"Miss Granger," he said after a long pause, his words seeming as if they were being dragged from him, "did you know you were pregnant?"

**A/N: Ah, look, a treat. Yes a treat since I'm updating on an odd day…heehee.. Just felt like it :D…**

**Anyway, I ask that if you have a question, please leave an email address or sign in where I can respond. That means you, Saphirina! I've been wanting to answer your questions but I have no idea how to get back with you on them. I'll update The Price of Love when I get the chappie back from my beta.**

**Much love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	41. 41: The Night Before Life Goes On

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is richer than the Queen of England. Somehow I can never see myself with that much money. Translation: I'm not Rowling :D**

Chapter 41: The Night Before Life Goes On

_January 2, 1979_

Hermione stared quite disbelievingly at Healer Forster, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish. Sirius had a similar stature as he, too, stared incredulously at the Healer before them.

Healer Forster sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I take it you didn't know you was pregnant," he said with a gruff sigh.

Sirius was the first to regain his wits. "What do you mean 'was'?" he demanded, his grey eyes narrowing on the man before him and looking like he seriously wanted to blow up something.

Healer Forster wore a saddened look on his face as he said regretfully, "I'm afraid that when you took that curse to your abdomen that you lost your baby."

Hermione was still unable to say anything but she could feel the steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. She suddenly found that breathing was very difficult and closed her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

Sirius looked down at her compassionately and then looked back up at the Healer. "Can we possibly get a little time alone please?"

"Of course, Mr. Black," the healer said as he nodded his head. "I'll come back in a bit to discuss some things, some procedures, that will need to take place."

Sirius nodded and waited until he had walked out of site before taking a seat on the bed beside of Hermione. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, drawing her into his embrace and simply held her as she cried. A few tears slipped out of his own eyes at the thought of their child that would never be….

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_February 14, 1979_

It had been over a month since Hermione had lost the baby that she hadn't even known about and things still weren't back to the way they used to be.

Sirius had turned into this over-obsessed boyfriend since, treating Hermione as if she was made out of fragile glass and needed to be handled with extreme care. He protected her from everything, even if it wasn't harmful.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Somehow he had managed to convince Davenports and Moody to not send her on any 'dangerous' missions for a while until she fully healed.

Only problem was, he considered every mission to be dangerous so she was left behind like a child while everyone else got to go off and fight the bad guys.

Naturally, Hermione was pissed but she just couldn't seem to drum up the energy to argue with him about how things were. Frankly, Lord Voldemort himself could show up today and she probably wouldn't even bother to defend herself.

It was funny, really. She had watched so many people die around her during the final battle and still fought on. And yet, here she was now, seriously ready to throw in the towel.

Funny how learning that, for a short span of time, she was a mother changed everything in her perspective.

She dipped the quill into the inkpot and put the finishing touches on the letter in front of her. If she couldn't be happy, then at least someone else could.

She could only hope that the amber-eyed werewolf didn't kill her…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Remus ate the last piece of dark chocolate from the box and groaned. He had polished off three whole boxes of chocolate by himself in less than an hour. He was going to have one hell of a belly ache in an hour or so.

He stood from the chair, stretching his stiff limbs as he did so. He really needed to move a bit more, but where was there to move really? He still hadn't been able to find a job (not a whole lot of people wanted a furry beast working for them) and now he didn't have Lauri either.

He walked over to the window slowly but surely, staring up at the sky. It would be a full moon soon and he would probably vent his frustrations once again.

His amber eyes locked onto the roses he had bought for Lauri and hadn't sent. He had also bought her another present, one that came with a question. It had taken a lot of saving on his part but he had somehow managed to come up with the money to purchase it.

And now he had no Lauri to give it to…

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone apparating near his small cottage. He frowned as he leaned closer to the glass, trying to see the visitor.

Who would be visiting him on Valentine's Day?

The knock was short and sweet as if they were hesitating, contemplating whether to knock or turn and run. That sure narrowed the list of possible candidates down…

"Remus?" called the sweet and entrancing voice of the very woman who haunted his every thought, both during the day and night. "Are you in there?"

In his rush to reach the door, he managed to trip over two chairs, a corner table, and pair of shoes, the last being the only thing to send him flying to the floor.

The door opened slowly as he hit the floor with a resounding 'thump' and he couldn't repress the groan that escaped him. He lifted his eyes to see Lauri standing above him, suppressing a laugh.

She extended her hand for him to take, a small bubble of laughter escaping her mouth, and grinned. "I always wondered whether I could make men fall for me."

Remus gave her a wolfish grin as he took her hand, quickly pulling her down to the floor as well. She laughed as she crashed against the wood surface, slapping his arm.

Lauri rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows, cocking her head slightly to look at him. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled slowly at her, brushing a piece of hair behind her hair that had escaped her ponytail. "It's good to see you too. I've missed you."

She smirked teasingly. "So you haven't been shacking up with numerous birds and forgetting all about little ol' me, eh?"

He simply stared at her, a frown creasing his face as he responded seriously, "There's been no other woman, Lauri. There probably never will be."

Her brown eyes shined as they gazed at him, glistening with crystal tears. Lauri leaned forward slightly, touching her lips to his. "That's good to know."

"Is it?" he questioned, earning a nod in the affirmative from her. "Why's that?"

She traced the lines on his hand slowly, her eyes watching the movement of her finger. "Because I don't like to share my boyfriend and I have no intention of doing so."

He grinned, he couldn't help it. He grinned and he grinned until eventually she just giggled and attacked his lips with her own, rolling on top of him as they struggled to shed the clothing from their bodies.

She unzipped his pants while kissing his chest, his hands running up and down her body. They were rushing like inexperienced teens but they didn't care. It had been too long…

"Oh Merlin help me," Remus groaned as he rolled over on top of her, both now only in their socks, "I can't wait. I need you…"

She grinned playfully, her hips arching upwards in invitation. "Then stop talking and take me already." And he did just that.

As he joined their bodies together for the first time in a long time, the wolf in him broke through and he gave a victorious growl. His eyes flashed with so much emotion in power that she found herself mesmerized by them as he took them both to new heights.

He went over the edge a nanosecond after her, throwing back his head as he did so. She moaned and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out, her fingernail digging into his back.

He collapsed on top of her and fought to regain both the power of breathing and speech. He never knew that it could be so difficult…

"Oh Merlin, Lauri, I'm sorry," he immediately stammered as he rolled off of her. "I… I… did I hurt you or anything?"

She laughed, shocking him. She turned over on her side to face him and laid her head against his chest, a brilliant smile gracing her face. "That. Was. Incredible."

He stared at her for a moment in amazement before laughing loudly, his grin larger than before. "Oh, Lauri, I love you so very, very much."

She kissed him and said suggestively, "Want to try to prove that, Mr. Lupin?"

"Over and over again," he said with a low growl, flipping her back onto her back. "But first, I want to give you your Valentine's Day present."

"You mean that wasn't it?"

"Nope."

She frowned. "But we weren't together, Remus. Why did you buy me a Valentine's Day gift if we weren't even together?"

He smiled sadly and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Let's just say it was wishful thinking on my part and I'm now glad that I did get it." He grinned. "Plus a small part of me had every intention of tracking you down and make you take me back."

"I think I can guarantee you that I would have said yes as soon as you showed up and we probably would of ended up in a similar position as we are in now."

He just grinned cheekily at her as he rose from the floor, totally unabashed by his nudity, and walked over to the desk. He carried the bouquet of roses in one hand while suspiciously hiding the other gift behind his back.

"What do you have?" she asked in a sly manner, her eyes straining to see what he hid.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes," she stated plainly, pulling at his arm, "I would."

He sighed with dramatics and handed over the small box. "Fine, here you go." She smiled with glee as she snapped open the lid and…

Her brown eyes searched his face, looking for some answer. He smiled and merely asked, "Marry me?" in that sexy little rough voice of his that she loved so much.

She through her arms around him, her lips pressed to his. She whispered, "Oh yes, yes!"

Later that night, they travelled to their friends' respective places and told them the wonderful news- one that they were back together and two that they were getting married. It was a happy day for all…

Two pairs of lovers engaged and another pair slowly building back up to the point where they had once been.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_February 27, 1979_

Hermione stared stone faced at the aging man before her, her mouth a straight line as she refused to let her emotions over take her. The news he had just delivered just put another topper on her growing list of '_bad things that only happen to me…_'

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," the Headmaster was saying in a kind tone, "I know how much you tried…"

"But it didn't matter in the end," she stated matter-of-factly.

"It did matter, Hermione," he insisted. He leaned towards her, his blue eyes gleaming at her over the half moon spectacles. "You did your best to save him and he knew that."

She stood so suddenly that her chair went toppling over. "He's dead, Dumbledore. I failed him and he's dead."

"He knew the dangers he would be meeting when he accepted the mission so you cannot blame yourself for what happened. Thanks to you, we can now give him a proper burial."

She stiffened and looked at a point over his head. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but if I would have devoted myself to this task then I could have saved him, we both know that. Instead, I moped around feeling sorry for myself and now…"

"Now a man who died an honourable death can receive proper recognition for everything he did so that his death won't be in vain." He rose as well and took her hand. "He came to you for a reason, Hermione. He knew that if anyone could help him then you could."

"But I didn't help him!" she charged.

The corner of him mouth tipped up. "You did, you helped us find his body. Caradoc Dearborn can now have a proper burial and be placed among his family."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_March 5, 1979_

"Miss Hermione Granger? Is that really you?"

Hermione suppressed a groan as she paused in the middle of the corridor. She plastered a smile to her face as she turned around only to be shocked by the familiar face she was greeted with.

Earlier that day, Davenports had once again cornered her before she could be assigned to a case and instructed her (well he asked but it came out more as an order) to check up on a case where magic was used in a small part of a muggle establishment.

Boring and safe.

So, here she was exactly twenty-two minutes and forty-eight seconds later, walking down the corridor to see the Head of Department when the voice caused her to halt.

She stared into the face of a younger, more jovial Arthur Weasley and tried her best to keep her features straight and the smile on her face. "Er…yes. May I help you?"

His already beaming smile broadened and he stuck out a hand. "Arthur Weasley, miss, and may I say that it is an honour and a pleasure to meet you."

Bemused, Hermione found herself smiling back as the man in front of her shook her hand wildly. "Er…thank you, I guess. May I have my hand back?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he answered, that familiar and endearing Weasley blush creeping up his face as he instantly dropped her hand. "Miss Granger, I've wanted to meet you since I first heard about you, my wife as well."

"Really? And why's that?"

He chuckled heartily. "Everyone in the Ministry has heard about your extraordinary talents and your expertise." He leaned a bit closer. "I just want to say I'm sorry for you loss, both with your parents and your baby. Don't worry, though, you and your husband can always have more."

She swallowed back the hurt at the memory of her lost baby and smiled softly at the redhead. "Sirius and I aren't married, sir. We're just dating."

"Oh?" Clearly he hadn't expected that. "Well, are you planning on a wedding?"

"Actually, no. I don't think either of us are ready as of yet to be married. However, two of my very best friends are getting married. Lily Evans and James Potter will be getting married on the third of June."

"James Potter, eh? I knew his dad. A good ol' chap he was." Arthur had a faraway look in his eye as he was obviously remembering the late Harold Potter. "His mum was a good hearted soul as well. Never had a cross word to say."

"They were both wonderful people," Hermione commented with a sad smile.

"Say, would you and your young man like to come over for supper tonight? Molly, that's my wife, is going to be fixing some of her delicious soup and chicken. There will be more than enough and she loves company."

Hermione mulled over the invitation while running her plans through her head. She couldn't remember any prior engagement and if Sirius had any, well he could cancel them. If he insisted on treating her like a piece of glass than she would make the plans.

"We'd love to if it's not an inconvenience."

"It will be none at all. Merely step in the floo and cry 'The Burrow' and you'll be there. Supper will be served about seven. I'll just go owl and tell Molly." He paused as he went to turn away. "Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Like I said, there will be other children."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Stephanie curled into the warm body beside of her, a smile lighting her face. She was glad now that she had came back, glad that she hadn't let his cold demeanour stop her.

She had returned to London the day after her talk with her cousin and immediately sought out Severus. He had been cold, even hateful to her as she tried to talk past his defences.

She was about to give up when one evening he suddenly kissed her. A week had passed and they had somehow ended up in her bed, ripping at their clothes.

Now here they were, over a month later and still going. She knew now without a doubt that she loved him, hopelessly and ardently. He had yet to reveal his feelings to her, but she knew that he cared for her.

"That was amazing," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lean chest as she turned her eyes up to meet his. Her hand ran up and down his side.

He smirked. "I'm afraid I must agree." He frowned slightly as he ran a hand through her short hair. "I apologize, Stephanie, for my rude behaviour before."

"It's okay, Severus. I understand that you're not a man who allows your emotions to control you." She was about to grin when she notice how still he had become. "Severus?"

"Forgive me," he said as he rose quickly from the bed, "but I must leave."

Stephanie sat up on the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as she did so to cover her nudity, and gazed steadily at him. "You're going to him, aren't you?"

He stiffened in the act of pulling on a pair of black slacks. "Don't worry about it," was all he said as he continued dressing. "I must go."

"He killed my parents!" She rose angrily from the bed and marched over to the door to halt his progress. "He kills people everyday and doesn't even care about it!"

He gazed at her intolerantly. "Yes, and so do I for that matter. He is my lord, Stephanie, and I will continue to serve him and do whatever he asks me to do."

She stared at him, trying to see past the mask he wore. "Were you there?"

He gave an impatient sigh and looked towards the ceiling. "Was I where?"

"Don't you dare play innocent with me, Severus Snape! Were you there the night the Death Eaters killed my parents?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes as he scoffed, "This is ridiculous. _You're_ being ridiculous. I have to go…"

"You were," she accused, her tone deathly silent. "You were, weren't you, Severus?"

His black eyes finally met hers and she finally saw the harshness beneath. "They were in the way, Stephanie, and had to be taken care of…"

"So you went and killed them for your master?" she spat. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you killed my parents or the fact that you slept with me afterwards."

He grabbed her arm in a tight hold and brought her crashing into his chest. "I have no time to argue with you over this. He is calling me."

She hit his chest hard, shocking him into letting her go, and backed away from him, tears brimming her eyes. "Fine, you go to him, but don't ever return to me. You crossed the line this time, Snape, and I can't forgive you…not this time."

He left with only a sad glance in her direction, turning his back on her. He ignored her bone racking sobs as he walked out of the door and went to his master.

On March thirty-first, Stephanie Rezzet was found dead in a cramped alley way with the Dark Mark floating chillingly over her cold body. That same day, a haggard Severus Snape found himself standing in front of the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

That day, Severus Snape became a spy for the Order and only he and Albus Dumbledore knew the true reason he had turned his back on the Dark Lord, vowing with everything that he had that one day he would see him perish.

**A/N: Alright, let's have a discussion….well, by that I mean that I will explain the Caradoc Dearborn situation. He wasn't dead before. You see, I was trying to make him into a sort of "Hollow Man." While on a mission, something went wrong and he just sort of disappeared. However, he was still alive. Whatever happened to him was slowly killing his body and so when he died, his body reappeared. Not the most logical of explanations, I know, but that's what I got :D… I was going to bring him back completely and then I was like, "What's the point?" so he's dead.**

**Remember to leave a way to contact you if you have any answerable questions in reviews…**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	42. 42: Stop Looking, Start Seeing

**DISCLAIMER: Me no speaka Ingles… :D…I don't own it**

Chapter 42: Stop Looking, Start Seeing

_June 3, 1979_

It was indeed a wonderful day for a wedding between two lovers on the crisp June day. The sun shone brightly over head, there was a slight breeze blowing in the air, and all around them the flowers were blossoming.

Hermione and Lauri stood side by side, each with tears glistening in their eyes as Lily and James bound themselves together as husband and wife. Across from them, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood together. Two of them were wearing beaming grins while the other was only smiling half-heartedly.

However, the moment that Dumbledore pronounced them husband and wife, the trouble began. The sky quickly darkened overhead as it seemed like over a hundred Death Eaters apparated in, including the looming figure of Voldemort himself.

"Attack!" Voldemort bellowed as his Death Eaters rushed forward, shooting spells at anyone who dared to get in their way. Parents were rushing their children away while others grabbed their wands.

Hermione pulled her wand out of the strap she had attached to her leg earlier, concealed under her dress. She saw James ushering Lily away despite her protests and Remus trying to do the same.

She felt someone come up beside her and spared the figure a brief glance, she really had no time to argue with Sirius at the moment of whether or not she should stay. He, however, only nodded at her and squeezed her hand.

She raised a brow questioningly. This counteracted all his actions since January…

"Just try not to get hurt," was all he said with a small smirk as he rushed to meet the Death Eaters in battle. She smiled softly before running after him.

The whole battle was a blur to Hermione. One moment she knew she was battling an unknown opponent and the next she was staring up into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort himself, his wand pointed at her threateningly.

She stared at him, her own hand tightening around her wand. "Voldemort," she said coolly. She wasn't about to back down from him.

"Hermione Granger, we meet again. I must say that I really wish you'd join my little family. Let it be known, I have never offered this so many times to one person before."

"Funny how I'm not in the least bit grateful," she returned. She flexed her fingers a bit around the handle of her wand, mentally running through different spells in her head while also blocking him from her mind.

"Think hard about your answer, Hermione, for it decides your fate." He seemed to be mentally preparing himself to battle her as well though he maintained his cool composure.

"I don't need to think about it," she snapped. "As I have told you before, I will never join you! However, I will duel you."

"Such a shame," he tsked, "such a waste of magic. Really, it will be a shame to kill you, but…"

"Are you intending to talk me to death?"

"Patience, Hermione," he said with a chilling smile that sent shivers through her body. "We will make this a proper duel. First, we bow to each other…"

She watched as he bowed and barely bent her back in return. She refused to allow her gaze to stray from him, her eyes constantly locked onto him.

"Next, we take our stance…"

He did a flamboyant and over-extravagant move, bringing his arm clear above his head with his wand held out in front of him. She moved until she was standing with her feet a little apart and her wand pointed directly at him.

"And now, we duel."

She kept her eyes trained on him as he paced first left and then right, clearly trying to unnerve her. However, she refused to make the first move…

"_Relashio!_" he cried and Hermione quickly brought up a shield, sending off a Conjunctivitis curse at him as soon as the beam of light reflected off her shield.

"Very good, Hermione," he called, "but can you match this? _Diffindo!_"

She waved her wand quickly and made a large rock appear before her as she watched the severing charm hit it in the very centre, splitting the rock into tiny little pieces.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted. She knew she should back down, she knew that she shouldn't taunt him, but she just couldn't help herself.

His eyes flashed for a moment as he hissed, "_Serpensortia_," and immediately a long black snake lay before her, its abnormally long fangs gleaming. Hermione refused to be riled, though, and performed the same charm she had witnessed Professor Snape perform her second year, making the snake disintegrate into a pile of ashes. Now he looked spitting mad.

"Aw, did I kill your pet?"

"Enough playing around, Granger, now we duel…for real."

He brought up his wand so quickly that Hermione was unable to bring up a shield. A wall of water fell around her, trapping her in. The water formed a tube around her, threatening to drown her as it washed over her.

She placed a bubble head charm on herself as she felt the water filling her throat. Then she cast a spell to repel the water, watching as it crashed to the ground and made one giant puddle around her. Once she regained her breath, she looked up and her gaze clashed with Voldemort's.

"_Furnunculus_!" she cried. While he was lazily deflecting the feeble curse, Hermione sent a Conjunctivitis curse at him which almost got him but he got up his shield just in time. She smirked at him, one brow raised.

"Very good, Hermione, you almost got me," Voldemort called. "However, I'm afraid you're going to have to be quicker than that if you wish to bring me down. _Incendio_!"

Hermione watched as the flames came at her and quickly countered his spell with "_Aguamenti_!" The jet of water quickly put out the flames but she had to cast it three more times as he kept shooting streams of fire at her.

"Tired yet?"

"Actually, I'm just getting warmed up."

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Hermione bared moved in time to avoid the spell, but even then a long red gash appeared down the length of her forearm, blood pouring out of it. The Dark Lord laughed maliciously as she clutched her arm, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he called and Hermione forced herself to forget the pain.

She stood up straight and glared at him, her eyes flashing. "I assure you, I've been through worse," she said as she thought back to her 5th year when Dolohov hit her with that curse.

"I bet," he drawled, the corner of his mouth twisting up in a sneer. "I thought perhaps losing that abomination would teach you a lesson."

Hermione froze, her mouth falling open slightly. "You knew?"

"You didn't?" he said with a sarcastic drawl. He had one brow lifted sardonically as he observed her, his eyes mocking.

"My baby is the last thing you'll ever take from me." Her voice was hard, her body stiff as she faced him. "I'll destroy you and I'll be sure to enjoy every second of your demise."

He laughed, his chilling laughter echoing across the area. "Really, Hermione, do you honestly think you can succeed where so many have failed? Besides, I have one more thing that I plan on taking away from you."

She ignored his first statement as she lifted a brow as said, "Oh really? And what's that?"

"Your life."

Hermione didn't give him a chance to shoot off a spell and quickly sent spell after spell at him, not even taking a break to give him time to retaliate. As she shot of the various colours of curses, she slowly edged to her right where a large tree stood. When she was close enough, she ducked behind the tree and waited while he fired off his hexes, her mind planning her next move.

When she heard him shout, "_Incendio_!" she quickly levitated a large boulder in front of the tree. She heard him give off a round of dark oaths as he started shooting off spells again after blasting the rock into tiny pieces.

Meanwhile, her hands dug through the pockets of her robe she wore overtop of the dress, searching for anything useful. All she found was a small comb and a mirror. She held up the latter, observing it with an odd glint in her eye.

She flung herself out from behind the tree as he shot off another curse. This time, however, she didn't throw up a shield to protect herself. Instead, she waited until the curse was close enough and brought the mirror up in front of her. The curse bounced off the reflective glass and shot back at him.

She saw the surprise in his eyes as it struck his right shoulder. He staggered back, his left hand shooting out to grasp his shoulder. His red eyes clashed with hers, blind fury threatening her but she only smirked, her wand trained on him.

"This is not over!" he shouted as he raised his wand and the Death Mark floated over top of them and disappeared with a resounding 'pop.' His Death Eaters quickly followed, all leaving their battles to follow their leader.

Hermione allowed her knees to buckle underneath of her and fell to the ground. Her hand immediately shooting up to clutch her bleeding arm. It stung but she knew that it could have been worse. Today was cutting it too close.

Voldemort had made his statement. No matter where they were, no matter what they were doing, he would get them and would stop at nothing to kill them.

Hermione learned later that fifteen had died, at least twenty-seven injured but luckily all of her friends were okay. Lily was shaken but she still went with James on their honeymoon. Sirius came by later and laid on hand on her shoulder as the medi-witches patched her up. She smiled up at him, thankful that he didn't berate her on going against Voldemort all by herself.

They all went back to Sirius' and Hermione's house later, except for James and Lily of course, and sat quietly in the sitting room holding full cups of tea. None spoke as they thought back to the day's events. The war was escalating.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_August 10, 1979_

Hermione stirred in Sirius' arms as the sun crept higher into the sky. For some reason, she felt rather ill and dreaded getting out of bed. Something was just off…

Sirius kissed her temple and squeezed her lightly, not making a move to rise either. He just pressed her closer to him, her back pressing against his chest.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, love?" He was now nuzzling the column of her neck. One of his hands drifted down until it was resting against the curve of her hip, the other making small circles across her midriff.

"Something's….," she paused, unsure of what to say.

"Wrong," he finished, pressing a quick kiss to the sensitive spot directly beneath her ear before turning her over to face him. "I know, I feel it too."

"It's odd, though, isn't it?" she asked with a bemused frown. "I mean, with everything happening every day should feel like this, but today…," she sighed, "I don't know…"

"Today is different." He ran a hand through her bed-messed locks. "Something is going to happen today…or maybe it has already happened."

She nodded while chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "As much as I hate to get up, I think the only way we're going to find out is to get up"

Sirius stuck out his lower lip in a pout as he whined, "But I don't want to. Can't we just stay in bed and make love until we both pass out from exhaustion?"

She laughed at the hopeful look on his face and slowly shoved him away from her. "No, Sirius, we really do need to get up. I think we should go over and make sure that everyone is okay and then…"

"Again, I think we should just stay in bed with the covers over our heads."

She gave him a stern look as she rose from the bed. "That won't solve anything, Sirius. What if Lily or James is hurt? What if it's Remus and Lauri that needs us?"

"I doubt it's them," he said in a sure tone.

"Still, we don't know that." She pulled on a pair of jeans before rummaging through her closet for a sweater. "It won't hurt you to get up and help me."

"If we get up, we have to go to work. If we go to work, we will never figure anything out," he pointed out smartly. "Therefore, I propose we just remain here."

She walked over to the bed and swatted at him, though she couldn't help but smile at him. "You idiot, if we remain here we won't find out anything either."

"Still, it's better to just sleep it off. Do you really want to go to work and be wondering about it or would you rather sleep and dream of more pleasant things?"

As she slipped the sweater over her head and pulled it on, she smirked at him. "Who said that I was planning on going to work? I'm going to send an owl and tell them that we're investigating something today and will be unable to complete any of our assignments. Then I'll pop in over at James' and Lily's place and see whether he wants to help."

"Do I not get to vote?"

She looked at him sternly and chucked a pair of jeans at him. "No."

Even though he still had that lower lip stuck out in a pout, he rose from the bed and pulled on the jeans. "Meany," he grumbled, putting on the shirt she threw at him as well.

"Someone has to keep you in line. I'll be downstairs writing the letter to the Ministry. Then, I'll fix you some breakfast before I head over to see James."

He looked at her hopefully. "Can I have waffles?"

She smiled. He would never grow up. "With chocolate chips and whipped cream."

"And sprinkles on top," he declared, a large smile now forming on his face as he bounded off towards the bathroom to clean up some.

She shook her head with a small laugh as she walked out of the bedroom and went to write her letter down in the drawing room.

Thirty minutes later with Sirius sitting at the kitchen table happily stuffing his face with three chocolate chip waffles doused in syrup with a heap of whipped cream and sprinkles on top, Hermione thought it was finally okay to head on over to see James.

She found him in a similar position as the guy she had just left, only instead of chocolate chip waffles, he had in front of him three rather large blueberry waffles. He was grinning merrily as he dug into his breakfast while Lily stood off to the side shaking her head.

Hermione walked over to where Lily stood, still staring at James. "What are you bribing him for?" she asked as she finally stopped beside of the redhead.

She shrugged. "He woke up in a pouting mood, moaning and groaning about the day and so I offered to make him some waffles. He asked for blueberry waffles with whipped cream and lots of sprinkles. Odd man he is," she finished with a shake of her head.

Hermione looked over at her and smiled. "I left Sirius with chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream and sprinkles. It seems they are in tune with one another."

Lily observed her friend closely. "Is anything wrong, Hermione?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I woke up with this odd feeling that something bad was going to happen…or maybe something good…but I don't know. Sirius felt the same way, though, and I thought I'd come by to see if James wanted to help us investigate."

"You know, James did mumble something this morning about something happening but I just dismissed it. I personally didn't feel any different."

Hermione turned to gaze upon the messy haired teen who had already polished off two of his waffles and was working on the third. "I'm going to kidnap your husband for a bit, Lils."

The redhead frowned slightly and muttered softly, "Just be sure to return him."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The day was almost over when Dumbledore sent them the urgent owl informing them to come immediately to his office. They had spent all day trying to figure out what was happening, but couldn't figure out anything. This owl from Dumbledore gave them a small glimmer of hope as they apparated to the front gate of Hogwarts.

They found the aging Headmaster standing at his window, gazing out in thought. He looked more tired than they had ever seen him, a bad sign they were sure. His back was hunched slightly, his fingers tapping an unfamiliar rhythm on the window pane.

"Sir?" Hermione questioned, taking a step further into the room.

Dumbledore turned and offered them a sad smile. He gestured for them to sit as he came around to sit in the chair behind his desk. He moved slow, his blue eyes not twinkling and not meeting theirs as he walked. Fawkes sat on his perch, watching him with sad eyes.

"I'm glad you three could make it," he finally said. He sorted through a stack of papers on his desk and finally pulled one out. He still didn't look at them as he looked over the words on the parchment. "I'm afraid I found out some grave news today."

"Sir?" It was James this time that questioned the Headmaster, leaning forward in his seat.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, though this does not concern you directly, your connection with Mr. Black makes you linked to this as well." His blue eyes finally came up and he looked at Sirius directly. "Mr. Black, I'm afraid that once again I have to offer you some grim news."

Sirius reached out immediately and clasped Hermione's hand. Hermione squeezed his hand back, determined not to let go as she studied the Headmaster while running dates that she knew through her head. She stopped suddenly at one in particular.

"No," she whispered softly.

"I'm afraid that your brother's body was discovered a little while ago in muggle London. It appears that he was tortured before eventually being killed."

Sirius fell back in the chair, his eyes wide and unbelieving as he worked his mouth, trying to form an answer. James clutched his friend, offering support.

"It appears that your brother was trying to remove himself from Voldemort's forces, though we don't know why. Voldemort ordered his murder earlier this morning but there is no possible way to figure out who was the one to fulfil the order. I am sorry."

Sirius closed his eyes against the tears. Though he was against everything Regulus had stood for, he was still his brother and he cared more for him than he had ever admitted. This loss was more painful to him than he'd like to admit.

"Excuse me, sir," Sirius said, "but I think I'd like to go home…please."

Dumbledore bowed his head and the three stood but the Headmaster stopped them before they could leave his office. "Hermione, if you would please stay for a bit longer, I'd like to discuss some things with you please."

Hermione looked towards Sirius for permission and received a small nod. She turned back to Dumbledore as the door closed behind James and Sirius. "Yes, sir?"

"Hermione, we may have a problem."

She found that she didn't like problems anymore and her whole existence was beginning to be a problem. But she knew that she couldn't ignore the situations that was presenting themselves to her.

"What's the problem?"

"I have received news that Voldemort plans to attack Braxshire," he said and Hermione paled. That was where her parents lived during this time. She paled even more when he added, "On September nineteenth."

**A/N: Next week is Thanksgiving break MEANING- I'm leaving my computer behind as I go to WV for a week…don't expect any updates until I get back… I'm hoping that I get the last ch. of TPoL back before I leave so I can post it…if not, I'll try to post it (if I get it) during the week….**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	43. 43: Savin' Me

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I must stress the point that no matter how many times I wish it, I will never be J.K. Rowling…sigh…such disappointment…**

**The answer to the "What's important about September 19th?" is found in this chapter… I can't believe some of you didn't know…gasp…but then again, I'm a HP freak and so I would know idle information…sigh L**

Chapter 43: Savin' Me

_September 19, 1979_

Hermione shifted for what seemed like the one thousandth time in her hiding space overlooking the small village of Braxshire. Dumbledore had asked her whether she wished for anyone to accompany her but she had declined. This was something she really needed to handle on her own. It was her birth after all.

She had been in this very spot since seven that morning after offering Sirius some lame excuse about doing something important for Dumbledore, something that only she alone could do. He had, of course, gazed at her sceptically but nevertheless had stepped aside and had merely watched her leave.

Fearing that he would ultimately follow her, she had apparated to a number of places before finally apparating to a tiny gas station and walking to a bus stop to take her to a place just outside of Braxshire. He would have a hard time at finding her if he thought to try.

She didn't want him involved or know what she was doing. There would be one too many inquisitive questions asked if anyone found out what was about to happen that very night.

Dumbledore was under her strict instructions to somehow detain the guys if, by chance, something did happen and the Aurors were called out. He had assured her that he would send them to investigate something for the order, something very, very far away from Braxshire.

Hermione could feel her eyes growing heavy but she fought the tiredness that was slowly trying to claim her body. She needed to stay awake; the day was not over yet.

She rubbed at her legs. If something did happen, it wouldn't do her any good to have her legs numb where she wouldn't be able to move, much less stand on them.

It was nearing eight already but the sky was already dark overhead. There was no moon or stars in the sky. It all seemed so dark and foreboding. Something would definitely happen tonight and her main (and only) goal was to make sure that she was born.

That was when she heard the first loud 'pop', the sound of apparation echoing severely in the pregnant silence. She instantly had her wand clutched tightly in her hand, her eyes watching as more and more Death Eaters apparated in front of her.

She watched as helpless muggles ran out of their houses to investigate the series of loud cracks, unaware of the danger they were placing themselves in. She was starting to rise when another figure joined their party.

Voldemort.

Why in the bloody hell was he here? Hermione thought savagely with a clenched jaw. This screwed everything up. Now she was going to have to be really careful if she hoped to succeed but her life depended on her…literally.

Dumbledore's words came to her then. He had told her that if worse came to worse to just worry about her mother, that the Aurors would take care of the others. But she must not be seen.

She watched as the Death Eaters started shooting off spells at the muggles. She listened while the muggles started screaming loudly from both pain and fear. She waited patiently for her chance, her eyes darting to and fro.

When she saw an opening, she ran forward even as the Aurors were arriving, shooting off random spells left and right. She ran, ducking curses and trying desperately to stay in the shadows while searching for her mum.

She looked to her left and saw a burly muggle man being tortured callously by a Death Eater. She turned her head away quickly, looking towards her right and froze.

Her mother was stumbling along in the shadows, her hands clutching at her swollen stomach. She fell down by the wall of an old building away from the battle. Hermione couldn't have thanked her more.

Hermione saw a Death Eater swiftly approaching and quickly shot off a spell. As the Death Eater fell, she rushed forward and quickly cast a few charms and wards around her and her mother-to-be to protect them and to hide them away. When she was sure that her charms would hold, she rushed over to her mother.

There were no screams now, her spells had blocked them out, and Hermione could see how much calmer her mother was than before. She reached out and touched her forehead, brushing the brown locks away from her face.

"You're going to be alright now," she whispered with a small smile. "I won't let them hurt you. You and your baby are going to be just fine, I promise."

Hermione watched as her face crinkled as contraction after contraction hit the other woman and just kept whispering assurances to her. It was not yet time for her to start pushing and she knew that she just had to keep her calm.

Her mum's eyes open then, her eyes so much like her own. Slowly the brown eyes swept down to stare openly at the wand in bemusement.

Hermione felt a hand touch her somewhat hesitantly and instantly jerked back, but relaxed when she discovered that the hand belonged to her mum. The fingers slowly ran along her hand as if to weak to move fast.

"What's your name?" her mother, Ann, asked softly, her voice weak but no longer scared which Hermione was thankful for. She knew that her mum trusted her, even though she didn't know who she was.

She considered whether she should answer or not. Would her answer have an impact on her future? Or was she meant to be here to save her mum?

Finally, she smiled. "Hermione," she answered gently. "My name is Hermione."

She continued to stroke the woman's forehead while she talked softly of various things, just idle conversation really to keep her mother calm. It wouldn't do either of them a bit of good to get riled up and force Hermione to do something drastic to save herself.

Hermione glanced up once in a while and gazed through her shield, noting that the battle was beginning to dwindle down. Once the Aurors had arrived, Voldemort had disappeared and left his minions to do his dirty work. They would battle, throw off a few curses, before disapparating as well so that they would not get caught.

However, it was now nearing ten and the contractions were getting closer together. Baby Hermione was going to make an appearance soon whether the older Hermione liked it or not.

"Alright," Hermione whispered, "I think your little girl is about to make an appearance."

Ann was breathing very hard by this point, sweat filming over her body. "Have you ever delivered a baby?"

"No."

Ann frowned. "Have you ever watched while one was being delivered?"

Again, "No."

The frown increased. "Do you even know how to deliver a baby?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "No, sorry."

Ann groaned loudly and threw her head back. Hermione reached out and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I promised that you'd be fine, remember? I keep my promises."

Brown eyes clashed with brown, silent words being communicated. Slowly, Ann smiled and nodded her head as she squeezed Hermione's hand in return. "I trust you."

Now, did Hermione trust herself? That seemed to be the question of the day as she slowly knelt between the woman's raised knees, her brain instantly kicking in to try to remember everything she had ever read about the birthing process and instantly drew a blank.

Damn.

"Alright, I need you to just relax," she told her, trying to sound in control. "Don't push until I tell you to. Just breath, in and out, in and out. That's it."

Hermione took a few deep breaths herself as she tried desperately to recall anything that would help her now, wishing that she would have apparated the woman somewhere but of course that would of put them both in danger. Oh, where was that interfering old nutter when she needed him?

"Okay, when I say so, I need you to push, alright? Ready…push."

Ann nearly screamed as she pushed with all her might, her hands clutching at the grass on which she laid. Hermione was about ready to have a panic attack as she saw the baby's head begin to emerge.

"You're doing great. Take a few deep breaths. Ready? Push!"

So this was the miracle of birth, she thought as she instructed her mother to push a few more times. It was weird, really, watching yourself being born, was Hermione's last thought as she fully emerged into the world looking like a wrinkly, red rat.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes as baby Hermione gave one loud, ear-splitting cry. "Simply beautiful."

"Is she healthy?" Ann asked timidly through ragged breaths. Sweat poured from her body but she still seemed to glow. Her smile was radiant as she gazed upon her baby.

"You have yourself a healthy baby girl." Hermione wrapped her baby self in a warm blanket she had transfigured from her cloak. "There, meet your daughter."

Hermione gently placed her baby self into her mother's arms. Ann tucked the baby securely in her embrace, smiling down at the baby girl. "She's so beautiful." She looked up at Hermione. "Look, her eyes are exactly like yours."

Nervously, Hermione started fidgeting. She needed to get out of there- the sooner the better. She nearly had a heart attack when someone grabbed her hand, instantly bringing her wand up. She lowered it, though, when she saw that it was her mother's hand on hers.

"I really don't know how to thank you," Ann started slowly. "You saved our lives though I'm not entirely sure how you did it, I know you did. Thank you."

Hermione looked down at where her hand was clutched by her mother's. When she first accepted the fact that her parents were dead, she was only sad that she would never feel their touch again. But here she was, her mother lying before her and her baby self sleeping peacefully in front of her. The only one missing was her father…

The loud 'pops' drew Hermione's attention from her mother and out beyond the shield. There was no more Death Eaters lingering around anymore. Medi-witches and Healers were arriving from St. Mungo's to treat the injured muggles.

"I have to go. These people will take good care of you." She rose and turned to go but on second thought, stopped. "Will you do me a favour and not tell anyone about me?"

Ann observed her strangely but nodded. "Sure, it's the least I can do. Thank you again."

Hermione smiled and took down the wards and other charms she had placed around them. She sent off a red spark to signal help before disapparating back to the front gate of Hogwarts. She ran up to the school and barrelled through the front doors, ignoring the curious looks from portraits and curfew breaking students as she ran to Dumbledore's office.

He was waiting by the window when she entered his private sanctum. He merely cast a curious glance in her direction before nodding.

"It is done."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_November 8, 1979_

Lily took a deep breath and wrung her hands nervously. She paced the length of the bathroom for the third time, counting to sixty in her head. How much longer?

She had sent a letter to work this morning saying that she was sick and would be staying home. She then had to convince James that he could go on to work and that she'd be fine. That had took her the better part of the morning but he had finally left.

Now here she was, two and a half hours later, pacing the floor of the floor of the bathroom while waiting for a little stick to tell her what was in her future. Of course with a feeble wave of her wand, she could have had the answer in a lot less time but she preferred the muggle way; it gave a person more time to worry themselves senseless.

She picked up the instruction sheet on her fourth pass and scanned it. Blue line meant negative, pink was positive. Great, she thought snidely, her future would be decided by the colour of a thin line on a stick.

Okay, time should be up. She put the paper down and reached for the stick but quickly pulled her hand back. What if it was positive? Negative?

There came an abrupt knock at the bathroom door and she visibly jumped. "Lily? Are you in there? James sent me over here to check up on you."

Hermione.

Lily walked over and opened the door, a gracious smile forming at her mouth. "Hey, Hermione. I'm glad you stopped by."

Hermione took in the redhead's pale face and frowned. "Lily? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something? A potion? A glass of water?"

"No," Lily said almost hesitantly. "Actually, will you do me a favour?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Er," Hermione gazed at her with a bemused frown, "sure."

"Good." Lily reached out and snatched her hand quickly before jerking her into the bathroom. Hermione stumbled as Lily almost threw her at the loo.

"Er…do you want me to send for James or anything?"

"No…just hold my hand."

Hermione complied with just the slightest hesitation caused by confusion. But when she saw Lily pick up the slender stick, she finally understood.

Suddenly, Lily shoved the stick at Hermione. "I can't do it. You read it."

Hermione looked at her before slowly taking the stick and looking down at it, her eyes scrunched as she observed the result. "It's pink. What does that mean?"

Lily let out a shaky breath and started to giggle. She closed her eyes and started to say her thanks to every saint and god she could think of. She then threw her arms around Hermione and started to jump up and down excitably.

"I'm taking it that you're pregnant," Hermione said with a laugh as she tried unsuccessfully to hold Lily in place for a moment.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" Lily started to sing elatedly. Then, she stopped and hugged Hermione again. "Hermione! I'm pregnant!"

The brunette laughed. "I know, Lils."

"Oh my, I'm pregnant. Can you believe it? I'm going to be a mother!" Suddenly, Lily's face changed as the news fully hit her. "Oh."

Hermione hugged her. "You are going to be an incredible mother."

"Do you really think so?" Lily seemed as if she was depending on Hermione's answer. She was scared and excited at the same time, but also worried.

"I know so," the bushy haired witch replied confidently.

Lily smiled and then frowned. "Oh Hermione, I am so sorry…I didn't even think…here I am, rubbing my pregnancy in your face…I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Lily," Hermione said quickly with a smile, "that was ages ago. I'm happy that you're pregnant. No, I'm ecstatic. You deserve this. Like I said, you are going to be an incredible mother."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell James! He is going to be so excited!" She paused. "He will be excited, won't he? You do think he'll want it, right?"

Hermione squeezed Lily's hand. "He will want this baby, Lily, believe me. Actually, I do believe he'll probably be more excited than you."

"I'm going to go tell him, right now." Lily then rushed out of the bathroom leaving Hermione behind, laughing slightly as she sat down on the loo.

Lily was pregnant…with her best friend.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Frank whistled as he strolled down the aisle between the cubicles at the Ministry on the Auror floor. Yesterday, Alice had told him the best news that he could ever receive- he was going to be a father.

He paused as he passed one specific cubicle, gazing inside. James and Sirius sat with their heads together at James' desk, discussing something quietly. Hermione was no where to be seen but he imagined that she was doing something important.

"Hey guys," he greeted and the two prankster's heads instantly shot up.

"Hey Frank," Sirius greeted with a smile. James looked a little worried and merely sat there, a small frown forming on his face as he thought of something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lily's sick," James answered, "and she practically shoved me out of the house this morning when I offered to stay home and take care of her."

Frank smiled reassuringly as he said, "I'm sure she just didn't want you to see her at her worst. I know Alice hates it when I hang around when she's sick. She thinks I'm repulsed by her when she's sick."

"Oh?" James said with a little hope in his voice.

"Yeah," Frank said. "Actually, I imagine I'm going to be spending more and more time at the Ministry or somewhere else for a while."

"Why's that?" a new voice asked and the three men turned to see Lily standing there.

"Alice just found out that she's pregnant," Frank informed her.

"Really?" Lily said with a bright smile. "So am I!"

Two of the men were shocked while the third promptly fell out of his seat. Lily clapped a hand over her mouth and merely said, "Oops."

**A/N: I'm BAAAACCCCKKKKK! Fun fun… OOOH! Look what I just did J This story is moving along nicely…not that many more chapters to go. YAY! Then on to the sequel J Posting another story soon called "Dark Heart." Watch for it folks! **

**Much Love,**

**  
MiZZ AmAyA**


	44. 44: My Last Name

**DISCLAIMER: My apologies, ladies and gents, but I fear I must break your poor little hearts by telling you that I'm not, in fact, J.K. Rowling and thus do not own any of this…**

**A/N: I'm spoilin' ya guys… two updates in a week! Amazing, huh?**

**HAPPY CHAPTER :D**

Chapter 44: My Last Name

_January 1, 1980_

Remus snuggled into the familiar warmth which laid beside him, his head burrowing further into the satin softness of his lover's skin. He grinned when he heard her raspy purr, though he could tell by her even breathing that she had yet to awaken.

With a mischievous smirk, he allowed his tongue to dart out from between his lips and lightly tease the valley between her breasts where his head rested. She shifted beneath him but other than that showed no sign of waking.

He allowed his light stubble to brush against her sensitive skin, making slow movements across one breast before heading a bit lower to rub against her stomach, all the while allowing his tongue to dart out randomly to touch her skin.

He heard her mutter something in her sleep, undoubtedly pleading with him to stop his sensuous teasing. However, he was enjoying this little game of his far too much to stop now and so he continued on, going lower and lower.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as a soft "oh" passed through her parted lips. Her hands shot down instantly to grab his head, trying to pull it away from the task it was currently completing. However, he refused to be budged and proved to be quite hard to push away.

"Remus…oh Merlin….please stop," she pleaded. His hands holding down on her hips firmly was the only thing that kept her from shooting out of that bed like a missile.

He raised his head a fraction and grinned up at her cockily. "Do you really want me to stop, Lauri?" he asked in a suave voice that he must have learnt from Sirius because she _knew_ that he would never have it perfected that good otherwise.

Her back arched slightly off the bed as one of his hands moved from her hips and attentively probed at the place where his mouth had previously been. "Remus…oh no, just keep going, ignore all the nonsense coming out of my mouth."

And so he did…

Later that morning after they had both came down from cloud nine and had showered, they entered their tiny kitchen. Remus sat at the table with a steaming cup of tea in his hand while Lauri moved around, making them both a delicious breakfast.

Once or twice she would turn from her task and meet his eyes, giving him a smile that made his heart flutter in his chest. In those few moments, he knew that no matter what happened, that he would never let her go.

And as fate would have it, it seemed that his love for her and hers for him was about to be tested in the worst way possible…

As the daily owl flew in through the window with the Daily Prophet attached to his leg, Remus was instantly a bit hesitant to give the owl his money in exchange for the paper. Something just seemed wrong…

And he would learn later on to _always_ trust his instincts…

He, of course, paid the owl and untied the paper from its leg. He flipped it open while he took a large drag from his cup, instantly spitting the hot liquid all over the place as the bold headline danced in front of him.

Lauri rushed over to him with a handful of paper towels and started to dab up the mess, looking at him quizzically as she did so. "Remus? Are you okay?"

"I was," he growled, his amber eyes glaring murderously down at the paper, "until those infuriating bastards decided to make my life more of a living hell than it already is."

She snatched the paper from his hand before he could do anything destructive to it. "What in the world is wrong with you, Remus?" she asked as her eyes then turned down to the paper and froze. "What the bloody hell…."

"My sentiments exactly," he snarled as he rose from the chair and slammed his fist down on the countertop. "Why can't I be happy for just one minute before someone goes and screws it up? This ruins everything!"

She gazed at him sadly before looking down at the paper, a thoughtful glint in her eye as her eyes scanned over the words on the page. "Maybe it doesn't…," she said slowly.

Remus turned around and gazed at her. "What do you mean? You read the article. There is no way we can get around all those laws."

She strode towards him with a wicked smirk playing at her lips. "Yes, Remus, I did read the article, but I also read between the lines."

He snatched the paper from her and pointed towards the bold headline: **Werewolf Regulation Laws pass**. "How exactly do you plan on getting by these, Lauri? It clearly states that it is against the law for a werewolf to marry!"

"In a magical marriage, Remus, it says nothing about a muggle marriage." She grinned broadly at him and gripped his arms. "We can elope, you know, the muggle way and they can't do anything. They never said it was against the law to be married in the muggle world."

Remus sighed wearily. "You deserve a proper wedding, Lauri. I can't ask you to settle for a second class wedding where there are only a few people present."

"Don't you understand, Remus?" she asked with a small laugh. "I don't care how or when we're married, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. If that means we have to be married the muggle way, then we will. I will do anything to be with you."

He stared at her, unsure of everything at the moment. "They'll stop us if they find out, you know that right? They can charge us with defiance of the law…"

"We won't tell anyone, not even our friends," she rushed to say. "We'll just go off and get married before any of them know about it. We'll do it soon, too, so that way there will be less chance of them finding out."

He caught her hands in his and stared at them, lost in thought. If he agreed to this, he could be putting her at risk which he never wished to do. However, if he didn't, he risked losing her forever, something he just couldn't dream of.

"Alright. Let's do it."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_January 9, 1980_

Remus shoved the last bit of clothing into the small travel bag before finally turning around to face his friends. "Guys, I'm fine. We're just taking a short vacation to get away from it all."

Sirius looked like he clearly didn't believe him but didn't open his mouth. Peter merely stood there gazing out of the window while James lounged on the chair.

"Oh come on, Moony," James drawled lazily, "we know that it has to be bothering you so why don't you just open up for once and tell us how you feel?"

Remus raised one quizzical brow as he stared at his messy hair friend. "James, I have spent the last eight years or so trying to get you lot to open up and share your feelings. It never worked so what makes you think that I'm going to cooperate now?"

James leaned forward. "Because you want to share."

"No, I don't," he denied as he lifted the shabby suitcase and made to walk out of the door but soon found his way blocked by Sirius. "Sirius, move."

"Not until you tell us what is really going on. This isn't like you, Moony. Something is up and we know it. We just wished that you'd tell us."

Remus ran his hand through his hair. "There is nothing going on. Lauri and I are taking a short vacation, a break. We both need it. We'll be back sometime next week."

With that, he walked out of the door and out of the house, going to meet Lauri so they could travel to America. The secret burned in him but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone…not yet.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Lauri stared at the thin band on her finger, the ring that pronounced that she legally belonged to Remus Lupin. However, with a pang of sadness, she moved the ring from her left hand to her right.

No one could ever know.

They were legally bound together now as husband and wife but they would not tell anyone. They had agreed to keep it a secret…from everyone…until they were sure that they would not get into any major trouble for deliberately disobeying the law.

Remus wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "It'll work out, love, it has to."

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Does it, Remus? What if it doesn't? What if the Ministry finds out and they decided to punish…"

He placed one finger over her lips to shush her, his lips lightly grazing her brow in a tender way. "Let's not worry about that now. We're married and I promise to never let them harm you."

She sniffled and muttered softly, "It's not me that I'm worried about."

He smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers. "Don't worry about me, love, I've been through a lot worse. All I need is you and I'll be fine."

"Oh Remus, I love you." She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Promise me that we'll always be together, that nothing will ever separate us."

"I promise," he vowed softly as he ran his hand up and down the length of her back. "I promise," he repeated, this time more confident in his words.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_May 12, 1980_

Hermione closed the last file on her desk and sighed. Today had been one hectic day, for everyone, but mainly for her.

For one, her partners had mysteriously disappeared somewhere and she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know where they had gone. They had both wore identical smirks when they had popped in and popped out at the beginning of the day.

That was red flag number one.

Red flag number two came when, five hours later, James had come sauntering in with a swagger in his step shortly after lunch with a mischievous smirk on his face. Sirius was no where in sight.

Of course, she didn't give James the satisfaction he clearly wanted by inquiring about Sirius' whereabouts. Instead, she merely took on the appearance that she didn't care one iota about what he was up to and buried herself in her work.

Luckily, she had a lot of paperwork to catch on which took her mind off things. Also, there were no Death Eater attacks to press her patience any further. She was near the end of her rope anyways.

"Hey Hermione," James had said nonchalantly around four fifteen, his eyes scanning over the words of one parchment concerning the Rylander case, "would you care finishing up for me? I promised Lily that I would take her to St. Mungo's for a check up."

She gazed at the amount she still had on her desk then over to the stack James had which was considerably bigger than her own. She rubbed her eyes and groaned softly.

"Sure, James. Go ahead, what I don't get done, I'll take home and finish."

He smiled and thanked her as he stood and grabbed his cloak. And then he did something totally unexpected- he came over and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head.

"Don't stay too long, Hermione," he said. "Go home and relax a bit. You need it. You deserve it."

She smiled at him and watched as he walked away. She gave a soft sigh as she turned back around in her seat and gazed murderously at the files.

It had taken her four more hours before she was finally finished with it all. When she closed the last file, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Everyone else had long since left the Ministry to go home to their families. She, however, was still here and Sirius still was no where in sight. She wasn't about to do his files too.

She stood from her seat and snatched up the light jacket she had deposited on the chair of Sirius' desk earlier that day. She snuggled into it as she stepped out of the telephone booth and into the chilly May night air of London.

She decided to walk a bit before heading back home. She wanted to clear her mind of the thoughts that had been plaguing her lately.

In less than two months, one of her best friends would be born. She had already received the news of Ron's birth from Arthur Weasley who always managed to stop in and say hello. Ronald Bilius Weasley was born in March with fiery red hair covering his head.

And then there was Lauri and Remus. Something was up and she knew it. However, whatever it was, they weren't telling. If they were bothered about the recent Werewolf Regulation Law that had been passed, they weren't showing it.

Indeed, they acted like the happy couple they were. It appeared that nothing could touch them, they were so in love. Which, Hermione reasoned, proved that something was up.

The cold breeze was chilling her so she finally gave up on her walk. Ducking into a vacant alley, she disapparated back to the house she shared with Sirius.

She noticed on her walk up to the front door that the house appeared empty. There were no lights on in the house at all. Everything was dark.

She frowned as she waved her wand in front of the door, unlocking it, and stepped inside as she shrugged her jacket off. However, she froze at the site that met her eyes.

Candles lined the walls, floating in the air and giving off a romantic glow. Rose petals were scattered across the floor, marking an obvious path that she was to take.

She smiled and draped her jacket over the table as she looked around. She took one hesitant step forward and then stopped, her eyes searching.

"Sirius?"

No answer but really no surprise there. He was probably hiding in some room in hopes to scare the living daylights out of her. She decided to play along and followed the trail of wine red rose petals.

As she passed the doorway to the guest bathroom, something caught her eye. She paused and looked curiously at the white dress that hung on the door, a note attached to it.

_Put this on_, the card instructed. She looked around once more for any sign of Sirius but found none. With a shrug, she took off her own clothes and replaced them with the white dress that, she admitted, was really quite lovely. She pulled the clasp out of her hair and shook it free so that it fell over her shoulders.

Then, she continued on her way.

She entered the sitting room to find that the stereo was turned on, a soft love ballad emitting from the speakers. The terrace doors were standing wide open, the light breeze making the curtains flutter.

The petals led outside.

With a brow arched in suspicion, she slowly made her way out of the doors and onto the terrace. She found candles floating out there and a table set for two.

And that was also where she found Sirius.

"You look amazing," he said, his baritone voice husky with emotion. His grey eyes were shining as he gazed at her, the orbs filled with lust and love.

She gazed at the man before her. He wore a black tuxedo with a single blood red rose in his hand. The suit made him look even sexier than normal, she thought. _My tall, dark, and handsome stranger_, she thought with a smile.

"You don't look bad yourself," she teased as she closed the distance between them. "You, Mr. Black, clean up very nicely."

He grinned. "Why, thank you, Miss Granger." He bowed and held the rose out to her. "A beautiful rose for a lovely lady."

Hermione beamed at him as she took the rose from him, stepping closer to him and pressing her body up against his. She ran one hand up his chest and let it rest over his heart. "Thank you, kind sir, for your compliments but I must admit that I did not pick out this exquisite dress."

"Oh?" He raised one brow as one of his hands ran across her bare back to where the dress started dipped, his fingers teasing her skin. "Then who did so I can give them my compliments."

"My boyfriend actually," she replied, the corner of her lips turning up. She draped her other arm around his neck, careful not to prick him with any of the thorns on the rose. "I, for one, think he has wonderful taste."

Sirius gave a low, appreciative growl as his eyes roamed over her body. "I would have to agree with you on that. However, the dress does not do you enough justice."

Hermione rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him, briefly and yet sensuously. "I love the dress and I especially love you. Thank you, Sirius."

"For you, love, I would do anything."

She leaned back slightly. "So, what's the occasion?"

He put on his innocent face as he gazed at her. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Granger? Can't a guy set up a romantic evening with the woman that he loves without having any ulterior motives?"

She smiled while allowing her finger to draw a heart shape on his chest. "Some guys can, but not you Sirius. You have an ulterior motive. Now, what is it?"

He grinned, "First, dinner." He led her to the table and set her down in one of the seats. "I spent all day preparing for this so we are not letting my excellent meal go to waste."

When he lifted the lid to reveal the splendid meal, she looked at him. "I'm going to hazard a guess and say that you spent all day at Hogwarts begging the house elves to cook this."

He laughed and took the seat across from her. "You are too smart for your own good," he teased her good-naturedly. "However, it did not take much begging."

She tasted some of the food in front of her. "It's wonderful. We'll have to give them our compliments." She rose her eyes to look at him again. "Sirius, this is all wonderful and I will eat it, but why did you do this?"

He hesitated, one finger tracing the rim of his wine glass. His grey eyes locked onto hers and he rose from his seat, walking around the table to her side.

He bent down on one knee and took her hand in his. His thumbs grazed over the back of her hands and his eyes followed the movement for a moment before he looked at her.

"Hermione, I love you, I think I always have actually."

When he paused, she leaned forward. "Sirius, I love you too, but you're beginning to scare me. I hope you didn't do all this to break up with me."

He laughed somewhat nervously. "Merlin, no, Hermione." He pressed a kiss to her knuckle and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Actually, I'm trying to do the opposite."

Her breath caught in her throat as he asked, "Marry me?"

She was in his arms in no time at all while whispering her answer into his ear. His lips met hers as he pressed her tightly to him. He pulled back just enough to slip a diamond ring on her finger before claiming her lips once again.

The dinner laid forgotten as the two sealed their promise with much more than a kiss. Later that night, Lily and Lauri smiled as they received a short note from their friend, already planning the wedding in their heads.

**A/N: I'm in a happy mood for some reason (maybe it's the medication) and decided to update with a HAPPY CHAPTER!**

**Happy Near-End of November! Lol…Ignore me…**

**Much Love, **

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	45. 45: You Were Born to Be My Baby

**DISCLAIMER: My mommy told me to never lie…crosses fingers behind back I own Harry Potter… No, not really, I don't… don't own a single thing…except the plot.**

Chapter 45: You Were Born to Be My Baby

On June fifth, 1980, Draco Malfoy entered the world, all eight pounds and nine screaming ounces of him. Narcissa Malfoy seemed overjoyed at having a son. Lucius, on the other hand, appeared to be drinking himself into a stupor once the baby came home and he was forced to listen to the 'incessant wailing.'

Neville Longbottom arrived into the world on July thirtieth, 1980. Frank and Alice Longbottom were both jovial at their newborn baby boy who weighed a whopping nine pounds and eleven ounces. Hermione just thought him too adorable.

But with his arrival, Hermione knew that Harry's birth would be just the next day. Sure enough, Lily Potter went into labour at one fifteen in the morning on July thirty-first.

Hermione joined Sirius, Remus, and Lauri in the waiting room after going to get a large cup of coffee. Though she detested the stuff, she knew that caffeine would be the only thing to keep her awake for the long hours they were sure to be waiting there.

"Any news?" she asked as she settled herself into the chair beside of Sirius. The others looked about as haggard as she was sure she looked, however, they refused to drink the 'wretched stuff' she was drinking and so they probably felt it as well.

Lauri and Sirius who were quite grumpy if they didn't get their sleep only grunted. Remus offered her a tired, "No," and then went back into silent mode.

She held out the cup to Sirius, offering him a sip, but he made a disgusted noise in his throat and turned his head away. Hermione only smiled at him and took another big gulp all the while wishing it was tea instead.

A scream came from down the hall and all their heads turned towards it. "That wasn't Lily," Lauri stated with an inquisitive brow raised.

"No," Sirius grunted and rubbed his eyes, "it was James."

"Well, seeing as it's going to be a while," Lauri said, stretching slightly and leaning her head back, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if anything happens."

"Me too," Remus said quickly and shifted so that he could lay his head on her shoulder. "Only, don't wake me unless it's absolutely necessary."

Sirius looked at Hermione hopefully and, with a roll of her eyes, she nodded. He offered her a small, appreciative smile as he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, his gentle breathing ruffling her hair.

She held her cup in one hand and used the other to gently massage Sirius' leg. Just like a dog, he liked to be petted and stroked while he fell asleep.

When she was sure that they all were asleep, Hermione took the opportunity to study the two love birds who sat across from them. Something was definitely up with them, she just had yet to figure it out.

She felt her eyes began to grow heavy as she listened to the steady ticking of the large clock in the corner. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter shut until they finally closed on their own. No amount of caffeine would have been able to keep her awake…

When the sound of a door slowly creaking open finally woke her up, Hermione glanced over to the clock to see that it was now nearing four in the morning. She groaned softly and looked down at her coffee, considering whether she even wanted to give it a try or not.

She chose not.

She wiggled about until she finally managed to shift Sirius' head off of her and onto his own chair and stood. She walked as quietly as possible over to the trash can to throw her cup of coffee away.

As she turned to walk back to her seat, she noticed that the room had gained another occupant- Peter Pettigrew. He stood in front of her, wringing his hands nervously as his beady eyes darted from one sleep figure to another before finally landing on her.

"Hello," he squeaked.

Hermione bent her head in the slightest way to acknowledge him and continued on to her seat. "Hello," she returned politely. She motioned towards an empty chair. "You might as well take a seat, it might prove to be a while yet."

"Oh, well…er…I just really wanted to stop in and…well…check in on the progress," he stuttered lamely, back to wringing his hands and darting his eyes nervously.

She surveyed him. "I think that James and Lily both would appreciate your presence here when their son is born."

"Son?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting hers once again.

"No one has proved it yet but I have a strong hunch that it's going to be a boy." Hermione shrugged. "Besides, it's better than calling the baby an 'it' all the time."

She finally managed to make him crack a smile. She even earned a small, nervous titter out of him as he hesitantly made his way over to a vacant seat.

She watched him for a minute or two before turning away sharply as she heard something. It turned out to only be Remus as he woke up, grumbling to himself.

He started when he noticed Peter sitting there. "Oh, hey Peter." The werewolf yawned slightly and stretched his limbs. "I didn't think that you could make it."

"I didn't think I could but I decided that I could stop by for a bit. I have to meet mum later, though, later on so I can't stay for long."

"Hopefully the little rugrat will be born soon," Sirius commented, his voice still groggy from sleep, as he woke up as well, stretching like a feline. Hermione and Remus both watched him with a small smile tugging at their mouths.

"Patience," Hermione told him as she ran her hand through his hair, scratching his head lightly as she did so. "You can't force a baby out."

"You'd think with all the technology that we have that you could," said Lauri as see, too, woke up, no doubt from all the talking going on. She, however, did not yawned. Instead, she chose to grant them each with a look of death for waking her.

Another scream echoed down the corridor, this time distinctly Lily, and they all turned their heads towards it. "Well," Hermione said finally, "I don't think we'll have to wait that much longer for the little guy to make an appearance."

"Still think it's a boy?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

"I'm sure of it."

"I bet it's a girl," Sirius said, folding his hands behind his head as he observed her lazily.

"You're on," she said with a grin. Her grin broadened as James came running out of the room, smiling brightly as he shouted, "It's a boy!"

Sirius only grumbled.

Shortly afterwards, they were allowed to see Harry James Potter, named after his grandfather, his father, and, coincidently, Hermione's dead friend- she found that slightly funny. He had a head full of dark hair and startling emerald eyes- just the way she remembered him.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_September 17, 1980_

It would be two days before her birthday before Hermione would finally figure out what was different about Remus and Lauri. Actually, even then she wouldn't know the whole truth until she heard it from them but she would at least know something.

It had started out like any normal day. Hermione had awoke to the sound of Sirius' gentle snores and the birds chirping as the harsh morning light drifted in through the window. She had stirred just a little to get into a more comfortable position as she waited till it was time for her to get up.

Sirius stirred in the bed beside of her, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep, as he slung an arm over top of her along with a leg and held her tightly. She merely smiled contently as she raised her left hand up just the slightest to stare at the ring on her finger.

However, it didn't appear that she would be able to lie there like usual when a particularly large owl appeared at their bedroom window, tapping on the glass impatiently. It's golden eyes landed on her and continued to stare at her until she rose from the bed.

Sirius grumbled as she shoved him off of her and rose up somewhat slowly to see what was making that 'ruckus.' She offered him a smile as she told him that it was just an owl and that she would get it.

However, she quickly changed her tune when she read over the contents of the letter. With a worried look, she turned to Sirius.

"Remus and Lauri have been arrested."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The Order of the Phoenix gathered around the large table later that evening. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting after receiving news of the couple's arrest.

Hermione sat beside of Sirius, her hand held tightly in his. Peter sat on the other side of Sirius. Lily and James sat beside of Hermione; James' arm was wrapped tightly around his wife. Little Harry was sleeping in his mother's arms, unaware of the tension surrounding him.

Dumbledore entered the room looking more grim than usual. He bent his head in way of greeting instead of saying 'Hello' like normal. He walked around the room to the head of the table before pausing and looking around at those in the room.

"Early this morning, two of our members were arrested. Now, the details haven't been released and I doubt they will be released for another couple of days," he informed them. "However, I was able to get a few details concerning the nature of their crime."

"They didn't commit a crime," Sirius spat. "Neither one of them would ever dare go against the Ministry…"

"I'm afraid that you would be wrong in that, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said with a sad sigh. 

"No," Hermione instantly denied, taking Sirius' side in defending her friends. "They would never do anything without a reason. They would have to have quite a large reason to go against the Ministry…"

She stopped herself and realized what she had just said. It made sense…the reason they had seemed different…how long they had appeared different to her…

Dumbledore smiled at her sadly. "I see you have just realized what they did."

Hermione glanced over at Sirius to seem him looking at her oddly. "He's right…I think they did break the law…intentionally." She looked back at Dumbledore. "But not without good reason."

"I believe that they both thought that what they were doing was the only way," Minerva said as she stepped up beside of Dumbledore.

"Wait, what did they do?" James demanded.

Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione. She took his hint and sat up in her seat. She gave Sirius' hand a light squeeze and looked at each of her friends.

"They're married," she stated simply, "they have been for quite a while now."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_September 20, 1980_

It had seemed like the longest three days that Hermione had ever lived. They had been working non-stop trying to figure out a way to get Lauri and Remus out of the holding cells in the Ministry without breaking any laws in the process.

First, they had to gather as much information as possible on the Werewolf Regulation Laws that were passed that clearly stated that werewolves were not allowed to marry or breed. Then, they had to find a loophole.

While Lily and Hermione had taken care of that particular task since they were both well versed in matters of the law and reading between the lines, Sirius and James had went to visit the couple constantly to check up on their treatment.

Harry was currently gurgling in his little crib while the two women shifted through yet another law book. Both were tired, aggravated, and hungry- not a good combination.

Lily through up her hands as she shut the book in front of her. "I just don't get it! Why would they do something like that when they knew it was against the law? It's just so unlike them…"

"Maybe they found something that would get them out…," Hermione stopped and looked up at the redhead with a smile on her face.

"What?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Do we have a copy of the law here?"

"Er…somewhere." Lily shifted through the parchment on the table. "Oh, here it is."

Hermione snatched the parchment from her. Her brown eyes scanned over the words carefully, breaking down each word and phrase as she worked her way down the parchment.

Finally, she looked up with a large smile. "They didn't break the law."

Hermione rose quickly from the seat and hurried over to the fireplace. Lily, stuttering, quickly rose and followed after her before quickly turning back when she remembered Harry. She watched as the bushy haired witch disappeared in the green flames. She could only hope that she didn't need any help.

Hermione came out of the fireplace at the Ministry of Magic, dusting the soot off of her robes with one hand while the other held on fast to the long parchment with the laws on it.

She ignored the odd looks she received as she made her way to the Auror floor. She shoved past those in her way, intent upon her destination. Her fellow Aurors stared at her perplexed as she went passed her cubicle and continued on towards Davenports' office.

She burst through the door without knocking or asking permission to enter. Alastor Moody, Kirkland Davenports, and the junior Minister himself were standing on the other side of the door, talking in hushed tones.

All talking stopped, however, as soon as she entered, all heads snapping in her direction. Cornelius Fudge sputtered his astonishment while Moody merely leaned against the wall, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

Davenports stood from his chair. "Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see you back at work but I really must insist that you knock before you…"

"I'm not here to work," she interrupted abruptly, staring straight at him. "I'm here to demand the release of Remus and Lauri Lupin."

Fudge laughed rather cruelly, his eyes fixing on her. "Really? And just who do you think you are, girl?"

She looked at him coolly. "I, Fudge, am one of the best Aurors, you can ask them if you don't believe me. I am also a wicked dueller."

He stared at her for a moment before looking towards Davenports for confirmation who nodded. Then, he looked back at her, though this time he seemed less sure of himself. "That makes no difference. You have no say in who gets to go free and you certainly have no power in this matter…"

"Actually, I do." She strode forwards and threw the parchment down on the desk. "You see, it is my job to make sure that _everyone_ abides by the law, including you, Fudge. However, you have recently made an unconstitutional arrest."

Moody raised one brow appraisingly while Davenports and Fudge both worked to form a sentence. Finally, Fudge demanded, "And how do you come to think that, girl?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am not a girl, sir," she said first, her words harsher than necessary but she didn't care. "Second, I come to think that because you arrested Lauri and Remus for marrying after you put the Werewolf Regulation Laws into action. However, they did not break any law which you lot passed."

"Explain," was all that Davenports said.

"Well, it clearly states that no werewolf is allowed to breed in result of a marriage which takes place in the _wizarding_ world. Nothing in there states that they weren't allowed to marry in the muggle world, nor does it say that they can not have children afterwards."

They all stared at her for a moment before someone started to clap. It took her a moment to figure out that the sound was coming from behind her. She turned slowly to see almost the whole Auror department standing behind her and it was they that were clapping.

She smirked at the men in front of her, daring them to argue with her. She had the Aurors behind her to back her up. Most of them had met Lauri and Remus and liked them. None of them wanted to see them punished for wanting to be together.

"So," Hermione said finally, "I repeat, I demand that you release them."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione stood alongside Sirius and James as Fudge personally unlocked the cell door in which Lauri and Remus were locked. Hermione had insisted that he be the one to apologize to them for their unlawful arrest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," he said slowly and softly, "you are hereby free. All charges against you have been dropped and we apologize most sincerely for your arrest. Miss Granger has pointed out the errors that we made."

Remus looked at Hermione peculiarly while Lauri threw her arms around her. The brunette laughed as her friend then turned and hugged Remus tightly, kissing his lips with determination right there in front of the junior Minister who turned an odd shade of red.

Sirius wrapped his arm around his fiancée's shoulders, pressing a swift kiss to her temple and resting his head against hers. "Good job, love."

She looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "Now we can celebrate my birthday…properly."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_November 1, 1980_

Hermione pulled her cloak closer to her as she walked down the deserted street. The moon was just a little sliver in the sky and the clouds blocked the view of the stars which would have gave her just a little more light.

She was in a muggle village presently and could not use her wand for light. Therefore, she was being forced to walk the dark streets with her wand shoved in her pocket.

The alert had came in just before she was preparing to leave for the day. Most of the force had already left to go home and so she was the one who was delegated with the task to "check it out."

Checking it out had now proved to be a big waste of her night.

She considered the prospect of just going home now and telling them tomorrow that nothing happened. But what would she do if something _did_ happen?

Bugger.

She guessed she was stuck with searching the place high and low to see if she would find anything suspicious. Although she really didn't expect to find anything, she began her search.

The small muggle village was deadly silent as she walked through it. The houses were dark so she assumed that everyone was curled up tight in their beds for the night with their loved ones, where she wished she was at that moment.

She muttered oaths under her breath as another cold November breeze hit her full force. She really hated the fall…

The sound of malicious laughter reached her ears and she paused. She knew that laugh…

She took off running towards the direction that it was coming from, careful to stay in the shadows as much as possible. As she ran, she pulled her wand out and cast a disillusion charm on herself to hide her better. Though she knew that Voldemort would be able to sense her, the charm would keep her hidden and safe for a while.

She rounded the side of one house and pulled to a stop quickly. Before her stood no less than twenty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. They were gathered in a graveyard beside of the village, the mists swirling around their feet.

Before Voldemort was two Death Eaters, bowing low before their lord. He had his wand extended towards them and they looked as if they were about to fall over. His red eyes were trained on them as he talked in a low, menacing voice.

Then, his red eyes snapped up to meet hers and she knew that he had sensed her there, though he could not see her. He snapped at his Death Eaters and they hurriedly disappeared into the darkness, disapparating back to their homes.

When they were the only two left, he allowed his wand arm to drop down to his side. "Come out, Hermione, we are alone."

Hermione allowed the Disillusion charm to drop and stepped out of the shadows. When she came to the edge of the graveyard, she stopped. "Not exactly the most lovely of places to hold meetings," she said steadily as she left her wand in his sight.

"Might not be," he returned, "but you must admit that no one would ever expect that I, Lord Voldemort, would hold his meetings in a graveyard."

"You'd be surprised."

He swept his arm forward to indicate that she should come into the graveyard. She only hesitated a second before stepping forward and through the short fence that enclosed it.

"I'm actually surprised that you are here," he said after a moment. He began to walk slowly towards her, his steps slow and yet threatening. "It's not everyday that I have an influential Ministry member show up here during a meeting."

"Maybe you should rethink your location. People are noticing the strange occurrences happening here and have reported it." She didn't know why she was telling him, but she figured that she wasn't causing any real damage by doing so.

"And so they sent one Auror to investigate," he said, his voice full of amusement as his red eyes landed on her, measuring her. "What kind of employers intentionally send their best fighter out on a dangerous mission that could result in death?"

Hermione fought back the laugh aching to leave her. "Are you serious? Do you not see the similarity between the Ministry and yourself?"

"Actually, Hermione, we are completely different. For one, my followers are not my employees. They do what I wish willingly without any promised compensation." He strode closer to her and reached out one hand to capture a lose tendril blowing slightly in the breeze beside her ear. "Second, even though I do send my Death Eaters out to perform dangerous tasks, I never send them alone."

He was right, she realized. He had never sent a Death Eater in alone to complete a mission for him…never. So what did that mean?

"I wonder," he said slowly, wrapping the wild curl around his finger, "what you did to make them mad. Perhaps you protested one too many times, eh?"

He leaned in closer. "The only question left is- who did you piss off?"

And with that, he disapparated from the graveyard, leaving her alone with her thoughts. For the first time in a long time, she wondered what was in store for her.

**A/N: Didn't look over…have too many papers to write…sorry…this week is the last 'official' week and then finals :D… yyyyaaaayyyyyy**


	46. 46: So Emotional

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I must state loud and (not) proud, I am not J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 46: So Emotional

_December 25, 1980_

"Happy Christmas!"

The stack of gifts piling up beside of the Christmas tree in the Potter House grew considerably larger as Hermione and Sirius walked through the door, levitating their packages over to the designated area. Remus and Lauri were already inside, sitting by the fire, sipping at large mugs of hot chocolate.

"Happy Christmas!" came the chorused reply from the warmly clad group.

Lily took their jackets. "Peter said that he will be detained for a bit but he should be here shortly." She smiled at them. "Harry is in his play pen."

Hermione and Sirius both instantly took off towards the play pen where Harry was rolling about happily. The two had grown quite close to the little tyke and he seemed to like them as well.

"How's my little man?" Sirius asked as he picked Harry up in his arms. "Happy to see your godfather?" He received a mouthful of spit for his effort.

He grudgingly handed Harry over to Hermione who cooed at him. Harry gurgled contently and wrapped his little fists in her hair, tugging lightly at the brown locks. He opened his little mouth and a dribble of spit ran out, threatening to land on her red sweater.

"Sirius!" she cried, trying to alert him to the fact that Harry was about to commit a cardinal sin- ruin a brand new, very expensive, designer sweater that she had literally spent months hunting down.

"Oh no, he's already got me." Sirius backed away, arms raised. "You got him, now you can get spit up on."

"Just hand me his burping cloth and shut up," she snapped and he instantly complied. She wiped at his mouth, preventing any accident from ruining her sweater, and smiled at him once again. "Yes, your godfather is a nutter but we have to love him."

"Oh, you are _so_ funny," he drawled sarcastically.

"Give it a rest, Sirius," said Lily as she re-entered the room after depositing their jackets in the guest bedroom, "she's right. Now, be a good boy and go get her a mug of chocolate."

Sirius shook his head as he did as he was instructed, not brave enough to argue with either woman on the matter. James followed his friend and poked fun at him all the way to the kitchen.

"I wonder if they'll ever truly grow up," Lily commented thoughtfully as she watched their progress.

"Doubt it," Remus snorted as he took another long drag from his mug.

Hermione looked at him sadly and remembered a time when Sirius was different…far different than the jovial man he was right now. "You'd be surprised what time can do to some people," she said with just a bit of sadness tinting her voice.

Lily looked at her, perplexed, and went to question her on her odd comment. But, before she could, Harry held out his hand towards Hermione and a beam of light shot from his finger tip. It struck Hermione directly in the chest and she jumped slightly at the impact.

Lily grabbed Harry from her arms as she swayed on her feet. She heard Lauri call anxiously for Sirius just before the warm glow filled her, the anomalous sensation racing through her veins.

She steadied herself and, though she had no idea why, found herself smiling quite cheerfully. Sirius was by her side in an instant, grabbing at her shoulders to steady her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

She looked into his worried grey eyes and smiled brightly. "I'm perfectly fine, Sirius, I don't know why you're worried. I feel so happy! It's Christmas and we're all together! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Er…," Lauri said slowly, peeking at Hermione around Sirius, "is it just me or does she seem a bit off?"

"She's off," James commented with a soft whistle, "off her rocker."

Lily hit her husband. "James! We have to figure out what Harry did to her."

He snapped around to face her. "Harry did that? He did magic?" Instead of being worried like his wife, James smiled enthusiastically with a hint of pride in his eyes. "My son did magic…and he's not even one!"

"James! He did really powerful magic," Lily stressed, trying to make her husband see that their son, their little baby, did some pretty advanced magic for a baby…and had tried it out on Hermione. "He could have harmed her."

"Actually," Remus finally commented, "I think he merely did a cheering charm on her. She was holding him when she had said that. He must have sensed how distressed she felt at the time and decided to cheer her up with a little magic. Nothing to worry about."

Sirius stepped back slightly from his fiancée who was now singing various Christmas carols at the top of her lungs and shrugged. "If you say so, Moony."

"Now can we celebrate the fact that my son just did magic?" James asked, causing everyone to laugh jovially, including Hermione who laughed loud enough for two people.

Lily patted her husband on the head. "Sure, love."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_January 11, 1981_

Albus Dumbledore roamed the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle of the afternoon with his hands folded neatly behind his back and a content smile on his face. The children had returned from their winter break and were currently in their classes…or were supposed to be…and so he had the hallways to himself.

Or so he thought.

His quiet mussing were interrupted by someone bumping into him…literally. He reached out his hand to steady the stumbling person. He was a bit surprised, though, at the person before him.

"Mr. Crouch, what a surprise," he said, smiling nonetheless. "How are you this fine day?"

Barty Crouch Jr. looked up at his former Headmaster and smiled slightly. He had graduated last year and, though he was visiting Hogwarts, hadn't expected on running into the Headmaster, especially not in the corridor they currently were standing in.

"Er…fine, sir. I'm fine." He licked his lips. "And you?"

"I find that on days like this, I feel particularly happy for some reason. Actually, when I woke up I was afraid that it would rain which would certainly dampen my mood some. But, alas, the sun is out and snow clouds are moving in on the horizon."

Barty stared at the man before him, not really quite sure of how to construe him. He took a small step back, the smile on the old man's face making him a bit uneasy. "Er.."

"But of course, a handful of lemon drops can make the bleakest of mornings brighten considerably," Dumbledore continued on, his blue eyes twinkling. "You should really try them sometime."

"Er…right."

"HEADMASTER!"

Both men turned towards the voice. Dumbledore smiled at the sight of Hermione Granger jogging towards them while Barty merely looked curious. He, of course, had never met her so didn't know who she was.

"Hello, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise, meeting two former students in one outing." Dumbledore chuckled to himself and both stared at him strangely. He dug around in his cerulean robes and withdrew a brown paper bag. "Lemon drop?"

Both shook their head in denial and he merely shrugged, popping two lemon drops into his mouth. He hummed a bit to himself as he sucked on the candy, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Professor," Hermione finally said, drawing his attention to her, "I was wondering whether you have seen Aunt Minerva. I have just been to her rooms and she was not there."

"She might be in the staff room," he informed her. Then, seemingly remembering his manners, motioned towards Barty. "Hermione, have you met Barty Crouch Jr.? His father works for the Ministry as well."

Hermione's eyes snapped to him. "No," she said slowly as if sizing him up, "I have yet to make his acquaintance though I have heard some interesting things about him."

Barty smiled flirtingly at her. "All good things, I hope."

She shrugged. "This and that." She turned back towards Dumbledore. "The staff room?"

He nodded. "Yes. Do you remember where it is?"

Hermione hesitated, trying to remember where it was located exactly. Before she could answer, Barty instantly said, "I'll show her where it is, Headmaster."

She wanted to protest but Dumbledore was already nodding and walking away. She stared at his retreating back, mentally calling him a traitor and some other names, before turning and offering a smile to the young man.

"Barty, is it? Well, I'm pleased to meet you. However, I am in a hurry so if we can just be going now, I'd appreciate it immensely."

He seemed taken aback by her sudden urge to be rid of his presence but he nodded all the same. He remembered now his father mentioning something about the witch in front of him, something about her extensive skill with a wand. He didn't dare to challenge her.

As he lead her down the corridors, he attempted at making small talk with her only to find that she was determined not to be friendly. She only answered when proper etiquette demanded it of her and even then her answers were curt.

It was only when they were about to reach the statue which guarded the staff room did he gather up his courage. "Hermione, may I ask you a question?"

She looked at him with a tired expression. "What?"

"Will you…er…would you…," he stuttered over his words, trying to form a sentence, "possibly consider…er…going out with me sometime?"

It took her a moment to realize what he had just asked her. When she did, she immediately stopped, her brown eyes widening. She opened her mouth before promptly closing it and giving herself a little shake.

She couldn't seem to answer him right off the bat so she raised her left hand up so that the engagement ring was in view. He stared at it incoherently as if he didn't understand what she was trying to convey to him.

"I'm engaged," she informed him simply and a faint blush began to creep up his cheeks.

"Oh," he muttered, embarrassed. He looked down at his feet for a second, gaining his courage once again, before looking back up at her. "May I ask to who?"

"Sirius Black," she answered him, nonplussed as to why he really cared.

"Oh," he said again, though this time there was an peculiar spark in his eye. "Well, then I guess I should congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. When is the happy day?"

"Actually, we haven't set a date yet." She looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out which statue guarded the staff room. "There's been too much going on to really sit down and start to plan a wedding."

"I'm sure, though, that you'll set the date for sometime soon, right?" He looked at her questionably. "I mean, you wouldn't wait for a long time, would you?"

Hermione shrugged dispassionately. "It doesn't matter to me when the wedding is just as long as I am with him. I love him and that's all that matters."

He shrugged as well, his eyes alighting on hers. "If I was your fiancé, I would be anxious to marry you so that the whole world would know that you were mine."

"Ah, but that is the difference between you and Sirius," she said stonily. "He is sure of my love for him and therefore doesn't need to stake any claim on me. He is also sure of himself." Hermione watched as his face turned tomato red before the sound of a door sliding open drew her attention to the room her aunt was now exiting. "Thank you, Mr. Crouch, for escorting me down here but my aunt is right there. Goodbye."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_February 2, 1981_

Lauri Lupin sat at the kitchen bar with a cup of tea cradled between her hands and a half eaten doughnut sitting before her on a napkin. The chocolate icing called to her, the fluffy cream filling teased her, and yet she refrained.

Why?

Because she knew that she would be getting fat soon enough. No need to add onto that by eating herself into a frenzy, no matter how normal the Healers at St. Mungo's said it was. She refused to do it.

Her husband, Remus Lupin, chose that exact moment when Lauri was stewing over her current ailment to walk into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. Of course, he had no idea what was bothering his wife…nor that she was even bothered at all.

And so he did something completely, totally, and utterly stupid.

"Good morning, love. Isn't it a lovely morning?" His voice was delightfully chipper as he smiled, clearly not noticing the glare hitting him full force. "Are you going to eat that doughnut?"

She smacked his hand when it reached for the doughnut, her teeth snapping at his arm when he didn't move it away from her. "Yes, I am going to eat _my_ doughnut, you furry mongrel! Get your own doughnut and leave mine alone!"

He looked at her like a frightened animal in front of a predator. "Er…are you alright?" He allowed his eyes to roam over her, taking in every little detail about her. "You're putting on a little bit of weight. Are you sick or something?"

And that's when, ladies and gentleman, the normally kind and gentle lady snapped.

"Are you calling me fat, Remus Lupin?" she demanded, her eyes flashing. "I'll have you know that I am in no way fat yet! If you think I'm getting fat, wait a couple more months and I'll show you what fat really is!"

He backed up. For once, a scared look flittered across the werewolf's face as he gazed at his angry wife before him. "Er…I love you?"

She growled and lunged at him. He quickly moved out of the way, just in time too because she was soon after him, claws extended towards him.

"Lauri?"

"I'm going to hurt you!" she cried and he caught her around the waist. He pinned her arms down to her side as he pulled her back against him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now?" he asked patiently, his breath tickling her neck and even though she was mad at him for reasons he did not know of, she found herself oddly aroused.

_Damn heightened senses._

"Haven't you figured it out?" she questioned mockingly. "You, Remus Lupin, have impregnated me."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_February 16, 1981_

"Do you think she'll kill him?"

It was Sirius who posed the question to Hermione as they shifted through the large crowd of oddly dressed people at the Quidditch match between the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps, a match which promised to be a great one just by the rivalry between the two teams.

The fans of the Appleby Arrows were painted up with light blue paint and some even had charmed an arrow to look as if it was sticking through their head. The fans of the Wimbourne Wasps, however, merely wore robes of yellow and black and were buzzing loudly as they stood waiting for the game to start.

Hermione had only agreed to come to the match to appease Sirius. She had secured the tickets as one of his Christmas gifts, only she had been intending for him to take James with him, not her. However, he had begged her until she gave in to his fancy.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Lauri and Remus," she commented as she continued shoving her way through the screaming fans. "And no, I don't think she will."

Sirius came up beside her and she could see him shrug out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know, she seemed pretty mad to me when we saw her."

"Hormones," Hermione dismissed with a little wave of her hand. "Do you not remember Lily's mood swings when she was pregnant with Harry? Of course, James didn't make it any better by accidentally comparing her to her sister…"

"I thought I had lost my best friend when he had said that," he added with a small laugh. "The look on her face…I was sure he was a goner. I still can't figure out how you calmed her down enough to even look at him again."

"Of course you wouldn't understand," she said testily, "you are a male and therefore will never know what a woman goes through when she's pregnant. You just donate the sperm."

Sirius frowned with a pout. "We lend moral support."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Is that what you call it?" She pulled to a stop and sighed. "Look, Sirius, you'll never understand pregnancy and hormones so just don't try."

"But…"

"No. All that you're required to do as a male is, when asked, tell us that we look beautiful, keep people from constantly touching our stomachs, and pay for the ridiculous stuff that we, in our state of delirium, find adorable. That's it."

Sirius stared at her with a sudden look of understanding on his face. His mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded slowly. She shook her head as she walked away from him. He had followed her shortly after, easily catching up with her.

The match was over six hours and thirty-two minutes later after the Wimbourne Wasps' seeker, Gerisen, efficiently caught the snitch after plummeting over two hundred meters in a spectacular dive. Even Hermione, after years of watching Harry pull off some amazing dives, had to admit that it was 'bloody awesome.'

Sirius had bought her a large shirt with the Wimbourne Wasps' logo on it when they had first arrived and she wore it now, buzzing along with the other fans. Later she would only say that she had been caught up in the moment, but she was secretly enjoying herself.

Sirius grinned broadly as he looped his arm around her waist and led her out of the Quidditch pitch and to the apparation point. She allowed herself to smile back at him, content to be just walking with him.

She forced every little care out of her head, intent on enjoying herself and not worrying herself sick for once over the current situation. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she would fail in her mission.

Everything was fine…but little did she know that everything would soon change…

**A/N: Do you guys realize how close we are to the end? Mwhahaha…. **

**Two updates in one week…wow…I'm getting good.**

**Alright, story time. So I went to get the shots I have never had and was supposed to have to go to school yesterday (Hep B and Tetanus) and the nurse was like, "Your arms are going to be sore." Of course, I didn't believe her…. They hurt! I can only raise them to a certain point. So the moral of this story is: RUN AWAY FROM SHOTS!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	47. 47: Tough Little Boys

**DISCLAIMER: A little green bunny stopped me the other day claiming to be Daniel Radcliffe and asked me to marry him. There really is no point to this disclaimer except that you shouldn't believe everything you hear. SO, if you hear me saying that I'm J.K. Rowling, DON'T BELIEVE IT….alright…I'm suffering from lack of sleep, give me a break.**

Chapter 47: Tough Little Boys

_March 8, 1981_

The moon had just disappeared behind the horizon when the owls had arrived. No less than thirty owls travelled to different location all over England. As soon as the receivers of these owls read over the letter, they were up and pulling on their robes.

The place they were dispatched to did not look exceedingly special, nor dangerous but they had discovered a long time ago to not let appearances deceive them.

As the sun began to rise in the sky, they searched the area, looking for any clues. Each secretly thought that they had received false news and that the real drama was probably going to unfold kilometres away.

Little did they know that they were indeed in the right place and that they were, in fact, walking blindly into a trap.

Twenty-seven of the darkly clad wizards decided to go and search elsewhere, leaving three men to finish the search on the area. Unknowingly, they were condemning the three men to death.

Their names were Benjy Fenwick, Martellus Jones, and Sean Thomas. Their bodies would not be found until days later by some muggle trash collector who just happened upon them in a dark alleyway during his morning route.

When the news of their deaths reached the wizarding world, one wizard set in front of his fire, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He thought of how he had stupidly fell for the trap set before him and had led those fine men to their deaths.

The man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. That day he would watch as four more members of the Light side fell to Voldemort's forces. That day he would watch as the Dark Lord himself made yet another appearance in the wizarding world.

That day Albus Dumbledore realized that Voldemort was intending on bringing the war to a close with him the victor.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_March 30, 1981_

The Headmaster walked silently down the halls of Hogwarts once again, his head cocked slightly in thought and his hands folded neatly behind his back. The day was just beginning and yet he was already wishing for its end.

He had arrived back late last night after an interesting interview with a potential Professor who he was now considering hiring. No, he didn't believe in the class in which she would teach, but he now thought that it might be better to keep her around…

The teacher in which he was considering is none other than Sybil Trewlany, future Divination Professor and last night she had made a prediction…a real one.

Dumbledore admitted the fact that he had went to the Hogs Head doubtful of the woman's claim of having the sight. However, in respect of one of her great grandmothers, he had only thought it right to at least go and interview her.

He had never expected for her to actual make a real prediction.

It had been towards the end of the interview when he was rising to leave, already dismissing her in a kind way when he had stopped. Her eyes had glazed over oddly and her voice had changed, a prediction flowing from her lips.

He had listened to her and then watched as she returned to normal, seemingly not remembering a bit of what had transpired. She smiled oddly at him, politely asking if he was quite alright.

That was when the trouble ensued.

He had just opened his mouth to explain to her when someone burst through the door, yelling about something. He had then discovered that someone had been seen listening outside of the door but had ran off before anyone could catch them.

He had left soon after with the promise to consider her for the position.

Of course he was going to hire her. He really had no choice as he saw it. She was a liability in a way and had to be kept under his surveillance.

The eavesdropper had not heard the entire prophecy, thank Merlin.

The man who had burst through the door had informed him that they had caught him soon after he had arrived at the door. He had assured the Headmaster that he had not been there long enough to hear anything important.

But what had he heard exactly and who was the man?

Dumbledore stopped in his stride and went to stand beside of a window, his blue eyes surveying the landscape before him. The sun was beginning to rise higher in the sky. He guessed that it was now nearing nine thirty in the morning.

He knew what he had to do…

Yes, he now saw that he had no alternative. He would have to inform those who the prophecy concerns, though he wasn't really sure who it was really about.

He knew, though, that one of two lives were going to change drastically after he delivered his news. Either way, one destiny would be decided. Only question, which boy?

Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter?

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Lily and James walked into their old school around five that evening. Lauri had volunteered to watch Harry for the evening, saying that she needed to get some practice in before she had her own.

Dumbledore had popped into their fireplace earlier that day, requesting their presence in his office at five and to come alone. Of course that had done nothing but make them suspicious.

Students ambled about, most of them walking in the direction of the Great Hall to prepare for dinner. Some threw curious looks in their direction. Most of them knew of James. He was, after all, a legend in the school along with the other Marauders.

Lily reached out and grasped her husband's hand. Her emerald eyes met his hazel ones, worry shining within their green depth. He offered her a little smile as he touched his forehead to hers in a tender gesture.

"I love you," he whispered as they paused for just a second in their gait.

"Love you, too."

He wrapped his arm around her, pressing her into his side as they continued on their journey once more. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad, can it? I mean, we've already faced Voldemort three times and have came out victorious. I really can't see what could be worse than that."

He was about to be proven wrong.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, they noticed that Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting in two of the four chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. They looked surprised to see Lily and James who were sure they wore similar expressions.

"Er…hello," Frank said a bit slowly. "Where's Harry?"

"Lauri is watching him for the evening," James answered, directing Lily to a vacant seat. "Where's Neville?"

"My mum said that she would watch him for the evening while we came here," Frank informed him. "So, did Dumbledore call you guys in, too?"

"Yes," Lily finally spoke up. "He said that it was urgent."

"That's what he told us too," Alice said in her gentle voice. She leaned forward slightly so that she could see around Frank. "He sounded worried."

"That's not like him, though. I wonder what's wrong…"

Everyone looked thoughtful after James' words, each silently imagining a horrible scenario that the Headmaster would present them with. Lily squeezed James' hand while Alice did the same with Frank's.

"Ah, good, you all are here." Dumbledore's normally cheerfully voice sounded from behind them. However, it was not filled with the normal cheer they were used to, but something else…something far more worrying.

"Is something wrong Headmaster?" Lily asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"I'm afraid so, Lily, and you're not going to like it at all."

The two couples shared a similar look as they looked from one to another before simultaneously turning back to look at their former mentor. They seemed to have reached a silent agreement.

"Tell us," James said, speaking for all of them.

And so Dumbledore preceded to tell them the worst news a parent could ever receive…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione was sitting by the fire later that night when Sirius finally came back through the fireplace. She did not flinch, she did not move, she didn't even look at him.

The look on Lily and James' faces when they had showed up at their house after their meeting with Dumbledore haunted her. He had finally learnt of the prophecy and had told them.

She had known all along that this was going to happen…

She could have saved them some of the pain they were feeling now by warning them. Instead, she had kept her mouth shut like a good time traveller and had allowed history to take its course.

But could she stand by and watch as her friends died?

The answer to that was a simple one and one that she had already decided upon long ago. The plan was already set in her mind and there would be no changing it, no matter how much trouble she might be causing by it…

Sirius took a seat beside of her and watched the flames. He made no move to touch her, nor to try to comfort her in any way. He understood that her thoughts were what was troubling her and that t was best to allow her to fight her inner demons on her own.

Finally, though, he decided to intervene on her hidden struggle. "There's nothing we can do to change the future, Hermione," he said softly, his grey eyes swivelling around to rest on her.

She stiffened at his words, though he didn't know the true reason why she did this and only assumed that it was because she realized that he was right. She did not say anything, though. She remained steadfast and silent as they sat there.

He stood in one fluid motion and stared down at her. He shook his head sadly and walked out of the room and up the stairs in the direction of their bedroom.

When he was just out of earshot, Hermione stirred slightly, words coming out of her mouth. If he would have been just a little closer, he might of heard them, and he might have questioned her. But he didn't and her words would never be spoken again.

"I will change it."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_April 7, 1981_

All alone by himself, Sirius Black was bored!

Hermione was off visiting someone for some reason or another that he hadn't really paid attention to and James was watching Harry for the day. Remus was starting his new muggle job today and Lauri was a cranky pregnant woman. Lily and Peter were at their respective jobs as well.

So, he was bored.

In a bored state, one normally does something they wouldn't normally think of doing…ever. And that's why Sirius suddenly found himself in their storage room, digging through some unmarked boxes that he had completely forgotten about.

He was making some very interesting discoveries.

The first box turned out to be some old school books he had used throughout his seven years at Hogwarts. He considered chucking them before he thought about what Hermione's face would look like if she ever found out- she would consider such an act a cardinal sin. That's when he decided to just donate the books back to the school.

The next box he came to contained some of Hermione's old clothes that she had during their seventh year. She had claimed that she just didn't like them any more but he knew that they didn't fit. She wasn't fat, no, far from it actually. She just wasn't the too skinny, frail girl she had been when they had first met.

The next box was decidedly his favourite. It contained Christmas presents that had been long forgotten until now. It was there that Sirius found something he became really excited about. It was the 'Charm Practicer'- but if you don't remember it by that name, perhaps you remember it by Sirius' little name- _Torture al la Snape._

As he removed it from the box, Sirius thought of the greasy git. Somehow the smarmy bastard had managed to land the position of Potion's Professor when Slughorn retired. He was even taking courses to become the 'Potions Master'.

Poor kids…

He smirked evilly as he thought of his own way to avenge the poor unfortunate children of Hogwarts that would have to look at his face everyday. Oh yes, he was going to have some fun now…

He set up the figurine down in the sitting room where, he reasoned, was the best place to reek havoc and destruction. Model Snape was doing his best to sneer at Sirius though even he knew what was about to come and that he couldn't stop it.

Sirius had just threateningly lowered his wand, deciding on which spell to use first, when his fireplace sprang to life. Now reflecting on his decision to use the sitting room, he decided that maybe he should have went to a less conspicuous room.

He looked over to see who was calling on him. James' face was bobbing around in the green flames, a large smile on his face.

"Sirius! You have to come over and see this!" James said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"But James," Sirius started to whine, pointing towards the now dancing figure of Snape.

"Harry is talking," James continued on, ignoring Sirius. "He's demanding his 'Paddie' which I'm assuming is you."

His toy now forgotten, Sirius leaped from the chair he was occupying and dashed towards the fireplace, throwing some floo powder in as he disappeared into the flames.

James was waiting for him on the other side with Harry tucked safely in his arms. However, upon seeing Sirius, the infant instantly had his hands in the air and was shouting for his 'Paddie'.

Sirius grinned and said stupidly, "Hey, that's me!" as he took Harry from his father's arms. "Hey Prongs Jr., you know your 'Paddie' then, eh? Are you happy to see me?"

"Paddie," Harry gurgled and caught the shaggy black hair in one of his fists. "Oony," he then cried, a smile on his small face.

"That's Moony," James informed his best friend. "He can't say M's very well. He couldn't say P's for a while either. When he first started saying Paddie, I thought he was saying daddy. I was soon proven wrong, though."

Sirius clapped him on the back with his free hand. "Don't worry, mate, I'm sure he'll grow used to you one day."

James shook his head as he gestured towards the common room. "All of his toys are in there. Just don't try to blow anything up, Lily will have my hide for sure."

Sirius carried Harry into the common room and set him down in the middle of all of his toys, selecting some for their amusement. He charmed a tiny broom to fly around their heads and a small snitch to hover right in front of Harry.

"We're going to get you to catching those snitches in no time," he told his godson with a small wink. "Faster than your dad ever has at least."

"I heard that!" came the cry from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Ignore him," Sirius informed the little guy in front of him, "he'll go away eventually."

Sirius was in the middle of making the broom make a spectacular dive which had Harry clapping his hands together zealously when he heard the crash. It came from the direction of the kitchen and he paused as he heard another crash shortly follow.

"SIRIUS!"

His blood ran cold as he heard the frantic cry from James that could only mean he was in trouble. He put a shield around Harry and dashed to the kitchen to see what was happening.

Death Eaters.

There were about six of them standing around James with their wands out. He was already bleeding from a wound on his right arm and was glaring at them murderously. He, too, had his wand out.

Sirius wasted no time in drawing his own wand and pointing it at the Death Eaters who were just taking notice of his presence. He glared at them but continued to stand in the doorway, blocking their path to Harry.

"Get out of here," he growled, his eyes darting from one Death Eater to the next.

One of them laughed. "You're outnumbered, Black, or perhaps you haven't noticed. We didn't come for you, though. We're here for the kid."

James spat at him. "You're going to have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged," one hissed, waving their wand at him.

James cried out as the spell struck him, causing a long gash to appear across his chest, blood seeping out. The Death Eaters all laughed at him, momentarily distracting them and so Sirius struck.

He sent out a "_Stupefy_" at the nearest Death Eater, hoping to catch him unaware. Then he moved on to the next one, which, unfortunately for Sirius, was now alert and ready to face him.

James was now up and fighting as well, Sirius noticed, though seemed to be favouring his left arm. They each tried to stay near the doorway blocking the entrance into the common room, but a Death Eater managed to get by.

"NO!" Sirius cried as he ran after the cloaked figure.

Harry was still sitting on the carpet, the glowing blue shield around him, smiling as if nothing was wrong. However, when the Death Eater came close and tried to take down the shield, Harry's lower lip started to tremble.

The Death Eater managed to take down the shield before Sirius could stop him and was already reaching for Harry. However, the kid had other plans.

As soon as the hands came into close proximity, Harry threw up his own hands and let out a mighty cry- Sirius would reflect later on how he had gave a battle cry- as various beams of light exploded from the tiny palms.

One of the lights struck the Death Eater in the face, sending him flying across the room while the other Death Eaters watched on, slowly backing away from the kid. When Harry sensed that there was no other danger to himself, he went back to rocking back and forth, smiling.

The Death Eaters, however, were not done.

Realizing that they couldn't grab the kid, they did the next best thing. They turned on Sirius and James, sending some really dark curses at both before apparating out of the Potter house, leaving two unconscious men and one gurgling baby behind.

**A/N: STORY TIME: So I went to get my physical yesterday for school and they LIED to me. I was alright, you know, I was calm and I did everything they asked. And then the nurse said I'm going to send you to the lab to get some work done. So I was like "Alright" (albeit a bit hesitantly). SO I go down there and they first tell me to pee in a cup which is almost IMPOSSIBLE. I mean, how many people can actually pee on command?! Next, they're like "We're going to prick your finger." So, my first instinct was to run as fast and as far away as possible. But I remained calm and held my hand out for the nurse. She pulls out this WHOPPING needle and wraps a rubber band around my arm. Me- freaking out. She stabs me and 'lo and behold, can't find my vein! So she takes the needle out (me- freaking more) and moves to my hand. I automatically jerk back and scream "LIKE HELL!"… so, she moves to my SORE arm (just had a Tetanus). She finally finds a vein over there with minimal freakage from me….That's why I hate having needles close by…**

**Anyway, come on folks you can do it! Look how close that number up there is to 1000. Yes, I'm begging but forgive me…That was my goal for the end of the story and we're almost there. I'll give the 1000th reviewer an imaginary cookie!**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	48. 48: Devil on the Left

**DISCLAIMER: Too stressed to come up with a witty disclaimer so just laugh and pretend I did so…I don't own it.**

**A/N: This chapter may cause a few of you to get mad…don't hate me please!**

**CONGRATS To Julia Avis …yeah, can't remember at the top of my head what the entire penname is for being the 1000th reviewer! I love you AGP!**

Chapter 48: Devil on the Left

It would be five days later before either Sirius or James would fully recover enough to leave St. Mungo's after some extensive treatment. They both looked a little worse for wear, what with the bad odds they had faced. It could have been worse, though; they could have been killed.

It had been Lily who had found them. She had been coming in from work when she had entered the house and had immediately known something was off. She had seen Harry first- all alone and unattended. She had been angry with James, then, seething that he would leave their child alone.

And that was when she had seen them.

Their bodies lied so lifelessly on the floor that she had been afraid that they had been killed. She had been unable to scream, the ability to let out a sound seemed to have left her as she collapsed next to Harry who didn't seem at all perturbed.

She had finally managed to regain her composure somewhat, though, and picked Harry up in her arms and rushed to the fireplace to call for help. She then rushed over to where they laid, about four meters from each other, and knelt by James.

Harry stopped gurgling and stared at the unmoving from of his father. He reached out one of his little hands and said, "Daddy," almost questionably.

Lily pressed him to her chest and rocked back and forth, silent tears running down her cheeks. Lauri had been the first to arrive with Dumbledore quickly following.

The aging Headmaster took one look at the scene in front of him and turned to Lauri. "Take her to Hogwarts. From there, go find Hermione and make sure that she goes to Hogwarts as well. From there, I need you to send out an owl and get Frank and Alice there as well. Hurry."

Lauri obeyed and had gathered Lily up from the floor, ushering her towards the fireplace. "Come on, Lils," she had whispered, "Dumbledore will make everything alright."

And he had.

They hadn't been killed but they were close to death. The spells they had been hit with were some pretty dark ones and Dumbledore had managed to get them to St. Mungo's without a moment's delay.

It had been two days before they had even opened their eyes.

Hermione had entered her own little world. She hardly spoke a word to anyone unless she was forced to. Minerva McGonagall had somehow convinced her to go back to Hogwarts to get some sleep for a night, though each were surprised when she had agreed.

Sirius sat beside of her now, his hand resting against her arm in a comforting way. They were all gathered in the Headmaster's office- herself, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Lauri, Frank, and Alice. Minerva had taken Harry and Neville off of their hands for a bit.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "I think we can all safely assume that after what happened on the seventh, that Voldemort thinks that Harry is the one mentioned in the prophecy. I think it would be best to put the Potter family in hiding for a while, and the Longbottom's too just to be safe."

He received nods from everyone except for Hermione who was remaining quiet and unmoving. Sirius looked at her worriedly but didn't press her.

"The first step is to choose a secret keeper, one person who will be the only one capable of telling your whereabouts. Of course, this person will be in substantial danger and so if you do not wish to jeopardize anyone, I offer myself to this position.

"Actually," Frank said timidly, "if it's okay with you, we already know of a secluded house away from here that very few know about. We'll just go there that way we don't have to go through this whole process."

Dumbledore stared at him for a minute as if he was going to argue the situation, but finally nodded his assent. Frank and Alice then stood and walked out of the room.

James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before coming to a silent agreement. "I'll be their secret keeper," Sirius offered immediately.

"With all due respect, Sirius," Lauri said, "you are probably the worse candidate for the position. They know that James will probably choose you and therefore they'll come after you."

"So?"

"So, maybe you should choose someone else, someone they won't expect," Lauri advised.

"Then who is going to do it?" Sirius demanded.

"Peter."

The voice made all heads turn towards the bushy haired witch sitting beside of Sirius. She looked at them, her brown eyes thoughtful. "You choose Peter," she repeated.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was on April thirteenth, which just so happened to be on a Friday, that everything happened. Early that morning, Professor Flitwick arrived from the school to perform the Fidelius Charm. Peter was their secret keeper.

Of course, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Lauri had all been told the location along with Dumbledore. Peter was the only one, though, who could spread on the address.

Hermione watched the proceedings through thoughtful eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the house that Lily and James had bought just for the occasion. They had sold their other, much larger house.

The new house was located in Godric's Hollow. It was a small, homely house that the redhead had took an instant liking to. However, something about the surroundings made Hermione a little uneasy. She felt like she had been here before…

Sirius came up to her, then, and laid a hand on her back. "Hey," he said, breaking her out of her reverie, "are you okay?" His grey eyes were watching her, sweeping over her features.

She turned to him and put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't wait for all of this to be over."

"Me too," he said, turning back to where the others stood a little ways away. "I keep hoping that this is just one big nightmare and I'll wake up sometime soon."

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed close to him. "It'll all work out, darling, you'll see. We just have to keep Harry safe."

"Yeah," he agreed though there was something in his voice, "we have to keep him safe."

James came running over. "Hey you two, we're going to go in for a bit and just hang out. Do you guys want to come too or do you have something else to do?"

Sirius immediately agreed while Hermione shook her head. "I think I'm going to go visit Aunt Minerva. I've always hated Friday the thirteenth so I'm going to lock myself away in her big library."

"Ah Hermione," James whined, "it's just another day."

"Still," she said with a small shake of her head, "I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen…something bad."

"What could possibly happen?"

James had no sooner asked that question than an owl swooped down towards them. It was travelling fast and each new that it was going to tell them that there was a Death Eater attack.

Hermione sighed and looked pointedly at James. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

James muttered a soft, "Sorry," before Sirius said, "Well, let's go see what bad tidings it brings us."

The others joined them to look over the letter as Sirius unrolled the parchment, the owl swooping away again. "There's been a Death Eater attack," he read. "It happened this morning in a muggle village just south of Hogsmeade. Seventeen were killed."

Everyone looked at each other uneasily before Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lock myself in that library before anything else bad can happen."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_April 20, 1981_

Hermione tossed back her second glass of Firewhisky that night. She knew that she had to refrain from drinking herself into a stupor, but that couldn't mean that she couldn't drink a little to keep her from storming out of here and telling Davenports where he could stick it.

Earlier that day, Davenports had assigned her with one of the most degrading of tasks an Auror could be assigned- babysitting. No, not babysitting in where she had to watch over a little screaming child, that would have been much more preferable.

She was assigned to baby sit a suspected Death Eater.

The joys of being an Auror, she thought snidely as she grimaced from the burn of the potent stuff. She turned her head slightly as the door to the pub opened and someone walked in.

Tom, the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron, glanced at the man entering and gave him a small nod. Hermione saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye and give a little shake of his head.

Well, looked as if she'd be here a bit longer.

She ordered a glass of gillywater and slowly sipped at it. She shut her eyes as she listened to the sound of the other occupants of the pub. A witch over in the corner was flirting shamelessly with three other wizards at her table. The man in the corner reeked of some unidentifiable odour that Hermione was sure she'd smelt somewhere before.

Hermione looked to her left to see a wizard trying to trick a group of spectators with a muggle act and earn himself a few galleons. However, one of the men watching, a man who Hermione was sure she would never want to get into it with, obviously had never heard the rules before and soon blasted the three coconuts away, revealing that there was, in fact, no ball.

She turned her head away, not wanting to see the impending fight, and watched as Tom stopped in front of her. He wasn't smiling, though, but looked concerned. "It's getting late, Hermione, maybe you should head on home. You can always try again tomorrow."

Hermione checked the time and took a long look around the pub, her eyes searching. "No, Tom, I'll stay a bit longer. Sirius went out riding on the bike so he won't be back for a while. Knowing him, he'll take the long way home."

Tom smiled and refilled the glass of gill water. "This one's on the house."

Hermione watched as he walked away from her and towards some other patrons at the end. She closed her eyes for a minute as the smoke from all the cigars and pipes wrap around her. She opened them, though, when she heard someone slide in beside of her.

"Did you and Black get into it again? Pity, I always thought that you could do better than him anyways."

Hermione almost smiled at the sound of the voice, ignoring the comment he made about Sirius. He was making her job too easy. "Actually, no. I just felt like getting out and we are doing just fine, thank you."

She heard him made a disapproving sound in his throat and did smile. She also heard him order a shot of red currant rum from Tom who immediately had it sitting before him.

She turned her head to the side to stare into the icy eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "You and Narcissa get into it?"

He shook his head and shot back the rum in one swing, swallowing the liquid quickly before ordering another. "Draco is almost a year old and he still cries constantly."

Hermione grinned at him and even managed a soft chuckle as she refrained from patting him on the shoulder. "He'll cry for a while, Lucius. In fact, he'll probably whine the rest of his life, always wanting something. That's how kids are."

He shook his head again and signalled for a third drink. "I told her that we weren't having anymore. I have an heir, I don't need any more."

Hermione watched as he quickly tossed back another one. "You might change your mind one day," she said even as she realized that he never would.

"No," he replied adamantly. "Never in a million years will I ever have another child. Narcissa is just going to have to accept that."

Hermione smiled at him. "What are you doing here, Lucius?"

He smirked. "Actually, I'm here because you have been sitting here for two and a half hours waiting for me to show up so that you could follow me around like the Ministry instructed you to do."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before taking a long sip of her drink. "I see that you have already got your spies in the Ministry," she commented, more to herself than to him. "It appears that money does outshine age, but then I've always known that."

"They did tell me that you were assigned to follow me," he drawled, his hooded eyes locking onto her. "The only question I have is why? Why are they having me followed?"

"You should know that," she answered mockingly. "They 'suspect' you of being a Death Eater. They're a bit behind on their info."

He laughed loudly, causing a few people to turn to look at them. "A bit." He studied her. "So, what are you going to tell them? Are you going to tell them that I'm a big, bad Death Eater?"

"I don't know about the big and bad part but I do have enough evidence to prove that you're a Death Eater. However, I'm not going to."

He raised one finely arched brow and surveyed her coolly, suspiciously. "Really?" he drawled. "Well, I guess that I should thank you, but I know there's a catch in there somewhere."

Hermione shook her head. "No catch. I just see no point in telling them what should be obvious. It's pointless really, like preaching a sermon to the deaf."

"Hmm," was all he said.

"Okay, Lucius, you know why I'm here so why don't you humour me and tell me why you showed up when you thought that I'd just turn you in."

She could feel his stare boring into her, but she ignored it and refused to look at him as she swirled her drink around. She would just wait for him.

"You have a traitor among you," he said finally and seemed a bit shocked when she let out a harsh laugh. "You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. I just already knew that." She turned her head to meet his gaze head on. "So, tell me something I don't know."

"Interesting," he said to himself. "I wonder if you know who it is."

Hermione quickly gulped down the rest of her drink and pushed the empty glass away from her. "Look, if you have nothing else to say, I have things I could be doing with my time off. So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait."

With that single word, she froze. She looked back towards him to see him nursing his fifth drink of the night between his hands. He was staring into the potent liquid, the slow movement of his hands causing it to swirl slightly.

"He wants you."

Hermione stared at him. "I know…"

"No, Hermione, you don't know," he said suddenly, his harsh tone deadly quiet. "He will do anything to get you."

Hermione slid back into the seat beside of him and just sat there. She knew that if she pressed him, he wouldn't talk. No, her best bet would be for her to just to sit back and wait for him to open up.

"He's….," he paused as he considered his words, "he's obsessed with you, Hermione. He's gone sort of crazy. He has us all digging into your past, finding out as much as we can about you for him. He wants to know how you're so powerful."

Hermione took all of this in and decided that she needed something to drink…something strong. "Hey Tom, can I get some red currant rum down here?"

Lucius laid a hand on her arm as she reached for the drink in front of her. "He wants your power, Hermione, he wants you and he will stop at nothing to get you."

Hermione stared at him as she let the rum burn a path down her throat. "Lucius, he has been after me for a while, I know that and I understand that. However, I have been able to shake him so far so I think I have a…"

Lucius started shaking his head wearily and moaned, "No, Hermione…"

Hermione slammed her glass down. "Look, Lucius, Voldemort does not scare me, he hasn't for a long time. He has took from me everyone I loved. That is why I am here."

"But you have more loved ones that he could take away," the blond hair man said. "You have more people that you care about that the Dark Lord will strike out at just to get to you. Don't you see? Even if you manage to escape him, not everyone that you care about will."

"Don't you think I know that?" she demanded angrily. She didn't know whether she was more angry at him or the fact that she could feel tears in her eyes. "Don't you think that I know that he'll kill more people that I love?"

"Hermione…"

"No, Lucius, you've made yourself perfectly clear." She stood back up. "Thanks for the warning but I really didn't need it. Goodbye, Lucius, have a nice life."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione was so mad after leaving the Leaky Cauldron that she knew that if she returned home now, that she would take out her frustration on Sirius who really didn't deserve her wrath. She knew that she couldn't go to the Ministry either- she'd really explode on them.

And so she found herself apparating to the front gate of Hogwarts with the intention of visiting either her aunt or the Headmaster, whichever she happened to stumble upon first.

As it was, she met Dumbledore as soon as she entered the front doors of the school.

"Ah, Hermione, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Would you like a cup of tea in my office? I daresay you've had enough alcohol for the evening."

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she followed him down the hallway. That man knew way too much sometimes for his own good.

"Here we go," he said as he handed her a cup of tea, "nice and fresh with only a dab of milk." He dug around in his robes for a minute before extending a brown paper bag. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir, maybe some other time."

"Very well then," he said with a sigh even as he popped on into his mouth. Soon, he was smiling once again. "Now, I don't believe that your conversation with Mr. Malfoy went exceedingly well but I must agree with him, Hermione. Voldemort is rather desperate to have you for himself and will do anything to have you."

He strolled around his desk took a seat behind it. "I want you to be careful. I'm advising you as such because soon I will be leaving for about a month. There is something that I must so. I will be leaving on the second of May and won't be back until June. Therefore, I ask you to guard yourself and your friends well. You know what is at stake, Hermione. You alone know what can be lost."

Hermione nodded and sat back in her seat. "Yes, sir, I will be careful. I promise not to do anything stupid that will risk my life," she replied monotonously, never once occurring to her that she _hadn't _told him about her conversation with Lucius.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Albus, Hermione. I think you have earned the right to call me by my first name by now. After all, you are no longer a student in this school and you have experienced far more than a person at your age should."

"Thank you…Albus."

"Now, I do believe there is a certain aunt of yours that you haven't seen in a while who is just about ready to 'skin your hide', I think she said, if you don't go see her."

Hermione smiled at him as she rose from her seat. "I will, Albus. I have been meaning to visit her lately, I guess I sort of just lost my mind among the piles of paperwork they've been shoving at me."

Just before she reached the door, he stopped her by saying something that made her blood ran cold. "He doesn't just want you for your power, Hermione. He intends on making you serve by his side."

**A/N: So we're almost to the end…only 2 more chapters before the BIG finish and then the epilogue of CY…I leave here on Sunday for Christmas break…yay!**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**

**OMG…on a footnote, did you guys know the bible was a category under books? Well, I didn't. I discovered it cause AGP up there was sitting in the lab with me and we were discussing stories. She wrote a story on a snarky Jesus and I found it hilarious. So I go to the bible page…**

**It turns out that many hours without sleep is NOT a good thing. I look at her with this disappointed look and say, "Hey, why isn't there pairings?"**

**She looks at me with this horrified expression and goes, "Jesus and Pontius Pilate?"**

**It was so funny! Lol…that just goes to show how crazy I am after no sleep…**


	49. 49: Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, though I do now have a brand spankin' new computer from my lovely parents**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to the WONDERFUL Rachel Ford who sent me the BEST Christmas gift E-V-E-R!-- A calendar full of half naked New Zealand Fireman!!!!!! It's drool-worthy folks…By the way, Rachel, my mom whined cause she didn't get one…lol**

**Sorry for the delay. The STUPID library wouldn't let me use my memory stick to upload chapters.**

Chapter 49: Birthday

Dumbledore left from Hogwarts on the second of May as he had planned. The next day, Hermione and Sirius took off for Mexico to celebrate Cinco de Mayo after pleading that they needed a vacation. They came back to England on the seventh.

Nothing much happened besides the ordinary Death Eater attacks on muggle villages where they proceeded to torture innocent and helpless muggles just for fun for the rest of the month.

It would be on the fifteenth of June before Dumbledore would return to England, looking tired and haggard as he walked up to his office. He sent an owl out to request Hermione's presence in his office which she quickly obeyed.

When she entered his office, she saw firsthand that he did not look exceptionally well. Actually, he looked sad and sick. However, he smiled at her as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello Hermione, I'm glad that you could make it."

"Well, I really wasn't doing anything at the office and Davenports told me to come on and see you. What can I help you with?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm need you to go to Derbyshire for a bit," he stated simply.

She looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"Just for two weeks or so," he explained. "Mr. Black can go with you, of course. You just need to go up there and stay for a brief period and then I'll send you an owl when you can return."

Hermione let herself fall into the seat in front of his desk as she rose a hand to her head, looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "Alright, now you have me really confused."

He shrugged and stared at her innocently. "What's there to be confused about?"

"Isn't Derbyshire the place where I supposedly came from?" she questioned. "Why would you want me to go back to a place where I never truly lived? Couldn't that expose the whole fabricated story that we made up?"

"The exact opposite actually, Hermione. I believe that if you go there then there will be no question as to your origins. Also, this will get you away from Voldemort for a bit."

He explained all of it so calmly and simply that for a moment she was ready to do as he asked without asking any questions. Luckily for her, she never accepted things at first glance or try- she always questioned them.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I'm going to have to question your plan. If I go missing or just suddenly disappear without any explanation, Voldemort along with the Ministry is going to question where I am."

He chuckled. "It would seem that simple, wouldn't it?" He rose and walked over to Fawkes, stroking the phoenix. "The obvious is usually the last place a person looks and by the time they get around to looking there, I'll already have you back here."

She lightly chewed on her lower lip as she thought over everything he was saying. Sirius had, after all, said that he wished he could just disappear from all the chaos for a bit. Maybe he would agree to it, as ludicrous as it sounded.

"I'll talk it over with Sirius," she said finally.

"Hurry, Hermione," Dumbledore advised. He looked towards the window. "You need to leave tonight."

Hermione listened to a few of the finer details before excusing herself and flooing back to the Ministry. She headed straight towards the cubicle she shared with Sirius and James. She would talk to him now.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"You want to go where?" Sirius asked for the fifth time in the space of twenty minutes. He seemed to be having trouble grasping the fact that she wanted to disappear with him for about two weeks without telling anyone to her made-up hometown.

Actually, she had trouble grasping that as well but she would never tell him that.

She sighed. "Look, you were saying just a couple of days ago that you wanted away from all of this for a bit. This is the perfect opportunity…for both of us. You get to get away and I get to see the place where I grew up again."

It was eerie how well the lie slipped from between her lips. She only hoped that if he did decide to go with her that he wouldn't question her too much on the landmarks.

"But I was just saying that! I didn't honestly think that you would take me seriously."

"I know that I sort of just sprung this on you, but it was Albus that came up with the idea. He knows the danger that we face and he suggested that we get away from it. He wants us to stay for about two weeks and said that he'd owl us when it was okay to come back."

"You mean that he wants _you_ to go away for a while," Sirius translated with a little indignation. "I'll just be there to keep you company, right?"

"Sirius…"

"No, it's okay, I understand." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know that I said that I wanted to get away, but I can't…not right now. You should, though. It's fine."

"Sirius…"

"I understand that you are in danger and that you have Voldemort trying to get to you and the Ministry constantly giving you these jobs that will end up getting you killed or caught."

"Sirius…"

"I think you should get away and rest for a while. You know, get away from it all…"

"Will you shut up and let me finish my damn sentence?" she demanded hotly, standing suddenly. Her fists were clenched by her sides as she glared at him.

He gave her a frightened little nod and slowly moved forward to sit her back down, making no sudden movements. He was acting like he was dealing a dangerous and wild animal.

"Sirius," she started and then stopped, running her hands over her face. She suddenly looked at him, her eyes sad. "You know that if I could tell you everything I would, right? I want so badly to share everything with you…"

"Then tell me," he said softly, leaning forward to take her hands. "Tell me and I'll listen. I'll help you with anything."

She laughed softly. "I'm afraid that you can't help me with this…no one can." She groaned as she removed her hands from his, gripping her hair. "Oh Circe, I wish that I could just wake up and this all be a bad dream. It's just all…happening too fast."

Sirius studied her for a moment before standing, pulling her up with him. He merely wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting his lips linger there as he inhaled her scent.

"Go," he whispered.

Hermione looked up at him through teary eyes. "Are you sure?"

"If it keeps you safe, then yes." He kissed her. "Just remember to come back and soon."

She smiled. "I will. I don't think I can stay away from you for that long."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_June 27, 1981_

On a day when three separate Death Eater attacks broke out all across England, Hermione received an owl from Dumbledore informing her that she could come back.

She must admit that she would miss the tiny village that she was currently residing in. It was quite lovely there and the people were so nice to her, an outsider. They had immediately taken her under their wing when they had discovered that she was a relative of the nice woman who had once lived there before she had tragically died. Hermione forgot to mention the fact that she was telling people that that 'nice woman' was her mother.

And now she had to say goodbye…

She packed her belongings with a sad heart, knowing that she would probably never return to this place, unless by some chance she would return there _if_ she changed the future.

Hermione took one last look around the place where she had finally found rest and a bit of peace before apparating back to the house she shared with Sirius.

Little did she know that as soon as she disappeared, seven Death Eaters apparated into the house she had just vacated, their wands drawn as they searched for her.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_July 31, 1981_

It was Harry's first birthday and everyone was gathered in Godric's Hollow to celebrate the event. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Lauri, Albus, Minerva, and some others that they new joined the Potters for the occasion.

Hermione sat the cake she had baked down in front of the little boy who grinned. His little hands instantly shot out towards the snitch shaped cake while James ran around the room snapping pictures of everyone and everything. When Lily admonished him for getting in her way for the millionth time, he merely said, "But I'm trying to document this so that he'll be able to look back on it and remember it."

She had instantly turned to goo right there in front of everyone.

The group sang 'Happy Birthday' to the little one year old while he continued to giggle. His black hair was already as messy as his father's and his green eyes shined brightly.

Sirius' arm wrapped around his fiancée who smiled up at him. They stood close to Harry cause earlier he had been demanding their affections.

When James lit the single candle on the cake, Lily bent to blow it out for him but Harry had other ideas. With a resounding sneeze, the candle instantly went out. Unfortunately, the cake was now covered in Harry's residue, for lack of a better term.

Lily apologized to everyone as she removed the cake and went to get the ice cream from the freezer. Lauri stated above all the chatter that she didn't give a hippogriff's arse whether she got cake or not, she just wanted something to eat. Pregnancy, she had decided, was the perfect excuse to eat everything in sight.

"Hey Lily," Hermione said as the redhead went to serve the ice cream, "I'll get that. Why don't you and James make sure that Harry is okay."

The redhead smiled thankfully at her as she went to go stand beside of her husband. Just then, the door opened and Peter Pettigrew stepped through.

"Hey guys," he said nervously, "sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

Everyone smiled back at him, save one, and welcomed him easily into the house. Hermione surveyed him while she scooped the ice cream out of the bucket and into the bowls before her. She grabbed another bowl out of the cupboard for him.

"Here, Peter," she said as she handed him a bowl of the frozen treat. "I hope you like chocolate, that's all that was left."

He smiled up at her and nodded his head. "Yes."

She walked away from him and took a seat beside of Lauri who was happily eating her own bowl and Remus' as well. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione bit back her laugh as she asked, "Would you like me to get you another bowl, Lauri? There's some more left."

Lauri glanced at the two bowls appraisingly before nodding. "Sure, I could do with another bowl. Thanks, Hermione!"

"No problem," the bushy hair witch replied with a small wave as she rose from the couch. She passed Remus on her way and inquired whether he wanted another bowl as well since his seemed to have been snatched.

"No thank you, Hermione, I'm fine. I don't like ice cream that much anyways, even if it is chocolate," was his reply. He grinned. "Anyways, it'll will probably be snatched by Lauri."

Hermione let out a small chuckled. "Too true. Well, if you're sure that you don't want any, I better go and get her some before she finishes that. She might be as daring as to take someone else's."

"Yeah, better hurry," he agreed. "She's beating all records in food eating."

Hermione laughed as she continued on to the kitchen, grabbing another bowl (a much larger one) out of the cupboard and then got the ice cream from the freezer. She had just began scooping when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"I have caught you," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured as she snuggled into the body behind her, "you don't see me fighting, do you?"

"Vixen," he growled, catching her earlobe in between her teeth.

"I'd love to play, darling," she said, her voice husky, "but I have to get this ice cream out to Lauri before she steals someone's."

He whimpered, pressing kisses all the way down the side of her neck. "Can't you get someone else to do it so that we could sneak off and do some _other_ things."

She turned in his arms with a soft gasp, slapping his arm. "Sirius Black, this is your godson's first birthday that you are trying to skip out on."

"Yeah," he agreed with a naughty smile, "but if we sneak off, maybe we could make some little cousins for him to play with."

She shook her head even while laughing uncontrollably. "I don't think so." She grabbed the bowl of ice cream. "Now, get out of here so I can deliver this."

"Spoil sport," he pouted with a small grin as he managed to swoop in and steal a kiss. His teeth grazed her lower lip. "If you change your mind, love, then I'm yours."

"Keep it up and you won't even get anything when we get home," she informed him sternly and he immediately threw his hands up, backing away from her.

"I surrender."

"You better," she replied impishly as she sashayed out of the kitchen.

Two hours and many, many presents later, Harry was soundly asleep, his arms clutching a stuff black dog close to his chest like a pillow. He would occasionally give a soft snore which would have all the women in the room cooing over his cuteness.

"I just don't understand," James commented to the guys, scratching his head, "when a baby boy snores, the women all think it's adorable. But when a guy snores, they complain that we're loud and interrupting their beauty sleep."

They all laughed as they comforted the unknowing father of the little baby the women were currently gathered around.

"Don't worry about it, James," Remus advised, patting his friend's back. "It's just one of things in life that we aren't meant to question."

James looked at his friend hopefully. "Does Lauri complain about your snoring?"

"First off, I, unlike some mangy mutts," here he looked at Sirius, "do not snore loud enough to bring the roof off of a house. Second, Lauri is so angry at me at the moment for impregnating her that I'm lucky if I even get to sleep in the bed."

It was James' turn to pat Remus on the back. "Welcome to the joys of fatherhood."

Sirius laughed at the expression on Remus' face when he suddenly realized that it probably wouldn't get much better until long after the baby was born. "Well, that's why I'm sort of glad that Hermione isn't insisting on the wedding to be soon. We've got all the benefits of a marriage, without being married."

Remus looked at him, a brow raised. "Has she never complained that you guys weren't married?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not at all. Actually, I thinks she is actually holding off on it."

"Why?"

"Well," he started, "I don't really know. I guess she just wants to wait to start a family until all of this settles down some. After the loss of the first baby, she seems a little uneasy and has been really adamant about preventing pregnancy."

"Do you think she really wants to get married?" James asked.

Sirius paused. "I don't know."

James and Remus both frowned and were still frowning slightly as Hermione and Sirius both said their goodbyes thirty minutes later. As the roar of the motor bike drowned out, they shared their concerns with their wives.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Sirius followed Hermione into the house, gazing at her back in thought. He swung his helmet in his hand as he walked, scooting his feet along as well.

Hermione finally turned at the top of the stairs, turning to Sirius with a sigh. "What?"

He looked at her as innocently as he could. "What ever are you talking about, dear?"

"I'm talking about whatever has been on the tip of your tongue since long before we even left Lily's and James'. You just keep looking at me and then you'll away with a look on your face like you're unsatisfied with something. So, what?"

"Do you want to marry me?" he burst out suddenly.

She opened her mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. "What?"

"Do you want to marry me?" he repeated, only more slowly.

"Of course I do, Sirius. If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed when you asked me." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you questioning that?"

"Well, after I proposed and you agreed, we really haven't discussed it at all. I was waiting for you to pick a date and you just seemed to always be putting it off for some reason or another," he said, a little unsure of himself. "I just can't help but wonder if you want to marry me."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Sirius, I love you."

He returned her embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. "That doesn't answer my question, darling, and you know it. Why are you avoiding it?"

She sighed and leaned back so that she could gaze up into his eyes. "Sirius, I do want to marry you. It just seems that it's never a right time. Every time I sit down and look through a calendar, I can't help but wonder whether the Death Eaters are going to attack. I want everything to be perfect."

He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "So do I, love, but we can't control the future." She grimaced at this but he didn't notice. "We just have to hope for the best. So what if the Death Eaters do attack? At least we'll be married and together."

Hermione sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "Maybe you're right, Sirius. Alright, I'll try to pick a date tomorrow." But even as she said this, she knew that it probably was a lie.

**Thanks for waiting it out…it's almost over… and please don't kill me when you read it… Love ya guys!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	50. 50: Save the World

**DISCLAIMER: Ah me, I do not own Harry Potter**

**READ! I ask you only this, upon reading this chapter, please don't kill me. I value my life, really I do. Remember that there is another chapter thingy after this AND two other stories to go along with it. Sorry for taking such a long time with the updates. I just got a new computer and I'm still switching everything over which isn't fun at all. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me throughout the course of this. You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**DEDICATION: This chapter goes to Ashley whose penname is so freaking long I can't type it for the play-do and scarf. I LOVE IT! And to AMistressMalfoy who is simply amazing! Thanka to Curse Weaver for staying on my arse to update. **

Chapter 50: Save the World

_September 21, 1981_

Hermione curled up on a chair with a good book, a throw across her lap. She had pulled the chair close to the fire so that she could get a little bit of its warmth.

It wasn't exceptionally cold outside, but it had been raining all day long and so there was a chill in the air. Since it was a Wednesday night, she had nothing better to do after work than to rest, which she was doing.

Her mind drifted, though, even as her eyes ran over the words on the page before her. After her and Sirius' discussion on Harry's birthday, she had gave him some random date to appease him.

October something or other…of next year.

He had readily agreed, merely pleased that she had finally picked a date. He had not argued the fact that she had chosen a date far away. In fact, he seemed even more pleased at that…something she was sure she should have been somewhat offended by.

The random Death Eaters attacks had not slowed and there were more and more deaths. Millicent Bagnold, the Minster of Magic, was now considering exposing the magical world to the muggle world for their safety, something none of the magical community really agreed with.

She sighed as she realized that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the book with everything going on in her mind. In all truth, she was quite worried.

She had passed by Lucius the other day in Diagon Alley. He had glanced over at her with a warning look on his face, advising her of something bad that was about to happen.

Yet she still hadn't figured out what he had been warning her about.

She glanced up at the clock standing in the corner and rubbed her eyes. Sirius should be home soon. He had went over to see Harry after work. Hermione had begged off on the fact that she was tired.

Lauri was about to bust. She was in her third trimester and wobbling dangerously as she walked. She complained that she couldn't see her feet and had even worn two different shoes once because she hadn't been able to see her feet when she had dressed.

Of course, Remus had supported a couple of bruises after that incident and when asked, muttered something about 'laughing' and 'evil pregnant women.'

The front door opened with a droning creak, a dire sound to her ears. She glanced over the top of the chair to see a sopping wet Sirius walk in, his face downcast so that his wet hair was shading his face.

"Sirius?"

He looked up, then, and she could see that he had been crying. She rushed over to him, her hands cupping his face. "Sirius? What's wrong, baby?"

"Frank and Alice…," he choked out, "they found them…"

Hermione bit back the tears. She knew what had happened, but she had to pretend that she didn't. "And? Who found them, Sirius? What happened?"

"It was Bellatrix….she tortured them…they're at St. Mungo's." He sniffled and fell into her embrace. "They're not going to recover, Hermione. They're out of their minds."

Hermione rubbed his back soothingly as he openly cried, her own tears coursing down her cheeks. It was starting…

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_October 28, 1981_

The sun was high in the sky as Hermione Granger walked down the corridor of Hogwarts, her head full of thoughts as she headed towards the Headmaster's office. So much was going through her mind at the moment, she just needed to talk to Albus.

Luckily for her, he was sitting behind his desk, his hands folded before him, seemingly waiting for her arrival. Fawkes, too, was watching as she walked through the door.

"Hello Hermione," he said with a sad note in his normally happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hello," she replied, her voice catching slightly.

He motioned towards the single empty chair in front of his desk and she took it, smiling at him as she did so. Fawkes flew from his perch and settled on the arm of the chair, occasionally rubbing his brightly feathered head on her shoulder.

"I need guidance," she said finally. Then, she laughed. "Actually, I just need a confidant. I need a priest. I need a confessional. I need…," she ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know anymore."

"How about just an old man who will listen openly without judging," he suggested.

Hermione smiled gratefully as she slumped in her chair. She let out an audible sigh as she allowed her fingers to drift over Fawkes' feathers, causing the phoenix to shift closer. "That sounds good."

"Well then, tell this old man what's bothering you."

As Hermione launched into her story, both of her time and this one, Albus merely set there and listened, nodding his head occasionally. He did not stop her to ask her to repeat something, nor did he question her on her choices.

He merely listened to what she had to say- both good and bad.

When she was done, she had tears in her eyes. He was gazing at her kindly, his hands folded before him. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione laughed.

She had been expecting something out of him, though she wasn't sure what. She hadn't, though, been expecting an offer of the muggle sweet he preferred.

"You know what, I think I will have one," she said as she took the wrapped candy from his hand with a smile. She popped it in her mouth and smiled, a calming sensation sweeping throughout her body.

He grinned at her knowingly as he rose from the desk. "Lemon drops are calming, don't you think?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Actually, I think you've laced them with something," she replied. "A calming potion would be my first guess."

He tsked as he wagged a finger at her. "You always were exceptionally bright when it came to potions." He strolled around the room leisurely. "Now that we both have gathered our wits, perhaps you would like my opinion."

"Yes."

He stopped and turned towards her. "Do what you think is right."

She blinked once…twice… "That's it?"

He shrugged. "That's all you need to know. At the end of the day, if you do what's right, then you'll be pleased and it can't possibly be wrong. Hermione, you've always known what lay before you and now you must make your decision."

She grimaced and stood as well. "But what if I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing or not?"

His blue eyes sparkled from behind his half moon spectacles. "Tell me, does it feel right to you in your heart? Does it make sense?"

She gave him a small nod. "Then it is the right thing to do."

Hermione allowed herself to drift over towards his bookshelves, her eyes roaming over the contents. She stopped, though, when her brown eyes landed on a gold object.

She picked it up in her hands and turned it over slowly, studying it. She looked within its depths and her eyes caught a flash of red inside the gold liquid. Something hit her then and she understood.

She looked back at Dumbledore to see him nodding slowly with a smile on his face. "I told you once that each Verus Fatum had a certain trademark that identified the owner."

Hermione looked back down at it. "You said that the user was satisfied with their life. Do you think they would ever choose to use it?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that," he answered grimly. "They may choose the alternative if they learn what could have been…what may still be. It all comes back to you in the end, though."

She gripped the Verus Fatum in her hand and looked back at him, her features set. "I know what I have to do."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

_October 31, 1981_

On the morning of Halloween, Hermione made her way out of her and Sirius' house and took a short walk, her mind filled with so many thoughts that she felt like she was suffocating from them all.

She lifted her face towards the early morning rain. She judged that it would probably end soon. The light shower would be moving on south before long.

She placed a water repelling charm on herself, the same one she had once used on Harry's glasses during a Quidditch game, and continued on her walk. She walked down the long driveway, gazing sombrely at the trees.

The rain had died twenty minutes later, just as Hermione had returned to the house. She shrugged off her dry jacket and scarf, hanging them both by the door.

Sirius entered the entry hall, then, smiling at her as he took her in his arms. "Hey there beautiful," he said as he kissed her, "happy Halloween."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned. "Happy Halloween." She kissed his lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

He chuckled softly and swung her around. "Of course I know that. I love you too." He paused and looked down at her. "What's wrong with you today?"

She smiled despite her downcast mood. "Nothing. Guess it's just the weather." She kissed him again. "I'm going to go see Lily for a bit."

"I, unfortunately, have some errands to run today," he said evasively. "However, I will see you later tonight and we can have a _real_ celebration."

She smiled at him though her heart was breaking inside of her chest. "That'll be nice." She swatted his bum. "Now get on with you, I have some stuff to do before I go over to Lily's and I don't need you around distracting me."

He saluted her as he grabbed up his coat and his motorcycle helmet. "Yes ma'am," he said as he headed out of the door, chuckling the whole way.

She watched sadly as he rode away until he was out of sight. Then, she turned and headed up the stairs. She had a letter to write and a message to record.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione arrived at Godric's Hollow shortly after two. Lily seemed to be in a frenzy as her and James tidied up the house. They were throwing things this way and that while Harry merely watched them from his playpen.

She knocked on one of the doors. "Hello?"

Lily and James both jumped and spun around to look at her. "Hermione," Lily said with a hand to her chest, "you startled me."

Hermione gave her an apologetic smile as she said, "Sorry." She walked into the room and picked up Harry. "So, why are you guys cleaning?"

"We're not cleaning," James replied with a bemused expression. "We've misplaced some…er…things and we're looking for them."

Hermione grinned. "Well, you two sure do look tired."

Lily groaned and flopped down on the couch. "Harry was a bit uneasy last night. He stayed awake and cried, keeping us awake as well. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Hermione turned and looked into the bright green orbs and smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay," she whispered to him, "I'll make it okay."

"What did you say?" James asked.

Hermione looked back at them. "Hey, why don't you two take a night off for yourselves and let me watch Harry. You two can go out and have a good time."

Lily and James both shared an uneasy glance. They still had trust issues with leaving their child with someone. They were afraid that they'd miss something important in his life.

"Oh come on you two, I'm giving you a chance to go out, get drunk and party a bit, something all new parents should be happy to do, and you're actually thinking about refusing."

They still looked ready to argue with her but it was the owl that arrived that made their decision for them. As soon as they read the letter, they were rushing about.

Lauri had gone into labour.

Hermione watched as they packed an overnight back just in case and told her where she could find all the necessary items- diapers, baby powder, pacifier, etc.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Hermione looked down at Harry who was gazing at her steadily. "I promise you, Harry, that you will have your parents there to raise you."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp!!!!AMAYA!!!!qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was getting close to eight thirty that evening when he finally showed up. She heard the rustling outside and stiffened in the rocking chair beside of Harry's crib on the second floor. He was sitting there silently as well, listening and waiting.

She heard the door open and shut beneath her and stood slowly. She moved to stand between the door and the crib, her back to Harry.

He was coming up the stairs now. His footsteps slow and thunderous in the silent house. She could just imagine him as he walked up the stairs, his red eyes moving along the pictures hanging on the walls.

She watched the doorknob as it slowly turned, the whole act threatening in itself, but she would not move. She would not show weakness and even as she fought down her fears, the door opened.

He was there.

He seemed momentarily shocked to be faced with her instead of one of the Potters, but he quickly covered it. He grinned slowly, his red eyes roaming over her.

"Hermione," he hissed in a silky purr, "what a pleasure to see you here."

"I, for one, cannot say the same," she replied in a deadly tone, her hands clenching by her side. She inclined her head. "Hello Voldemort."

"I must admit that I am surprised to find you here, on tonight of all nights." He gazed at her appraisingly. "However, you do not seem surprised to see me."

"Because I'm not." Her eyes remained locked on him. She would not let her guard drop for one minute around him. "I've known for a long time that you would strike tonight."

"I would ask you how but you probably wouldn't tell me." He brought his wand up but instead of using it, he merely rolled it between his fingers. "Tell me, did you know that you have a traitor among you."

She nodded. "Peter Pettigrew."

He was quite shocked now. "But I understood that you were the one to suggest him as the Secret Keeper," he stated in a bemused voice.

"That's because I knew that was the only way I could get you here," she replied. "If anyone else would have been the Secret Keeper, you never would have been told of the location and I would never have been able to destroy you."

He laughed at her as flicked his wand slightly, sending off a small ray of sparks. "You amuse me so much, Hermione. I know that we would be great together. Imagine our power together, the strength we could rule with."

"The only strength you rule with is fear," she bit out harshly, "and that is no rule at all."

His red eyes narrowed on her. "Sweet and innocent Hermione, so much power wasted on such a naïve soul. This world is not as forgiving as you make it out to be."

She shrugged. "Maybe not, but I know that this world is far better than any you could ever offer."

His glare intensified and he gripped his wand. Suddenly, he paused. "Where is your wand?"

"I don't have it," she replied nonchalantly.

"Did you think you could take me without a wand?"

"I don't need a wand," was her only answer, "not tonight."

He growled low in his throat and took one threatening step towards her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards him and observing it. "You don't wear my presents, Hermione. Pity, I took so much time to pick them out."

She stared at him. "You sent those?"

"Yes, but I had to use Wormtail to give them to you." He smirked. "I thought for sure that you'd love them far more than those pity gifts that that poor excuse for a pureblood gave to you. I guarantee you, mine were far more expensive and rare."

Hermione bristled at the slight on Sirius. "His gifts meant much more to me because they were given out of love, not out of some twisted and sick plan that you were nurturing."

He let go of her wrist and placed that hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, Hermione, that you would think I had an ulterior motive."

"Oh I don't think nothing, I know that you did. You think you have spies, well so do I."

He stared at her and gave a small wave. "Enough of this, I just want the child. I'm sure that you are guarding him."

"That's right."

"Well, why don't you just move out of the way so that I can kill him and be on my way."

She stood up straight. "No."

He was speechless for a minute and she was sure that he had never been directly refused over an order before. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"No," she repeated slowly as if he was a child. "You will have to kill me first."

"Move."

She took a step back and placed a hand on the crib, repeating more firmly, "No."

His red eyes flashed dangerously. "You do not have to die this night, Hermione. Just move!"

She smiled deprecatingly. "Actually, I do but you wouldn't understand. I am not moving, Voldemort, so if you want Harry, you're going to have to kill me first."

He seemed to take a moment to consider his options before nodding. "Very well."

He raised his wand and made the first of many mistakes he would make in his life. As Hermione's lifeless body hit the floor in front of the crib and Voldemort stepped forward to do the same to Harry, history itself was changed.

Ten minutes later when the first Auror arrived on the scene, all they would find within the charred remains of the house besides the unharmed infant who only seemed to have an odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead would be a letter addressed to Lily Evans and a black musical box with Sirius' name on it.

The wizarding world would remember the day that a baby, Harry James Potter, defeated one of the greatest wizards of all time and how Hermione Granger had died to protect him.

They would remember her name and whisper it as the years went by, not knowing that in Braxshire, a small infant with the same name and genes was growing up and would become best friends with Harry Potter, but that is another story.

**A/N: Remember, you need me alive to get the sequel... I lub ya guys...Does sucking up make you not want to kill me? **


	51. 51: Final Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: After 51 chapters, I still don't own any of this...**

**Bold**: Letter to Lily

_Italics_: Song to Sirius...This is Rhianna's song "Final Goodbye" which I also don't own...I know it wasn't out at that time but it just fit...

Chapter 51: Epilogue- Final Goodbye

**My dearest friend, I write this to you in the wake of my certain death. I know that I will not be returning to you after tonight, not how I am anyways.**

_I never should have waited so long to say what I've always known since the very first day… _

**I write this to you because I believe you are the only one who could ever even begin to understand what I did tonight. It was meant to be…my 'true destiny.'**

_Thought that you would stay forever with me, but the time has come to leave. _

**You, Lily, know the way in which fate works, offering some of us two choices. You made your choice when it was present to you…as I made mine. My choice is what brought me to you.**

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes, I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life. It's you that I live for and for you I die. So I lay here with you 'til the final goodbye._

**I had to do it, I couldn't allow what I knew would happen to happen. That is why I sent you and James out that night. That is why I stayed with Harry.**

_Holding you close, close to my lips, listen intently as I tell you this. _

**You, Lily, will probably be the only one to ever fully understand why I allowed myself to be killed. Help Sirius, Lily. Please.**

_Outside the world, wages its war. I'll rest in peace as long as you know. _

**I did it for Harry, you know, for his future. I know a lot about his future and maybe now it will be better. He will have you, James, Sirius, Remus, Lauri, and their little kid for him now. Just don't spoil him too bad.**

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes, I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life. It's you that I live for and for you I die. So I lay here with you 'til the final goodbye._

**Death isn't as scary as it should be. Or maybe it just wasn't for me because I knew it was what had to happen. It was for Harry, for you and the boys, and for the rest of the world. It was my choice.**

_Promise you our love will carry on until time eternal we belong. _

**Know this, we will meet again. I will not be as you remember me. Keep this secret, Lily. Only you can know the truth behind the events.**

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes, I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life. It's you that I live for and for you I die. So I lay here with you 'til the final goodbye._

**Until then…**

_As I taste your lips for the last time, I spell out the lyrics to love in the sky. It's you that I live for, and for you I die. So I lay here with you 'til the final goodbye. _

**Goodbye…**

_Goodbye…_

**READ ME!**

**Alright, so I'm going to try to explain things a little. Hermione HAD to die. I didn't want this to be a normal Hermione timetravel story. This was planned right from the beginning. The Verus Fatum represents two choices- one is the path you already walk while the other is a whole other life that you could live. Hermione may not have chosen to use the Verus Fatum but she took it and thus ended up in the past. When Remus said "Love him," you can take it one of two ways: Love Sirius or Love Harry. By loving Harry and dying for him, she still gave him that protection of love. The ssecond part of what has now became a trilogy will be posted soon. I'm moving into a new room this weekend with Jessica so I'm going to be busy with that. I give you a clue as to what the sequel is going to be on in the last paragraph of chapter 50. Thanks for hanging with me through this entire process.**

**Much love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	52. Timelines

**So I just wanted to post the 'general' timeline that I had for CY just in case you guys wanted to see when a specific event may have happened AFTER Harry's birth. I didn't do one for their 7th year but this may help in keeping up with some of the stuff in the sequel...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Some of these may have changed in the actual story but this is the very FIRST copy of the timeline that I sent to MoonyNZ...I lost my last copy of it when I changed computers so this is all I could provide. I'll try to fix this at a later date but most of it looks about right...I think Hermione may have met Voldemort sooner...pretty sure she does...and stuff like that.**

After Graduation- Harry's Birth

Graduate- June, 1978

Day after- Potter's Death; Caradoc Dearborn disappears

July 2, 1978- Hermione, James, and Sirius enter the Auror training program

July 8, 1978- Lauri leaves for environmental program in States; Frank and Alice announce engagement

July 16, 1978- Lily gets accepted into Charm Research Program

July 23, 1978- Attack in Edinburgh; Order fight back

August 18, 1978- Frank and Alice wed

August 21, 1978- Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wed

August 22, 1978- Attack on muggle mall

September 3, 1978- Graduate from Auror program

September 15, 1978- Hermione and Bellatrix duel ALMOST duel...

November 16, 1978- Lily announces date for wedding (June 3rd)

October 29, 1978- Lauri visits; James proposes; Lauri and Remus break-up

December 24, 1978- Death Eaters attack muggle party

January 1, 1979- Sirius almost killed during Death Eater attack

February 14, 1979- Lauri returns for good; Remus proposes

March 5, 1979- Hermione meets the Weasley's

March 31, 1979- Stephanie Rezzet found dead

June 3, 1979- James and Lily wed; Death Eater attack

August 10, 1979- Regulus Black found dead; Order meeting

September 11, 1979- Narcissa Malfoy pregnant

September 19, 1979- Attack on Braxshire; Hermione's birth

November 8, 1979- Lily pregnant, Alice announces pregnancy

January 9, 1980- Remus and Lauri elope

May 12, 1980- Sirius proposes to Hermione

July 31, 1980- Harry James Potter born

Dates and events subject to change at will of the author :D

Harry's Birth - Halloween '81

August 8, 1980- Dumbledore tells Potter's and Longbottom's about prophecy

August 13, 1980- (Friday) Lily and James go into hiding; Peter becomes secret keeper; Death Eater attack on muggle village

September 17, 1980- Remus and Lauri get arrested for breaking law

September 20, 1980- Hermione saves them from Ministry

November 1, 1980- Hermione meets Voldemort face to face

December 25, 1980- Harry displays powers; visit from Dumbledore

January 11, 1981- Hermione visits Hogwarts; meets Barty Crouch Jr.

January 21, 1981- Longbottom's attacked, taken to St. Mungo's; Neville put into grandmother's care

February 2, 1981- Lauri is pregnant

February 16, 1981- Hermione and Sirius attend Quidditch match

March 8, 1981- Order mission gone wrong, three dead- Benjy Fenwick, Martellus Jones, and Sean Thomas

April 7, 1981- James and Sirius attacked by Death Eaters during a mission

April 20, 1981- Lucius visits Hermione and warns her

May 2, 1981- Dumbledore leaves on "secret" mission

May 5, 1981- Sirius and Hermione go to Cinco de Mayo celebrations

June 15, 1981- Dumbledore returns and sends Hermione to Derbyshire

June 27, 1981- Death Eater attack becomes disastrous; Hermione returns

July 31, 1981- Harry's 1st birthday party

August 19, 1981- More deaths as Death Eaters attacks become frequent

October 28, 1981- Dumbledore and Hermione talk; Hermione discovers answer

October 31, 1981- Lauri goes into labour; Voldemort attacks

**If you see anything that doesn't match up with the story, PLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE tell me so I can fix it. Also, in case any of you didn't get the email. The second part is now up and titled "Memories of a Dream."**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


End file.
